Entanglements
by fyd818
Summary: Art sometimes imitates life, but not even best-selling novelist Uchiha Sasuke could have written a page-turning, plot-twisting story like the one he'd just stumbled into. :Sasuke x Hinata: Now complete!
1. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, nor any places, characters, things, or ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, etc. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes _only_, not monetary gain.

Summary: Art sometimes imitates life, but not even best-selling novelist Uchiha Sasuke could have written a page-turning, plot-twisting story like the one he'd just stumbled into. :Sasuke x Hinata:

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, scary situations, and romantic situations.

Pairing(s): mainly Sasuke/Hinata, with sides of Neji/Tenten, Minato/Kushina, Itachi/Temari, and Konohamaru/Hanabi

Spoilers: None

Universe: Alternate

**Dedication:** To _Mama Jo_ \- mother, best friend, co-writer, beta, fellow _Naruto_ fan, and partner in all things fun and slightly crazy. May this birthday be one of your best!

**Author's Note:** And so I begin yet another fanfiction journey. _Entanglements_ is a fun foray into the life of Sasuke and Hinata as two fairly ordinary people who are caught up in some of the most extraordinary of circumstances. It's another fun AU - I won't say there won't be times where it'll get serious, because there will be those times. But for the most part, this is meant to be a fun story to take us all on a ride down the road of friendship, family, and true love which conquers all. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and thanks for giving this fic a try!

* * *

***~Entanglements~***

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

***~Chapter I~***

_~Change~_

* * *

_She raised the knife, dripping bright ropes of crimson red blood, and grinned madly at her prey. "Checkmate."_

Pushing away from his desk with a feeling of deep satisfaction, Uchiha Sasuke pulled off his black-rimmed glasses with one hand as he reached for his phone with the other. Dialing the familiar number - one of only a few saved to his phone's memory - he waited for the call to be answered before saying with a grin, "It's done."

"What?!" The exclamation on the other end made Sasuke briefly pull the phone away from his ear as Jiraiya, his literary agent for the past five years since his original agent unexpectedly passed away, continued shouting exuberantly down the line. As soon as the big white-haired man lowered his voice, Sasuke put the phone back to his ear in time to hear, "It's not in my e-mail yet!"

"Give me just a second. I literally _just_ typed 'The End' five seconds ago." After attaching the correct file to the e-mail, Sasuke quickly typed in his agent's e-mail address, a subject, and _Here you go_ in the body before sending it. "All right. It should be there in a second."

He heard Jiraiya impatiently drumming his fingers against the desk, then another excited shout. "It's here! I'll call you back after I finish it, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he hung up.

Long-used to his agent's abrupt ending of phone calls, Sasuke meticulously backed up his work onto both a thumb drive and a portable hard drive before shutting down his computer. Leaning back in his chair, he stretched and rolled his stiff neck a couple of times before going to his wall safe and placing both drives safely in its confines.

Two years ago, a fan had tried to break into Sasuke's house to read the manuscript of his newest work. He didn't get far at all. In addition, Sasuke's computer had been nearly hacked over seven hundred times. Thankfully, Sasuke had a state of the art security system for his home (including a one-hundred-pound black German shepherd named Ninja) and a custom-designed program to protect his computer (courtesy of his genius friend Shikamaru).

Sasuke flipped off the light in his office and closed the door behind him, glancing up at the clock hanging at the end of the hall as he did so. _Wow. Almost midnight. Jiraiya must've been camped out at his computer waiting. I told him it was possible I wouldn't get it done tonight, though..._

Shaking his head, he made his way through his house to the kitchen. Ninja lifted his head from his paws and pricked his ears, staring pointedly at his empty food bowl as his master went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of tomato juice.

"Just a second." Sasuke drank straight out of the bottle as he picked up the bowl, carried it to the pantry, and then scooped the usual amount of food in - plus a little extra. "Sorry I didn't feed you before. But I'm done now - _and_ you get extra, both for being so patient and to celebrate." He scratched Ninja behind his ears as his dog headed happily for his food, tail wagging excitedly. "Good boy."

Leaning against the counter, Sasuke gulped down his juice as he idly watched the minutes tick by on the clock built into the stove. Jiraiya would undoubtedly stay up the whole night to finish _Checkmate_, and Sasuke didn't doubt the old man would call the _second_ he finished. Even if that happened to be at five in the morning.

Maybe, if he went now, he could get some sleep before his agent called back. After rinsing out his empty bottle, Sasuke let Ninja outside one more time, then checked to make sure all the doors were locked before heading upstairs. He felt the same sense of contented exhaustion he always felt after finishing a book. Because of that, he felt sure he could get a couple hours of sleep.

Without bothering to change clothes, Sasuke collapsed face-first onto his bed and closed his eyes. After implementing some stylistic changes, he felt _Checkmate_ might be his best book yet; for that reason he couldn't wait to hear Jiraiya's thoughts on it. He already had twelve books under his belt - thirteen counting this one - and for a twenty-seven year old, he thought that wasn't bad. He'd built quite a reputation for himself in the thriller community, topping several best-seller lists multiple times. His most popular novel to date, _Blood Reign_ (novel number nine - not that he was counting or anything), had stayed number one for over twenty weeks.

And yet he could still hear the quiet whisper of his mother's voice in the very back of his mind, "Your characters can't be the only relationships in your life, my son. You need friends, and you need love."

Granted, keeping company with serial killers, psychopaths, and their unfortunate victims - albeit imaginary ones - was kind of lonely sometimes. But he _liked_ his life the way it was. Why should he complicate it with a bunch of people - _especially_ if one of them was female?

Yeah, he'd much rather spend his days with the voices in his head than the clamoring of real people any day of the week. It was a lot less ... _messy_ that way.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata pushed a loose lock of her blue-black hair off her flushed face and looked around. "Is that the last of it?"

Her roommate, Tenten, looked up from the box she was folding shut. "I think so." The brunette's chocolate-brown eyes scanned the main room of the women's shared condo, her brows wrinkled. "Everything else will have to wait till after the wedding." She looked down at the aquamarine and diamond ring sparkling on her left hand, a dreamy smile curling up the corners of her mouth.

"The wedding which is only a week away now," Hinata said with a grin. Nudging a box out from in front of the couch with her foot, she dropped onto the welcoming cushions with a tired, relieved sigh. She picked up her bottle of water off the side table and took a swallow, not even caring it was warm.

Tenten wrapped a loose strand of hair around one of the twin buns atop her head and shook her head. "I can't believe it's after midnight," she moaned. "And you have to get up and work in the morning. I'm sorry." She patted the top of the box, pulled a fat pen out of her pocket, and scrawled _Books, Tenten_ across the top.

Recapping her water bottle, Hinata set it aside and shook her head. "Honestly, it's fine. I'm really going to miss you when you move out, you know."

"It's not like I'm moving across the country or anything. I'll just be fifteen minutes away - even closer if you drive." Getting to her feet, Tenten crossed the room and picked up her glass of tepid formerly-iced tea. After draining the last of her drink, she said, "I'll miss you, too, though."

"The really good thing coming out of this is that you'll be family now," Hinata said, pleased. Tenten and Hinata's older cousin, Neji, had been high school sweethearts. They continued the romance through college, into their careers, and were finally getting ready to tie the knot. She could hardly wait until she could, at long last, call her best friend "family."

"I've always wanted a big family," Tenten said wistfully. Sweeping her bangs off her sweaty face, she sighed. "And now I'm getting one."

"Perhaps more than you bargained for," Hinata warned. Tenten had been to several Hyuuga family functions, but everyone had been on their best behavior because of the "outsider." Once Tenten and Neji said their vows, she'd be privy to all the nasty little arguments and snide comments which occasionally made Hinata want to drop her familial name.

Tenten's eyes cut sideways to a series of boxes in the corner. She owned an extensive collection of weapons (including, but not limited to, katana, sai, a wide variety of knives, and around a hundred other things Hinata had no names for) and didn't only put them on display. She knew how to use every single one of them. "A little conflict never bothered me."

Which was the major difference between Tenten and Hinata. The former could hold her own in any sort of fight, but Hinata tended to back off and try to keep the peace. She _really_ didn't like conflict and often went out of her way to avoid it. "What time will the movers be here tomorrow to pick up your things?"

After an instinctive glance at the clock hanging on the wall, Tenten responded with a grimace. "They're supposed to get here at eight-thirty - right about the time you're leaving for work. Sorry, it was the only opening they had for two weeks."

Hinata hid a yawn behind her hand. "No problem," she said. "I'll just leave a little earlier." Ignoring the various aches and pains which pricked up her legs, into her back, and through her shoulders, she got to her feet and carried her bottle toward the kitchen. "If there's nothing else you need my help with, I'm going to head to bed." She knew she needed a shower - desperately - but she was too tired. She'd just get up a little earlier and do it in the morning.

Tenten followed her, tea glass in hand. "I think we're all done. I'm headed to bed too. I'm so tired, I think I could sleep straight through till the wedding. But there're still a thousand things to get done, so no such luxury for me, I'm afraid." She rinsed her glass at the sink, then shuffled toward the kitchen doorway. "'Night, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Tenten." The two women went to their separate bedrooms, where Hinata changed into an oversize tee shirt before tumbling into bed. Something niggled at the back of her mind, trying to tell her she'd forgotten something very important, but she was too tired to try to think what it could possibly be.

It wasn't until she woke up several hours later to Tenten's frenzied knock on the door that she finally remembered:

She'd forgotten to set her alarm.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Ending Author's Notes:**_ And here begins yet another journey! _Entanglements_ is near and dear to my heart in a way few other fics are - I've put more of myself into this story than any other. I'm really excited to share this story with you for that reason, and many others. As far as technical details, from here on out I'll shift this story to my usual Friday update schedule. For those of you who have been begging me for a longer story - you'll certainly get it with _Entanglements_! It's not done _yet_, but let's put it this way - I just finished writing chapter 35. I figure it'll have around forty, give or take a few, so this is going to be a nice long story. Some chapters will be shorter, some longer, but there is a lot of ground to cover with this story, and I'm going to be taking Sasuke and Hinata on a very exciting journey. There will be ups and downs, of course, but I can promise you a very fun ride. I picture everyone living in a small town (named Konoha) in middle America, but I'll still be using the usual clan-name given-name format as usual (e.g. Hyuuga Hinata), since to me the names just don't look right flip-flopped. And I'm not going to throw in any American-sounding names, either, to keep things on an even keel. It may seem strange, me setting this story in America, but I promise there's a good reason why I did. As always, feel free to ask me questions in your reviews, and unless it involves huge spoilers, I'll answer it next chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	2. Disturbance

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Guest_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Dani Stark_, _Kibachow_, _ariannaisgone_, _Tamani_, _Hyoyeon_, _CrimsonNight41_, _xlyphiechanx_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's already added this to their follows and favorites lists - you all have blown me away!

**Author's Note:** I'll admit this story does get something of a slow start. It will still be a few chapters before Sasuke and Hinata first encounter each other - but once they do, I promise things get _really_ interesting _really_ fast. I am so excited about this story and where it's going - thank you all so much to those of you who have given this story a chance, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter II~***

_~Disturbance~_

* * *

It was going to be one of those days.

Hinata felt like she was running ten steps behind the day in general. Even though she rushed through her shower and breakfast, she still didn't get away before the moving crew showed up to haul Tenten's boxes and most of her furniture to her new home. By the time she finally got on the road to work, she knew she was going to be late. She had been working at Konoha Public Library for five years, ever since she graduated from college. She'd only called in sick three times, and she had _never_ been late.

...Her near-perfect record was about to be blasted to bits.

After parking in her accustomed spot behind the tidy, red brick building, Hinata grabbed her purse and hurried to the back door. The knob turned in her hand - an unaccustomed feeling, considering she was usually the one who unlocked it.

Feeling like a teenager sneaking through the back door after curfew (though she had no personal experience of such a feeling), Hinata briefly wondered if she could slip past her boss's office without being noticed. A quick glance proved the door stood wide open. And from the extremely unhappy sounds pouring out of it, her superior was _not_ in a good mood.

Hinata crept to the doorway. She slid a pale eye around the frame, catching sight of the figure sitting at the desk with a phone in one hand and her fist banging the top of her desk with the other. Even though she worked in a library, Senju Tsunade was _not_ a quiet woman. The fact had always confused _and_ amused Hinata.

Piercing amber eyes landed on Hinata as Tsunade slammed down her phone. "He refused _again_!" she practically shrieked.

Feeling somewhat thankful Tsunade seemed distracted by something else, thus didn't notice she was late, Hinata crept into the room and queried, "Who refused what?" _Thankfully we're not open yet._ It was Hinata's job to unlock the front doors, which she hadn't made it past Tsunade's office to do yet.

Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade glared at the silent phone sitting atop her messy desk. "Uchiha Sasuke. I've been trying for _years_ to get him to do something here at the library - like a meet and greet, or a book signing, or a discussion, or _something_! You'd think the man would show _some_ appreciation for the library of the town in which he not only _lives_, but was also born and raised." She huffed angrily. "But _no_. I came in this morning to yet another message from his agent, saying Mr. I'm-such-a-famous-author-I'm-too-good-for-such-things _again_ refuses our invitation." Tsunade growled loudly, baring her white teeth in obvious frustration.

Hinata swallowed hard. Several famous authors - some of her favorites, as a matter of fact - came from Konoha. The likes of Yuuhi Kurenai, Shiranui Genma, and Yamato Tenzou had all very generously made appearances in the library several times. Senju Hashirama, Tsunade's grandfather (also a famous novelist and the founder of the library), had basically set the standard of community involvement by making several appearances at the library and other functions around town.

But Uchiha Sasuke, arguably the most famous author Konoha had ever produced (from the modern stock, anyway), always refused to participate in that tradition. He never gave a reason. Since no one ever actually saw him (just his creepy looking mansion crouching on the highest hill on the outskirts of town like a giant monster), it seemed hopeless they'd ever get a positive answer.

It was a running joke there must be something in the water which made the town produce so many prolific, famous, and community-spirited authors. But Hinata thought Uchiha Sasuke must have lead-lined pipes or something like that running up to his house when it came to community spirit. It was a crazy theory, sure, but it would certainly explain a few things.

Biting down on one candy-apple-red painted fingernail, Tsunade narrowed her gaze on a point somewhere over Hinata's left shoulder. "One of these days," she muttered. "One of these days, I'm going to get him in here, even if it kills me."

Hinata privately thought the odds were actually in favor of such a thing happening, particularly considering Uchiha Sasuke's obvious dislike of the idea. She'd lived in Konoha all her life, and she couldn't remember ever seeing the man - even as a kid in school. "Hopefully one of these days, if you keep trying, he will change his mind," she agreed diplomatically.

Continuing to mutter under her breath, Tsunade waved toward the door to dismiss Hinata. Relieved, the young woman slipped out of the office, closing the door behind herself, and went out to the front of the library. After stowing her purse under the desk, she flipped on the lights on her way to unlock the front doors.

Several people trickled in after she opened the door. She greeted most of them by name and then went back to the desk to boot up her computer. She breathed in the smell of books (she wished they'd make a perfume) as she pulled things out of the overnight returns bin.

Despite the late night and her sleeping in, Hinata decided, it might turn out to be a good day after all.

* * *

Sasuke woke with the sun, prying his eyes open to greet the pale yellow light filtering through the mini blinds across the room. Huh, he'd slept longer than he thought he'd be able to. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed the crick in his neck and reached out to pick up his phone off the nightstand.

No calls. _Weird_.

After completing his morning ablutions, Sasuke went downstairs and let Ninja out in the privacy fenced backyard to do his business. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he went to the kitchen and started the coffee pot, knowing he'd need caffeine before he could even try to tackle the list of things he had to do.

He tended to neglect certain things when writing. Important things, like laundry, dishes, eating, bathing... Now he'd finished _Checkmate_, he could catch up on his chores before he had to tackle future edits (his least favorite part), possible (spotty) re-writes, and galley proofs.

Sasuke munched on an apple as he waited for his coffee to percolate and his bacon to microwave. When Ninja barked at the back door, he let the dog in and played some tug with the big black shepherd until the coffee machine chimed.

He'd just sat down at the table when his phone vibrated. Grinning, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen - a text from Jiraiya. His grin faded a little. _Weird_. Usually his agent liked to call to talk about the manuscript, to gush about the things he liked and gripe about other things he _didn't_.

Sipping his coffee (black - only wimps put in cream and sugar and other girly stuff like that), Sasuke opened the text and read it, puzzling over its contents.

_Halfway through. Will call later._

Concern stirred in Sasuke's chest, and he set down his coffee mug with a thump. Something must have happened for Jiraiya not to be all the way through yet. He'd sounded fine on the phone, but Sasuke knew from personal experience things could happen in a person's life to put everything on hold in the blink of an eye.

Staring down at his breakfast, which suddenly didn't seem so appetizing anymore, Sasuke wondered uneasily if his agent didn't like the book. On many occasions in the past Jiraiya had complained about portions of a book; but he'd never _not_ liked an entire manuscript in general. Could it be _Checkmate_ was the first?

_No._ Shaking his head, Sasuke bit down hard on a piece of bacon and chewed thoroughly. _It'll be fine. Jiraiya's a busy man - I'm not the only author he represents. I'm just blowing things way out of proportion, that's all._

With his confidence (mostly) restored, Sasuke finished his breakfast and went to start the first of several loads of laundry. Ninja followed him around with various toys in his mouth, and Sasuke was always glad to take a break every now and then to play. While always quick to protect his master and his property, when he wasn't "on duty," as it were, the black shepherd turned into a overgrown, playful puppy.

The morning passed in a blur of laundry, dishes, a shower, sweeping, and washing his car. All the while he kept his phone close, hoping to hear it ring or feel it vibrate. As the hours crept by, he felt his tension mount. Ninja, closely attuned to his master's moods, picked up on it. He started pacing around the house, growling deep in his chest at every little sound he heard. His toys lay untouched in the basket in the corner of the living room, where Sasuke had put them while vacuuming.

A late lunchtime came and went without a phone call. Sasuke ate quickly, without much appetite, and went back to his rapidly-dwindling chores list, trying to get a handle on his anxiety since he knew he was driving poor Ninja crazy. He let the dog out in the backyard to run off some of his tension. He leaned in the doorway and watched, hand hovering close to his pocket.

When the phone finally rang, it startled Sasuke so badly he nearly dropped it. After a quick glance at the caller ID, he answered with a breathed, "I was starting to get worried. Everything okay, Jiraiya?"

"Oh, fine, fine." Jiraiya sounded strangely subdued, though, and the knot in Sasuke's gut tightened a little further. "I'm fine. But I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. His mouth went dry. He couldn't swallow. Couldn't speak. Could only wait for Jiraiya to explain his comment.

"My boy, you know I love your work. Half the agents in the industry hate me for snatching you up when you became available, and the other half are scheming to get you away from me. Your books are a huge asset to the thriller and horror communities. The twelve published works you've got under your belt - and the success of each of them - are proof of that."

_There's a _but_ coming. I can hear it._ Sasuke's hand tightened around the doorframe. He couldn't even smile as Ninja jumped in the air, trying to catch a butterfly fluttering around his head. _This is very bad. Very bad. Bad bad bad bad..._

Jiraiya cleared his throat and spoke in an oddly hoarse tone. "This is your thirteenth book, Sasuke. One of your most anticipated, according to the online community. Up until today, I completely agreed with them. But-" and there it was, the dreaded _but_ "-I'm afraid thirteen is definitely _not_ a lucky number for you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the doorframe. "You hated it." Rejection churned in his gut, and to his surprise, the backs of his eyes began to prickle.

"I wouldn't say I _hated_ it. I don't think I can _hate_ anything you write. But I couldn't connect with the characters, the plot felt a bit like a hatchet job, and the ending just fell flat." Jiraiya went quiet, and when Sasuke didn't say anything - _couldn't_ say anything - he went on gently, "I'm sorry, my boy. It just didn't work."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Sasuke cleared his own throat and rasped, "Can I call you back later?"

"Of course." After another apology, Jiraiya hung up.

Sasuke sank to his knees in the doorway, shock filtering through him. He'd felt so _certain_ about _Checkmate_. He thought it would be one of his best, if not his best to date, period. He'd been so _excited_.

And now Jiraiya had yanked the rug out from beneath him.

Ninja came up, nudging his master with his wet black nose, a whine building deep in his throat. Wrapping his arms around his constant companion, Sasuke buried his face in the dog's ruff and squeezed his eyes shut.

He'd failed Jiraiya. He'd failed his fans. He'd failed _himself_.

Now what was he supposed to do?

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know a bit how Sasuke feels. It's my worst nightmare, failing my readers. I love you all so much, and appreciate all your kind words and your support of me and my work. And I'm always fighting that niggling little fear in the back of my mind that I'm going to fail you. Like I said, I put a lot more of myself in _Entanglements_ than perhaps any other story I've written, and it's made it hard sometimes to write it. But it's also been so fulfilling, and I really hope that comes across, even this early in the story. I know it's getting a bit of a slow start, and it will still be a couple of chapters before Hinata and Sasuke come face-to-face for the first time. But I promise, when they do finally meet, it's going to get really, really _fun_. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	3. Pretense

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Kia-B_, _Dani Stark_, _xHinaLovex_, _Tamani_, _Kibachow_, _ariannaisgone_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _Hyoyeon_, _rao hyuga 18_, _misao97_, and _xlyphiechanx_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone for adding this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** Ah, so many fun developments in this chapter! I'm still setting up the story and the main themes threaded through, but I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter III~***

_~Pretense~_

* * *

Hinata hummed as she reshelved books after lunch. The few hours between the after-lunch one, and five, when people got off work, tended to be rather slow. A woman and her toddler browsed the children's section; two teenagers sat using computers. Other than that, she had the entire place to herself.

Tsunade still hadn't come back from lunch. Hinata wondered if that was a good thing or a bad one; with her boss, it could really go either way.

Cradling a copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ \- one of her all-time favorite books - in her left hand, she ran loving fingers over the well-worn cover. If someone came in looking for a classic, she always pointed them toward this one. Though she'd seen nearly every movie and miniseries based on the novel, she still enjoyed the book best.

Why mess with something which was already so good to begin with?

Smiling, she slipped the book into its place on the shelf and pushed her cart along to the next aisle. Hinata was counting the minutes until five, when she got off work. Usually she stayed until closing time at eight, but Tenten wanted to take her out to dinner before they went to the final fitting for Hinata's maid of honor dress. It was cutting it close to the wedding; but there had been a mixup with the order, and she'd been forced to make a last-minute appointment to assure it fit.

If everything went well, she'd be able to bring the dress home with her tonight. Tenten was already stressed to exploding with last minute details, and this situation wasn't helping. If the dress wasn't ready, Hinata had a feeling she'd see the usually unshakeable bride completely fall to pieces. It wasn't something she wanted to witness - or initiate.

She'd just reshelved a compilation of Mark Twain's works when she heard the front door open. Pushing a stray strand of hair off her face, Hinata smiled and headed toward the end of the aisle to greet the newest patron-

-Only to see her little sister barreling across the room toward her. Hinata had just enough time to brace herself before Hyuuga Hanabi threw herself against her sister, arms wrapping around her neck, a squeal nearly piercing the older woman's ears.

"You'll never _believe_ what just happened!" Hanabi cried in a voice far too loud for a library - even a mostly empty one.

Smiling apologetically at the mother with the toddler and the teenager _not_ wearing headphones, Hinata wrapped her arm around Hanabi's shoulders and firmly guided her excited sibling toward the doors. When her sister got like this, there was no getting her to quiet down for at least an hour. "All right, what's going on?" Hinata asked as soon as they got outside.

Hanabi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, her large silver hoop earrings swaying vigorously with the motion. "Okay, so you know how I've been _begging_ Father to let me move out?"

"Yes." Hinata hadn't been allowed to move out until she was twenty-one; and only then because she and Tenten had gotten the condo together. Now, even at twenty-seven, she felt pretty sure her father wasn't happy about the prospect of her living by herself. But Hinata had bought Tenten's half of the condo once she and Neji got engaged, and now owned the whole thing free and clear. She wasn't willing to give it up. "Don't tell me he changed his mind?" Hanabi was only eighteen. Hyuuga Hiashi _surely_ wouldn't have given in to his daughter's pleas, not when Hinata had had to wait an additional _three_ years...

"_Yes_!" Hanabi squealed and pumped her fist excitedly. "He said I could move out!" Some of the animation drained out of her expression, and she added, "With one stipulation, of course."

Hinata felt her eyebrows go up. As far as she knew, none of Hanabi's friends had any intentions of moving out of their own homes. Had one of them changed her mind so Hanabi could benefit from much the same deal Hinata had gotten? "What would that be?"

Hanabi grinned widely and grabbed her sister in another exuberant hug. "I get to move in with you!"

...And _this_ was just the kind of thing which _would_ have to happen on a day she'd overslept. Hinata stood absolutely still and silent in her sister's grip, staring blankly over Hanabi's shoulder. _What - _how_?_ They were the only two words her shocked mind could produce, though her frozen vocal chords refused to allow her to voice them.

Pulling back, Hanabi got good look at her sister's face and visibly deflated. "You - you're not thrilled about this, too?" Tears quickly gathered in the girl's wide lavender eyes, replacing the earlier excitement glowing there.

Wrapping her hand over her forehead, Hinata stared at her sister. "Father hasn't said a word about this to me," she said. Although knowing him as well as she did- This had to be his way of taking care of his concerns about his older daughter's living alone while at the same time washing his hands of his younger's persistent nagging. _Aren't you a clever one, Father?_ Hinata didn't know whether to feel angry, used, disgusted, or all three.

She leaned toward all three.

Hanabi shrugged. "I guess he wanted it to be a surprise," she said. Her tone implied she thought it was a pleasant one. Her enthusiasm returned. "Oooh, this is going to be _so much_ fun! Just think about it, Hinata, and you'll be excited, too. Right?"

Truthfully? _No. "Appalled" is the word that comes to mind_. But Hinata didn't want to crush her younger sister's obvious happiness any more than she already had, so she said honestly, if somewhat dryly, "It was quite the surprise, that's for sure."

Obviously taking Hinata's words the way she wanted to, Hanabi grinned and nodded. "When's Tenten moving out, again?"

Hinata clenched her hand into a fist beneath the cover of a fold of her skirt. "The movers were there this morning to take almost everything over to Neji's house. I'm going to pack up the last of her things and move them over while they're on honeymoon." While she was going to miss Tenten very much, that didn't mean she'd been on the market for another roommate. _Especially_ not one as wild, unpredictable, and excitable as her younger sister.

Hanabi nodded. "That will work out quite well." Pushing the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder, she said, "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight so we can talk about it more?"

Suppressing a feeling of guilt, Hinata found a reason to be _glad_ for the mixup with her dress. If she came face-to-face with her father right now, she wasn't quite sure what she'd say. She only knew it wouldn't be pretty. "I can't. I'm going for the final fitting and to pick up my dress tonight, after Tenten and I grab a bite to eat. It's one of the last times we're going to get to do so before she marries Neji." Yes, Hinata would miss her and Tenten's many girl's days/evenings out. She knew they'd still find time to have them, but not nearly as often.

"Oh." Hanabi nodded, looking only slightly disappointed. "How about tomorrow?"

Unfortunately, Hinata had nothing pressing on her social calendar. In fact, she had nothing else important going on until the day prior to the wedding, which made a very sad commentary on her social life (or lack thereof). "I suppose tomorrow will work."

Hanabi grinned. "Excellent." Turning, she breezed toward her small, sporty convertible - oddly, a gift from their father for her eighteenth birthday. "See you tomorrow, then, big sister! I'm looking forward to it!"

Waving until Hanabi turned the corner and vanished, Hinata headed back into the library, a sudden headache pounding behind her eyes.

_Now_ what was she supposed to do?

* * *

Sasuke slumped in his computer chair and stared at his phone. He couldn't put it off any longer. He needed to call Jiraiya back.

Punching the pre-set for the long-familiar number, he only had to wait through two rings for his agent to answer. "Hello, Sasuke?" The old man's voice was filled with sympathy.

Which was exactly what Sasuke _didn't_ want at that moment. Turning his gaze toward his wall safe, where the jump drives with that cursed manuscript rested, he said dully, "Yeah."

Jiraiya sounded concerned when he spoke again. "Are you all right?"

"No." Not wanting to elaborate, he said, "What do you want me to do? I don't know if I can re-write _Checkmate_. The story was just so _clear_ in my head the way it is..." Besides, he felt like if he tried to rework it totally, he'd be killing it. Each of his books wound up feeling something like his child, so how could he just go and murder it?

"I'm not going to ask you to do that. Believe it or not, I understand where you're coming from. I've been there myself."

Sasuke didn't think their situations were anything alike. He wrote thrillers, occasionally something that bordered along the horror genre. Before becoming an agent, Jiraiya wrote smut. There wasn't a single similarity between the two. "Hn," he grumbled. "So what else do you recommend I do? I've got a contract to fulfill."

Jiraiya spoke briefly at a distance, and Sasuke realized he was talking to his secretary. When he came back, he asked, "Do you have any idea what your next book is going to be about? I know you usually get the first inklings of your next project about halfway through your current one."

He'd had two, actually. But now Sasuke was starting to wonder if either of them would be any good. "I have a vague idea or two. But I'm not sure I want to pursue either of them. What if...?" He trailed off, unable to voice his insecurity aloud. _What if they're just as bad - or, heaven forbid - _worse_ than _Checkmate_ turned out to be?_

"You _can't_ let this get you down," Jiraiya said sternly. "How many times was your first book rejected before a publisher finally picked it up?"

"Twenty-two," Sasuke admitted. He'd given up at the sixteenth - his age at the time - but unbeknownst to him, his older brother Itachi kept sending the manuscript out for him. Sasuke hadn't found it in himself to be mad when the confirmation hit the mailbox, though his knee-jerk reaction was to get angry. Through the following eleven novels, half of them done with the help of Jiraiya, he'd been nothing but eternally grateful to his brother.

But now, he couldn't help but wonder if it would have been better if Itachi hadn't bothered. If Sasuke hadn't been published, he wouldn't have kept writing. If he hadn't kept writing, he wouldn't have kept getting published. If he hadn't kept being published, he would have never written _Checkmate_.

And if he'd never written _Checkmate_, he wouldn't be stuck in the situation in which he currently found himself.

It was a very vicious cycle.

"Some writers have far more rejections than that," Jiraiya told Sasuke. "_Make Out Paradise_ was rejected thirty-seven times before I finally got it published. And you know how big the series is now - especially in Japan."

That was nice - for Jiraiya. "Have you announced anything about my next book online?" Sasuke asked. He hated the thought of his fans hearing about _Checkmate_ \- and then never getting the book.

"Thankfully, no. I've only said you've been working on your thirteenth book, and I'd update whenever you got it finished." A rapid clicking in the background made Sasuke think his agent was tapping a pen against his desk, something he did while he was stressed, or thinking hard, or - in this case - probably both. "You finished the manuscript for _Head Shot_ in just under two months. Do you think, maybe, you could pull out another trick like that now?" He sounded hopeful.

"I don't know, Jiraiya. I'm not sure I have another book in me." _Not after this._

Sasuke had to hold the phone away from his ear as Jiraiya let out a shout, then nearly choked. After a painful-sounding coughing fit, he thundered, "Boy, you're not thinking straight!"

Perhaps not, but Sasuke just didn't think he could handle writing another book - at least not in the near future. It felt like Jiraiya's rejection of _Checkmate_ had left him beaten, broken, and bloody along the side of the road. He didn't have anything left to give after that. "Maybe I've run my course, Jiraiya. It's possible I've written all the good material I can, and now I'm bled dry."

"Everyone has their slumps, and _everyone_ writes at least one dud." Jiraiya sounded half-angry, half-desperate. "You're my most popular author, Sasuke. And, more than that, you're one of the most popular authors _in the world_. You're at the top of the game, the kind of author others in the genre aspire to be half as good as. You can't just up and quit because you've had _one_ setback."

But the urge was so _tempting_. "So what am I supposed to write now, Jiraiya?" Sasuke was depending on his agent too much, and he knew it. But his agent had been in the publishing world over thirty-five years. He'd been in slumps himself, and dealt with other authors who were in slumps. Who better to ask, if anything were to be salvaged from this?

"The same thing you've always written - thrillers. Horror. Blood and guts and mind-bending plot twists that keep your readers glued to the page late into the night, always wondering what's going to happen next. You've got a gift, kid, and you can't just walk away from that. Trust me, just because you want to be a pansy and run away when the going's gotten tough - the voices in your head won't be quiet. You _need_ that outlet, or you'll go crazy." Jiraiya very much sounded like the voice of experience; which was why Sasuke had asked in the first place.

_Maybe I'm already crazy. Ever stopped to think about that?_ Sasuke knew better than to voice the thought. "All right," he said, feeling tired and defeated. "I'll try."

Jiraiya sounded quite a bit more cheerful when he responded. "To write another book as quickly as you can?"

"Yeah." Sasuke rubbed his eyes with the index finger and thumb of his right hand. He'd only had the barest whispers of ideas for future works come to him, since he'd been so consumed with writing _Checkmate_. And now it seemed like all the voices and ideas in his head had run away to hide since the rejection, afraid to come out for fear they'd get shot down, too. "I'll work on some stuff tomorrow and get back to you, okay?"

"All right. But while you're doing that, I'm going to be feeling out your fanbase, see what they're thinking, how excited they are - though I can already tell you they're pretty excited. I'll also see if anything has leaked about _Checkmate_ \- best case scenario, there won't be anything." Jiraiya sighed loudly, which made it seem like he was expecting there would be. Despite all the safety measures everyone involved in Sasuke's work took, sometimes things still slid through the cracks.

"And if there is?" Sasuke shied away from the thought. The only thing worse than _not_ getting _Checkmate_ published at all would be if his fans were expecting _that_ particular story and then not getting it in the end.

"I'll wave it off as mere hearsay and rumors. Don't worry, Sasuke, I've got your back. We'll get through this." Jiraiya's voice held an almost fatherly tone, one Uchiha Fugaku certainly never used around Sasuke.

"Thanks, Jiraiya. I - well, I really appreciate everything you do for me." How many times had his agent gone above and beyond the terms of their contract, just because he was such a nice guy?

"I'm actually glad you brought that up." Jiraiya cleared his throat, then was quiet for a long, worrying moment before he went on. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, but didn't want to bother you about until after you finished up your newest project."

Sasuke felt his gut clench. _I can't take more bad news right now. Not after all this._ A thousand terrible things tumbled through his mind - was Jiraiya planning to retire? Was he sick - maybe even dying? Was he planning to drop Sasuke as a client? "What?" he rasped. He couldn't keep the panic from his tone.

"I know you don't do much publicity work; I understand that. You're a very private person, and I'm willing to respect that about you. Besides, I've always thought it makes the few interviews and books signing you _do_ take on all the more special for their rarity." Jiraiya's tone had definitely taken on a cautious note, as if he were trying to talk Sasuke down off the edge of a cliff.

_Uh-oh._ Sasuke had a feeling he knew where this was going - and it was almost as bad as the scenarios he'd come up with before. "I don't want to do anything more than I do now." He was a writer, not an actor or talk show personality. He didn't relate to people, other than those in his head.

In fact, he had to force himself to do the few publicity things Jiraiya arranged for him the way it was. Sasuke often had to fight off panic attacks whenever he thought about them, let alone did them.

"I know you don't, and ordinarily I wouldn't push the issue. But considering the - ah, _problem_ you're having at the moment, I don't think it's a good idea to let yourself stray too far from the spotlight. Fans are fickle, as you well know. I think you need to do a few more things to keep up appearances while you work on your next project." A distinct cringe manifested itself in Jiraiya's tone, as if he expected Sasuke to explode.

Sasuke was very tempted to oblige. But losing his temper certainly wouldn't help the issue any. "What did you have in mind?" If it was television appearances, he'd veto the idea immediately. A radio interview or two wasn't _too_ bad, as long as he didn't have to appear on screen. He could stand being heard better than seen.

An extra book signing - even a handful of them - wouldn't be _too_ bad. As long as he didn't have to stray too far from home.

"I'm glad you're feeling amenable about this, my boy. I've been getting several phone calls recently from a Senju Tsunade - the head of Konoha Public Library. She wants to have you in for a book signing, a meet and greet, and perhaps a discussion about a few of your books. Seeing as how it's in your home town, I think it's a good idea." Jiraiya hesitated, then ventured, "We could look at it as kind of a trial run, if you will. If it goes well, we could look into branching out from there, perhaps doing more like that in other places. There's certainly not a lack of places interested in arranging such things."

Sasuke closed his eyes against the persistent throb building behind them. What in the world had he just agreed to do? "I guess you should call her back and talk to her about setting it up. You know what I do and don't like to do, so you can arrange everything."

He didn't want to do this. At all. But even he could see the wisdom in Jiraiya's words.

"You won't regret this, Sasuke. I promise." Jiraiya sounded excited as he hung up, still talking - presumably to his poor secretary.

Setting aside his phone, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped to high heaven his agent was right.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So many fun things introduced in this chapter! There are a lot of subtle themes woven through this story, and several important plotlines, and I just introduced quite a bit of both in this chapter. It makes me even more excited about things still to come! I'm actually really enjoying writing Hanabi in this story - usually I try to avoid writing her, because we haven't seen her a lot canonically and I never really liked her. But I'm having fun playing around with her in this universe. And poor Sasuke - things are just falling to pieces. But sometimes we have to be at our lowest to recognize the good things which come our way... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for next week's update (where interesting things _really_ start happening)!


	4. Glimpse

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _CrimsonNight41_, _Guest_, _Kia-B_, _Dani Stark_, _Kibachow_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _Catastrophically-Me_, _wolf-enzeru_, _rao hyuga 18_, _mac 2_, _tactics2012_, _lems_, and _NeverInUrWildestDreams_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and alert lists - I love seeing new alerts in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** The part we've all been waiting for - their first encounter! This is the part of the story where the really exciting stuff starts, so I really hope you all enjoy it - and thansk for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter IV~***

_~Glimpse~_

* * *

Hinata wanted to put on the brakes and slow down the day. The hours were freight-training by, hurrying her along toward the inevitable dinner with her father and sister. She still had no idea what she was going to say or how she was going to react. All she knew: it _wasn't_ going to be pretty. At all.

Tsunade had been in her office all day, presumably on the phone. She'd only appeared long enough to request Hinata bring something back for her for lunch, then went back. She'd looked pretty happy, so Hinata figured it must be good news on the other end of the line.

_Really_ good news, considering she'd been on the phone for what seemed like several hours.

Slipping down another aisle, Hinata continued reshelving as she sighed and turned her mind back toward the rapidly approaching disaster in her near future. Her father had done some manipulative things in the past, but nothing quite this bad.

So much for Hinata's figuring moving out would get her out from beneath her father's thumb. The dominating reaches of his imagination and creativity apparently knew no bounds.

With a little more force than necessary, Hinata slapped a copy of Poe's collected works into place. Scowling at the darkly-bound cover, she thought about pulling it down again and checking it out herself. The morbid poet's work just about fit her mood right now.

At the front of the building, the door opened and closed. For a moment Hinata froze, getting flashbacks to the day before when Hanabi arrived with her bombshell. But she shook off her déjà vu moment and went to the end of the aisle to greet the patron.

There was no one there.

Hinata blinked, wondering if she'd just imagined the sound. For a moment she stared at the closed door in confusion, then shrugged and went back to her reshelving. If the person who came in wanted help, they'd come find her.

She rounded the corner and went down the next aisle, filling in slots by rote as she worried over how to get out of having Hanabi move in with her. She really did love her little sister, despite the age gap separating them. But having her living in such close proximity was something she _hadn't_ missed.

Something dark flashed by in her peripheral vision. Hinata turned quickly, but the end of the aisle was empty. A little shiver ran up her spine, raising goosebumps on her skin. She wasn't staffing the library by herself - Tsunade was still in the office - and as usual there were a couple of teenagers on the comptuers. Suddenly, though, she felt very alone, and very vulnerable.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she slid her feet out of her shoes and walked silently down the aisle, mentally playing and replaying the numerous self-defense techniques Tenten had taught her over the years. _Solar plexus, nose, knees, and groin are the best places to aim._ Tensing her muscles, she slid forward a final step and peered around the shelving.

Nothing.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and looked again. _Still_ nothing.

Was she going crazy?

Shaking her head, Hinata went back to her cart, but remained alert for anything else out of the ordinary. Granted, she hadn't gotten a great night's sleep thanks to turning her problems over and over in her mind, but she didn't think the lack of sleep was enough to warrant full-blown hallucinations - of both the visual and auditory varieties.

As she went around to the next aisle, she shot a glance over her shoulder. Both teenagers still sat hunched in front of their computers, and neither seemed particularly affected by anything. They were both in a good position to see the door, so they had to have seen whoever came in.

_If_ someone came in.

Hinata shelved the last few books on her cart, then wheeled it back to the front desk. Tucking it back into place against the wall, she settled into her chair and checked the computer to make sure no holds had come in while she was away from the screen. When she noticed the readout was still at zero, she let out a sigh of relief and reached for her bottle of tea under the desk. Maybe the rest of the afternoon would be slow, and she could turn her full attention to the issue of her sister, father, and dinner with the pair of them.

Capping her bottle, Hinata returned it to its shelf and leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. _I can't believe this is happening. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?_

"Hinata!"

Startling so badly she nearly fell off her chair, Hinata grabbed the edge of the desk to balance herself as she spun to face Tsunade, who stood in the doorway to the hall which led to the back rooms and her office. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tsunade threw up her hands in exultation and grinned widely. "Guess what just happened?"

Letting go of the desk, Hinata glanced around, halfway hoping a clue would present itself in the form of writing on the wall, or perhaps an open book with large print on the floor. When nothing magically appeared, she ventured, "What?"

Tsunade laughed and rubbed her hands together gleefully as she delivered the news. "Uchiha Sasuke has _finally_ agreed to come to the library!"

* * *

Sasuke tensed when he heard his name invoked at the front of the building. Ducking his head and pulling the bill of his cap a little farther down over his eyes, he peeked to either side of himself to make sure he was still alone. If Senju Tsunade knew he was in her library at that very moment... Well, he didn't like to think of what would happen.

Reaching up to the top shelf, Sasuke pulled down another book to add to the stack cradled in his left arm. His laptop as well as a couple of notebooks rested inside the black messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He'd come prepared to do a ton of research, trying to time it in the library's slump hours, between one and five. He had about four hours in which to read and record.

Carrying his teetering stack of research material, he searched until he found a nice uninhabited, out-of-the-way corner and settled in. Tucking himself up against the wall so he was hidden by shelves at every angle but one, Sasuke booted up his laptop and reached for the book on the top of his stack.

His library card was years out of date; and besides that, he didn't want to have to talk to the woman at the front desk to check anything out. If he'd had his druthers, he wouldn't even have ventured out of his house to the library at all, but online research - and his own ample supply of research materials - could only get him so far. He hadn't had to go to the library in years, and he'd been hoping to avoid the trip this time.

But Jiraiya had urged him to get out of the house, try some new surroundings and see if it didn't spark something. Sasuke figured the library was as good a place as any, since it wasn't crowded and was filled to the brim with books - two of his favorite things.

If everything went all right today, he might even try to come back tomorrow. But only if he wasn't noticed - or, worse, recognized.

Sasuke had culled books on several different subjects during his search. He had everything from the supernatural to the unnatural, and he hoped somewhere under those covers would be the seed for his next novel.

It didn't even have to be a bestseller. It just needed to be _good_.

He kept one ear tuned in to his surroundings as he researched. A few times he typed down a few lines or even the beginnings of an image in his head, but nothing grabbed him, shook him, and demanded to be pursued. Truthfully, he felt rather like a very deep, very empty well.

At least his reading was interesting. He marked down several titles, authors, and ISBN numbers so he could purchase copies for his own collection, then moved on. But three hours passed with no good ideas, and Sasuke finally shut down his computer in disgust.

Tucking his laptop back into his bag, Sasuke gathered up the books and peeked around the corner to make sure no one was in his vicinity. When he determined the coast was clear, he slipped out of his hiding place and crept back to the aisle from which he'd gathered his books, then carefully returned each to its proper place.

Now all he had to do was get out without being seen. On near-silent feet, Sasuke slipped to the end of the aisle and peered around the bookshelf, his eyes darting from the computers - empty - to the front desk - also empty.

At least for the moment, the coast was clear. All he had to do was make it across the room and through the front doors without being seen. Then he could head around back of the building, get his car, and beat it back home before anyone noticed.

"Can I help you find something?"

Sasuke nearly fell face-first into the aisle. Grabbing the strap of his bag to protect his laptop, he spun around to face the source of the unexpected voice behind him, at the same time reaching up to make sure his hat stayed in place atop his head - and over his eyes.

Peeking out from beneath its brim, he got an eyeful of a colorful skirt; a fashionably (or so he presumed) baggy coordinating shirt; long dark hair; and wide, innocent lavender eyes. The woman stood only a few steps away, her small hands clasped together in front of her, head tilted slightly to the side at an inquisitive angle.

_Run, _now_!_ The instinct screamed through his head as Sasuke quickly shook his head and took a rapid step back. "Uh - no, thanks. I was just leaving." Without waiting for a response, Sasuke pivoted on his heel and half-ran to the door. He shoved it open and stepped outside, drawing in a deep breath of the fresh air, the smothered feeling quickly creeping over him inside thankfully wisping away.

_That was close_. As he hurried around the side of the building, Sasuke pulled out his keys and hit the button for the keyless entry as he approached the sleek red vehicle - his one (rather ostentatious) weakness.

Sasuke didn't dare let himself breathe easily until he turned into his long, meandering driveway. Pulling his hat off, he tossed it onto the passenger seat and ran his hand through his messy black hair. He should have known when he didn't see the librarian in her chair that she'd gotten up to come after him.

The major question nagging at him: had she recognized him? He hadn't heard her shout his name as he fled, but he'd been so desperate he might not have.

Did he dare go back tomorrow? And what would he do when it came time for him to show up for the public appearance Jiraiya arranged for him?

As he rounded the last curve and the trees cleared, Sasuke groaned. A familiar orange clunker sat in the driveway in front of the house, with a blond figure propped comfortably against the front fender.

Sasuke briefly considered pulling a quick U-turn and driving off, but unfortunately Uzumaki Naruto had already noticed him. Visibly brightening, the annoying man pushed off his car and waved widely, grinning like an idiot.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke hit the button for his garage door and pulled into its cool confines. Before he could hit the button again to lock Naruto out, the blond bounced up to the side of the car and reached for the door handle.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

"I brought dinner," Naruto said, holding up the sack in his left hand. "Mom made it special. I heard you needed some cheering up, so I came to do the job."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who told you?"

"Shikamaru." Naruto followed Sasuke to the door leading from the garage into the house, then into the kitchen. "He said something about your newest book?"

What had Sasuke been _thinking_, telling Shikamaru about _Checkmate_'s being rejected? He knew why - he'd needed to vent, and Shikamaru had been convenient since he'd called to check on how the security system he'd designed for the computer was doing. But still, he hadn't expected his friend to blab to Naruto, of all people. "What do you want to drink?" He sighed resignedly, knowing he wouldn't get rid of Naruto until the blond was good and ready to leave.

As he gathered up two glasses and got some ice from the freezer, he knew this was going to be a very long, very pointless night.

At least he was used to it. And it wasn't like it could get any worse, right?

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ He ran away! But at least he's intrigued... I've been _so_ excited to get to this chapter and share their first encounter with you all, because it sets off a chain of events that really gets their relationship going. I love all your reviews, and your observations and theories about what's going to happen in the story. Also, I want to send a huge shout-out to _Renoa Heartilly_, who drew an amazing fan poster for _Entanglements_ and posted it on her tumblr, _idontliveinatent_. It captures the essence of Sasuke, Hinata, and their relationship in this story as it unfolds, and it's amazing. Please, go take a look - you can find a link to it in my profile! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	5. Dinner

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _Lems_, _farahb_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Sun_, _rao hyuga 18_, _miemae04_, _wolf-enzeru_, and _The Clawed Butterfly_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** You know, I really love vulnerable!Sasuke. He's such an egotistical, self-centered, all-powerful jerk in the manga, which does absolutely nothing to endear his character to me (I haven't really ever liked him, even all the way back in the beginning of the manga/anime), I thought it would be interesting and refreshing to give his personality a 180. Now he's reserved and socially awkward and almost painfully shy. He's got issues, ones he's not really willing to face. Oh, but he will. It won't be easy, but it will be fun - for us. I really hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter V~***

_~Dinner~_

* * *

Hinata fought down the urge to hyperventilate as she pulled into the circular driveway of her father's ridiculously ostentatious mansion just outside the confines of town. Hanabi had texted her the current code to get through the wrought-iron gate by the road, and she'd input it with badly shaking fingers.

As she parked her modest little car behind her father's sleek black limousine, Hinata felt the old familiar feeling of a panic attack clawing its way up her throat. She'd spent twenty-one years of her life under her father's oppressively watchful eye, inspiring a desperate desire to get as far out of his sight as possible when she finally moved out.

Now, at twenty-seven, she felt like she was right back where she'd started. If Hanabi _did_ move in with her, Hinata knew she _would_ be right back where she'd started, because he would as good as have planted a spy in her home.

A gentle knock on the window startled Hinata out of her musings. She turned to face the smiling eye of her father's chauffeur/bodyguard, Hatake Kakashi. Pulling her keys out of the ignition, she unlocked her doors, picked up her purse, and smiled as Kakashi smoothly opened the door for her.

"Milady," said Kakashi with a little bow. Though a black mask covered the lower half of his face, the warmth in his eye not drooped shut by a scar assured Hinata he was smiling. He favored her with a wink.

Hinata smiled and lifted herself on tiptoes to hug the silver-haired man. Of all the servants on the lavish Hyuuga estate, she missed Kakashi the most. "I've missed you. How have you been doing?"

Kakashi patted her back lightly before allowing her to step back. "Oh, the usual," he said with a wave of his hand. She glimpsed a familiar dog-eared orange cover peeking out of his pocket and rolled her lips to hide her grin. So he was still a big fan of those old _Make Out_ books he'd always tried to hide from her when she was a child, citing them as "too grown-up" for her, though she'd always been a voracious reader.

"I can see that." Hinata felt the last hints of her panic attack slide away. She knew Kakashi, having recognized the signs, had stepped in to help her head it off, and was grateful for his rescue. "We'll catch up more later?"

Nodding, Kakashi stepped back to clear the way for her to head for the front door. "You caught me in the middle of washing your father's car. While you're inside, I'll wash yours, too."

"You don't have to do that!" Hinata shot a self-conscious glance at her little purple vehicle, which she'd nicknamed Old Sensible. Though her father had given her a very generous moving-away gift after she'd agreed to get a condo with Tenten (something along the lines of five hundred thousand dollars, most of which was still safely tucked away in the bank collecting dust and interest), she had wanted to buy a car: something more along the lines of what her friend drove, instead of her father.

Kakashi favored her with another wink as he strolled back toward the limo. "I insist. Now scoot, before your father comes out and asks why I'm not working for my pay." He laughed as he picked up the hose and turned a spray of water on the black car's hood.

Hinata curled her hand around a fistful of her long fern-green skirt as she headed up the stone steps to the elaborate wood-and-stained-glass double front doors. Her right foot had just come to land on the porch when the lefthand door opened. Hanabi appeared in the opening, radiating excitement in nearly tangible waves.

"Good, you're here!" she exclaimed. Stepping back to allow Hinata room to enter, she called down the long, cool tiled entryway, "Hinata's here!" in a voice loud enough to permeate every corner of the massive mansion.

Wincing, Hinata closed the door behind herself. "Inside voice, Hanabi, inside voice," she prompted.

Rolling her eyes, Hanabi led the way down the hall toward the arched doorway leading to the formal living room. Her bare feet slapped the floor, the trio of silver bracelets she wore on either wrist tinkling like wind chimes as she swung her arms. "I hope you're not going to be such a stick-in-the-mud when I move in with you, Hinata."

Stung by her sister's assessment, Hinata slid off her sandals and followed Hanabi to where their father waited. The quieter, shyer one of the siblings, Hinata had always preferred to curl up in the corner with a book than go partying (loudly) with her friends like Hanabi. Sometimes, she wondered if they were actually related. If not for the distinctive color of their eyes, confirming their heritage and shared parents, she might have given serious thought to the subject.

Hiashi stood from the couch when Hanabi and Hinata entered the room. He favored his younger daughter with a severe look - undoubtedly for her volume earlier - and his elder with a distant smile. "I'm glad you could come, Hinata."

Translation? _I'm glad you have no social life so I can monopolize your time and attention whenever I want them_.

Hinata had gotten good over the years at reading between the lines and hearing everything her father _didn't_ say. "Hello, Father." A sickening mix of anger and anxiety roiled in her stomach, making her wish Hiashi had summoned her for a more businesslike meeting instead of something so falsely familial like a meal. She wasn't sure she'd be able to choke down five bites, let alone an entire five courses.

Holding out either arm so he could escort his daughters in style, Hiashi led the trio into the smaller of the two dining rooms the house boasted. The "informal" room sat ten at the table instead of fifty, and was painted in cool, neutral tones instead of the darker, bolder colors in the formal dining room. Even at that, though, the three place settings at the table boasted what would be good china, crystal, and silver to a regular family; for Hinata's, it was the everyday, boring tableware Hiashi would be mortified to show guests.

Seating herself at her father's right hand, she looked across the table at Hanabi. The younger girl hummed softly and bobbed her head to a beat only she could hear, a broad grin on her face. Obviously, she looked forward to this meal as much as Hinata dreaded it.

Two servants silently entered the room and served the soup course, then slipped back out as quickly as they'd come. Hiashi and Hanabi dipped right in, but Hinata stared down into hers, wishing herself anywhere but here. _How do I get out of this?_ She could feign a headache and nausea (though there would be very little playacting involved), but she had a feeling even illness wouldn't deter her relatives. Her father and sister were anxious to get this business of Hanabi's change of residence settled, though for different reasons.

"Neji and Tenten's wedding is only a week or so away now," Hiashi said as he sipped at his goblet of deep, rich red wine. "I know you're scheduled to move out the last of Tenten's things while she's on honeymoon. I'm anxious to get Hanabi settled as quickly as possible, so how does moving her in two weeks from this coming Saturday - tomorrow - sound?"

Only a _week_ after the wedding? Hinata felt herself suddenly go a little lightheaded. She very carefully set down her spoon. "That _is_ fast," she said faintly.

"Of course." Hiashi took another spoonful of soup before he continued. "Hanabi is very excited, and I know you are, too. Neither of you will have to lift a finger to move things, of course. I've already arranged for a moving company to come out and do the work for you."

Hinata clenched her teeth so hard her jaw protested the sharp burst of pain. Of _course_ her father hadn't decided to discuss this with her - at least not until after he'd already arranged things to his satisfaction. She couldn't seem to unlock her jaw to get the angrily acidic words burning her mind past her lips.

Which was probably a good thing.

The soup course was removed - including Hinata's still mostly-full bowl - and a fresh, crisp garden salad was brought in. Again, Hiashi and Hanabi both partook, but Hinata merely stabbed her vegetables and moved them around. Nothing found its way to her mouth.

Hanabi set down her fork and reached for her crystal glass of iced tea. "We're going to have _so_ much fun," she said to Hinata. After a sip, she set down her glass with a thump and laughed. "It'll be like a big sleepover that never ends, or something like that!"

The panic attack Kakashi had soothed away earlier came roaring back, crawling up her esophagus just ahead of the bile threatening to rid her stomach of its meager contents. Her sister had just perfectly summed up the reason why Hinata _didn't_ want her sister there - _it would never end_.

"Of course," Hiashi interjected, a perfect cherry tomato speared on the end of his fork, "I'm going to give Hanabi a going away gift like yours, so she'll be able to buy Tenten's former half of the condo from you. It will be all nicely squared away, you see, the _i_'s dotted and _t_'s crossed."

Her stomach gave an involuntary heave. Swallowing back the hot, tight feeling in her throat, Hinata shoved back her chair, and threw her heavy white cloth napkin down atop her uneaten salad. Shivering uncontrollably, she said in a stifled voice, "I'm sorry, I think I'm sick. I need to go home." Without waiting for her father or sister to respond - which would be a while, if the stunned looks on their faces were any indication - she ran back to the front of the house, snatching up her purse and shoes on her way past.

Kakashi was just getting ready to start on Hinata's car as its owner hurried down the steps barefoot, tears in her eyes. Dropping the hose, he hurried to her, his big, gentle hands folding over her shoulders as he ducked his head to get a glimpse of her face past the screen of her hair. "Hey, Miss Hinata, are you all right? What happened in there?"

Shaking her head, Hinata fumbled her keys out of her purse and gently but firmly shrugged off Kakashi's concerned touch. Pushing past him, she ran toward her car as she called over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I have to go home. I can't - I just _can't_ do this."

Throwing her purse and shoes in the passenger seat, Hinata started her car and threw it in drive with one hand as she clicked her seatbelt with the other. As she drove away from the house far faster than she technically should have, a glance in the rearview mirror showed her Kakashi's concerned posture as he stared after her.

And, in the still-open door of the house, her father standing with a thunderous expression and her sister wiping at her tear-streaked face.

But Hinata couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- go back.

* * *

The food was _great_.

The company? Not so much.

Sasuke zoned out and let Naruto carry the conversation while they ate. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his friend's efforts to help him feel better; he really _did_. Naruto was a rare friend indeed, someone who stood by his comrades no matter how tough the road got.

But Sasuke was in the kind of mood where he'd much rather be alone with his thoughts and the ghosts of his historical old mansion. He was still preoccupied with wondering if the librarian had recognized him, not to mention trying not to freak out about having to make another appearance at the library - _as himself_. No disguises. No hats. Just him in all his pain-filled, antisocial glory.

"-And then Lee rode the unicycle across a rope he strung between the café and City Hall," Naruto was saying when Sasuke tuned back into the conversation.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke blinked and mentally repeated Naruto's words. "Wait, _what_ did you just say?"

Grinning impishly, Naruto took another bite of his overloaded sub and shook his head. "I knew you weren't paying attention to anything I said," he said around his mouthful. "But I figured that'd get your attention."

The scary thing was it didn't take much imagination at all for Sasuke to picture the overzealous, adventurous Rock Lee doing exactly what Naruto just described. "Well, you have my attention now." Heaven only knew what the blond nuisance would come up with if Sasuke dared space out again.

Naruto swallowed and took a long drink before he spoke again. "So, seriously - what's going on with you? Shikamaru gave me the basics, but he said I'd have to talk to you for specifics. And the way you've been sitting there staring off into space looking like someone just killed your dog, I'm guessing whatever happened, it was pretty bad."

_You don't know the half of it._ Sasuke took another bite of his own sub - a little bit of meat and a lot of tomatoes - as he pondered exactly how much of what had happened the past few days to share. Naruto was a loyal friend, but he could also be a bit of a gossip. He didn't do it deliberately - he just couldn't help himself.

"I finished _Checkmate_ the other night. Sent it to Jiraiya." Sasuke took a moment to take a drink, though it didn't do anything to help the vast desert of despair deep inside him. "He called back the next day and told me he couldn't back it. Didn't come right out and say he hated it or that it was terrible, but somehow that just makes it worse. He was nice about it. _Too_ nice." Jiraiya was kind of like Naruto: loud, and excitable, and quick to say when he didn't like something. The fact he'd been so nice to Sasuke when he said he didn't like _Checkmate_ made it clear just how _much_ he didn't like it.

Naruto frowned. "But you were so excited! What little bit you let me read made me think it was going to be your best yet."

Yes, Naruto was a very loyal friend. Sometimes to a fault. "Seriously, you don't have to say that just to be nice. For Jiraiya to be so negative about it, obviously it's a very flawed manuscript. I'm just going to have to dump it and write something else." He ran his hand through his black hair and let out his breath on a long, tired sigh. "I've written books in two months or less before. Surely I can do it again." He just had to make sure it read a _whole_ lot better than _Checkmate_.

But first, he needed an idea. And thus far, he had _nothing_.

"I'm not just being nice. It _was_ a good book." Naruto finished off his sandwich and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And it's not like you don't have ideas, right? You're always overflowing with ideas." He sounded so confident, like Sasuke's finishing another book was as easy as pouring a glass of water.

If only it were. "I appreciate your confidence, Naruto. But it's not that easy. I don't have any ideas. And even if I did, I'm not sure I want to try to write another book. Like I told Jiraiya, it's possible I've peaked. It's possible I've already written my best stuff, and now I should just fade into obscurity." That sounded rather nice, actually. Then he could live alone and not have to worry about anyone trying to break into his house or computer.

He could just be alone with the ghosts and memories of the past.

Another frown, more severe than the first, twisted Naruto's entire face. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. You _can't_ just give up, Sasuke!" He waved his arms frantically, nearly upsetting his glass in his exuberance. "You're the best writer who's ever lived!"

_An exaggeration, to be certain._

"You've got a fanbase that stretches all over the world, and every single one of them is counting on you!"

_Not quite as much of an exaggeration, but it _is_ ego-flattering_.

Naruto pounded his fist against the tabletop, and his glass fell over, spilling mostly-melted ice cubes across the surface. "You are a _writer_, Uchiha Sasuke!" He leaped to his feet and pointed toward the kitchen doorway, his brows drawn down low over his stormy blue eyes, looking angrier than Sasuke could ever remembering seeing him. "So for your fans' sake, my sake, and _your own_ sake, for cryin' out loud, _go write something_!"

Sasuke was suitably impressed. He had no idea happy-go-lucky Naruto was capable of such an outburst. "You _really_ think I can do it?" he asked thoughtfully.

Face turning so red Sasuke half-expected smoke to pour out of his ears, Naruto thrust his finger even more emphatically toward the doorway and growled out from between his teeth, "_Write_!"

Amusement burst to life in Sasuke's chest. He smiled for the first time in what felt like half of forever. "Okay, okay, I'll go-" _try to _"-write something," he said. "Thanks for the pep talk - I think."

Looking proud of himself now, Naruto glanced down at the table. "I'll clean this up before I go. Good luck!"

"Hn." Sasuke went to his office, opened the door, and stared at his computer. He hadn't turned it on since finishing _Checkmate_; had wondered if he ever would boot it up again for that reason.

But a little of Naruto's enthusiasm had rubbed off on him. Maybe he was ready to try again. He'd gotten some really good material from what he'd read at the library, so if he pulled enough of it together, started building a foundation...

...Maybe he really _could_ write another book. It was certainly worth a try.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ If I had a dollar for every time I've had my mother thrust my computer at me and tell me to _Write!_ at the end of a scene or chapter, I'd be rich! It's quite funny, really, and I thought it was something like Naruto would do, so I had to throw it in. I'm having such _fun_ writing this fic (because it's still not completely finished, but don't worry, I have a _huge_ cushion, so even if I decided to take a mini-hiatus writing, I'd still be able to keep updating), in ways I've never had before. I can't explain it or describe it, I just know it's there. And I really hope even half of that enjoyment is coming across to you, the readers. Because I appreciate all of you, and your support, and your kind words so very much. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	6. Message

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Kibachow_, _in your dreams as well_, _The Clawed Butterfly_, _farahb_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Doddlehead_, _MuffinMan9223_, _Dani Stark_, _CrimsonNight41_, _ZukiShi_, _miemae04_, _Tamani_, _Misao97_, _rao hyuga 18_, _ariannaisgone_, _kichisaburo_, _wolf-enzeru_, and _oCloudNine_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Notes:** Sasuke and Hinata start encountering each other again in the next chapter. There'll still be a few chapters where they're not together, but they'll be increasingly fewer as we go on. This chapter sets up the interesting stuff, where the SasuHina developments really kick into gear. I'm so excited! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter VI~***

_~Message~_

* * *

When Hinata got home, she found Tenten curled up on the couch with Chinese takeout while watching of one of her favorite movies. The cheerful brunette looked up with a smile when she heard her roommate come in, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the expression on Hinata's face.

Dropping her plate and chopsticks on the table with a clatter, Tenten jumped up and ran to grasp Hinata's shoulders. "What happened?"

Angrily swiping at the tears spilling down her cheeks, Hinata shook her head. "I ran out." She could still hardly believe she'd done such a thing. In the past, no matter how mad or upset her father made her, she'd _never_ left the table until the meal was over and she'd been excused. No matter how painful, she'd stuck things out until the bitter end.

But not tonight. She'd finally snapped. She cringed to think what her father would have to say about her behavior. It was not going to be pleasant.

In her purse, which she'd tossed onto the credenza next to the coatrack beside the door, Hinata's phone played a distinctive, slightly ominous-sounding ringtone. Both women froze, knowing to which person specifically Hinata had assigned the song.

Tenten's lips thinned in disapproval. She let go of Hinata's shoulders and stormed toward her friend's bag. "I'll get it," she said. "I've got a few choice words I'd like to say to him."

Broken out of her momentary paralyzed state, Hinata hurried after Tenten and took the phone from her friend's hand before she could answer it. "It's all right," she said softly, even though things were far from it. "I'll talk to him. I deserve it." Without waiting for her friend's response, she answered her phone and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, what is the matter with you?" Hiashi's harsh voice held every bit of the doom and disapproval she'd expected, plus a healthy dose of aggravation for flavor.

Her fingers tightened around the phone. She fought to keep her voice even as she spoke again. "This is my condo, Father. Once Tenten moves out, I plan to live in it by myself - at least for a while." For some reason, she found it easier to tell Hiashi what she wanted over the phone, when she didn't have to look him in the face.

"If you remember," Hiashi said icily, "_my_ money paid for that condo."

"For my half," Hinata replied calmly. "I used my own money to pay for Tenten's." She'd saved up for several years to afford it, and now she was glad she had. "And I will gladly pay you back the original cost of my half of the condo. But I'm sorry, I don't want Hanabi living with me." There, she'd finally said it. It was out in the open, and she couldn't take it back - didn't _want_ to take it back.

For a long moment, the sound of Hiashi trying to control his aggravated breathing was the only hint her father was still on the line. At last he said in an even colder tone, "I'll not tolerate any impertinence from you, Hinata. Now, your sister has had her heart set on this for a very long time. Are you really going to disappoint her?"

_The only reason why Hanabi was looking forward to this is because you gave her false hope by not talking to _me_ first about all of this._ Much as she wanted to say to the words to her father, they stuck in her throat. Instead she said as firmly as she could manage, "If you give me the number, I will call the moving service and have them cancel the appointment." It was an olive branch of sorts, the only one she felt like extending.

Her father took it and snapped it in half over his knee. "Young lady, I extended quite a bit of trust and grace to you when I allowed you to move out of this house. Your sister needs to receive the same kind of treatment, but I cannot trust her on her own. You are the only person I _can_ trust to keep her in line. Do you not see the privilege I am placing upon your shoulders?"

On the verge of screaming in frustration, Hinata felt tears - hot, angry tears - flood her eyes. _Privilege? Trust and grace?_ Her father didn't know the meaning of the words. _And you're delusional if you think she's going to listen to _me.

Distantly, her mind registered a knock on the door. Tenten, who had been standing watching her friend with a worried expression, hurried to answer it. Hinata turned her head and saw Neji standing at the front door, his warm smile fading when he caught the expressions on his cousin's and fiancée's faces. Tenten lifted herself on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear, an urgent expression on her face.

Turning away from the door so Neji and Tenten wouldn't see the tears spilling down her face, she tuned back in to her father's ongoing, very practiced-sounding speech. "...needs your guiding hand in her life. You have conducted yourself quite admirably in your life away from home - at least until now. But I'm willing to overlook this little hiccup if you agree to do what's best for yourself and your sister."

With a sense of trying to resist an irresistable force, Hinata said, "This condo is _my_ home. And-"

Before she could say anything more, the phone suddenly disappeared from her hand. She turned in surprise and saw Neji standing behind her, lifting her phone to his ear. "Hello, Uncle," he said smoothly.

Hinata blinked at him in surprise, not sure whether she should be angry at him for interrupting her or if she should hug him for saving her from any more of her father's manipulative nonsense.

Neji's expression remained quite bland as he listened. Hinata could hear Hiashi's voice on the other end of the line, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. She exchanged a raised-eyebrow look with Tenten, then the two women resumed watching Neji.

Her cousin had been the first to break free from Hiashi's tight-fisted grasp on his family. An orphan at four, Neji had been taken in and raised by his uncle. But during his senior year of high school, the young man had gone against his uncle's wishes and applied to several colleges halfway across the country - and received admissions letters from five of the seven he'd contacted. He'd chosen the same one at which Tenten got accepted. Then when he came home from college, he got his own apartment and moved in.

Though Hiashi hadn't out-and-out disowned his nephew, he'd made it clear Neji was no longer welcome in his home. It hadn't seemed to bother Neji in the least. After Hinata got her own condo with her cousin's girlfriend, she had been able to see her cousin as much as she wanted. It worked out well for all three of them.

The fact that Neji was now on her side of the fight made real hope begin to stir in her chest. She'd been looking up to her cousin as an example for years now, and she planned to follow in his footsteps to the best of her ability.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly at something Hiashi said. He looked at Hinata and mouthed to her, "Won't let it go."

She'd expected that. "You can give me back the phone. It's all right," she mouthed in reply.

Holding up one finger, Neji silently shook his head and spoke. "I think it would be best to let this situation rest for the moment, Uncle. This is a decision that should not be taken lightly, or made upon a moment's whim. There are several angles to consider, and I think everyone should take a few days to think things over, very carefully considering all those angles before meeting again and discussing them calmly and rationally with an open mind."

Hinata wanted to jump up and down and let out an excited shout. Her cousin should have been a diplomat: he'd just bought her a few days' time to think up some good counter-arguments and _really_ prepare herself to fight for her cause. She'd not had the benefit of such a thing when she'd gone in for dinner, but next time, she'd be ready.

"Good night, Uncle. Thank you." Neji hung up her phone and handed it back to her with a grim smile. "He's not happy, but he finally agreed. Sorry I stole your phone from you like that. I hate it when Uncle drives you into these corners." His lips and eyes tightened with disapproval.

"No, don't apologize." Hinata slid her phone into her skirt pocket and let out a long, shaky breath. "Thank you for taking over for me and talking to him. I wasn't getting anywhere. At the rate things were going, I would have been on the phone with him for the rest of the night and _still_ not gotten anything resolved. I'm just sorry you took this on now, with your wedding only eight days away."

Neji shook his head. Tenten stepped up beside him and looped her arm through his as she said, "We're both on your side, Hinata. And we want you to be able to come and be part of the wedding without such a stressful thing on your shoulders. I know I'm counting on you quite a bit - probably too much - as my maid of honor. This is supposed be a joyous and enjoyable time for all of us, _including_ you, and we don't want anything to spoil it."

Stepping forward, Hinata wrapped her arms around both her cousin and best friend, and hugged them tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. More tears stung her eyes, but these were the good kind. "With both of you on my side, I don't see how I can possibly lose now.

* * *

Sasuke heard water running in the kitchen, then the sound of plates, cutlery, and glasses rattling together. Eventually the sound of the front door opening and shutting reached him.

Finally, he was alone.

Leaning back in his chair, Sasuke tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He mentally reviewed everything he could remember about the research he'd done earlier in the day, allowing his mind to drift from topic to topic as he waited for something to strike his fancy.

Bits and pieces stirred his interest, but only because he wanted to read more. While writing the last half or so of _Checkmate_, another idea had teased at the back of his mind. It had definitely leaned more toward horror than thriller - more than any other book he'd ever written - but now he couldn't remember it.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Sasuke scowled and tried even harder to call it back to mind. He was getting downright desperate. He needed an idea. _Now_. Both Jiraiya and Naruto seemed determined he could salvage his career. Maybe he was just "thrillered out" and a change of genre would prime the creative pump.

He began mentally flipping through various possibilities. Okay, so if he couldn't write what he usually did, where else could he go? Anything biographical was out, because those things tended to bore him to tears. Ditto anything autobiographical, though Jiraiya had hinted a time or three that people would be interested in reading about what made their favorite author tick. But his life was _not_ an open book, and he very firmly preferred to keep it that way.

Perhaps nonficition, then. He'd certainly learned plenty on a variety of subjects over his time researching. From the darkly morbid writings of Edgar Allen Poe to a myriad of serial killers, Sasuke had logged hundreds of hours of research on a variety of black subjects. He thought he could consider himself well-read and at least knowledgeable, if not an expert, on many of them. But not, his innate honesty forced him to admit, knowledgeable enough on any to expound on them at length. No, nonfiction didn't really appeal. He didn't mind reading nonfiction for the benefit of research, but the idea of sitting down and writing one himself made Sasuke want to tear his hair out from the roots. How incredibly _b-o-r-i-n-g._

It was probably safer for him to go the fiction route.

So what was left? There was the mystery genre, naturally, but Sasuke felt it was a little too close to thrillers for him to try. Too much chance of him trailing off into familiar territory, revisiting ground he'd already covered.

Fantasy? He enjoyed several fantasy series: everything from Narnia to tales of hobbits and rings to an ever-shifting Faerie wood painted in shades of light and dark. But he couldn't really see himself penning one.

Romance? _Definitely_ not. Though he sometimes added in a touch of romance in his books, he shuddered at the thought of making a living off the genre. Didn't, in fact, think he could, even if he wanted to. The whole idea was just - ugh.

Supernatural? _Hmm_. That had some potential. Though vampires had certainly been _done to death_ in recent years, there were plenty of other things he could dive into. Ghosts, for one. He didn't necessarily _believe_ such a thing existed. He'd certainly never encountered one himself. But the idea seemed to take root in his mind. He remembered seeing several books on the topic at the library earlier. He hadn't looked at any of them, but the material was there.

Would it be enough, though? He _needed_ a new book. A great one. One unlike any he'd ever written before...

...No, wait. _Checkmate_ was unlike anything he'd ever written before, and it had turned into an unmitigated _disaster_. No, best he stick with what he knew best and go from there. Now was _not_ the time to experiment. Not after what happened last time.

Sitting up straight in his chair again, Sasuke settled his hands on the keyboard and then flexed his fingers slightly, but not enough to put any pressure on a key. The smooth white background of the open word doc invited him to put down his thoughts, but the blinking cursor mocked him for not having any thoughts to write.

_Think this through rationally. One step at a time. You know how this process works._

He drew in a deep breath, cleared his mind of everything but the issue at hand.

For years now, since the very beginning of his career, he'd written thrillers. It was his niche, the thing which had made him famous. Occasionally Sasuke wandered over toward the horror genre, and for that reason he'd earned praise - and fan followings - from both genres. People liked how he could so seamlessly combine the two in such a, as one reviewer had phrased it, "frighteningly, deliciously realistic way." He liked to keep his readers guessing while at the same time giving them healthy amounts of (as Jiraiya so eloquently put it) blood and guts.

Still, though, he had to wonder. Had he really, truly exhausted his repertoire with the thriller/horror novels? Despite penning a total of twelve (thirteen if he counted _Checkmate_, which Sasuke didn't - too painful), it was what he _did_, the natural direction in which his thoughts turned. He'd successfully combined the thriller and horror genres before. Maybe now, with that tiny pulsing of an incipient idea in his brain, he could do a thriller with supernatural overtones.

_Hmm._ Sasuke turned his head as Ninja nosed the door to the office open the rest of the way and pattered in, his rope toy dangling from his jaws. Smiling, the human grabbed the other end of the toy and tugged obligingly as Ninja growled playfully low in his throat and pulled in the opposite direction.

His dog was a hundred pounds of pure muscle and bone, and Sasuke enjoyed the challenge of a good game of tug. While he played with his overgrown pup, he allowed his mind to wander back to the shelves at the library and what he'd seen there. Yes, he'd observed plenty of material to support research for this newest topic.

The only problem? He'd have to go back to the library. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to try out sitting in the corner again, especially since he'd so easily lost track of the librarian while he was back there. If she wandered around too much during his researching, she could stumble upon him.

On the other hand, that endeavor made it less likely for him to run into someone than the other alternative, which would be to renew his library card and check out stacks of books. Sasuke was guaranteed to have to come into contact with the curious librarian.

Unless...

Sasuke got the rope away from Ninja, momentarily celebrated, then initiated another game. Maybe he could talk one of his friends into checking the books out for him. He figured Naruto would probably do it, especially if Sasuke told him it was for research for his newest novel. All he'd have to do was go to the library's website and write down the titles and authors of the books he wanted.

Two birds with one stone. He could get his research material and not even have to leave the comfort of his own home.

Continuing to play tug with his right hand, Sasuke reached for his phone with his left. Just as his fingertips touched it where it lay atop the desk, it buzzed with an incoming call.

He glanced at the digital time readout: eight-o'clock.

He stared at the caller ID: Jiraiya.

Swallowing hard, Sasuke answered the phone. "What's going on?"

Jiraiya sounded extremely happy when he replied. "Good news, my boy, good news! I talked to Tsunade at the library this morning - well, more like this morning _and_ afternoon, the woman had a million questions. I think she wants to cover all contingencies just in case."

Sasuke closed his eyes and fought the urge to sigh. _This must mean everything's arranged._

Sure enough, Jiraiya continued, "It's all set up. Over the next three weeks, you'll be going to the library every Wednesday night between the hours of seven and eight. The first night will be a meet and greet. The second will include an in-depth discussion of your books, and the last will be a book signing."

"Oh, only three weeks?" Sasuke didn't even try to keep the sarcasm from his tone. Couldn't Jiraiya have talked the crazy lady down to only one session? He would have even been willing to go in a couple hours in one night, just so long as it was only _one night_.

"Don't worry about that - if everything goes well with this arrangement, we've left the door open for more!" Jiraiya couldn't have sounded more pleased.

_Wonderful_. Sasuke wished he'd kept his big mouth shut. Letting go of the rope, he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, ignoring Ninja's accusatory _you let me win!_ look. "Let's just get through the first three, all right?" Already, he felt his breath beginning to shorten, his limbs tremble, his throat close.

He didn't want to do this. _At all_. Why had he ever agreed to this nonsense, anyway?

"It will be fine, my boy. Trust me." Jiraiya was quiet for a long moment, and then, almost reluctantly, he asked, "Do you want me to fly out there and attend them with you?"

Sasuke felt hope and surprise stir equally in his chest. He'd only met his literary agent in person three times - the first when Jiraiya came to meet with him and woo him into signing on as his client; then at the actual signing of the contract; and finally at the premiere of a movie based on Sasuke's fourth novel, _Metronome_. In some ways, Jiraiya was just as antisocial as Sasuke. The latter had a feeling that was a lot of why they got along so well. The mere fact the older man was willing to fly from New York City to Konoha - halfway across the continent - not once but thrice spoke volumes.

"Maybe just the first time." Sasuke hated himself for the weakness, but he needed someone with him. Someone he trusted, who understood. "After that, I think I'll be okay."

"Of course. I'll see you this coming Tuesday, then, Sasuke." Jiraiya sounded okay with the deal, as if he didn't mind dropping everything to fly out to a town no one had ever heard of to support his coward of a famous writer.

"I'll see you then. And Jiraiya?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to smile, even though he wanted to scream. "Thanks."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Some of you seem to like the slower pace of this story, and some of you don't. This is a longer story than some of my others (like _Blind Faith_ and _Coffee Connections_), so the pace _is_ going to move a bit slower. Everything that happens will still be important to the plot - I'm not writing nonsense to fill space just for the sake of filling space and to make things last longer. I have a plan, one I'm _really_ excited about. Sasuke and Hinata _do_ encounter each other again in the next chapter, though, I can promise. And while there'll still be a few chapters in the future where they won't, they'll be fewer than here at the beginning. I can promise if you'll just please hang with me, it'll be worth the wait. I've got such exciting things in store for you as I build up Sasuke and Hinata's relationship and bring them together. Thank you all so much for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!

_**Additional Author's Note:**_ I am adding this little note in because I have gotten several reviews left for the express reason of pointing out that Hinata is OOC. I already know this, and _that _is_ the point_. Hinata is under an _incredible_ amount of stress, and she is starting to reach the point where she is going to start reacting in ways she ordinarily wouldn't. I am not writing this story to make Hinata into a jerk, I am simply showing that she is a normal person who has been told repeatedly she is stupid and been made fun of by various people over the course of her life (including her own father), and everything is finally coming to a head now. _Everyone_ eventually reaches a point where they cannot take the stress anymore and have no choice but to break or go insane, and Hinata has reached that point. Please stop leaving reviews _just_ to point this out, because I already know it and am writing it that way _for a reason_. Thank you.


	7. Research

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _MuffinMan9223_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Kibachow_, _Tamani_, _oCloudNine_, _kichisaburo_, _CrimsonNight41_, _lilshadow lover_, _Dani Stark_, and _stasoft_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists - I love seeing new alerts in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** And finally we reach the chapter with the most SasuHina interaction yet! Eek, I'm so excited about this chapter, so I'll just let you all dive right in. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter VII~***

_~Research~_

* * *

Over the course of the weekend, Sasuke managed to gather up enough courage to revisit the library on Monday. Again, he came in at the very beginning of the slump hours between one and five, his trusty cap pulled firmly down over his eyes, soft-soled shoes on his feet, and the collar of his baggy jacket pulled up past his jawline.

As he skulked past the (thankfully empty) desk by the entrance, a brightly-colored poster caught his eye. Sasuke almost passed it up before he noticed it; doing a double take, he found himself staring at a blown-up picture from the back of his novels, accompanied by an advertisement (in ridiculously large letters) about his appearances at the library for the next three Wednesdays.

It was enough to make him tempted to turn around, walk right out of the library, then return to his home to call Jiraiya and cancel.

But Sasuke knew he'd been enough of a coward recently. He'd come to the library to do research for his next book, and he wasn't leaving until he'd found enough good material to at least partially construct a plot outline. If he could do that, he could stay away from the library until his first official appearance Wednesday.

He would wait to see how that went before he decided for sure to come back for further research, or to go for the Naruto option.

Sasuke heard the soft sound of books sliding against shelves down the _Romance_ aisle, and schlepped past quickly before ducking down _Nonfiction_. He remembered exactly where the supernatural books were from his last visit, so it didn't take him long to pull down the most promising ones, and a few more besides.

Then he returned to his corner and settled in, books stacked neatly beside him, fully-charged laptop balanced across his legs. Cradling each book in turn in his left hand, he scanned them and typed with his right any time something sparked even a hint of stimulation.

Like a blanket, the comfortable weight of inspiration settled on his shoulders. He smiled as he read and typed, feeling ideas stirring and starting to link together. The ideas were still relatively small, all things considered, but they were a start. And, at least for now, it would be enough to get the creative juices flowing.

The sound of his name being spoken jarred Sasuke out of his groove. He froze, eyes peeking out from beneath the bill of his cap, wondering if someone had spotted him. But when he didn't see shoes and legs in front of him, and the voice spoke again at a distance, he realized it was someone speaking to the librarian at the front of the building.

"Does he really look like that in real life?" The voice was female, slightly high-pitched, and nothing at all like he imagined a fan of his books would sound.

A familiar voice replied - the same librarian who had startled him on his last visit. "I don't know. I've never actually met the man. But he does look rather macabre, doesn't he?"

The picture on the dust jackets hadn't been Sasuke's idea. Jiraiya had seen the sheathed katana over the mantle of the fireplace in Sasuke's living room, and he'd immediately come up with the idea of Sasuke standing in front of a blood-splattered white wall, the katana draped over his shoulders, blood spattering his clothes and face and everything else. He hadn't liked the idea from the beginning - even less so once he saw the picture - but Jiraiya assured him it would be a good selling point.

Sometimes Sasuke found himself holding one of his books, staring at the author picture, trying to find a trace of himself somewhere in the grotesque figure grinning back at him.

He had yet to do so.

"Maybe a little," the higher-pitched voice said, drawing Sasuke's attention back to the conversation at the front of the library. "So he's going to be here, then? The next three Wednesdays?"

"Yes. This Wednesday is a meet and greet, the next is a discussion of his books, and the last is a book signing. Would you like me to sign you up to be present for one or all of them?" The librarian sounded so cool and professional.

"Yes, please." The other woman's voice had too much breathiness and excitement for her to sound cool _or_ professional. "I'll see you Wednesday, okay, Hinata?"

"I've got you signed up. You're lucky - there are only five spaces left. See you then, Sakura."

_Hinata._ So he finally had a name for the librarian. From what little he'd seen of her the other day, it seemed to fit.

Shaking his head to free himself from his irrelevent musings, Sasuke turned back to his research. He had a job to do, and not a whole lot of time in which to do it. He'd best get busy and take advantage of what time he had.

* * *

Those creepy red eyes in the poster behind her bored holes into her back. Hinata could almost stake money on the possibility that if she turned around, she'd catch them blinking at her.

The fine hair on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably. Hinata shifted in her seat for the third time in as many minutes. _I wish I'd scattered out my reshelving duties instead of doing it all at once. But who could blame me for wanting to stay away from that creepy poster? He looks like he's going to step out and slaughter me right here at the desk._

Quiet enveloped the library since Sakura left. Even Tsunade, sequestered in her office, was quiet for once. Hinata had found her boss's gloating over securing _three_ appearances for Sasuke amusing until the blonde came out with the huge poster of the image from the back of the man's books.

A clunking sound from her right alerted Hinata something had just been dropped in the overnight returns. Cheered at the thought of being able to get out of the poster's sightline, even for a moment, Hinata popped to her feet and hurried over to lift the lid of the big metal bin. She bent to pull out the three books lying at the bottom.

When Hinata got a glimpse of the titles of two and the back cover of the other, she nearly dropped them again. _Uchiha's books!_ Of course. The library, although of a modest size, still had almost ten thousand books from which to choose. But the most popular ones to be checked out by a landslide? Uchiha Sasuke's books.

Quietly grinding her teeth, Hinata quickly checked the books in and half-tossed them on the cart to be returned to the shelf later. It seemed like no matter _where_ in the library she went, she couldn't escape the man and his creepy eyes!

Taking another sip of tea from the bottle she hid under the desk, Hinata glanced at her watch and wished it was closer to quitting time. Not only did she still have a million last-minute wedding details to help Tenten with, she still wasn't sure how to convince her father moving Hanabi in with her was a _very bad_ _idea_. Add to that Tsunade had called all hands on deck for Wednesday night for Sasuke's first appearance, she felt like her plate was overloaded and getting ready to spill.

It would be very messy indeed when it did.

Over the next hour, only three people came in: a teenage boy who wanted reference materials for a summer class he was taking; a middle-aged man wanting a stack of mystery novels; and an elderly woman...

"Excuse me, dearie. But I can't seem to find the books I'm looking for."

Hinata looked up from her computer screen at Chiyo, a new resident who had just moved to Konoha a few weeks before. "I'll come help you look," she said promptly. Relishing the temporary freedom from the Uchiha poster's glaring eyes, she rounded the desk and followed the surprisingly spry old woman to the supernatural nonfiction section.

"Here, see?" Chiyo pointed to several empty slots on the shelf. "All three books I'm looking for aren't there. Are they checked out?"

Besides the three Chiyo was looking for, Hinata noticed six more besides that weren't where they belonged. "I don't remember anyone checking them out, but if you'll please give me a moment, I'll go check." She went back to the desk and did a quick search of the list of checked-out items, wondering if the other woman who worked at the library on Hinata's days off had checked them out to someone.

Nothing. According to the computer, all nine books should still be on the shelf.

"Just a moment, please!" Hinata called to Chiyo, not worried about raising her voice since the two of them were the only ones in the main part of the library. She checked under her desk, on all the reshelving carts, on the shelf where they kept holds, and even popped back to the office to see if Tsunade had pulled them for some reason.

Nothing. The books had simply vanished.

A chill rushed down her spine. Hinata felt she was firmly rooted in reality and didn't believe in ghosts (or vampires, or werewolves, or any other supernatural nonsense), but the fact _nine_ books on the supernatural had disappeared right from beneath her nose gave her a very strange feeling.

She glared up at the spooky poster of Uchiha and planted her hands on her hips. "This is all your fault," she muttered. Returning to the aisle where Chiyo still patiently waited as she browsed, Hinata said, "I'm so sorry about that. It appears the books are missing, but if you like, as soon as we find them I can give you a call. I'll place a hold on them, too, to make sure you're the first one to get them as soon as they're found."

Holding up the stack of books cradled in her left arm, Chiyo smiled warmly and said, "No hurry, dear. I have plenty here to keep me occupied till then, but I appreciate your trying so hard to find them."

After (properly) checking out the books Chiyo wanted and wishing her a good day, Hinata fisted her hands on her hips again and looked around what part of the library she could see. The books _had_ to be in the building somewhere. They couldn't have grown legs and walked out of the building, and she _knew_ no one could have carried them out without her knowing about it.

Or at least she was ninety-nine percent certain they hadn't.

Shiho hadn't been working at the library long, so it was possible she'd placed the books on the wrong shelf. Hinata determinedly moved from behind the desk and went to scan the shelves, looking for the missing nine books, as well as anything else which wasn't in the right place.

All the gaps she found belonged to books she knew for sure where checked out - either because she remembered checking them out for people or she'd seen them on the list earlier. Humming softly under her breath, Hinata ran her finger along the edges of the shelves as she searched. The library had had occasional problems with theft in the past, but not such a _large_ quantity. And not on Hinata's watch.

While Hinata perused the romance shelves, her friend Aburame Shino came in to pick up the holds he'd placed over the weekend. She checked the stack of bug books out, then chatted with him for a few minutes before he left and she resumed her search.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are_, she mentally sang, beginning to feel her eyes cross. She'd been hoping the books were reshelved in the adult section, but she only had two more aisles to search there. If they didn't turn up, she'd have to look in the children/young adults section, and there was less than an hour to go until the library got busy again at five. Undoubtedly she wouldn't have another chance to look until after it closed at eight.

She didn't like the idea of staying late, but she would do it to make sure the books were found. Frowning, Hinata rounded the corner-

-And startled at the sight of the same capped figure she'd seen at the library last week. "Hey!" she cried involuntarily.

The boy jumped, dropping the stack of books he'd been precariously cradling in his left arm as he reached up to put the one in his right hand on the shelf. As they tumbled to the floor, Hinata caught the sight of several of the titles:

They all matched the missing books, and she realized she stood at the head of the supernatural aisle.

"It was _you_!" Hinata slammed her hands onto her hips and strode down the aisle toward the boy, who backed up a few hasty steps as she approached. "A patron came in earlier today looking for several of those books, and I've spent the last _two hours_ trying to find those, and the rest!" She jabbed her finger at the books scattered at her feet.

Tugging at the brim of his cap, the man (for the deep voice that came out of his mouth couldn't possibly belong to a boy as she first thought) said, "I'm sorry. I was just sitting back here where it's quiet doing some reading. I didn't mean to make you go to so much extra work." He pulled at his cap again, then knelt and started hurriedly gathering up the books he'd dropped.

Hinata gathered handfuls of her colorful broomstick skirt and knelt across from him. "It's all right," she said, feeling her temper cool. Shiho hadn't shelved them wrong, and they hadn't been stolen. She'd caught this man in the process of putting them back, and he acted apologetic rather than belligerent, so she felt badly about going off on him. "I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. It's been - something of a stressful week, I guess you could say."

Tucking another book on top of the stack on his arm, the stranger said from beneath the bill of his cap, "But the week just started."

"Yes, I know. But things from the last one carried over into this." Picking up the last book, Hinata rose and reached up to start sorting out the ones Chiyo wanted. "It's still no excuse for going off on you like that."

When he didn't respond, she glanced over to find him staring at the hem of her skirt. Blushing, she twitched it and instinctively tucked her left foot behind her right, knowing he must have gotten a glimpse of what she always tried so hard to hide when she knelt or stood. Turning away, she pressed her lips together tightly and went back to her job, holding out another of the three Chiyo had been looking for. _Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me..._

She sensed him move, and heard the soft _thunk_ of books on the shelf as he took care of his stack. "I'm sorry about that," he said again. "I- I'll let you know if I pull down any more, okay?"

Hinata nodded. "I appreciate it. Did you want me to check out any books for you? Another patron wants these three, but the others should be available if you want to take them home." And then she wouldn't have to worry about any more vanishing, and then reappearing.

Tugging at the brim of his cap yet again, the man shook his head. "No thanks." He hitched his shoulder as if to hide his profile from her as he slid past her and headed toward the door. "Have a good evening, Hinata."

She trailed him as far as the front desk. "You too!" she called. Setting down the bottom two books, she swiped the first one under the scanner and reached for the mouse to click the "hold" option which popped up.

Then promptly dropped the book when she realized the stranger had called her by name as he left - and she'd forgotten to put on her name tag this morning as she left home. Jerking her head up to look at the closed door, she clutched the edge of the desk and wondered breathlessly, _Just who _are_ you?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Eek, I've been waiting to get to this chapter! The most SasuHina interaction yet - and I promise it just grows from here. I had such fun writing their encounter, and what could Sasuke have possibly spotted on Hinata's ankle, hmm? I promise you'll find out soon - in the next chapter, as a matter of fact! A few people have voiced curiosity about Naruto and what he does for a living - he's not a writer, too, but since it won't be too long before you find out, I'll give you a clue: He works in the family business. I don't want to give out _too_ big a spoiler, so I'll leave it at that for now. I hope you all have a safe and Happy Halloween, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all agian for next week's update!


	8. Encounter

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _MuffinMan9223_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _wolf-enzeru_, _BlueSmilez_, _stasoft_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Sun_, and _Tamani_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists - you all are incredible!

**Author's Note:** Hee-hee, I've been waiting for this chapter! Finally, the two get to meet face to face for the first time. This is gonna be _fun_! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter VIII~***

_~Encounter~_

* * *

Sasuke had just put a couple of steaks on the grill when his front doorbell rang. Smiling, he went in the back patio door, across the living room, then down the hall to the front door to answer it, already knowing who was on the other side. Ninja, who began barking upon hearing the doorbell, stood next to the door on high alert, until a word from his master quieted him.

After being reintroduced to Ninja, Jiraiya grinned broadly at Sasuke. "Are you ready for tomorrow night, my boy?" His booming voice was probably audible all the way down the hill into town, but for once, Sasuke didn't mind.

"As I'll ever be." Stepping back, Sasuke let Jiraiya into the house before closing the door behind him. "I just put the steaks on the grill - your timing is impeccable as always."

Setting down his suitcase and briefcase, Jiraiya shrugged his massive shoulders. "The plane was actually on time for once," he said. As if a plane would _ever_ dare run late for him! "I already had my rental car ready to go when I got to the airport, and traffic was light all the way here."

Sasuke suspected Jiriaya had also broken several speed limits and driven like he was in New York City, but he didn't say so. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." Jiraiya followed Sasuke through the house to the back deck, where he stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the wide expanse of lawn.

Sasuke leaned against the railing and watched as Ninja jumped off the deck and took off across the grass, taking a moment now and then to pick up a toy and shake it before dropping it and running off again. "Thanks for coming all the way out here. I'll feel better having you with me tomorrow."

"No problem, no problem." Jiraiya waved his hand as if he'd come from across town instead of halfway across the country. It was things like these which made Sasuke appreciate having the large white-haired man as his agent; he tended to go above and beyond the call of duty for every single one of his authors. "It's so peaceful out here. I'm a country boy at heart, and sometimes I think living in the big city has made me forget some of the finer things in life. I always enjoy coming out to visit you."

Conveniently not mentioning this was only the third time Jiraiya had done so, Sasuke lifted the top of the grill to check the steaks. Out in the yard, Ninja stopped and pricked his ears, nose twitching as he stared in the direction of the grill, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth longingly. "I really do think I'm ready for tomorrow night."

"Really?" Jiraiya helped himself to one of the drinks sitting on ice in the cooler by the back door. "What made you change your mind?"

Sasuke closed the lid and rubbed his free hand across his mouth, wondering how much he should say. It wasn't so much his fans he looked forward to seeing, but the librarian he'd so closely encountered yesterday. With her long, blue black hair, large lavender eyes, pale skin, and floaty clothes, Hinata had kind of reminded Sasuke of a pixie or elf from one of the fantasy novels in which he occasionally indulged. But it wasn't her appearance - at least, not her obvious appearance - which interested him so.

It was the glimpse of the sunflower tattoo on her ankle which she'd so hurriedly hidden when she saw him noticing it. The blush which stained her cheeks had been quite becoming. The fact she looked just as stressed as he was, and hadn't seemed to recognize him at all, made him feel a little bolder.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so fascinated about someone in his life. Granted, Sasuke didn't really socialize that much, but the few times he did, he'd been in a hurry to get away. But he'd actually found himself _wanting_ to linger at the library and talk to Hinata some more. It was kind of scary, really, finding that out about himself. He wasn't a people person...

...But apparently he was a _Hinata_ person.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Jiraiya squinted at Sasuke over the top of his can. "I'd know that look anywhere. You're in love." He sounded surprised yet pleased.

Snatching up his own half-empty can, Sasuke scowled at the top of the grill and muttered, "You don't know what you're talking about." And yet the image of that sunflower tat on her slender ankle still teased the back of his mind... He just couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard he tried.

And yes, he had tried very hard.

...A couple of times.

Ninja came back up onto the deck, stopping for an obligatory scratch from Jiraiya before going to lie down at Sasuke's feet. Undoubtedly, he was hoping his master would accidentally-deliberately drop some of the meat he was grilling. "Not going to happen, boy," Sasuke muttered, setting down his can again without taking a drink. "You've got your own food inside. Go eat it."

Jiraiya grinned, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You're avoiding my question. That means I'm right. You've _met_ someone!" He glanced over his shoulder, as if he could see through the house, down the hill, and into town. "Who is she? What does she do? And, most importantly, _how_ did she catch your eye when you stay holed up in here as if you're expecting the zombie apocalypse?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and resisted the surprisingly childish urge to roll his eyes. "I don't stay here _all_ the time," he said defensively. "I go out occasionally to get groceries, or eat out, or-"

"Always in disguise, though." Jiraiya's eyes suddenly widened. "Don't tell me she doesn't even _realize_ who you_ are_? Are you lying to her?" He looked shocked.

"No, she doesn't realize who I am, and _no_, I'm not lying to her." Sasuke slammed open the lid of the grill again, wishing he could flip Jiraiya over the flames along with the meat.

"I _knew_ it! There is a girl." Jiraiya leaned back against the railing again, making sure Sasuke saw his smug grin before taking another drink.

And of _course_ Sasuke had walked neatly into his agent's trap. "She's the librarian. I - uh - caused her a little bit of trouble by pulling some books from the shelf without telling her. I didn't leave the premises with them, but someone came in looking for them and she thought they were lost. She found me putting them back. And we talked for a minute." Mostly she talked and he ogled her tattoo.

She just didn't strike him as the type to _have_ a tattoo. He was dying to know the story behind it. He liked having things tied up in a nice neat little bow and knowing the entire story. He was an author, so he had plenty of ideas about why she had it; it just seriously bothered him that he didn't know the _real_ reason.

"And it was love at first sight?" Jiraiya sounded positively _gleeful_. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Of course not. There's no such thing." But Sasuke had a feeling there was, because there was no other name for the feelings which had slammed straight into his chest. He hadn't paid that much attention to her the first time he saw her, but this time he'd paid far _too_ much attention to her. Now he couldn't get her out of his head.

And, ironically, every time he tried to come up with the hero for his new book, the character always morphed into a hero_ine_ who bore a rather striking resemblance to Hinata the librarian.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow." Jiraiya set aside his now-empty can, his expression thankfully businesslike. "Speaking of tomorrow, I thought we'd get to the library early so we can talk to that Senju woman, familiarize ourselves with the place, and get settled before people start showing up. That all right with you?"

Under ordinary circumstances, Sasuke would insist on showing up late and sneaking in the back door. But that one little sunflower tattoo foolishly had him agreeing to his agent's plan without even sparing a thought to arguing.

Oh, he was in big, _big_ trouble.

* * *

Hinata wrinkled her nose as she put another of the library's copies of Uchiha Sasuke's book on the display Tsunade told her to put together in the activities room. She knew a lot of people would probably already own copies, but Tsunade wanted the library's copies close at hand just in case a few people showed up who didn't.

Scattered among the display were items straight out of a horror movie. All the prop knives, and skulls, and other macabre paraphernalia they used to decorate for Halloween lay scattered artistically across the tabletop, and Hinata thought the only thing missing was police crime scene tape. She briefly entertained the thought of calling her friend Kiba, who served on Konoha's K-9 unit with his big white dog Akamaru, but on second thought, the crime tape might be too much.

Across the room, Shiho appeared in the doorway and pushed her big round glasses up on her nose. "They'll be here any minute. Everything ready?"

Adjusting the largest skull, Hinata stepped back and looked at the arrangement with mingled satisfaction and disgust. "Just finished."

Tsunade came into the room, dressed in red and black to match the mood. "_Perfect_," she told Hinata, eyeing the table display. "If I didn't treasure you so much as a librarian, I'd suggest you go into the interior decorator business."

While Hinata wondered what arranging a table with horror novel paraphernalia had to do with choosing paint and carpet colors, Shiho glanced over her shoulder and then visibly jerked. "They're here!" she whispered loudly enough to be heard in the next county.

Drawing in a deep breath, Tsunade smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, spun, and pushed past Shiho to enter the main part of the library. "Welcome to Konoha Public Library!"

Hinata looked down at her long flowered summer dress, wondering if she was underdressed for the occasion. Between Tsunade's black and red number and Shiho's Halloween costume (apparently she'd decided to dress up as a victim from one of the books), she felt like she'd shown up for a classical concert when a heavy metal rock band was actually scheduled to play.

Shiho fluttered her hands in front of her face and looked pleadingly at Hinata. "How do I look?" she whispered.

Honestly, Hinata wasn't sure what to say. The only things which popped into her head weren't really that complimentary, so she finally settled on, "You match the theme really well."

Fortuantely, Shiho seemed satsified by that. Smiling, she came fully into the room and picked up a stack of fliers off the chair next to the doorway. It was still over an hour before the event was set to begin, but Hinata admired her fellow employee's initiative.

Approaching voices preceded Tsunade's appearance in the doorway by a few seconds. A huge, bulky shadow appeared behind her. Hinata blinked at the sight of a tall, imposing, broad-shouldered white-haired man who stared at the back of Tsunade's blonde head as if he'd just been struck by Cupid's arrow.

Hinata turned slightly and peeked at the poster at the front of the room, which had been moved from behind her desk. She really couldn't see any resemblance between the man in the poster and the one who had just come through the door.

And then he and Tsunade stepped aside, and she saw the other man standing there, previously hidden by the big man's sheer bulk.

Uchiha Sasuke looked absolutely nothing like Hinata expected. Dressed in stonewashed jeans and a red button-up shirt with a black tie, he looked like he should be headed out for a date rather than talking about horror novels. Other than the pale skin and spiky dark hair, he looked absolutely nothing like his poster.

He looked across the room, and their eyes met. Black, not photoshopped red like in the poster. But no less intense than those in the blownup photograph.

Unsettled, Hinata looked away first, nervously adjusting the closest book even though it was already ruler-straight. She sensed him still watching her, his dark eyes studying her profile, her hair, her clothing; and undoubtedly finding her wanting.

After all, she didn't fit the theme. It seemed like she never fit in with her surroundings, no matter where she was.

"Did you arrange this display?"

The voice directly behind her made Hinata jump. Whirling around, she saw him standing less than a foot away, his hands in his pockets, his admiring gaze on the tabletop. He'd moved so quickly and quietly she hadn't heard him approach.

"Ah - yes. Yes, I did." _Not by choice, though_. When Tsunade assigned her the job, Hinata wanted to beg her boss to ask Shiho to do it. But the other woman was busy hanging red and black draperies over the walls, and besides being the head of the library, Tsunade was on and off the phone so often she couldn't do it. Which left only poor Hinata to arrange the nasty books, and knives, and hatchets, and skulls...

"It looks good." With a nod, Sasuke looked around the rest of the room, his expression unreadable. "So you work here, huh?"

Hinata glanced down at the name tag pinned to her dress, biting back the sarcastic comment bubbling to her lips. Tsunade had worked so hard to lure Sasuke to the library - she'd not only fire Hinata but _kill_ her if she insulted the man almost as soon as he walked in the door. "Yes. I'm here on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Shiho-" she indicated her coworker with a tilt of her head "-is here on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays."

Sasuke didn't even glance in Shiho's direction. Instead, he looked back down at the table display, his dark eyes seeming to skip over the book covers in favor of focusing on the other things. "Have you read any of my books?"

"The day I read that sorry excuse for literature is the day my father will finally admit he doesn't always know best." _Oops_. The acerbic words spurted past her lips without permission. Even though they were very true, though, she wished she could recall them. _Tsunade is going to _kill_ me. She's going to torture me, then draw and quarter me, drag my remains into the woods, and then feed me to the wolves._ She swallowed hard, wondering if she should just run or stay for the reaming out undoubtedly about to begin.

Instead of exploding like she'd expected him to do, Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "'Excuse for literature,' huh?" He glanced down at the twelve books scattered across the table. "I don't know, it's offered me a pretty good life. Keeps a roof over my head and food on the table, at least." Without waiting for her to speak again, he went on to ask, "What counts as literature in your book, then?"

Hinata fought to keep her jaw from dropping at the unexpected question. Of all the reactions she'd expected him to have, that one never even entered her mind. "Um," she began, quite intelligently. Giving herself a mental slap, she went on, "The classics, of course. Poe, Keats, Doyle, Austin, Shakespeare, Lewis, Tolkein-"

"Good authors, all of them." A strange little grin half-quirked the corner of Sasuke's lips. "Except for Austin. Can't speak about her, since I've never read her work."

But apparently he'd heard of her, which shocked Hinata. Almost as much to hear Sasuke say he'd read things by the others, too. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "_I dread the events of the future, not in themselves, but in their results. I shudder at the thought of any, even the most trivial, incident, which may operate upon this intolerable agitation of soul._"

When Hinata paused for a breath, Sasuke continued smoothly, "_I have, indeed, no abhorrence of danger, except in its absolute effect -in terror. In this unnerved-in this pitiable condition -I feel that the period will sooner or later arrive when I must abandon life and reason together, in some struggle with the grim phantasm, FEAR._" He watched her with narrow eyes, but she thought she could see amusement gleaming in their midnight depths. "_The Fall of the House of Usher_. My favorite of Edgar Allen Poe's short stories." The corner of his mouth quirked. "A true literary genius, indeed. I've referenced several of his works in my books. In fact, in _Raven's Wing_, the villian was obsessed with Poe's works and left snippets of his writing at the scenes of his murders."

Hinata really couldn't tell if Sasuke was making fun of her or what. _The Fall of the House of Usher_ was her favorite of Poe's stories, as well, and the fact he said it was his - and he'd finished the quote _word for word_ \- unsettled her in ways she couldn't quite name.

Swallowing hard, Hinata offered him a stiff smile. "Excuse me, please, but I have to get back to the front desk. Enjoy your evening." Spinning on her heel, she walked (quickly) across the room, slipped past Tsunade and Jiriaya, and returned to her post behind the desk. Someone needed to be there, after all, just in case people with a lick of sense and a discerning literary taste showed up.

If she ever talked to Uchiha Sasuke again, it would be too soon.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Poor Sasuke and his "sorry excuse for literature." Heh-heh. And poor Hinata, for sticking her foot in her mouth so many times. But I _really_ adored writing this scene, really letting them both go at it with each other, with only one of them knowing who the other _really_ is. Part of my purpose of writing this is for the whole tongue-in-cheek factor - I'm not going to heap on the melodrama, but every now and then I might play something up a bit. (For instance, Hinata likes Poe - who is a bit of a macabre writer, albeit in a very intellectual sort of way. Kind of like Sasuke, though she doesn't realize it yet. In her opinion, all modern horror/thriller writers are more obsessed with blood, guts, and gore than actually telling a thought-provoking story.) I hope that makes sense. But yes, yes, I've very much been looking forward to sharing this chapter with you. And as for her not seeming to recognize him as the disguised book-borrower - oh, I have a plan. And it is a _fun_ one. (And is it just me, or does anyone else think Sasuke would look really yummy in stonewashed jeans?) Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!

_**Additional Author's Note:**_ I am adding this little note in because I have gotten several reviews left for the express reason of pointing out that Hinata is OOC. I already know this, and _that _is_ the point_. Hinata is under an _incredible_ amount of stress, and she is starting to reach the point where she is going to start reacting in ways she ordinarily wouldn't. I am not writing this story to make Hinata into a jerk, I am simply showing that she is a normal person who has been told repeatedly she is stupid and been made fun of by various people over the course of her life (including her own father), and everything is finally coming to a head now. _Everyone_ eventually reaches a point where they cannot take the stress anymore and have no choice but to break or go insane, and Hinata has reached that point. Please stop leaving reviews _just_ to point this out, because I already know it and am writing it that way _for a reason_. Thank you.


	9. Contemplations

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Danish78_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _H. M. Akhlys_, _wolf-enzeru_, _crimsonkira_, _xlyphiechanx_, _CrimsonNight41_, _imatwilightfan_, _Stormy Cloudz_, _MuffinMan9223_, _Tamani_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _Petunia_, _TheValkyrieGladiator_, _ImCutePoison_,_ BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _meadora-chan_, _stasoft_, and _Dani Stark_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites and alerts lists - we've broken 100 for reviews and follows, and 50 for favorites! _Wow_!

**Author's Note:** I got such a spectacular response for the last chapter - thank you all so much! It's been a hard week for me, so seeing all the support has really helped me power through everything. A few reviewers have asked if certain other characters will make appearances in this story - and I believe this chapter will answer your question to satisfaction. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter IX~***

_~Contemplations~_

* * *

When Hinata finally dragged into the condo at ten minutes until ten, she found Tenten sitting on the couch with two pints of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her and the opening image of their favorite chick flick paused on the TV.

Despite herself, Hinata smiled. "You figured it would go that badly, did you?"

Shrugging, Tenten picked up a spoon and the mint chocolate chip ice cream. She held the two objects out toward Hinata. "I didn't _figure_ it would go that badly, per se, so much as I _knew_ it would go that badly." As Hinata accepted the gifts, Tenten reached for her own ice cream and spoon, saying as she did, "I know how you feel about certain authors and their 'contributions' to literary society in general."

Tucking her feet beneath her on the couch, Hinata ran her spoon across the undisturbed top of the ice cream - soft enough to eat without being half-melted, just the way she liked it - and said, "Literary society is where this guy _thinks_ he belongs." And yet he'd still been able to quote Poe to her, word for word.

Obviously he knew true literary genius when he saw it. He just chose not to pursue such lofty heights for himself.

"Seriously," Tenten mumbled around her spoon, "how bad _was_ it?"

After savoring her first bite, Hinata answered her friend's question as she ran her spoon through the chilled decadence again. "It could have been worse," she admitted. "Plenty of people came, so it was a resounding success on that front. Tsunade is over the moon." She took another bite, trying to work out her own feelings on the subject as she allowed the dark chocolate chips to melt on her tongue. Swallowing, she continued, "But I have to admit, Uchiha Sasuke is nothing at all like I thought he'd be."

Tenten wrinkled her nose over her toffee ice cream. "He's even creepier than his poster?"

"No, actually. He was dressed quite respectably, and when he talked to me for a minute, he didn't say or do anything creepy at all. He was very - gentlemanly." It still surprised her, put her off-balance. She knew logically just because the man wrote the thriller/horror genre didn't mean he was anything like his characters, but she'd expected to see something dark or disturbing, something somehow off-kilter, in his eyes or expression. But nothing like that had been present when he spoke to her, or during the couple of times she glanced into the room to make sure everything was going smoothly. "And he quoted Poe to me," she added in a rush.

Eyes widening dramatically, Tenten planted her spoon in her ice cream as if it were Excalibur in its rock and breathed, "_Really_?"

"Word for word." Hinata drew little shapes in the top of her ice cream, wishing she could just forget the whole encounter. As well as hoping Sasuke (_and when_, an insidious little voice whispered in the back of her mind, _had she started thinking of him as "Sasuke"?_) had hated the entire night so much he'd call tomorrow to cancel his other two appearances. "He's nothing at all like I expected him to be. And I don't like it."

At last picking up her spoon again, Tenten said hesitantly, "Well, it's not really feasible to pack people into nice, neat little boxes. We're complicated."

And oh boy, how well Hinata knew that one. "At least everything went smoothly," she said, deliberately avoiding Tenten's comment. "Hopefully the other two appearances will work along the same lines."

"You have to work for them, too?" Tenten licked her spoon, watching Hinata shrewdly.

"Unfortunately. But at least Tsunade is not only paying me by the hour for this; she's paying me overtime." Her boss was rough around the edges, but she really did care about the fact she had pulled Hinata into working an unusual night - and only a few days from her best friend's wedding. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though. So I don't really mind." Just so long as Sasuke kept his distance, and continued his non-creepy behavior.

Setting aside her ice cream and spoon, Tenten picked up a piece of heavy, pretty, red-and-gold patterned paper off the table and began folding it into a paper crane. Several others rested neatly in the box next to the couch, and Hinata finally realized what her roommate had been doing all evening. "Don't you already have them all done?"

Tenten shook her head. "I'm only up to nine-hundred-fifty-two," she said. "I still have forty-eight left to fold to make a thousand." Tenten, who was also of Oriental descent, had decided to fold a thousand paper cranes for decorations for the reception. Not just for the beautiful touch they'd add, but for their cultural significance. "I think I can handle that before Friday night, don't you?"

Hinata politely refrained from offering to help her friend, knowing Tenten needed to fold them all herself. "With plenty of time to spare." Many of the cranes were already threaded and ready to hang in the reception hall, but she knew there were still over three hundred left to do, and only two days in which to do it.

"I don't know about the 'plenty of time to spare' part, but I should have them done by tomorrow." She set aside the crane she'd just finished and reached for another piece of paper. "Ino and Sakura are going to meet us at the reception hall Friday after they get off work to help us finish stringing them and getting everything set up."

She already knew the blonde would be in charge of the floral arrangements and their pink-haired friend would try to take over everything else. But Hinata appreciated the help, especially since it would be the last time all four of them would do something like that together as unmarried females. "That should work out well. Do you want me to pick up some food so we can all grab a bite before we start decorating?"

"Sakura's going to pick up something from The Yellow Flash before she comes over," Tenten said, completing the last fold and yet another crane. Setting it in the box, she continued, "It's on her way."

Hinata bit her lower lip. The Yellow Flash, the café owned and operated by Namikaze Minato and his wife and son, was also on _her_ way to the reception hall. She'd hoped to be the one to swing by and pick up the food - not to mention see Naruto, Minato and Kushina's son and the man on whom she'd had a crush since middle school. "All right," she said softly, trying to hide her disappointment.

Tenten started on another crane, thankfully not seeming to notice her friend's sudden depression. "Did you confirm getting off early tomorrow with Tsunade?" she asked.

"Yes, while we were cleaning up. I reminded her we're supposed to have the rehearsal tomorrow, and she said again it would be no problem for me to leave a little early." In fact, Tsunade had offered to let Hinata have the entire day off, but Hinata hadn't wanted to take advantage. Plus, she knew Shiho had classes at the community college three counties over on Thursdays, which meant Tsunade would have to run the library by herself all day. It just didn't seem fair. "We're all supposed to meet at six, right?"

"Yes." Tenten's fingers finally stopped their busy work. The brunette looked up with an breathless smile and excitedly shining eyes. "I'm getting married in just a few days," she whispered. "It's _finally_ almost here."

Hinata smiled and nodded, happy for her cousin and best friend, but unable to smother the small prick of jealousy in her heart which yearned for what they had for herself, too. "Yes, it is. And everything is going to go just fine."

* * *

Sasuke scrubbed his hand over his eyes as he waited for the pills he'd just taken to kick in and relieve his headache. The night had gone better than he'd thought it would, but he still wished he could have avoided the entire experience altogether.

Though he'd gotten to talk to Hinata again. That had been nice.

Except for the part where she told him he didn't write real literature.

But he'd been able to quote Poe to her verbatim, and he'd read several of the authors on her "true literary geniuses" lists. So maybe he'd managed to salvage the first impression after all?

Jiraiya lumbered into the kitchen and squinted at Sasuke. "Headache?"

"Yeah." Hopping onto one of the bar stools across from the doorway, Sasuke propped his elbow on the counter and pressed his forehead into the cup of his hand. "All things considered, I suppose it went well enough."

"Well enough? It was a resounding success!" Jiraiya's thunderous voice certainly wasn't helping the pounding pain in Sasuke's head. "I can't wait to see how next week's session goes."

Sasuke started to mutter a noncommittal response, but then his aching brain caught up with his agent's words. Lifting his head, he looked at Jiraiya, and said, "Wait, you're going to _be_ here for next week?"

Suddenly looking uncomfortable, Jiraiya opened the fridge door and leaned over to peer at the contents, conveniently placing his back to Sasuke. He mumbled something under his breath and pushed a jar of pickles out of the way to get to a stray orange.

"What was that?" If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, the name of the woman in charge of the library had just been prominently mentioned in that mumbling.

Straightening, Jiraiya shut the door to the fridge and dug his nail into the orange peel. Avoiding Sasuke's gaze, he said, "I thought you wanted me here?"

Oh, Jiraiya was _not_ going to make this about Sasuke. "Funny, I could've sworn I heard you mention Senju Tsunade's name."

A rather interesting shade of red burst to life across Jiraiya's cheeks. "Ah - I might have mentioned her name, yes." He tossed part of the peel into the trash and went to work on the rest of it. "She's an - interesting woman. Didn't so much notice it over the phone, but now..."

Sasuke thought Tsunade's rather - _ahem_ \- ample assets also probably had something to do with it, but refrained from mentioning it. "In other words, you're not coming back here to support me, you're coming back to see Tsunade again, aren't you?"

Jiraiya grimaced. "Not so much _see_ her again as try again to convince her to go to dinner with me."

So _that's_ what was going on. Jiraiya had been rejected, and Sasuke knew his agent didn't like to be turned down. The man liked a challenge, so Sasuke knew he wasn't going to let it go until Tsunade finally agreed.

Which meant Sasuke's guest room would probably have a permanent guest for the forseeable future. Not that he didn't have plenty of room, but... "Don't you have responsibilities in New York?"

"Of course I do," Jiraiya rumbled, giving Sasuke a reproachful look. "I'm not just going to drop everything with my job. I'm flying back to New York as planned in the morning, and then I'll be back next Tuesday."

Well, at least Sasuke would have his house to himself for a few days. He glanced at the doorway to the kitchen as Ninja came in, looked around, and then made a beeline for his food bowl, which Sasuke had refilled before taking the pain pills (which _still_ didn't seem inclined to help). "You'll stay here, of course?" It was more of a perfunctory question than an actual desire for company.

"Thank you, my boy. I'll enjoy the time out in the country again." Jiraiya seemed pleased as he popped an orange slice in his mouth.

Sasuke didn't think it was so much the country he'd enjoy, but again held his tongue. "Well, I think I'll head to-" He was interrupted by the sound of his phone, still on vibrate, buzzing its way across the counter.

Jiraiya stopped chewing as Sasuke picked up his phone and glanced at the caller ID. Immediately he felt his mood plummet further as he glanced at the calendar across the room: _July 16. It's almost..._ He sighed._ Of course, how could I have lost track of the date?_

For a moment, Sasuke entertained the thought of punching the _reject_ option. It wouldn't be the first time.

But he knew better than to do so, especially in front of his agent. Closing his eyes - which still afforded him no relief from the increasing pain in his head - Sasuke drew in a deep breath (and a healthy dose of fortification) before answering it. "Hello?" His voice sounded raspy and thready, almost as if he were sick.

There was a momentary silence on the other end, and then a familiar male voice queried, "Sasuke?"

The futile hope the caller ID had been wrong was blasted into nonexistence now. Sighing, Sasuke confirmed, "Yeah, it's me. What do you want? I've had a long day, and was just heading for bed." It was almost midnight, after all. Even with the time difference, his caller should have known that.

Probably did, and just didn't care.

Uchiha Itachi cleared his throat slightly and said in his mellow, cultured voice, "I'm in London right now. I need to book a flight back, and I was wondering if I should do it to home, or to the airport near there...?"

Sasuke considered the pros and cons of his older brother's question. Of the former, there were few; the latter, many. Perhaps if he hadn't been so distracted he would have been expecting this, and it wouldn't feel so much like a punch in the solar plexus. "I'm guessing this is a package deal?" The words came out sounding a lot colder than he'd intended.

A pause, then, "Yes." _As always_.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and tried to ignore Jiraiya's inquisitive looks from across the kitchen. "How long will you be here?"

Itachi sounded a little more hopeful when he said, "Probably about a week. There's a flight early Friday morning we can catch. Be there around six or seven that night."

So his older brother would be here during one of Sasuke's sessions at the library. _Wonderful_. He'd might as well open up his house as a bed and breakfast, because his guest rooms seemed to be rapidly filling up. Especially considering he _didn't like company_, and usually went out of his way to avoid having people stay at _his home_. "You going to get a rental car and drive out here?" _Please don't make me have to drive to the airport and pick you up, too._

"Yes. I'll arrange that when I book the flight." The hope in Itachi's voice was growing stronger by the minute.

"Fine." Sasuke very deliberately didn't say he looked forward to seeing his brother.

There was a definite smile in Itachi's voice when he replied, "Thank you, Sasuke. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Then the brothers hung up, and just like that, the conversation was over. Sasuke wished he could forget it, pretend it had never happened.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and ventured around another slice of orange, "Bad news?"

Most people wouldn't think so. "I suppose not." Without offering any further explanation, Sasuke asked, "When does your flight leave in the morning?" It wasn't that he was trying to get rid of his agent - well, not _too_ much - he just hoped to distract the man.

Frowning, Jiraiya shot him a _I know what you're doing and I don't like it, kid_ look before responding. "Flight leaves at 9:15. I have to be at the airport by eight."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning before you leave, then. We'll have breakfast and a cup of coffee." Sasuke wished Jiraiya a good night and beat it out of the kitchen before the older man could fire off any questions to assuage the burning curiosity in his eyes.

Sasuke had too many things on his plate to deal with the way it was without rehashing things better left in the past.

-And he _still_ hadn't gotten rid of his blasted headache.

-And it sure didn't look like he was going to any time soon, either.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ A few people have asked if Itachi was going to make an appearance at some point in this story - I didn't answer your question before now, because I knew we were almost to this chapter. He'll be showing up in a couple of chapters, and we'll get to find out what Sasuke is so bent out of shape over soon, too. As for Sasuke and Hinata's next encounter - well, let's just say I'm _very_ much looking forward to the next chapter! I've had a bit of a rough go of it this week, so seeing all your support (100+ reviews and follows, and 50+ favorites, _wow_!) has really helped cheer me up. It seems like I get a new alert in my e-box just when I need it most, and I appreciate all of you _so_ much. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again for next week's chapter!


	10. Confrontation

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Melanieciel_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Guest_, _ImCutePoison_, _crimsonkira_, _Dani Stark, Kibachow_, _Eveel Me_, _Tamani_, _wolf-enzeru_, _rao hyuga 18_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, and _CrimsonNight41_ for all your amazing reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorite and follows lists - I'm blown away!

**Author's Note:** More SasuHina interaction to be found in this chapter! I've been looking forward to this one for a while - it's probably in my top 5 favorites from the whole story, especially the second scene. I loved writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for checking it out!

* * *

***~Chapter X~***

_~Confrontation~_

* * *

Sasuke knew if he was going to have a chance to go the library and do some more research before his brother arrived, Thursday was _it_. After Jiraiya left, the best-selling author did a load of laundry, worked out in the gym in his basement, played with Ninja for a while, then worked a couple more hours on his outline for his (hopefully) next book. Then he ate lunch, changed into his disguise, and headed for the library.

He wasn't a fool - he doubted his disguise would work on Hinata now she'd met the real him. But even if she did recognize him, hopefully the baggy clothes and hat would keep anyone else from making the same connection. After all, she was the only one (that he knew of) who had seen him as both himself and in the disguise. So though he felt reasonably sure Hinata was going to recognize him (oh, wasn't this going to be fun?), he also felt certain no one else would.

But he had to go to the library - and, strangely, _wanted_ to go to the library. It was a risk, but one worth taking.

All for the sake of his fans, naturally.

Hat pulled down low over his eyes, Sasuke slouched into the library, feeling a flutter of uncertainty in his stomach when he noticed Hinata sitting at the desk. Usually right after lunch (at least, in his limited experience), she reshelved all the returns and the holds which hadn't been picked up.

But of course, the one time he _really_ wanted her to be gone from the desk, there she sat. She seemed to be nibbling on her thumb knuckle as she stared intently at the computer screen in front of her, forehead wrinkled and her delicate features set in an expression of deep thought. As he lingered in the doorway and watched, she winced and clicked the mouse loudly, as if what she'd just seen frustrated her.

Figuring he should just be a man and get this over with (as soon as possible), Sasuke tugged self-consciously on the brim of his hat again and strode over to the desk. Keeping his head tilted so it mostly blocked his face, he said, "I'm going to go get some books again, okay?"

From beneath the brim of his hat, he saw Hinata jump slightly at his sudden appearance. She looked up, making the long purple earrings in her ears swing like twin pendulums beneath her curtain of dark hair. She peered owlishly up at him with her big pale eyes, blinked, and said, "Oh, it's you. Of course, please, go on." She waved vaguely toward the nonfiction section and then went back to her computer.

_Okay then. That was easy._ Feeling grateful for the reprieve, Sasuke scuttled back to his research supply and started pulling down books. If she hadn't been so distracted, he knew she would have recognized him. _What's she so intent on, anyway? She looked like the fate of the world hung in the balance of whatever she was doing._

Scoffing quietly under his breath, Sasuke hauled his armful of books back to his corner and settled in. He didn't know much about women, but what little he _did_ know made him sure little things like the wrong color of makeup or a chip in their nail polish was earth-shattering.

But for some reason, Hinata didn't strike Sasuke as that type of woman. Every time he'd seen her, she'd seemed very quiet and serious, not outgoing and scatterbrained. He had a feeling whatever made her look so worried was definitely significant.

Another quick glance around, then Sasuke pulled out his glasses and slipped them on. Usually the few times he went out he wore contacts, but the mail had lost his newest supply and he was out until the next batch arrived. So like it or not, as long as he was going to be reading, writing, or typing, he needed to wear his glasses.

Shaking off his thoughts of everything but work, Sasuke buckled down and got down to it. He was really racking up a lot of good material, and the book was starting to flow together. The main characters were coming to life in his head, and the groundwork was already laid for (what he hoped would be) a solid plot. His home provided the perfect inspiration for the spooky old mansion in the book (though Sasuke always insisted his had characters, not ghosts), and...

...He just couldn't seem to shake the heroine's rather significant resmblence to the librarian at the front desk. He'd tried several times to change her, but as soon as he got into the rhythm of things, he reverted back to the heroine-who-looks-and-acts-like-Hinata.

Sasuke felt reasonably sure she wouldn't appreciate being the heroine in his newest novel. But he also couldn't help himself - he _had_ to go where inspiration led him, especially now - so as long as she didn't find out (and _he_ sure wasn't planning on telling her), he should be fine.

At last resigning himself to the fact Hinata was going to star in his newest book (with names changed to protect the innocent, naturally), Sasuke found himself really getting into the flow of things. Idea after idea poured from his brain, through his fingers on the keyboard, onto the page. He jolted out of his rhythm at 4:43 with the realization he'd stayed much longer than he'd intended. If he wanted to get back home before people started getting off work and flooding into the library, he'd best pack things up and head out now.

After shutting down his computer and tucking it back into his messenger bag, Sasuke put away his glasses and then gathered up his armload of books to return to the shelf. The library had been nice and quiet all afternoon, just the way he liked, with only a handful of people coming in over the course of the afternoon to use one of the computers, drop things off, or pick up their reserved books. No one ventured close to where he sat in his cozy corner.

With great care to make sure he put them right back where he found them, Sasuke returned the books to the shelf and then headed toward the front of the library. If he could slip out of the library past Hinata, that would be great. But he had a feeling he wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

* * *

_It's only until January_. For some reason, that thought really didn't reassure Hinata that much.

She'd gotten a text from Hanabi letting her know she only planned to live with her older sister until January, when she would go west three states over and live in a college dorm. But July to January was a very long time to have Hanabi living under the same roof again - one of the many things she'd gratefully escaped when she _moved out_.

For the time being, at least, she chose not to think about summer vacations.

Tenten's only half-joking words from the night before flittered through Hinata's memory. "Well, Hinata, you could always show your dad your tattoo. That would pretty much put an end to his machinations, I think."

Only three - no, four now - people knew about her tattoo: herself, Tenten (who was there with her when she got it, and got a dragon tattoo on her own shoulder), Neji (who had smiled in amusement and quietly applauded her slight rebellion), and now the mysterious man with the hat who kept coming into the library and looking at books on the supernatural. Perhaps he thought his home was haunted, and he was trying to figure out what to do about it?

While Tenten's idea was one Hinata would hold in reserve, she'd really rather her father not find out about the sunflower on her ankle. If Hiashi didn't instantly have a heart attack at the sight of the tattoo, he would probably go off on an hour-long tirade about how disappointed he was in Hinata, and how childish and irresponsible she was.

On the bright side, that would probably keep him from forcing her to let Hanabi move in...

Hinata could just hear it now: "You're not responsible enough to keep _yourself_ out of trouble, let alone your younger sister! How _could_ you, Hinata? I am so disappointed in you!"

At least part of the speech she'd heard before. Ad nauseum. It wasn't anything new.

But she would really rather keep her tattoo a secret. So that left her back at square one: trying to find a way to keep Hanabi from moving in with her that would satisfy everyone, and not let certain secrets out of the bag.

And not give her father a heart attack.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone approach the desk from the direction of the shelves. Hinata looked up with her usual courteous smile, then noticed it was the man with the hat.

He stopped in front of the desk, a black messenger bag slung over his right shoulder, his left hand tucked into the pocket of his jeans. "I put all the books back on the shelf," he said. "Thanks for letting me pull them down and look at them."

Shaking off her preoccupation, Hinata let her smile turn from professionally courteous to a warmer, more personal smile. "No problem. Thanks for letting me know, and for putting them back where they came from when you're done. But are you sure you don't want me to check any of them out for you? It's really no problem."

The man hesitated, head tilting slightly as he looked back toward the nonfiction section. "I already have a library card," he said slowly, "but it's several years out of date." He sounded doubtful, almost edgy.

"That's no problem," Hinata replied cheerfully. "All I need to do is update your information - make sure your address, e-mail, and phone number are all current, then renew the card, and it will be good for another year. It won't take but a minute, and then you can check out the books for three weeks - and even renew them a couple of times."

Once again the man's gaze slid back toward where he'd been just a few minutes before, then toward the door only a few steps away. She had the oddest feeling, like he was going to bolt. "It's not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything," she said quickly. She tilted her head slightly, trying to get a look under the hat. Why was he so determined to hide under that hat? The first time was kind of cute - now it was just plain irritating. "I just thought it might be easier on you."

Sighing, he dug his wallet out of one of the messenger bag's pouches, flipped it open, and pulled out an antiquated card. He stared at it for a long moment, face completely hidden behind the bill of his cap, as if wondering if he really wanted to hand it over to her.

Hinata raised her eyebrows at what part of his card she could see. He wasn't kidding when he said his card was out of date - she hadn't seen a card like that since she was in middle school. Clearing her throat, she said softly, "I might have to issue you a new card. That one is pretty old from the looks of it, and we've changed our system a bit since then." She couldn't even _scan_ that card, which meant the number would have to be input manually each time he wanted to check something out. She was willing to do it, but he struck her as the type who would much rather get things done quickly.

Shifting nervously, he said, "Fine, I'll take a new one, then."

Smiling, Hinata said, "No problem. Give me just a second, please." Leaning down, she pulled a new set of cards from beneath the desk along with a blank form and handed them to the man across the desk. "All you have to do is fill out those papers, then I'll scan the cards to activate them, input the information into the computer, and you'll be good to go."

The man shot another nervous look toward the door, then plucked a pen out of the little cup on her desk and hurriedly scrawled the required information on the form she'd handed him. Clicking the pen shut a few seconds later, he dropped it back into the cup and then held the sheet of paper out toward her.

Wondering if she'd even be able to read what he'd written, Hinata took the paper from his large hand while simultaneously scanning the cards - one for his wallet and one for his keychain - with her other. Turning toward the computer, she shook the mouse and reached for the keyboard to input the man's information in the little window which had popped up on the screen.

Hinata glanced at the name, started to type it in, then did a double take. Blinked at it. Checked again, just to make sure she was reading it right.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Looking up, she found Uchiha Sasuke standing before her, nervously twisting his cap between his hands, an anxious expression on his thin face as he stared at her. Popping to her feet, Hinata waved the sheet of paper and nearly screeched, "_You're_ the one who's been coming into the library in disguise and pulling down all those books from the shelves?!"

He winced slightly, as if she'd slapped him. "You don't understand," he said softly.

"You played me for a _fool_!" Hinata's hand tightened around the paper until she felt it crumple in her grip. "How nice of you, sneaking in under my nose, laughing at the silly little librarian, and then walking in here yesterday evening cool as you please, as if you'd never seen me before in your life!" She realized the tone of her voice was only a notch below shouting. Her vision was also surprisingly blurry, but she couldn't help herself.

How could she have been so _stupid_ last night? Why hadn't she recognized him, especially when he spoke to her? Even if she hadn't registered his height, or the way he moved, or even his hands, which she'd seen quite clearly before, she should have recognized his voice!

Even earlier, when he stopped by the desk to tell her he was going to pull down some books, Hinata should have realized. But she'd been too distracted, and look at where she was now.

"I wasn't_ trying_ to trick you deliberately." A muscle in Sasuke's jaw pulsed visibly, and he looked away from her. "Never mind. I won't bother you again." Turning away, he swept through the doors and vanished, leaving Hinata trembling in his wake.

Sinking back down into her chair, Hinata stared at the paper she still clutched in her hand. Laying it on the desk, she smoothed it out and stared at it, taking note of his bold handwriting, surprisingly neat considering how fast he'd written down his information. Everything was there - his name, address (though that one was obvious), and his e-mail address, though she noticed he hadn't put down his phone number.

Sighing, Hinata turned back toward the computer and typed in all the information quickly and then saved it. Sasuke's cards were activated, but she didn't know if he'd take them. Even if he did, she felt pretty sure he wouldn't use either one of them. She'd scared him off.

Staring down at the colorful little pair of cards, she entertained the idea of giving them to him when she saw him for his session next Wednesday. She could also apologize for yelling at him, because remembering the look on his face, she knew he'd been telling the truth. He _hadn't_ been trying to trick her maliciously. In fact, considering how rarely he was ever seen in town, she had a feeling he just didn't like being around people. It must have taken a Herculean effort for him to come down to the library, even in disguise.

A sudden thought struck her, and she stared down at the cards in her hand in horror. _What if he calls and cancels the other two Wednesday appearances because of what I did?_

Tsunade would _kill_ her if she found out Hinata was the reason he canceled.

Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Hinata glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock - time for her to leave, go home, and get ready for the wedding rehearsal tonight.

Quickly gathering up her things, Hinata let Tsunade know she was leaving and then hurried out the door.

Once she was in the privacy of her car, she stared at the library cards she still held. _I don't have time to take them to him now. But later..._

Her decision made, she thrust the cards into her purse, started the car, and drove toward home.

_I'll take them to him as quickly as I can, and hope to goodness I didn't just blow everything._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Oooh, Sasuke, you caught her on a _really_ bad day. Yikes. Poor Sasuke, poor Hinata, poor everyone! I really do feel like I'm putting them through the wringer, but I can _guarantee_ I'll make up for it. In spades. ...Fairly soon. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!

_**Q &amp; A:**_ Some of you may recognize this spot from over on my story _Blind Faith_. I'm here to address some concerns/confusion a few reviewers have voiced. There seems to be some question about why Sasuke would like someone who's been mean to him all the time, but the thing is, Hinata _hasn't_. Granted, when she caught him putting the books back, she kind of jumped on him at first - but once she realized he didn't mean any harm, she was nice to him. Plus she was nice to him the first day he came, though Sasuke ran away because he's shy. At the meet 'n' greet, Hinata _did_ make a snap judgement about him based on what he writes, but for her, literature counts as something that makes her think through the story, something dramatic and breathtaking and which leaves her guessing and thinking long after the last page. She is (partially) mistaken in thinking Sasuke is a _horror_ writer (instead of _thriller_, which she is more appreciative of), and writes nothing but mindless violence and guts and blood and gore. It is the kind of writing she hates most. From the covers of his books and the admittedly frightening picture on the backs of his books, it's easy to see how she would make this mistake! As for why she got mad at him when he took off his hat and she found out he was Sasuke... It goes back to her childhood. She's always been told by her father that she's useless, worthless, weak, and basically stupid. She's a target for the butt of jokes, and has been several times in her life. She's managed to get past that, partially, thanks to Neji, Tenten, her friends, and being away from her father's direct influence, but a lot of those old feelings have been dredged up by the situation with her father and Hanabi possibly moving in. Plus she's under a lot of stress from Tenten and Neji's wedding, since she's the maid of honor, and Tsunade is expecting a lot more from her because of the extra things going on at the library. She wasn't _deliberately_ being mean, she was just reacting out of instinct. She is under an _incredible_ amount of stress in this story, and since Sasuke didn't say anything the night before (or come up to her earlier during this visit and say anything) about him and the guy in the hat being the same person, she understandably feels like he's making fun of her, trying to pull the wool over her eyes. Granted, he didn't mean anything by it, and _we_ know that, but _she_ doesn't. She's reached the point where all the stress in her life has come to a head, and she's reacting in a way she ordinarily wouldn't - but that's the point. And while she is afraid of losing her job (I think anyone would be in that situation), she _does_ feel guilty about snapping at him like that. You'll see that more later - and _yes_, she will eventually apologize, so please keep an eye out for that. So I am writing her "OOC" for a reason, and she won't be this way for the entire story. I really hope that helped clear up the confusion, and if any more questions arise, keep an eye on this space for the answers! Hope to see you again next week!


	11. Family

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _Tamani_, _Dani Stark_, _wolf-enzeru_, _LaydiiV_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _Kibachow_, _pheecat_, _Danish78_, _ImCutePoison_, _Marda_, _Seven Deadly_, and _kichisaburo_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and now a happy Black Friday! So many exciting things coming up in next few chapters - we get to see Itachi and find out what's going on between him and Sasuke, there's a wedding, and Hinata does, naturally, eventually build up enough courage to go see Sasuke to give him his library cards! I'm so excited for everything, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XI~***

_~Family~_

* * *

For Sasuke, it seemed like the clock _crawled_ through the hours on Friday. He spent the entire day on edge, one eye almost always trained on his watch's face as he tried to clean house, to work on his book, to play with Ninja...

His big black shepherd, picking up on his master's mood, prowled around edgily. He barked at every little noise, and Sasuke finally put him in the backyard when Ninja wouldn't stop barking at birds singing in the bushes bordering the front porch.

Slumping down into his desk chair, Sasuke stared at his computer screen and tried to work up the energy to get some writing done before Itachi arrived. But the boiling anxiety in his gut, combined with Hinata's explosion yesterday, kept him from being able to concentrate.

Rubbing his hand across his eyes, which felt heavy and gritty from his terrible night's lack of sleep, Sasuke finally gave up on writing. Part of him was tempted to do so for good. But he knew if he could just survive his brother's visit, things would calm down and he would be able to get back to it.

Sasuke slid open the back door and stepped out onto the deck, nearly tripping over the tennis ball lying on the welcome mat. Leaning down, he picked it up and bounced it a couple of times, drawing Ninja's attention. Forcing himself into a lighter mood, he moved to the edge of the deck and lobbed the ball far out into the yard, managing a smile as his dog scrambled after it.

Tail wagging crazily, Ninja brought the ball back and dropped the slobbery offering at his master's feet. Sasuke perched on one of the steps leading down to the lawn, picked up the ball, and tossed it again, laughing as Ninja overshot the ball and had to spin around to grab it and bring it back.

Tiring of catch after a dozen or so throws, Ninja brought his outdoor rope toy, and Sasuke played a few rounds of tug-of-war. The intense competition with the huge, muscular dog helped ease a lot of the human's tension. Before long he found himself on his feet and trying his best to get the rope away from his faithful canine companion.

Suddenly Ninja dropped his end and trotted toward the edge of the fence, his ears pricked, tail up in a defensive position. A soft growl rumbled in his throat, then built to a series of barks which nearly drowned out the sound of a motor out front of the house.

Sasuke glanced at his watch: quarter till seven. Apparently the plane had been on time - just his luck.

Sighing, Sasuke ascended the steps and entered the house, Ninja on his heels. Still barking, the big dog beat his master to the front door, then stood there tilting his head back and forth, quieting at Sasuke's command save for his panting and the thump of his wagging tail against the catch-all table in the entryway.

Scratching Ninja's ears, Sasuke nudged his dog out of the way with his knee before opening the heavy front door. An unfamiliar dark SUV sat in the driveway at the base of the stone steps leading up to the porch, the windows darkly tinted, but not so much he couldn't recognize the man in the driver's seat.

Or the woman next to him.

Even as he watched, the back door shot open and a blur of purple and black tumbled from the backseat. Sasuke braced himself as his five-year-old niece barreled up the steps and ran headlong into him, her dark hair flying, wide blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Sasuke!" Uchiha Karura laughed as her uncle picked her up and spun her in a circle, then pulled her into a hug. "I missed you," she sighed, snuggling her face against his shoulder.

"I missed you, too, kid," he said. And it was true. The last time he'd seen Karura, she was barely walking, and she _definitely_ wasn't talking this clearly. He talked to her on the phone for her birthday and Christmas, but hearing her voice and seeing her were two completely different things. "You sure grew up. What are you now, eighteen?"

"I'm five!" Karura pouted briefly when Sasuke set her down, but then she spotted Ninja and her whole face lit up. "_Ninja_!" she squealed.

Sasuke kept an eye on the girl and the dog as they got re-acquainted with each other. He grinned as Ninja sat down, tail pumping happily a mile a minute. Karura wrapped her skinny arms around the overgrown puppy's neck and gave him a gentle hug.

While Sasuke had been doting on his niece, Itachi had climbed out of the driver's side of his rented vehicle and come around the SUV to open the passenger door for his wife. The younger brother watched warily as the couple moved to the back hatch and got their luggage, then came up the steps. They watched him just as warily the whole time.

Clenching his hand tightly around the doorknob inside the door so they wouldn't see, he said stiffly, "Glad you made it safely."

Itachi smiled, his eyes moving from his brother to take in the front facade of the house. "It hasn't changed a bit," he murmured.

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke turned to face his sister-in-law. Uchiha Temari, now thirty-two years old, was still as tanned and toned as she'd been three years ago, the last time he saw her. Her blonde hair, pulled back in four distinctive ponytails, shone with threads of gold in the sunlight, and she studied him with teal eyes as cautious of him as he was of her. From the look on her face, she didn't want to be here any more than he wanted her to be.

"Hey," he finally said to her, reluctantly.

A distant, polite smile twitched the corners of Temari's mouth. "Hello."

Sasuke stepped back to let his brother and sister-in-law into the house. Whereas Karura's greeting had been effusive and genuine, the three adults eyed each other guardedly and anxiously, none of them knowing what to say.

At last, Itachi cleared his throat and set down the bags he carried out of the way of the front door. Straightening, he pushed his dark ponytail over his shoulder and said, "The timing of everthing worked out well. We stayed in England a bit longer than we'd anticipated for vacation, and then when we saw the date..." He trailed off and shrugged. "Seemed like a good time for a visit."

In Sasuke's opinion, it was the _worst_ time for a visit. But he bit back the poisonous words begging to spew - none of them were appropriate to be said in the presence of a five-year-old's innocent ears - and muttered instead, "Sure. Best time there could be."

Itachi's dark eyes flickered with the awareness of everything Sasuke hadn't said. Temari crossed her arms in front of her stomach and slanted a glance at Karura. "After I finished commentating at Wimbledon, we all decided we hadn't had a proper vacation in a while, so we toured the British isles for about a week and a half, and now here we are!"

Sasuke sighed silently to himself. Sabaku Temari had been a force to reckon with on tennis courts across the world from the time she was sixteen. She won her first career Grand Slam at seventeen. She then went on to win twenty-three more (including only the second Golden Slam in history) before she announced her surprise retirement at twenty-seven. Sasuke remembered the big brouhaha made over it at the time, since Temari had still been at the top of her game and winning championships right and left.

Despite himself, Sasuke had tuned in to one interview with Temari when she talked about why she was retiring. He'd heard the news on the television, not through his brother as he would have expected, and he wondered why she would choose to stop doing something she loved so much when she was still the best at it.

To this day, five years later, he could still remember her answer so clearly. Temari had looked straight into the camera - almost as if she were staring right into Sasuke's eyes - and answered his silent question, echoed by millions all over the world. "I have enjoyed my time in tennis, and am very thankful for every single player who has helped me play so many memorable matches. But, as much as I love this sport, there are things I love more. I want to spend more time with my husband, and I want a family. Thank you."

Though Temari didn't play any more, she still kept her fingers on the pulse of the game by designing her own line of tennis gear and commentating at all the Majors and several other tournaments in the States.

Sasuke silently watched his sister-in-law kneel next to her daughter, where she wrapped one arm around Karura's shoulders as she scratched Ninja behind the ears. The smile on her face made it clear she didn't regret her decision five, now almost six, years ago at all.

And he wondered, _What would it be like to love someone so much I would be willing to give up everything?_

He didn't know, but found himself surprised to realize he'd like to find out.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly at a table and strung together the remaining paper cranes while Tenten, Ino, and Sakura stood scattered about the room going about their own individual decorating duties. The remnants of their meal sat on a table in the corner, along with their drinks and a bowl full of chocolate all four women kept dipping into - Ino's contribution to the evening.

"Twenty-four hours from now," Sakura said from her place by the window, "you'll be a married woman."

Tenten turned slightly on the ladder and grinned. "I know! I can hardly believe it; but at the same time, I can't wait!" She looked giddy, and had spent the majority of their time together floating around in a happy fog. In fact, Hinata wondered why she even needed the ladder. She was so happy, it almost seemed like she could just float right up to the ceiling on her own.

Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance. All four women froze, wide eyes staring at each other, panic on their faces.

"I don't remember a thunderstorm on the weather report!" Tenten slowly stepped down the ladder, her spirits seeming to sink along with her physical altitude.

"Better tonight than tomorrow," Sakura pointed out.

Ino already had her phone out, her fingers flying across the touchpad. "It's summer," she mumbled to her screen. "Popcorn thunderstorms aren't anything new. But I'm checking the weather for tomorrow, just in case."

Hinata watched Tenten, who dropped down on a chair and watched her blonde friend with anxiety written all over her face. Though the reception was being held indoors, the wedding itself was to take place in the middle of the nearby park. The bride and groom themselves would be in the gazebo, but their attendants and the guests would all be out in the open.

If it rained - or worse, stormed - Hinata wasn't sure what Tenten and Neji planned to do. They'd been planning various details of their wedding since high school, and she knew one of the first things they'd decided they wanted was an outdoor wedding. She didn't want to see that spoiled for her cousin and best friend.

Ino blew out a gusty sigh and rolled her eyes. "Sunny skies tomorrow," she said. "It'll be warm but not hot, with only a slight breeze. It'll be fine for the wedding."

Sakura cleared her throat and twisted the napkin she'd been in the process of folding. "But what about _now_? If it rains too much and the ground is muddy..."

Tenten groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands.

Looking worried, the pink-haired woman hurried across the room to hug her friend. "I'm sorry, Tenten! I'm always shooting my mouth off without thinking."

"No, you're being realistic and looking ahead." Tenten dropped her hands and lifted her head, a brave smile wobbling across her lips. "Me? I'm going to bury my head in the sand and pretend this conversation never happened." She hesitated, then ventured, "Is a rain dance supposed to encourage rain, or _dis_courage it?"

"Encourage, I think," Ino said. She tucked her phone back into the pocket of her shorts and tossed her long, heavy ponytail over her shoulder. "Maybe you should stick to the waltz."

"I think maybe I should." Standing up, Tenten let out her breath and nodded her head. "Like you said, Ino, popcorn thunderstorms aren't anything new in summer around here. This'll come, stay a bit, then move on, and things will dry out plenty by the time tomorrow comes." Climbing back up the ladder, she went back to work with obvious enthusiasm.

By the time the reception room in the park's public building was decorated and the four women went their own ways, Hinata could hardly see Tenten's taillights ahead of her because of the rain sheeting across the road. She clenched the steering wheel of Old Sensible in both hands, wishing the rain would slack off at least a little until they got home and inside.

The drive felt like it took ten times longer than usual, but finally both women pulled into their respective parking places. Hinata grabbed her phone, keys, and purse, then ran after Tenten to the entrance of their condo.

A particularly loud peal of thunder sounded right overhead as Tenten shut the door behind them. "I'm going to turn on the TV and see what's going on," she said. "Are you going to grab some towels?"

Slipping out of her soaking sandals, Hinata nodded. While Tenten turned the weather on, she went to the hall linen closet and grabbed a couple of towels. After handing one to her friend, she worked on drying her hair as she watched the television.

"...storm watch remains in effect for the entire viewing area until one in the morning," Mitarashi Anko was in the process of saying. "But for now, those of you in this area marked in red-" she indicated several towns, including Konoha "-are under a severe thunderstorm_ warning_. Torrential downpours, wind gusts up to sixty miles an hour, and frequent cloud-to-ground lightning have been reported with this storm. Stay indoors, and away from doors and windows during this storm. Power outages are likely-"

As if to prove Anko's words, the power flickered and died completely. Hinata blinked at the sudden darkness and silence, hands arrested with the towel still wrapping her hair.

"Just a sec," Tenten said from somewhere off to Hinata's right. A moment later the screen of her phone flickered to life, and she moved across the room toward the kitchen. "I think we've still got some candles here. Do you know where the matches are?"

"In the cabinet between the stove and fridge," Hinata said, following her friend. Draping the towel around her shoulders, she watched her friend press a button to keep her phone lit while she rummaged through one of the lower cabinets and produced three candles, still shrinkwrapped. "Excellent."

While Tenten retrieved the matches, Hinata pulled out a pretty candelabra she'd bought one day. She hadn't had a chance to use it, though she'd purchased it intending to use it for a party - or a romantic night in when she finally found Mr. Right. Using it during a thunderstorm seemed the next best thing, especially when her only alternative was complete darkness.

While the brunette lit the candles, Hinata headed back out to the hall and her purse. "I'll call the power company," she said. "I imagine they've already got people working on it, but depending on how widespread the outage is, the more reports the better, I think."

"Good idea!" Tenten called. Her shadow moved across the doorway to the kitchen, from which cozy yellow light spilled into a rectangle on the floor. "I know it'll take a while, but I've never been particularly fond of the dark."

"Me either," Hinata muttered. She'd suffered often from night terrors as a child, and though they'd gone away as she got older, she still wasn't particularly fond of the darkness. Enough candlelight from the kitchen showed her the way to her purse, and she reached inside to pull out her phone.

Instead of the mobile device, she pulled out Sasuke's library card. For a moment she stared at it, regret stirring in her chest, and she sighed. She'd halfway intended to take his card to him after they finished decorating, but it had taken longer than expected, and by the time she left the park she didn't want to have to drive any more than necessary.

Besides, Sasuke's looming mansion seemed spooky enough in broad daylight. She could only imagine how creepy it would look at night in a thunderstorm.

Shivering at the thought, Hinata stuffed the card back into her purse with a muttered promise to take it and its smaller companion to him _later_. After the storm, and preferably in the middle of the day when his house's creepiness was at its lowest possible factor.

Tenten appeared in the doorway while Hinata fought her way through the automated system for their power company to report the outage. When the latter finally hung up, she noticed the tears sparkling in the former's eyes. "Hey," she said, feeling uneasy. "Everything's going to be fine, you know." If she said it firmly enough, maybe they'd both believe it.

Sniffing, Tenten swiped at her eyes with the hand not holding the candelabra, which looked pitiful with only three of its holders filled. "With all this rain, the park is going to be so muddy tomorrow. Even if it does dry out in time for the wedding, it's still got to be decorated, and the chairs have to be set up earlier." Letting out a shaky sigh, she shook her head. "It's going to be a total disaster. It's too late to change the location, and I know it sounds ridiculous, but we wanted an outdoor wedding _so badly_! It's selfish of me to say that, since I'm marrying Neji anyway, and I'm so in love with him and I _want_ to marry him, so I should be happy no matter what, but..." She trailed off, breathless and miserable.

Hinata hurried across the room and threw her arms around her friend, careful not to upset the candles and set either of them on fire. "Oh, Tenten, everything is going to be _fine_," she cried, her earlier confidence feeling much more real now. "I don't know how, but it _will_ be. You're just having pre-wedding jitters, which is normal for _every_ bride." She hesitated, then pulled back from her friend and wrinkled her nose. "Or so I've read."

As Hinata hoped, Tenten laughed. "You've read a lot, so I trust your judgement on the matter," she said. Wiping at her eyes again, she smiled and said, "Thanks, Hinata. I needed that laugh."

She was happy to oblige, and said so. "Really, though, Tenten. Somehow, we're all going to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. Even if we have to hijack my father's _back yard_ to make sure you get your outdoor wedding, this is going to happen." Hinata would guarantee it, no matter what she had to do.

Tenten smiled and nodded. "You're right. Everything is going to be fine."

Hinata just hoped she could keep up her end of the promise when push came to shove.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So much tension in the first part of the chapter! But I _adore_ Karura - she's such a joy to write. Her personality just sparks off the page, and I love writing her, especially around Ninja and Sasuke in particular. And the second half of the chapter - so many exciting things! But power outages are not fun - and storms the night before the wedding? Aiyee! Poor Tenten. But where would be the fun in smooth sailing, right? So much exciting stuff in store in the coming chapters... Thank you so much for reading this one, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for next week's chapter!


	12. Pact

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _CrimsonNight41_, _Tamani_, _Guest_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Heavenly Swirl_, _Divine Glory_, _abbyciel_, _ImCutePoison_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story (and me!) to your favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** Eek, so many exciting things coming up in the next few chapters! Things are really starting to kick into gear and get moving now, so I'm really looking forward to getting to those developments! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XII~***

_~Pact~_

* * *

Even though Sasuke always dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn, he _still_ didn't beat his sister-in-law. When he got to the kitchen, Temari already stood there, wearing shorts and a sleeveless tee, gulping down a bottle of water. She still wore jogging shoes; a sheen of sweat sparkled on her face and arms.

"Jogging already?" Sasuke felt like he could barely keep his eyelids pried open. The thought of doing any sort of demanding physical activity so early in the morning made him want to curl up in bed and hide for the rest of the day. He was in pretty good shape, if he didn't say so himself, but he worked out at a far more reasonable hour. Like, in the afternoon.

Resting the sweating bottle of water against her forehead, Temari grinned wryly. "I just never got out of the habit. I'm not really playing a lot of tennis anymore, just the occasional celebrity exhibition, and I wanted to get back in shape after Karura was born. So I started jogging. And of course I strength-train as well." She held out her arms, as if to demonstrate how muscular and fit she was.

Sasuke bit back the urge to snark back, "I'm _not_ your husband, go look for appreciation elsewhere." He shuffled to the fridge. "Help yourself to anything for breakfast. I'm having coffee, toast, and eggs and bacon." His usual. Perhaps not the healthiest of breakfasts, but he liked it and didn't see a reason to change his diet just because his health-nut sister-in-law was in for a visit.

"I'm not ready to eat yet, but thanks." Finishing off her water, Temari recapped the bottle and tossed it into the recycle bin next to the door leading from the kitchen to the garage. "See you in a bit." The blonde wagged her fingers and left the kitchen; a moment later, he heard her soft footsteps jogging up the stairs.

"Crazy morning people." Yawning, Sasuke turned on the skillet to heat as he started the coffee and got out his mug, plate, and silverware. As the scent of percolating coffee filled his nose, he got started on his morning protein.

After breakfast, Sasuke put his dirty dishes in the dishwasher, poured himself another cup of coffee, and went to his office. Ninja followed him, not seeming bothered in the least that the usually empty house had three guests. As long as no one made any threatening moves toward him or his master, Ninja was perfectly fine with guests. Most of the time, Sasuke considered this a good thing; right now, he felt it was more of a downside.

While he waited for his computer to boot up, Sasuke stared out the window into the backyard. The grass glittered wetly from the storm the night before. Though the power hadn't actually gone out, it had flickered a few times. Sometime after midnight he'd heard Karura run past the door to his bedroom, and knew she must be going to take refuge with her parents. Poor kid, being so afraid of thunderstorms.

Then again, his big brave guard dog half-crawled under the bed to try to hide from the nasty thunder, so perhaps he shouldn't be so judgemental of his niece.

Scratching behind Ninja's ears with his left hand, Sasuke used his right on the mouse to click open the folder for his newest, untitled project. Selecting his research document and the tentative outline, he brought them up the screen and critically eyed the latter. Things were shaping up nicely, but he still didn't actually have enough to start the writing process.

He could practically hear the clock in the back of his head ticking away, threatening him because he was running out of time. Sasuke's books always released at the same time every year. He would have to hand in his replacement novel _very_ soon to have a prayer of keeping publication on track.

Around nine, Sasuke heard the sounds of Itachi, Temari, and Karura in the kitchen. He thought about going out to talk to them, or fix their breakfast, or just say good morning, but ultimately decided against it. He wasn't a good host, and never pretended to be. They could fend for themselves; after all, they'd already made themselves at home.

Ten-thirty brought his niece into the office. Sasuke saved his work and just managed to close out the document before Karura reached him. Itachi and Temari would _kill_ Sasuke if their kid was exposed to anything even remotely resembling what her uncle wrote for a living. She could already read several steps above her grade level, and he knew she'd not have much trouble at all deciphering what had been on the screen a second ago.

"Hey, short stuff." Pulling Karura onto his lap, Sasuke gave her a hug and smiled as Ninja licked the girl's bare feet, making her laugh and squirm. "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Karura leaned down to pat Ninja's head, then glanced over her shoulder. "Whatcha been doin', Uncle Sasuke?"

"Earning my keep," he replied. "I'm working on plotting out my next novel."

Karura wrinkled her nose. "I keep begging Mama and Papa to let me read your books, but they keep telling me _no_. I don't know why not!"

Sasuke did, but he wasn't quite sure how much Itachi and Temari shared about his writings with their kid. He didn't dare inadvertently give her a little too much of an education without consulting with them first. "I write books for adults, and even though you're grown-up for your age, you're _not_ quite to that stage yet."

"Aww." Karura folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "You need to write some kids' books, Uncle Sasuke. Not like _little_ kid books, but something I could read. I want to read what you write. I like having a writer for an uncle. I tell the kids at school about you all the time."

He blinked, feeling oddly flattered. Sasuke had no idea his niece - who really only knew him as a voice on the phone twice a year until now - felt that way about him. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

Looking at him over her shoulder, Karura wrinkled her brow and said, "Did you hear me? You need to write books I can read. Now. I don't wanna have to wait until I'm older to read your books. It's _forever_ away, and that's too long."

Sasuke hugged his niece again, his throat suddenly hot and tight. Karura had grown up so much, so fast, from the last time he saw her. He wanted to put on the brakes, to be around her more so he didn't miss so much of her life. He wished he could tell her she was growing up plenty fast and not to be in such a hurry, but his voice didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Tell you what," he finally said, voice hoarse, "I'll see what I can do about that book for you, okay? I'll work on it. I can't promise anything, but I'll give it my best. Okay?"

Karura grinned, and he saw she was missing one of her teeth. When did that happen? "Thanks, Uncle Sasuke!" After turning around, she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck, hugged him fiercely, then squirmed off his lap and ran for the door, Ninja hard on her heels. "Mama, Papa! Uncle Sasuke is gonna write a book _just_ for _me_!"

_Oh, great._ Both Itachi and Temari knew very well what he wrote. Sasuke knew he'd have both of them breathing down his neck in approximately five seconds. He hoped they'd give him a _little_ bit of the benefit of the doubt; he wouldn't write a thriller for his five-year-old niece, no matter how grown-up she seemed.

Turning back toward his computer, he smiled slightly and shook his head. _A kid's book, huh? Well, it's not my usual fare, but I made a promise, so I have to give it a try._

Sasuke opened a fresh window and settled his fingers on the keys, closing his eyes so he could concentrate better. _Who knows? Maybe I'll discover something new. Never hurts to try, right?_

* * *

Hinata woke to her alarm, wishing she could get about four hours of extra sleep. The storm had kept both her and Tenten awake far later into the night than they wanted, and the power coming back on had wakened them again around four in the morning. Thankfully both women's cell phones were charged so they could use the built-in alarms to wake themselves.

She met Tenten in the kitchen, where her soon-to-be-cousin-in-law was just finishing up a pot of tea. "Here," the brunette murmured, holding out a cup toward Hinata. "Tea. As in, the _caffeinated_ kind."

"Thank you, Tenten." Hinata could stand neither the smell (like skunk) or the taste (like motor oil) of coffee, and Tenten felt the same, so the two women kept several different kinds of teas on hand for all their moods - and times of the day. "What time is our appointment at the hairdresser's?"

Tenten consulted her phone. "Eleven-thirty. We'll all get that done, then grab a quick lunch of sandwiches before heading over to the park." She shot an anxious glance toward the window. "Sakura texted me a few minutes ago to let me know she was headed over there to check out the place and see how wet things are." She set aside her steaming mug of tea, rubbing her arms as she paced around the kitchen. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"It stopped raining around one this morning," Hinata said. "And the wedding isn't until six this evening. Reasonably, things _should_ be dry enough by then. The decorators can hold off on setting everything up until around three or so, which gives the place fourteen hours to dry out."

"But only a few of those include sunlight." Tenten nibbled on her thumb knuckle, her eyes narrow as she stared out the window. "I know I'm just overblowing this whole thing because it's my wedding day, I'm nervous and excited, and I want _everything_ to be perfect. But I can't help it."

"You're not overblowing things," Hinata said, carrying her cup to the toaster. She knew her friend wouldn't want much for breakfast, and to be honest, she didn't either, really. There were too many nerves and too much excitement in the hours to come to eat anything significant.

Tenten's phone rang, and she immediately answered it and lifted it to her ear. "Hello, Sakura? Thank you _so_ much for going over there and checking, and getting back to me so quickly."

Hinata sipped her tea and watched the changing expressions on her friend's face, feeling her heart begin to sink as it went from hope, to disappointment, to despair.

"I - I don't..." Tenten trailed off, took a deep breath, then began again. "Thank you, Sakura. I'll call you back as soon as I know what's going on." She hung up, then cupped her forehead with the hand not holding the phone, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't believe it," she whispered.

Hinata ignored the bread's popping out of the toaster and went to stand next to her friend. "It's too wet?" she asked.

"No, that's not it." Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose, then dropped her hand and stared at Hinata with tear-filmed eyes. "During the storm last night, one of the trees close behind the gazebo got struck by lightning. It sheared in half, and fell right on top of the gazebo. It's pretty much crushed, thus unusable. The building booked for the reception is fine, but the scene of the wedding is _not_."

Hinata hugged her friend tightly, sensing how close to out-of-control Tenten felt. She knew Neji and Tenten had made a back-up plan for an indoor wedding, but it didn't seem fair to make them do it that way when they wanted an outdoor wedding so badly.

A few seconds later, Tenten pulled away from Hinata and headed toward the doorway to their spacious sitting room. "I'm going to call Neji," she said. "At this point, I don't think it much matters one way or the other if he talks to me before the wedding." She vanished.

As soon as her friend was out of sight, Hinata turned her gaze toward her own phone. There was one thing she could do to try to salvage her friend's and cousin's wedding, but she knew it would have repercussions. All she had to do was make sure the backlash landed on her, not them.

Picking up her phone, she dialed a too-familiar number and waited through the ringing for the person on the other end to pick up. When he did, Hinata closed her eyes and said, "Father? It's Hinata. I - I need your help."

* * *

The back garden of the Hyuuga estate looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Hinata stood in the upstairs bedroom she used to call her own and looked down at the stone path leading from the back verandah to the large space in the center of the garden where the gazebo stood, nestled in a cocooning circle of rosebushes. Chairs had been set up on the perfectly manicured ground in a half-circle on either side of the place where the path met the clearing, giving the already-arriving guests a perfect view of where the wedding would take place.

The air was heavy with humidity, but weather reports indicated the coming storm would not arrive until after dark. For now, the sun still shone warmly on the garden, illuminating the perfect setting for Neji and Tenten's wedding. It had been no problem for the decorators to take what they'd intended for the park and move it to the Hyuuga estate. Hinata fought against a feeling of resentment that everything looked even _better_ than it would have in the original location.

Wearing a plain white wrapper, Tenten stepped up next to Hinata, her hair styled into an elaborately braided twist atop her head, her nails painted with beautiful shades of carmine and gold. Though she would be wearing an American-style dress for the wedding, she'd chosen a Mandarin dress for the reception and had had her nails painted to match. "Everything is _so_ beautiful," she told Hinata softly. "Thank you so much for calling and arranging everything with your father."

Hinata smiled down at the spectacle below, hearing everything Tenten didn't say. She knew Hiashi had banned her fiancé from the Hyuuga premises, and for Hinata to have arranged for the wedding to be in the garden meant things neither woman wanted to discuss - at least not right before such a happy event.

Ever since arriving, Hinata had tried to avoid Neji. Being closeted with Tenten and her other attendants in her old room helped, but she knew her cousin would corner her at some point to talk about the ramifications of her actions. It was not a conversation she anticipated joyfully.

"Father did most of the work arranging for everything to be brought here on such short notice," Hinata said, trying to deflect attention off herself. "He also arranged for a limo to take you and Neji over to the reception. Father's secretary took care of alerting the guests, and now here we are." She held up her hands with as happy a smile she could muster. "It's amazing what connections-" _and money_ "-will accomplish."

Tenten accepted Hinata's words - both audible and not - with a nod. "Still - thanks for everything, Hinata. Neji and I will _never_ forget this. If you ever need anything..."

Smiling again, Hinata hugged her friend and said, "Just consider this a part of my present to you both." She didn't want either one to feel guilty, or like they owed her anything. She'd rather they all moved past this as quickly as possible.

Sakura slipped into the room, a big grin on her face. "You ready to get into your dress, Tenten?"

As the brunette left the window to put on her dress, Hinata took one last look at the lavish display below - expensive in more ways than one - and went to help.

It didn't take long to help Tenten into her gown; then her three attendants hurried into their own. The Mandarin-style dresses, all done in shades of red, black, and gold, looked even more dramatic against the paleness of Tenten's white sheath. After helping Tenten with her veil and picking up their individual bouquets, the four women were ready for the bridal procession.

Only a few moments later, Maito Gai, Tenten's martial arts _sensei_ and the closest thing she'd had to a father since her own family passed away, knocked on the door. All the guests had arrived and the wedding was set to begin.

Hinata went downstairs with Sakura and Ino, butterflies jumping and swirling and diving around in her stomach. She wasn't even the _bride_, and she felt so nervous she thought she might faint. There were a thousand things running through her mind, admonitions not to trip over her own two feet, or walk too fast, drop her bouquet, forget to smile, and most of all don't faint, don't faint, _don't faint_!

Wouldn't that be a good way to ruin the wedding - the groom's cousin and bride's maid of honor fainting dead away in the aisle?

Schooling her face against the flinch which wanted to creep out, Hinata stood at the top of the steps leading to the path from the verandah and listened for her musical cue. While she waited, she did a final checklist to make sure everything was all right - her hair, dress, shoes, flowers...

The music changed to Pachelbel's _Canon_. Ino stifled a nervous giggle before she headed down the aisle, her yellow hair gleaming even brighter in the sunlight. Sakura started counting almost inaudibly under her breath. When she reached ten, she put her shoulders back and followed after.

Hinata began her own count. At the end of it she drew a deep breath and straightened her spine. As she drifted down the path, she could see the top of the gazebo over the bushes. When she entered the clearing she saw the guests, Neji, his best man, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

The faces of the guests on either side of her blurred as she passed by, while she tried to keep her focus forward and the smile on her face. She stepped past Shikamaru and Ino, standing opposite each other on either side of the path, then onto the first step, where Lee stood grinning across from Sakura, and then stopped on the last step, where Naruto gave her a wink and a covert thumbs-up.

For a moment, the music stopped, and a hush of anticipation fell over everyone in the clearing. Hinata felt her stomach twist, and she glanced up at Neji, who was focused on the path between the bushes, a look of such longing on his face she wanted to cry.

And then the bridal march began, and Tenten appeared.

The wedding had finally, truly, begun.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I love weddings! I had so much fun writing the lead-up into Neji and Tenten's, even despite all the scary and stressful things that happened. But everything still managed to go off without a hitch! But at a price... But before you all freak out too much, let me just say - I have a plan! And I like to think it's a good one. And I'm a huge fan of happy endings, so take that as you will. I promise it's not too many more chapters before you find out the cause of all the tension between Sasuke and his brother and sister-in-law. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for the next update!


	13. Fracture

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _MuffinMan9223_, _Tamani_, _ToadetteGirl2012_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Break Blade_, _Guest_, _ImCutePoison_, _Dani Stark_, _DivineGlory_, _Melanieciel_, _Sasukexhinataxoc_, _HeavenlySwirl_, _oCloudNine_, and _XxMelony-kunXx_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note: **At last, some answers! In this chapter, we finally get to find out the root of the tension Sasuke holds toward Itachi and Temari. Also, some fun at the wedding reception! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIII~***

_~Fracture~_

* * *

Through the meal and the speeches, Hinata managed to avoid her cousin. Though they were sitting at the same table, thankfully Tenten was between them. She and Neji kept each other occupied enough Hinata felt reasonably sure they could have been sitting in a nightclub and not have noticed the strobe lights and ear-piercing music. The fact their wedding had just taken place in the Hyuuga gardens thankfully seemed to have slipped both their minds.

In fact, Hinata started to let herself think she was off the hook. Relaxing back into her seat, she took a sip of her wine and smiled at the full room. The wedding had been an intimate affair, with only family and their closest friends (and their immediate families) in attendance. The reception was only slightly larger, including Neji's coworkers from the hospital where he worked as an ER doctor, and Tenten's fellow employees from the antique shop.

After the speeches were finished, the band set up in the adjoining room switched from playing background music to dance tunes, and the dancing began. Hinata stood on the sidelines with the rest of the attendants as Neji and Tenten waltzed around the dance floor alone, moving seamlessly and beautifully together.

For the second song, the attendants joined in. Hinata felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter up into her throat as she placed her hand in Naruto's strong, tanned one, her own small and pale in comparison as he hurried them toward the dance floor. The song started, and her blond escort enthusiastically swung her around the floor, grinning exuberantly. It wasn't a particularly fast song, but Hinata admired the way he energetically threw himself into it.

"You know," Naruto said conversationally after a couple of turns, "I thought Neji was joking when he called me and said the wedding was being moved to your dad's place. It was such a last-minute thing, I thought he couldn't be serious. But what do you know? There we all were. It was so nice of your old man to offer the place, Hinata."

Hinata smiled thinly. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Her father hadn't done a nice thing just because since... Well, Hinata wasn't sure he ever had. He always had ulterior motives for his ulterior motives, and this one had been a real doozy. "I'm glad everything worked out all right." And she really was. Although a few times she'd started to wonder.

They spun past Neji and Tenten, and Hinata caught her cousin's eye. He looked at her with that _we _will_ talk_ expression she was quite familiar with, and she fought the urge to cringe. She'd hoped to avoid the unpleasantness of such a conversation.

For more than just that reason, she wished she could dance with Naruto for the rest of the evening. But unfortunately, the song ended far too soon. Neji claimed her, and Naruto snagged Sakura and took her spinning off. Fortunately, this song had a little faster tempo.

The song played for a few moments, and Neji and Hinata danced smoothly for a few steps before he finally spoke. "I know why Uncle let us have the wedding at the house," he said.

Hinata couldn't tell by the expression on his face whether he was pleased or upset. "It wasn't fair for you and Tenten to have your wedding inside when you'd been looking forward to having an outdoor wedding for so many years. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't like it was raining, or even cloudy!"

"Please don't misunderstand me: Tenten and I will be forever grateful for what you did for us. But I know what the price must have been, considering. You agreed to let Hanabi move in with you, didn't you?" Neji's eyes were neither disapproving nor angry, but she sensed the coolness in his demeanor. However, she knew it was not meant for her, and reacted accordingly.

"Yes, I did." Why try to deny it? "But look at it this way; I have an entire week to myself before she moves in a week from today."

"Just enough of a taste of freedom to get addicted before it's yanked cruelly away," Neji predicted darkly. Hinata had heard he possessed the best bedside manner in the hospital; she always privately thought he made up for it in his personal life. He'd always seen things from a slightly more pessimistic view than she. And, for that matter, Hanabi.

Fortunately, Tenten had enough optimism to hold them both afloat.

"That's what I'm afraid of." The words slipped out of Hinata's mouth before she could stop them. When Neji looked at her with just a hint of _I told you so_ in his eyes, she sighed. "I know, I _know_. Believe me, I completely understand what I'm getting myself into. But it's totally worth it, for you and Tenten to get the wedding of your dreams." And it wasn't like Hanabi could move in more than once. Right?

Then again, if anyone could manage it, it would be her little sister...

Neji escorted her to the edge of the floor and bowed just as the song ended. "Thank you, Hinata. For _everything_." He kissed her cheek, then went to steal (rescue?) his wife from Rock Lee's _overly_ enthusiastic dancing.

She sighed as she watched the newlyweds go back to dancing together. They truly did make a handsome couple. She was glad she'd been able to do something to make their special day everything they'd hoped it would be.

And if she lost her freedom in the deal - well, it was worth it.

Hopefully.

* * *

Despite his best efforts to the contrary, Sasuke once again ran into his sister-in-law alone in the kitchen. He felt tempted just to turn around and walk right back out, but the movement of him in the doorway caught her eye; he couldn't leave without looking like a coward. Or like he was avoiding her.

Both of which were true. But Sasuke had a feeling Itachi wouldn't appreciate his wife being treated in such a way.

Sasuke couldn't force himself to smile, but at least he kept himself from grimacing. That was a point in his favor, he supposed. "Is there anything in particular you needed?"

Temari, who held yet another bottle of water in her hand, shook her head. "I was just thirsty." She flipped the bottle cap through the fingers of her free hand, teal eyes watching her action with unnatural absorbtion. "I didn't want to come, you know," she said abruptly.

Sasuke, who had just leaned into the fridge and reached for an orange, cracked his head hard enough to see stars and let out a curse, he came out again so fast. "What?" He'd gotten the impression Temari didn't want to be in the house and around him, obviously, but he _never_ thought she'd come out and _say_ so to his face.

Pink crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "It's probably not for the reason you think," she said defensively. Setting aside the cap, Temari drained the last of the water before continuing. "I'm not an idiot. I could tell you didn't like me the first time Itachi introduced us."

"And _you_ like _me_?" Sasuke continued to rub the throbbing, developing knot on the back of his head as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

A wry grin twiched up the corners of Temari's lips. "Not really," she said, with a little laugh. "To be honest, you get on my nerves. But I know the feeling is mutual. And at least we both love Itachi, which helps us get along every now and then."

He lifted the hand not cradling his head in agreement.

"Besides, needling you is always a source of geat amusement for me." Temari grinned again, then allowed it to fade away. "But no, that's not the reason why I didn't want to come. To be perfectly frank, I knew you wouldn't want us here. Not right now."

Sasuke knew, even before Itachi told him so, that he would share everything with Temari, simply becuase she was his wife. But hearing proof of it made him feel almost angry. In some ways, family secrets should stay that way - especially considering how many black ones the Uchiha family tree had grown. "I've never pretended to be a good host. But I'll never turn away family." Especially not Karura. He put up with his brother and sister-in-law so he could spend time with her. He needed to enjoy every last second of his time with her, because several years would probably pass before he saw her again.

"Itachi banked on that fact." Temari pulled out one of the stools along the counter and perched on it, setting down her empty bottle so she could play with her cap with both hands. Her deep pink painted nails gleamed with a satiny light. "I can't tell you how hard it was for him to decide to call you. He sat on the bed for almost two hours, just staring at the phone. The first time he voiced the doubt that coming was a bad idea, I thought he was talking to me. It didn't take me long to realize he was arguing with himself."

Well, at least that partially explained _why_, exactly, the call had come so late at night. The time difference between England and America notwithstanding, of course. "Obviously he eventually made up his mind to call."

"Obviously," Temari agreed. "But it wasn't easy. He thought you'd turn us all away, which I silently agreed was probably true. He also thought you might ban us from the premises forever, which I privately thought was probably_ not_ true. I know the only reason why you're tolerating us being here is because of Karura." She tilted her head to the side and smiled in a way only a proud mother can achieve. "I admit she kind of has a way of getting people to like her without much effort."

Karura indeed had a gift. Even Sasuke, who would much rather spend his time with the characters he made up for his books than a real person, loved every second spent with his niece. "I didn't like the idea at first - your coming, I mean. But now that you're here..." He trailed off. On a day like today, haunted by so many ghosts and memories, it was nice not to be alone. July nineteenth of this year had, on the whole, been a better day than ones in years past.

"Please don't stay angry at Itachi forever," Temari whispered. She must have felt Sasuke's sharp, surprised look, since her face was turned away and she couldn't see it. She dipped her head. "He never meant to hurt you, Sasuke."

"Why doesn't he tell me that himself, then?" Sasuke stiffened his jaw, wishing he hadn't asked a question to which he didn't want to know the answer.

Temari looked at him, in surprise this time. "He didn't think you'd listen." She tilted her head slightly. "To be honest, I'm surprised you're even listening to _me_."

Sasuke flexed his hands at his sides simply for something to do. Otherwise, he had a feeling he might start throwing things, punching things, or a combination of both. "If he never meant to hurt me, he shouldn't have left only a _year_ \- _to the day _\- after our parents _died_." The words spit out from between his teeth in sharp, short bursts interspersed with unsteady breaths.

His sister-in-law's teal eyes sparked slightly. "You're not the only one who was hurting," she said, her voice a little sharp. "Think about it, Sasuke. You kept insisting you wanted nothing more than to be alone - you'd been doing that for years, even _before_ your parents died in that plane crash. Seriously, what else was Itachi supposed to do? Staying here made him miserable, and he _thought_ it made you miserable, too."

He winced, even though he tried to contain it. Temari was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He _had_ kept pushing Itachi away, insisting he'd rather be alone. But he hadn't wanted his brother to leave, not really. Especially not on the first anniversary of the crash which changed their lives forever.

But he was stubborn, and Itachi was too, though not quite to the same extent. "Can I ask you a question, Temari?"

Those watchful eyes narrowed. Temari pulled her head back a little in obvious suspicion. "What?" she asked warily.

"Why did you quit tennis when you did?" Sasuke held up one hand when Temari's eyes and mouth opened in startlement, forestalling her answer. "I'm not talking about the reason you gave the press. And I'm not saying I don't believe that reason, or don't think it's true. But I want the _whole_ truth, and I don't think that's it."

Temari slowly closed her mouth, her gaze turning from suspicion to thoughtfulness. "Most of it _is_ why I said: I was tired of traveling all over the world _all the time_, only spending a few days here and there at home. Itachi was with me most of the time, naturally, but it wasn't really a _life_. And there was no way we could have children while I continued to play tennis. I would have to leave them too long, or drag them out everywhere with me after my maternity leave was over. And that wasn't good for said children, Itachi, _or_ me."

When she paused, Sasuke remained silent. He could tell she was trying to figure out the best way to say what she wanted to next.

At last, Temari continued - hesitantly at first, then with growing confidence. "I was twenty-seven years old. I'd been playing tennis since I was old enough to get the ball over the net; I'd been playing _professionally_ since I was sixteen. I'd won four career Grand Slams, and everyone said I was at the top of my game." She finally allowed the bottle cap to fall from her hands onto the counter, and she looked directly at Sasuke as she finished. "I _did_ want a family. But deep down inside, there was something I _didn't _want more. I was a coward, because I didn't want to watch my career - my ability to _win_ \- start going downhill."

Sasuke had suspected that was the reason, but hadn't actually had the courage to ask before now. His hands unconsciously curled into fists at his side, because he could understand her reasoning, feel it resonating so powerfully inside him in a thousand ways he didn't want it to do.

"I've watched my peers from both women's and men's tennis hit the pinnacle of their career - and then start a downhill slide. But they still keep playing, and sliding, and suddenly the accolades they received before turn into admonitions. 'She should stop because she can't keep up with the younger generation of players coming up through the ranks,' everyone says. Or, 'He used to be great, but now he's mediocre at best.'" Temari blinked rapidly. For a moment, she looked so haunted, almost _frightened_, before her usual calm, assured mask settled back into place. "I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to quit while I was ahead, at the top of my game, coming off an _undefeated_ season. I wanted to go out on _my_ terms, when everyone knew me as one of the great players, and admired me. I wanted to go out with a bang, not a whimper." She looked at him uncertainly, one side of her mouth twisted; in self-derision or self-defense, he didn't know.

Sasuke remembered Jiraiya's words, and all the feelings which had accompanied hearing them. He'd never intended to quit at the pinnacle of his career. But at the same time, the idea of going on a downhill slide and watching his abilities diminish, his fan base turn on him... His palms went slick suddenly as the hair on the back of his neck prickled forebodingly. Did he have another novel in him? Let alone _more_ than just one more novel? He didn't know. Wasn't even sure he wanted to find out.

Temari propped the heel of her right foot on the seat of her stool and rested her chin on it. "You know something?" she asked. Without waiting for Sasuke to respond, she went on. "I didn't have the courage to face such a thing. But that was me. You know that old saying, 'Courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to face it head-on and continue regardless'? I didn't have any courage when push came to shove. I couldn't even admit to the whole world my _entire_ reason for quitting when I did." Standing, she tossed her empty bottle in the recycle bin next to the kitchen door then came to stand in front of Sasuke, staring him right in the eye and holding his gaze so he couldn't look away. "You might think you're a coward, Sasuke. But I know you're not. You've got far more strength than you realize. Strength to face Itachi, your fans, your agent, your next book." A wry grin kicked up one corner of her mouth, and she winked. "And with Itachi, me, your agent, and your fans behind you - eh, I think you can do it." She squeezed his shoulder on the way past him out of the kitchen, leaving Sasuke standing frozen between the counter and fridge.

It was the most civil conversation he'd ever had with his sister-in-law. When he first met her, he'd seen so many of the things he hated in himself in Temari, making him dislike her all the more strongly. But now...

Now, Temari had told him something he knew she'd not shared with many people - if _any_, even Itachi. He could tell she didn't regret leaving tennis when she did, but she regretted some of her reasons. She'd offered him a chance to learn from her mistakes, to keep from following in her footsteps and repeating them.

It was a gift unlike any he'd ever received before, and one he knew he certainly didn't deserve.

Sucking in a a lungful of air, Sasuke drew deeply from his hidden reserve of courage and went to face his brother. It was way past time for them to have a long, serious talk.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Poor Hinata. But, at the same time, I love how selfless she is, giving up her much-desired freedom so her cousin and best friend could have the wedding of their dreams. And I love, love, _love_ the backstory in this chapter in Sasuke's scene. A lot of the tension between Sasuke and Temari is from his side - because he sees too many similarities between them, and doesn't like it. And it was such a difficult situation, back when Sasuke and Itachi's parents died, and though neither one really handled it the way they _should_ have, they did the best they could at the time. Next chapter we'll get some time with the brothers, and a much-needed conversation. Also, I know a lot of people said they were looking forward to the wedding, but it kind of felt like I'd be rehashing something that has been done to death if I wrote the actual ceremony. So I'm sorry you didn't get to see the wedding itself - but I hope you liked the scene at the reception! One last thing - a lot of people have been asking when Sasuke and Hinata will encounter each other again - and the answer is chapter 15! So just one more chapter between now and then. I know they haven't seen each other in a few, but everything that is happening in these intervening chapters is important to the story and can't be skipped. Please bear with me, guys, I promise it'll be worth it in the end. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	14. Purpose

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Tamani_, _DivineGlory_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Kibachow_, _Melanieciel_, _Orokashii_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _Ermilus_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _CrimsonNight41_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I've updated three stories three days in a row. _Wow_! Lots of interesting things happening this chapter, including a lot more backstory on the tension between Sasuke and Itachi. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIV~***

_~Purpose~_

* * *

Hinata unlocked the door of her and Tenten's (now just _her_) condo and stepped inside, feeling both lonely and accomplished since she had the whole place to herself.

Flipping on the light, she slid off her shoes and set her keys in the little rose-patterned porcelain dish on the hall credenza. Leaning down, she picked up her dressy sandals by their straps and padded barefoot into the family room, where she looked around and decided though it looked a tad empty without Tenten's knick-knacks sitting around, she rather liked it anyway.

After exchanging her dress for a pair of lounging pants and a loose t-shirt promoting one of her favorite bands, Hinata went back into the sitting room and turned on the television. She certainly felt tired enough to go to bed - it had been a very long week, and an even longer few months before that getting ready for the wedding - but she still felt too wound up to sleep.

_I danced with Naruto_. Leaning her head back against the armrest, Hinata closed her eyes and relived every moment, her feet twitching in time with the music in her head, palms tingling at the memory of Naruto's hand in hers, her opposite on his broad, solid shoulder. She wished she could have danced several more with him - or even _every_ dance, save for the one she had with Neji - but that was just plain selfish of her.

At least she had the one dance to remember. A dreamy smile curled her lips, and she sighed at the knowledge she'd have sweet, sweet sleep tonight. No nightmares for her, not since she'd be dancing on air the whole night!

She must have fallen into a shallow doze, for the next time she opened her eyes it was one in the morning and some ninja anime was playing on television. The hero kind of reminded her of Naruto, but she turned it off anyway. She went to get a drink before heading for bed, where she could sleep much more comfortably than on the couch.

Hinata had just lifted a half-full glass of water to her lips when she remembered Sasuke's library cards. Sputtering on the drink she'd just taken, she slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand and scolded herself for forgetting to take them to him. She'd meant to do it after she left the reception, but she'd stayed to help with the cleanup effort and hadn't left until almost eleven.

It was probably just as well she'd forgotten. She didn't figure the King of Thrillers (or so some of his fans had called him during his meet and greet at the library the Wednesday just past) would like having someone dressed in wedding finery knocking on his front door at such a late hour. He'd probably call the police or something.

Sighing, Hinata set her glass aside and checked to make sure the doors were locked before she went to bed. As she brushed her teeth, she typed a note on her phone to remind her to do it after she woke up. Surely arriving in broad daylight on a Sunday afternoon in regular clothing wouldn't freak either of them out _too_ badly.

Besides, she could make the trip count double. Neji and Tenten's flat was across town, closer to where Sasuke lived. She'd promised to drop off the last of her ex-roommate's boxes while the honeymooners were in the Bahamas. There was certainly no time like the present to make it happen.

She spit and rinsed, then put away her toothbrush and turned off the bathroom light. Her bed beckoned, and with it, good dreams of dancing all night in the arms of her crush since childhood.

...As long as the creepy horror novelist and his subject matter didn't intrude, obviously.

That would be just her luck.

* * *

Sasuke waited until Temari took Karura upstairs to put her to bed to approach Itachi, reasonably sure his sister-in-law would stay upstairs and give them a good chunk of time together.

Hovering in the doorway to the library, he just couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad one.

_Now's as good a time as any, I suppose_, he decided after a couple of minutes passed. Lowering himself onto a chair across from the one in which Itachi sat reading, he cleared his throat to get his brother's attention.

Itachi's eyes darted up from the book to his brother, eyebrows raised as if wondering if Sasuke had _actually_ just tried to get his attention. "Was that you?" he asked doubtfully.

_No, it was the ghost._ Deciding that would be decidedly poor humor, especially considering the day, Sasuke nodded. "I wondered if you had a few minutes to - to - well, _talk_." He was an _author_, for goodness sake. Shouldn't he be able to find a better way to say that, other than just _we should talk_?

Closing the book in his hand with a sharp _snap_, Itachi eyed his brother speculatively. "I do if you do." His expression turned inscrutable, though Sasuke didn't miss the flash of hope it quickly veiled.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had nothing _but_ time on his hands. Temari seemed to think Itachi would listen, if only Sasuke took the time to say something, so he bit the bullet and went on ahead. "I want to apologize. I know I really pushed you away so hard after Mom and Father died, and it wasn't right of me. Especially for being so angry with you for leaving after that." It hadn't been logical, but he had been anything but logical at the time.

Itachi's gaze dropped to the cover of the book on his lap, and Sasuke was surprised to see it was one of his own: _Head Shot_, to be specific. One of his own personal favorites. "It wasn't entirely your fault. I could have stayed."

Sasuke shrugged. "I was eighteen - well, almost; a legal adult, and pressuring you to let me stretch my wings. Every conversation we tried to have wound up declining rapidly into an argument. I know I drove you crazy. I don't _blame_ you for leaving. Not anymore." It surprised him, the truth in those words. He'd had many years to think about it, and neither of them had handled the situation the way they should have. Neither of them were really entirely at fault.

It also hadn't helped that their parents had died four days before Sasuke's seventeenth birthday. Fugaku and Mikoto had promised him a surprise trip, for which they had been scheduled to leave on the twenty-first, two days after the plane crash which killed them. To this day, Sasuke still didn't know the planned destination of his trip. Though Itachi did, he had refused to let his older brother tell him. Maybe it was time for that to change, too.

Itachi cleared his throat this time, drawing Sasuke from his thoughts. "Another thing that didn't help, I'm sure, is introducing Temari to you after she was already my fiancée - only two months before the wedding and three years after the crash. I know that's part of the reason why you don't like her, but I promise, Sasuke, it's not her fault. She kept telling me she wanted to meet you earlier, that she _should_ meet you earlier. But I didn't know what to say, how to tell you. Eventually push came to shove, and I knew if I wanted you to be in my wedding, I needed to tell you."

"It felt like you weren't the least bit bothered about _anything_, like I was," Sasuke admitted quietly. He kept his gaze focused on the crossed katana on the wall over the fireplace, unable to look his brother in the face, let alone the eye. "You took over the family company and traveled the world, and I only got the occasional phone call every now and then. Which, I admit, I ignored; but only because I was mad you weren't coming _home_. And then, after three years of virtual silence, you show up one day with one of the world's top tennis players on your arm and announce out-of-the-blue you're getting married." He shook his head. "Seriously, how was I supposed to accept that?"

"Not well, I see in hindsight," Itachi said dryly. "I'm sorry I didn't make more of an effort to keep in touch. And that I forced you into doing so many things before I left."

"Some of them came to good." If Sasuke hadn't spent a year on-campus in college, he never would have been roommates with Shikamaru and become friends with the lazy genius. If Itachi hadn't continued to send off Sasuke's first manuscript, he would have given up on it himself - and thus would never have become a bestselling author. And if Itachi had never left, Sasuke might not have gotten the idea for his second novel and quit before he really even got started on his writing career.

"I'm glad," Itachi said honestly. "I've wanted to reconcile for _years_, Sasuke, but I was never really sure how to go about doing it. For some reason, seeing you this year - coming home and making an attempt to talk things out and resolve them - seemed more important than ever. It's been eleven years today since they died, and with all the traveling Temari and I do..." He shook his head. "Life is short. I would never want to leave this world without telling you at least one more time that I love you, little brother, and I'm sorry for everything that's gone on between us."

"Hopefully a lot more than just one more time," Sasuke said, with a slight smile.

Itachi inclined his head agreeably. "A _lot_ more."

"You know, you've always been braver than me." At Itachi's questioning look, Sasuke hurried to clarify. "I wondered how you could possibly get on a plane _once_, let alone multiple times, after what happened. And yet you did, and do. I don't think I could ever do that."

"I'm not as brave as you think I am." Itachi sighed. "My palms still get slick and my heart pounds every time I board a plane. And even though Temari humors me and we always fly commercial instead of via a private jet, I never really breathe easily until the tires kiss the pavement at the end of the flight. I know Temari and Karura love flying, but me?" He shook his head. "It's a necessary part of my job, and Temari's. But I'll never love it, or even _like_ it, the way they do. I'd much rather keep my feet on _terra firma_ every day of the week, thank you."

Sasuke briefly wondered if her husband's dislike (read: fear) of flying was another reason Temari quit, since they wouldn't have to travel nearly so often that way. But he kept the question to himself and asked another instead. "Could I ask you something else?"

"We're being honest with each other, so I don't see why not." Itachi took a drink from the glass of lemonade perched on a coaster on the table next to his chair. "If I don't like it - I guess I just won't answer." The smile on his face made it clear he was joking. It was good to see his brother happy - good to see his brother_ period_, considering the long silence between them.

That, Sasuke felt sure, would change from here on out. Considerably. "I think I'm _finally_ ready to know. I told you I didn't want you to tell me eleven years ago, but now I'm asking: where was my seventeenth birthday trip going to be?"

Itachi sat silently for a long time, eyeing Sasuke as if to gauge whether or not his younger brother was truly ready to hear the answer. Though he wanted to nag, Sasuke sat silently allowing the elder his scrutiny, knowing he was ready and wanting Itachi to see it, too.

At last, Itachi turned slightly in his seat and glanced up at their father's katana. "Japan, the country of our ancestors."

Sasuke's breath left his lungs in a long _whoosh_. That had been one of the places he'd suspected when his parents first hinted at the trip. As a child, Sasuke had spent hours listening to his mother's stories of their family's illustrious history as retainers and guards to the emperor and his family in generations past. They had many mementoes from those times, including several gifts given in honor of acts of bravery or faithful service. He still went upstairs every now and then to sort through them, his mother's voice whispering the old stories in his ears as he remembered.

Itachi sighed. "Mom was really excited. She always treasured the time with you, talking about all the old stories from our family's past. And she always thought of you as her brave little warrior, when you would come downstairs and re-enact some of them, playacting as one of our samurai ancestors. She was the one who suggested the trip and talked Father into it."

Even as a child, Sasuke always realized his father wasn't as interested in their family's Japanese roots as his mother. He'd always wondered why, but never got up the courage to ask. Even now, for some reason, he didn't really want to know. Perhaps someday he'd ask that question, too, and see if Itachi had the answer. But for now... "It's the one place on Earth I've _always_ wanted to go, for as long as I can remember. I've thought about actually going, a couple of times. Even gotten so far as to go onto a website and almost book a flight. But I _always_ chicken out before I confirm a seat." No matter how much he wanted to go to the land of his brave ancestors, he _didn't_ want to have to get on a plane to get there more.

"You should go," Itachi said firmly. "Temari played in tournaments there before she retired, and it is beautiful. We were able to go on several tours, and to walk where our ancestors might have..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was an incredible experience."

Jealousy stirred when he found out his brother had been where he wanted to go so badly. But as Itachi might have intended, determination rooted it out. "I will go someday," he vowed. "Definitely not today, and probably not next week, either. But I _will_ go."

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled. "Good."

For a while the brothers sat in silence, content to be in each other's presence as they pursued their own lines of thought. Eventually Temari came downstairs and settled on the arm of her husband's chair, a smile blooming on her lips as she looked from one relaxed brother to the other. When she caught Sasuke looking at her, she winked, a smug _I told you so_ expression on her face.

After smiling besottedly up at his wife, Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke. A slow, almost wicked smile curled up his lips, and he asked, "So, little brother, is there any hope of any nieces or nephews on the horizonfor _us_?"

Sasuke grabbed the pillow from behind him and threw it at his brother, but inside, warmth filled him. It was nice to know his brother cared.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Three updates for three stories three days in a row. _Wow_! But this chapter had some things I've been excited to get out there for a while, and next chapter Sasuke and Hinata finally come face-to-face again. But a lot of the rest of the story wouldn't make sense if what's been there the past few hadn't been there, but from here on out there'll be a _lot_ more SasuHina interaction! Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wish you a very safe and happy Christmas, and I hope to see you all again for next Friday's update!


	15. Visitation

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _wolf-enzeru_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _MuffinMan9223_, _OroKashii_, _DivineGlory_, _Toadettegirl2012_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _Break Blade_, _Tamani_, _Melanieciel_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Dani Stark_, _Scuba Sqwerl_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _SasukeXhinataXOC_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins the part where Sasuke and Hinata _really_ start to have encounters on a regular basis. There'll still be a chapter here and there where there might not be a lot of interaction between them, but from here on out there will be a _lot_. Also in this chapter, Hinata gets to meet Ninja! I've been looking forward to introducing the two... Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XV~***

_~Visitation~_

* * *

Hinata was _not_, in any way, shape, or form, a procrastinator. She liked to get things done in a quick and efficient manner, not just for her own benefit, but for others' as well.

On Sunday morning, she dragged her feet doing _everything_.

She even invented some chores which needed to be done immediately, just to put off going to give Sasuke his library cards. She ate breakfast, vacuumed, dusted, mopped the kitchen and bathroom floors, took a shower...

And tried to find something else in her immaculate condo which desperately needed her attention. But Hinata found she'd been an even more industrious housekeeper than usual; everything gleamed with cleanliness. She could even see her reflection in the tops of the end tables. (Perhaps she'd taken her little cleaning spree a wee bit too far, but she did _not_ want to have to go face down Uchiha Sasuke on his home turf.)

With nothing left to occupy her, Hinata packed the last of Tenten's boxes into Old Sensible and took off. After rolling the windows down, she turned on the radio and took the scenic route to Neji and Tenten's new place. Using the spare key Tenten had given her, Hinata unlocked the door when she arrived and carried in the handful of boxes she'd brought. She took extra care to arrange them just so, in order of size and weight with the others sitting around, before locking up and leaving.

Hinata felt a little ashamed of her sudden yellow streak. As she turned into Sasuke's driveway - mouth dry, palms slick with sweat, and heart pounding so hard she thought it'd jump right out of her throat - she fought the urge to whip the car around and burn rubber as she peeled away. She caught peekaboo glances of the massive Uchiha manor between the trees. When the driveway abruptly led into a clearing, Hinata actually jumped.

From a distance, the house looked creepy. Up close, it looked like it possessed character. Though obviously old, it was a marvel of architecture, with wide front doors, a wraparound porch, a pointy-roofed tower with a widow's walk, and beautiful china-white pillars with a lovely ivy design. She even spotted a couple of stained glass windows!

She parked in the semi-circular driveway at the base of stone steps leading up to the spacious porch. As soon as her foot hit the herringbone-patterned brick at the top, she heard a dog - what sounded like a very _big_ dog - start barking. She froze.

While she stood there trying to decide whether or not to cross the porch to the front door and knock, or turn and make a run for it, the front door abruptly opened. Framed in the doorway stood a tall, blonde, obviously fit woman who looked vaguely familiar. For a moment the two women regarded each other in mutual surprise.

Around the woman's hip, the head of a big black dog appeared, ears pricked, nose twitching, eyes narrow. He grumbled deep in his throat, the sound originating in his chest and gaining in volume until it exploded in a series of ferocious barks.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists around the straps of her purse, wondering if the blonde at the door was going to sic the dog on her. She wanted to tell the woman she wasn't trespassing, honest; she just wanted to give Sasuke his library cards. But her mouth wouldn't open, and her very dry tongue felt glued to the roof of her mouth.

At last the blonde blinked once, disinterestedly, and laid her hand on the head of the still-barking dog. "Sasuke!" she called over her shoulder. "I think your girlfriend is here."

Heat flooded Hinata's face as she heard a familiar, irritated voice call from somewhere deep in the house (but coming closer by the word), "Temari, for the sake of all that's holy, how many times do I have to tell you I don't _have_ a-"

Sasuke came into view from behind the blonde and the barking dog. He stopped dead. His eyes darted from Hinata, to the dog, to the blonde, and back to Hinata again. A hint of color washed across his cheekbones as he flexed his hands twice at his sides. "Ninja, quiet, it's all right, she's a-" he hesitated, a strange expression crossing his face "-friend," he finished.

_Ninja?_ Hinata looked around for some stereotypical black-masked, gymnastic assassin (perhaps he employed bodyguards?). But as if in response to the order, the big black German shepherd immediately fell silent. Tongue now lolling, tail wagging, he watched Hinata with bright brown eyes as if to ask, _Did you bring me treats and toys?_

Shocked at the complete reversal of the dog's personality, Hinata blinked warily and wondered if Ninja (at least, she _assumed_ that was the dog's name) thought humans were toys. It would be just about par for the course, considering her luck recently (or, rather, lack thereof).

Laughing, the blonde turned on her heel and passed by Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder on her way past. Scowling, Sasuke came up to the door and stared at Hinata, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing here?" As if picking up on his master's body language, the German shepherd at his side became watchful again.

Hinata bit back the urge to point out Sasuke didn't have any _No Trespassing_ signs posted_ anywhere_ along the driveway between the road and the house, and besides, she was only trying to do something nice. Clearing her throat, she twisted her fingers nervously around her purse straps, and said, "You left without your library cards the other day. I-I've been meaning to get them to you, but my best friend married my cousin yesterday, you see, so it's been a very busy week, and I just didn't have time to drive out here, but I did have time today, and-" She shut her mouth with a _snap_, realizing she'd just been blathering on in one long run-on sentence. And to an author, no less!

Sasuke arched one skeptical eyebrow, as if wondering if she told the truth. Realizing she had nothing visible to corroborate her story, Hinata quickly reached into her purse and pulled out the two colorful library cards: one for his wallet and the other for his keychain. "Here," she said, holding them out toward him. Swallowing hard, she added in a small voice, "I owe you an apology, too. I, um, _majorly_ over-reacted when I saw who you really were, and I- I'm really sorry I blew my top at you like that."

Ninja must have picked up on some nonverbal cue from Sasuke because his tail started wagging once more. He looked up at his master as if to ask if the cards were toys for him. Shaking his head, the dark-haired human closed the gap between them to reach out and take the library cards, his long, pale fingers brushing hers in the process. Hinata wondered if he felt the same jolt of electricity up his arm as she did in hers.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. He stared down at the cards for a minute, then tucked them into the pocket of his khaki cargo shorts. He glanced over his shoulder, toward the depths of the house into which the blonde had disappeared, then said, "Listen, I - really appreciate this." A trace of color rose to his high cheekbones. "I just threw some burgers on the grill, and Temari makes a pretty good potato salad. Would you - like to stay for lunch?"

Again, Hinata felt heat explode across her cheeks. "Oh, no!" she said quickly. "I don't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend's-"

She stopped when Sasuke abruptly threw back his head and laughed, so hard he had to grab his sides. "Oh, that's a good one!" he chortled, shaking his head.

"What?" Hinata asked, feeling a little defensive and a little offended.

Halfway sobering, Sasuke stared at her with amused eyes and a half-grin which made her traitorous heart do a happy little jig. "Temari is most definitely _not_ my girlfriend," he told her frankly. "And I think my brother would _kill_ me if she were. She's my sister-in-law. And don't worry. You're not interrupting anything."

Something tight and hot unwound in Hinata's chest. She felt surprised to realize she was _relieved_ to find out the tall, athletic-looking blonde wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend. Or wife. Or - other sort of clandestine romantic interest.

"All right then. I-I'll stay. Thank you." At his inviting gesture, Hinata stepped past Sasuke into the house, then edged past Ninja, who still watched her expectantly, his teeth looking really big, and white, and _sharp_ \- and slipped off her shoes. She cast a quick look around the expansive foyer. "Your house is really beautiful," she said.

"Thanks." Sasuke closed the door and glanced around the entryway, which was filled with warm woods and beautiful paintings, crowned by a gorgeous crystal chandelier. "My ancestors were actually Japanese, but one of them was kind of obsessed with Victorian architecture. So we got this old house out of the deal." He waved a vague hand around. "It's got - character, I suppose you'd say."

Hinata followed Sasuke down the long interior hall past several doors - some open, some closed - hearing Ninja's nails _click-click-clicking_ against the wooden floor as he trailed after them. The hallway opened into a large, spacious living room, done in strong reds and blacks, with white accents. Two katana hung crossed over the fireplace mantle; a big flat-screen television hung on one of the walls, accompanied by several framed pieces of art (several Oriental-looking paintings and scrolls; a portrait of a pre-teen Sasuke along with a man, woman, and teenager who looked a lot like him; and a blown-up poster of his book jacket cover like the one at the library); expensive yet tasteful leather furnishings; and a massive Oriental rug with a sprawling gold dragon against a background of - surprise, surprise - red and black.

Instead of stopping, Sasuke led them across the living room, then slid open a glass door and stepped out onto a exspansive back deck. Ninja shot past his master and ran down the steps, where he joined a little girl of about five in the yard. The two rolled around together in the grass, the girl laughing, the dog barking joyfully.

Sasuke caught her questioning glance. "My niece Karura," he said. "I'll call her over in a bit to introduce you."

Hinata hesitated in the doorway, watching as Sasuke lifted up the lid of a big, gleaming grill. Fragrant smoke filled the air, and she inhaled the delicious smell of cooking burgers. It had been a very long time since she'd last been to a cookout; her mouth suddenly started to water.

A sound from her left made Hinata turn in that direction. She came face-to-face with an older version of the teenager in the portrait inside. He sat on the bench of the picnic table, his back propped against the tabletop. The blonde from the front door sat next to him, hand shading her eyes as she watched her daughter and the massive dog.

"That's my brother Itachi and his wife, Temari," Sasuke told her as he smoothly flipped burgers. "Itachi, Temari, this is Hinata, the local librarian. She's done a lot to help me with research on my next book - and at the appearances I'm making at the library."

At the (undeserved) praise, Hinata blushed again. She was starting to feel like she had a permanent sunburn or something. "I haven't done _that_ much," she murmured.

Temari smiled at her. "Don't be modest," she said. "To get that grump out of his funk, you must have some sort of amazing gift. I commend you, Hinata."

Just then, the reason _why_ Temari looked so familiar struck Hinata. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She breathed, "You're Temari. _Sabaku Temari_, the greatest tennis player in the world!"

Ducking her head, Temari waved one hand and laughed with obvious embarrassment. "I'm not the _greatest_ tennis player in the world," she said. "And I wasn't, even before I retired." She looked up at Hinata and smiled slightly. "Besides, I'm not actually _Sabaku_ Temari anymore. I'm Uchiha Temari now." She glanced at Itachi, her smile turning warm and intimate. "Am, and have been for the past eight years I wouldn't trade for anything."

Hinata allowed her gaze to slide away, feeling like she'd just witnessed something intensely private. Her eyes settled on Sasuke, who stood watching her with an odd little grin on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he tilted his head toward the open cooler next to her, which was filled with ice and had the caps of several bottles sticking out. "Help yourself to something to drink. There're water and several different kinds of pop in there."

Accepting with a murmured thanks, Hinata pulled out a fizzy drink with a red cap and took a long, refreshing sip. Cradling the cold, sweating bottle in both hands, she watched as Sasuke opened the lid of the grill and checked the burgers again. It was something surprisingly _normal_ for him to do.

She reflected with a good deal of bemusement that he lived in a beautiful house, had a brother, a famous sister-in-law, an adorable niece, and a big teddy bear of a dog.

It was all shockingly ordinary.

_Maybe_, she thought, _maybe he's actually human after all_.

* * *

Sasuke caught Hinata watching Ninja out of the corner of her eye for the sixth time during the meal. Taking pity on her, he cleared his throat and said, "You know, he won't hurt you. Failing an aggressive move on your part, he needs a distinct command from me in German to attack. And since I told him you're a friend, the worst he'll do is lick you to death."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke while he was talking, then turned back to Ninja. "I'm not afraid of him anymore," she said with a smile. "I was just wondering if he's allowed to have food off the table. He keeps watching my food go from my plate to my mouth, and he's drooling."

A look confirmed it. Ninja sat only a few feet away from Hinata, his dark eyes trained on the woman's food, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. His food and water bowls sat next to the staircase down to the yard, within easy reach, but he studiously ignored them. Obviously, he sensed a weakness in the pack, and he was hoping for some handouts.

Jiraiya was particularly bad about it. That's what got Ninja started in the first place.

"He's not _technically_ allowed people food," Sasuke told Hinata. "But Jiraiya, my agent, tends to sneak him bites off the table when he comes here. Since he recently visited..." He shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to break him of the habit again."

Ninja shot Sasuke an offended look, then got up and trotted over to sit next to Hinata. He pricked his ears and tilted his head to the side, offering her his best "I'm so cute, _feed me_!" look. Sasuke had managed to become immune to it when Ninja was still a puppy, but he found the look worked wonders on his guests.

Predictably, Hinata melted. "He's _so_ adorable!" After wiping her hands on her napkin, she reached out to rub the top of Ninja's head. He rested the side of his face against her leg, eyes rolling upward in obvious ecstasy.

"Another thing about him - once he finds out you're a friend, he turns into a giant puppy." Sasuke sighed and shook his head, but couldn't help smiling fondly. "Ninja's something else, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. He's been my companion for several years now, and I really can't imagine life without him."

"I've been thinking about getting a dog." Hinata scratched Ninja's chest, and one of the dog's hind legs began to thump loudly against the deck. "Now that Tenten - that's my roommmate - has moved out, it's really rather quiet. I'm thinking about a smaller dog, like maybe a Shiba Inu. There's not a whole lot of room in my condo, so I can't get too big a breed, but I still want a dog that's good at guarding. And not yappy, like a Chihuahua or something like that."

Temari licked some ketchup off her index finger. "I know someone who has a Chihuahua," she said. "Little thing _never_ shuts up."

"And it bites, too," Itachi added. "We're fast enough to dodge, but we can never take Karura with us to visit. It hates adults, but it especially seems to despise kids."

"I want a dog like Ninja," Karura said. She grinned widely when the dog reacted to his name and went to sit next to her, his pink tongue working quickly to lick mustard and ketchup off the girl's face. Sasuke's niece laughed, turning her head this way and that - though whether to get away or offer Ninja a better angle, Sasuke wasn't quite sure.

"German shepherds are great dogs," Sasuke said. He took another bite of potato salad and then swallowed before continuing. "They're extremely loyal and good guard dogs, but they're also great with kids. They know when to be on their guard, but they're also quite keen about the right time to let the softer, more nurturing sides of their nature be more prevalent, too."

"I have to admit, when I first saw Ninja I was scared to death of him," Hinata said. She took another sip of her drink and shook her head. "I thought sure he was going to eat me. But now he's like a totally different dog. Now it's almost like he thinks Karura is his puppy or something."

"If you're on the property, and you're a friend, he'll protect you," Sasuke told Hinata proudly.

The group fell into silence again for a while as they ate. Finally, Hinata pushed her mostly-empty plate away and looked at Temari and Itachi. "If you don't mind my asking," she began hesitantly, "how did you two meet?"

Temari smiled crookedly. "The old familiar question," she said wryly. "If I had a dollar for every time we've been asked that-"

Sasuke laughed. "You're already rich, Temari."

"Good point." Temari tilted her head toward her husband. "First off, do you know what Itachi does for a living?"

At Hinata's headshake, Itachi cleared his throat and spoke up. "For three generations, my family has run a very successful bodyguard service. It's been passed down from father to son, starting with my grandfather, and now I've got it. With each generation, it's gotten even bigger."

"And more lucrative," Sasuke added. "Trust me, Hinata, they've got some pretty high-profile clients. Without naming names, they protect people from the entertainment industry, pioneers in the technology field, and athletes."

"The first and last make up most of the numbers," Itachi said. "Even though I'm the head of the company, I'm not the sort of person who asks my employees to do something I'm not willing to do myself. So when an urgent request for a bodyguard landed on my desk, I decided to take on the job myself."

"Several years ago, while I was at the French Open," Temari picked up the story, "I was attacked on the way out of Roland Garros after my quarterfinal match. I wasn't hurt, but my current bodyguard was badly injured. My coach had heard of Itachi's company before, and called in a request to get a new bodyguard out as quickly as possible."

Sasuke had been watching the French Open that year, mostly as research for a novel he was thinking about writing, and he'd seen live coverage of the attack on Temari. It wasn't something he'd ever forget - especially since she wound up as his sister-in-law not too terribly long after that.

"My best employees were already out in the field, and since an attack had already taken place, I didn't want to take any chances," Itachi added. "So I handed over the task of managing the business to my very capable second in command and caught the next plane to France."

"Itachi was waiting for me by the time I woke up the morning after the attack." Temari paused to take a drink, then slid a sly glance at her husband before going on. "To his credit, he was always the consummate professional. But I felt an instant attraction, and he did, too. He protected me in more ways than just physically. It wasn't long before Itachi had to reassign _himself_ so we could pursue a relationship."

Hinata nodded slowly. "I remember seeing that on television," she told Temari. "My roommate and I both love tennis, and we were watching when you were attacked. It had to have been terrifying. I don't think I would have been able to react as calmly as you did."

Temari shrugged self-deprecatingly, staring down into the last inch or so of liquid left in her tea bottle. "All of us go through a certain degree of training to be ready if something like this happens," she said. "Especially after that one famous ice skater, as well as another top notch female tennis player, were attacked, a lot of coaches across several sports decided their athletes had better be ready in case it happened again." The corner of her mouth twisted wryly. "To be honest, though, I was terrified. Especially after Baki was injured - it really shook me up."

"At first, she didn't even _want_ me to protect her," Itachi said. He cupped his hand around the back of his wife's neck and massaged gently. Sasuke bit back a sarcastic comment about getting a room; one that was, preferably, not in his house. "She was so afraid I'd get hurt, too," Itachi finished.

"Baki was all right, eventually, and the culprit was immediately arrested. But I never, _ever_ wanted someone hurt in my place. I think that's what shook me up more than anything." Temari reached up with her free hand to touch her husband's on the back of her neck. "Especially considering the instant attraction I felt to him. There was _no way_ I wanted him hurt."

"I finally talked her into letting me stay," Itachi said. "And the rest, I guess you could say, is history."

During the conversation, Karura had left the table. Her shrieking laughter and Ninja's happy barks returned the sense of lightheartedness to the serious atmosphere at the table.

Reaching out, Temari started stacking plates. "Why don't you give Hinata a tour of the house, Sasuke? Itachi and I will clear the table and do the dishes." She tilted her head so the librarian couldn't see her face and winked at Sasuke.

He bit back the urge to growl at her like Ninja, made worse by the fact Itachi was obviously entirely on board with his wife's plan. Sighing quietly to himself, Sasuke stood and looked down at Hinata, who looked like she wasn't sure whether to agree or make a run for it. "I'm not hiding any chainsaws or ancient racks in there, you know," he said. "I promise, my house is really rather ordinary."

A very attractive pink brushed her cheekbones, and Sasuke rolled his lips to keep from laughing. "Come on. I promise I don't bite." Ignoring Temari's teasing addition of, "Much," he held out his hand to her, patiently waiting for her to take it so he could help her up and guide her inside.

For a moment Sasuke thought sure Hinata was going to shout a very resounding, "_No_!" But she surprised him by sliding her delicate pale hand into his and nodding. "I'd like a tour. Thank you."

_Will wonders never cease?_ Curling his fingers around Hinata's, Sasuke led her across the deck to the back door, their bare feet making little noise on the wooden floor.

The second he slid open the door and they stepped inside, the air conditioning gave them instant relief from the heat and humidity outside. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, they'd have another storm before the evening was over. "Obviously, this is the sitting room." He pointed out the paintings on the wall and gave a brief description of the story behind each, but skipped over the poster of his dust jacket photo. That, besides being self-explanatory, was something she was already familiar with from the library. "And that's Itachi, me, and our parents," he said, glossing over it. He didn't want to talk about it, either.

Hinata seemed to sense his reluctance about the subject, and nodded once. "You've got some amazing things here." She nodded at the katana over the fireplace. "My family is of Japanese descent, as well. My father has several weapons, though he doesn't display them as prominently as you."

Sasuke nodded his head toward the katana. "Many of my male anscestors served as samurai in direct service to the emperor and his family. Those weapons in particular were gifts to the brothers who saved the emperor from an assassination attempt."

"That's amazing," Hinata breathed. "In my case, it's mostly my female ancestors who served. Many of them were handmaidens and companions to the empress and her daughters. As a matter of fact, we have a swatch of fabric which was cut from the emperor's robe - a gift to one of my ancestors from the empress to honor her many years of fine service. There are many other things which belong to the family, but that is our most treasured relic."

"Wow." Sasuke arched his eyebrows, feeling beyond impressed. "That's _incredible_." A moment passed as they quietly considered the dedication of their ancestors. Then something occurred to Sasuke, and he said on a whim, "I wonder if our ancestors ever met each other. Wouldn't it be something to find out your however-many-times-removed aunt was friends with my however-many-times-removed grandfather, or something like that?"

Hinata tilted her head. "I doubt it," she said with a small, almost teasing, smile. "We're probably hereditary mortal enemies, or something like that."

_I hope not!_ Sasuke swallowed back the response and the strange feelings which came with it, then smiled. "If you're ready, I'll show you the rest of the house."

Nodding, Hinata looked at the katana one more time. "Sounds good."

As they walked out of the sitting room, she added shyly, "If you like, I'll get permission from Father to show you our heirlooms sometime."

Sasuke remembered the many hours of his childhood when he pretended he was one of the strong, brave samurai from his mother's true stories, and smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you." Not just because of the link to his family's heritage, but to spend more time with Hinata. He couldn't deny how attracted he felt to her. While he knew eventually his own painfully shy nature would catch up with him, for now, he decided to enjoy every second of her company.

He'd take everything else from there.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ It feels weird, posting a chapter that takes place in the middle of summer when it's just past Christmas and cold outside. Speaking of, I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I adore this chapter, the start of working Sasuke and Hinata's relationship from tense and awkward to something much nicer and more comfortable. They've still got a ways to go, of course, but they've got a good start now! The part where Hinata talks about one of her ancestors receiving a gift of fabric from the emporer's robe is based in truth - I have an honorary grandmother who's Japanese, and she has just such a thing, handed down from her own ancestor. It was so amazing, I just had to work it in to the story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, that you have a great New Year's, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you again for next Friday's update!


	16. Storm

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _guest_, _Kibachow_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Melanieciel_, _TheValkyrieGladiator_, _Dani Stark_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Tamani_, _Guest_, _DivineGlory_, _KyaNika_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _pheecat_, _OhSunnyDay_, _mangetsu no hime_, _SasukexhinataxOC_, and _jazzberryjuice_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their faves and follows lists.

**Author's Note:** Very important chapter, this. Things come to light here which will play heavily into later chapters. No Sasuke and Hinata face to face in this chapter - but they still do interact, I promise. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XVI~***

_~Storm~_

* * *

Thunderheads were building in the western sky by the time Hinata left Sasuke's house. She kept flickering glances in that direction as she drove back down the hill into town, hoping she'd beat the rain before it got there.

As she pulled into her parking place at her condo, the clock on the dashboard of her car flicked to 6:05. She'd been at Sasuke's for about five hours; much longer than she'd intended to stay. But, oh, they had been five rather enjoyable hours, she mused as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. Itachi's and Temari's easygoing natures had helped put her at ease; Karura had been an absolute delight; and even Sasuke seemed comfortable around her while they toured his house. It was as full of character on the inside as it was out, leading Hinata to wonder why she'd ever thought it - and he - were creepy.

As Hinata exited her car, a gust of wind tore across the parking lot, noisily tossing the branches of the trees lining it and throwing her hair across her face. Sputtering, she shoved the tangled strands away and glanced toward the west, frowning when she noticed the greenish tinge to the sky on the horizon. Though she didn't technically live in Tornado Alley, Konoha was only around fifty miles outside the official border; the town saw funnel clouds far more often than she liked. She would have to keep a close eye on the sky, and an ear tuned to the weather.

Grasping her long skirt in one hand so it wouldn't blow around her legs too much, Hinata hurried up the outdoor staircase to the door leading into her condo. She unlocked it quickly and slipped inside, glad to be out of the wind. She could still hear it, though, whistling around the corners of the building and rattling at the windows.

Slipping off her shoes, Hinata put down her keys and purse, and went straight to the sitting room to turn on the television. The crawl at the bottom of the screen reported both a thunderstorm and tornado watch. Seeing it, she nibbled anxiously at her lower lip. The building had a basement, and she knew Umino Iruka, the building's supervisor, would have already unlocked the door, just in case. She wondered if any of her neighbors had already taken shelter there.

Muting the TV, Hinata dropped down on the couch and stared at her cell phone. After she left Sasuke's, her father called and left a voicemail requesting (read: ordering) her to call him back at her earliest convenience (in other words, the sooner the better _or else_). She had a feeling he wanted to talk about finalizing arrangements for Hanabi to move in, which she didn't particularly want to discuss.

She did, however, want to ask if Hiashi would loan her some of the family's more interesting Japanese heirlooms. For that reason, Hinata gave in and dialed her father's familiar number, watching Mitirashi Anko, her favorite local station's chief meteorologist, on screen pointing out a big blob of intertwined green, red, and yellow.

It looked to be heading in Konoha's direction; from its location, it was the same storm she'd seen on the green horizon. _Fantastic. Welcome to summer on the outskirts of Tornado Alley._

Hiashi picked up the phone, derailing any further thoughts Hinata might have had on the subject. "Where have you been?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

Biting back an uncharacteristically sarcastic response, Hinata forced herself to loosen her death grip on her phone. "I had some errands to run. Tenten wanted me to drop off the last of her things at her and Neji's new place, then I went to visit a friend. Your call came as I was driving home, and now I'm returning it?" Not that Hiashi would have forgotten he called her, or the reasons why. She just wanted to distract him from further questioning her about where she'd been and just which "friend" she'd been with.

For some reason, Hinata didn't think Hiashi would take too kindly to his daughter spending five hours at the resident horror novelist's house. He'd probably do something rather horror-novelish himself if he discovered that little fact.

"Hn." Hiashi's tone made it clear he was only dropping the subject for now. "I wanted to talk to you about the move this Saturday. The movers I hired are supposed to be here at nine. From the way they talked, it will take them around three hours to pack up Hanabi's things. They'll probably get some lunch before heading over there, so expect them to get to the condo around one-thirty or two."

Hinata sat quietly and listened, unable to get a word in edgewise. She knew even if she could, it would be disregarded. So why waste her breath?

"Hanabi will probably be there around noon, so you'll want to make yourself available all day for when she gets there, and then the movers later. I've already arranged payment for them, so you won't have to worry about that - not even the tip." Hiashi finally halted, obviously expecting her to say something.

"It sounds like you've got everything all arranged." She successfully kept the sarcasm out of her tone, but not the irony. Hinata reminded herself _why_ she was doing this: which didn't really make it easier to bear, but certainly kept her from screaming in her father's ear.

"I do. You and Hanabi won't have to lift a finger, Hinata. Won't that be nice?" Though phrased as a question, it clearly was not meant to be one.

"Yes, of course." Hinata watched the county one over from Konoha switch from "thunderstorm watch" to "thunderstorm warning." The fluttering in her stomach intensified. "Are you watching the weather?"

Hiashi made a dismissive sound. "We hardly ever have tornadoes here, Hinata. There's nothing to be worried about. If one should form, it will undoubtedly go around us, or jump over us, like usual."

_Perhaps, but that isn't my point._ Sighing, Hinata gave in and changed the subject - again. "Listen, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to send some of our more interesting heirlooms from Japan either with Hanabi or the movers on Saturday? A friend of mine is interested in seeing them."

Dead silence on the other end of the line for ten... Twenty... Forty-five seconds. Then, "I suppose that would be all right, as long as you don't keep them more than a few days. Which ones were you wanting?"

Hinata kept herself from blowing out a relieved breath with effort. "The swatch of fabric from the emperor's robe, the pair of jade s_h__īsā_, one of the katana, the empress's silk fan with the cherry blossom pattern, and the _kacho_ silk wall scroll from the empress's room."

She halfway expected her father to reply with a sarcastic, "You don't ask for much, do you?" But since sarcasm wasn't typically Hiashi's way, he simply said, "I'll pack them myself and send them with Hanabi. I don't trust the movers not to lose or damage them."

Surprised Hiashi trusted Hanabi not to do the same things, she smiled and closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you, Father. I promise I'll get them back to you early next week." She'd been intending to invite Sasuke over for lunch next Sunday to thank him for inviting her today, so the timing would work out well. Now if she could just get Hanabi out of the condo for a few hours...

The two of them said cordial goodbyes and hung up. Hinata went back to watching the muted television, shifting on the couch so she could see out the window across the room. The sky still held a distinctly green tinge. Just as she wondered if she shouldn't maybe grab some of her more valuable items, in case she needed to head to the basement, her phone rang.

She was both surprised and pleased to see Sasuke's number on the screen. He'd given her both his cell and home numbers (both unlisted and "highly top secret"), and she'd reciprocated with her own cell number. Drawing in a deep breath to steady the butterflies dancing around in her stomach, she cleared her throat and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Hinata. This is Sasuke." The other end of the phone went quiet for a moment. In the background she heard Temari call, "Way to state the obvious, lover boy!"

"I'm glad you called," Hinata said, wondering if her face was as red as it felt. "I just talked to my father, and he's going to send some of the more interesting heirlooms over to my condo this Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch on Sunday? You can see them then." She held her breath, praying she hadn't just overstepped some boundary. Sasuke was an intensely private person - it didn't take a Sherlock Holmes to see that - and she wondered if he would take her invitation as being too forward.

To her relief, Sasuke's response was immediate. "I'd like that." There was a definite smile in his voice. Hinata couldn't help wondering if he were smiling about seeing her again; or if it was because he was going to get to see her family's Japanese heirlooms.

Squashing the thought before it dared venture further into unexplored and scary territory, Hinata smiled herself, striving to sound natural when she responded. "Great. Your brother and his family are welcome to come, too, if they like?"

"Oh. I'm sure they'd like that, but they're actually booked on a flight back to Florida on Friday morning. I'm sorry." Sasuke sounded truly regretful. "They just told me to tell you they're sorry, but they appreciate the invite. And they enjoyed spending time with you today." His voice lowered as he added softly, "I did, too."

Hinata's smile widened, and she felt her blush intensify. "Would around one work for you?"

"Sounds good."

Though he sounded excited, she sensed an almost cautious undertone to his voice. He'd seemed so at ease in his home today, but Hinata remembered how shy and anxious he'd been during his visits to the library. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable being anywhere but home. The thought made her both sad and guilty, since she'd just invited him over - to somewhere clearly outside his comfort zone. "What kind of food do you like?" she asked.

"Nothing sweet," he replied instantly. "Tomatoes are my favorite food. But other than that, I'm not really picky, and I'm not allergic to anything. Whatever you fix will be great."

She mentally flipped through her cookbooks, trying to think of recipes which utilized a _lot_ of tomatoes. "Great." A thought struck her, and she said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. You called me, not the other way around. Did you need something?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, and she could picture him rubbing the back of his neck nervously like he'd done at the library. "Well, I was just wondering - have you been watching the weather?"

"Yes." Thunder had been rumbling closer since her conversation with her father; just as she spoke, it cracked fairly closely, making her jump nervously. Hinata stared at the screen, where the watch for Konoha switched to a warning. "In fact, we're under a severe thunderstorm warning right now." Her stomach tightened, but she pressed her fist against it and shook her head. She wouldn't freak out, not on the phone. After all, if her father was so blasé about the weather, shouldn't she be able to feel the same way?

"I noticed the sky's looking a little green. I don't know where you live, and this might be an awkward question, but - do you have a basement?" Sasuke sounded nervous, like he feared she'd think he was a stalker or something for asking the question.

Hinata smiled, understanding his reasons for asking. "I live in a condo not too far from the library. The building does have a basement, yes. As a matter of fact, I imagine the building super probably already has the door unlocked, just in case there's a warning issued and we all have to head down there."

"Oh, good." The relief in Sasuke's voice was palpable. "Ah - not about the possible necessity, that is. Just that you do have a basement. Just in case." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I was just calling to make sure you did. If you didn't, I was going to invite you over again, because we're all in my basement right now. Just in case, you know."

Cradling the phone close to her ear with both hands, Hinata smiled. It felt good, knowing this stranger who barely knew her was so concerned about her safety. It made her father's lack of caring seem almost unimportant. "Thank you, Sasuke. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I really don't think we're going to _have_ a tornado - just maybe a funnel cloud passing by us or some really strong straight-line winds like we normally do. But I wanted to make sure you had somewhere safe to go if you need to." Sasuke's voice sounded warm and husky, making Hinata want to get lost in it.

She wanted to forget the reasons why she hated green skies and tornadoes, and why she always felt so panicky when one seemed likely. With Sasuke on the other end of the phone, it almost seemed possible. "Thank you," she whispered again. The knot of anxiety and fear in her stomach slowly unraveled, the shakiness easing out of her limbs.

And then hailstones started rapping sharply at the window as the tornado siren began to wail.

* * *

Sasuke heard the tornado siren though the phone, and he realized she must live close to the fire department. He looked up at Itachi, who leaned forward on the couch with his eyes glued to the basement television. Sensing his younger brother's gaze, he looked over and mouthed, "Tornado warning for us."

Holding the phone away from his ear, Sasuke concentrated and thought he heard the very faint, distant sound of the siren. Or maybe he only continued to hear it through the phone. Pressing the phone back to his ear, he said tensely, "Hinata? Are you still there?"

Her breathing sounded sharp and rapid in his ear, as if she were starting to hyperventilate. Standing up from where he sat on a chair farther from the television, Sasuke paced a few steps away from his family and said again, a little louder, "Hinata? Are you okay?"

"No," she whimpered. She sounded on the very edge of tears. "Please, please no."

Panic began to tighten into a knot in his stomach. He didn't know Hinata well - barely at all, actually - but he felt undeniably, irresistably drawn to her. He wanted to protect her. And he didn't want her to cry, or feel scared. "Hinata, just hang on, okay? I'm coming over." Distantly, he knew how stupid that was. The tornado siren was going off and he didn't know exactly where she lived - just in a condo close to the library and the fire station - but he couldn't sit in his safe basement and do _nothing_. Not when Hinata was in such distress, possibly even danger.

"_No_!" This time the word was a breathless scream in his ear. Sasuke made it to the bottom of the staircase before a hand like iron clamped around his upper arm; the author whirled on his older brother, face set with a mix of anger, fear, and defensiveness.

Itachi spoke calmly, a steely resolve glinting in his black eyes. "You can't go out there, Sasuke."

"But I can't just leave Hinata!" he argued. He could hear her crying on the other end, each sob feeling like a twisting knife in his gut. "She's alone, scared, and maybe in danger!"

"Getting yourself hurt or killed isn't going to help her!" Itachi spoke in the same stern tone he'd used only a handful of times before, and then only after their parents died.

Suddenly, another voice came on at the other end of the line. "Hello? Hello?"

Sasuke clutched the phone tightly to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

A thudding in the background briefly overtook the soundwaves, then the same male voice again. "I'm Umino Iruka, the super in Hinata's building. Who is this?" Another thud, then an expectant silence.

"I'm-" he briefly faltered, then settled for, "-Hinata's friend Sasuke. What's going on over there?"

The murmur of several other voices sounded loudly for a moment, then began to fade away. "I saw Hinata get home a little bit ago. When the tornado warning was issued and she didn't come straight down to the basement, I went upstairs to get her. She tends to have panic attacks if there's a possibility, so I used my key to get into the condo and collect her. Some of the others are working on calming her down now."

Sasuke pressed his hand against his forehead, shocked to realize how it shook: how _he_ shook. He barely noticed when Itachi released his arm and backed off slightly. "Thank you," he breathed. "I knew she was scared, but I..." He trailed off, unsure what to say. He felt like a failure - stupid and useless. She was scared, crying, and all he could do was stand there and listen, and call her name.

_Useless_.

Across the room, Temari twisted in her seat on the couch. "One of the Konoha K-9 officers on patrol reported seeing a funnel cloud." She clearly spoke to Itachi, but Sasuke couldn't help overhearing. His stomach twisted again. "But it hasn't touched down yet. The meteorologist is urging everyone to get to their tornado safe spots and sit tight."

Sasuke heard the wind outside the house. It blew so hard, he could hear a loose shutter upstairs banging against the siding. But he didn't hear the distinctive freight train roaring he'd heard only once before in his life. He prayed desperately this funnel cloud followed the path of many others through the years and skipped over Konoha. "Are you still there?" he spoke into the phone.

"Yes," Umino replied. "Hinata seems a little calmer. Would you like to speak to her again?"

Clutching the phone so tightly his fingers went numb, Sasuke said fervently, "Yes, please."

Itachi rejoined his wife and daughter on the couch in front of the television as Hinata's tremulous voice half-whispered, "Hello, Sasuke?"

"Hinata." Her name came out like a breathed prayer. "Are you all right?"

She laughed shakily. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm - I'm so sorry for having a meltdown on you like that." A pause, then, "I should have come down to the basement before. Sorry."

Sasuke wasn't sure if that last part was meant for him or her building super. He found himself shaking his head though she couldn't see. "It's all right. I'm just glad you're okay." He hesitated, then decided it was okay to voice his next thought. "Tornadoes are pretty scary. I don't blame you for being scared."

For a moment, only Hinata's still somewhat shaky breathing came over the line. Sasuke took a few steps forward so he could see the television screen better, glad to see Anko looked a little less worried than she had a few minutes before. The wind seemed to have died down some, too - perhaps the storm was blowing itself out.

"I'm sorry, but - but could I call you back later?" Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Sasuke wished the words hadn't come out sounding quite so stern, and he winced. "No, it's okay. You can call me back later." Itachi turned on the couch to mouth, "All clear," at him. "Looks like it's going to skip us, so we'll be all right. Right?" If only he could stop from sounding so anxious. He _never_ wanted to hear Hinata sound like that again.

"Yes. We'll be fine." Hinata whispered a barely audible, "Goodbye" before hanging up without waiting for him to reply.

Sasuke lowered the phone from his ear, shifting it to his left hand so he could flex his right. He hadn't realized he'd been clutching the phone so tightly.

Temari twisted in her seat again, her expression anxious. "Is she okay?"

He nodded, tucking his phone back in his pocket as he returned to his earlier seat. "Yes, she's fine. Just a little freaked out by the storm, that's all."

"Aren't we all?" Itachi motioned to Ninja, who was curled up on his doggie bed under the stairs. Only the whites of his eyes were visible in the shadows.

Sasuke whistled softly. Ninja came out from under his hiding place, ears back, tail tucked. But he'd come out, and Sasuke knew that meant the worst of the storm was over. "Yes," he replied distractedly, digging his fingers deep into the dog's ruff and scratching. But he just couldn't shake the feeling Hinata's fear of tornadoes went beyond the normal person's healthy wariness of them.

He firmly resolved to himself if the sky ever looked even the least bit threatening, he would drive straight over and pick Hinata up. He refused to stay at a distance and let her be so alone and frightened again. Even if it took every last shred of the little bit of courage he possessed.

For Hinata, he _could_ be strong.

He _would_ be strong.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I have seen a tornado once in my life, from several miles away, and it was easily one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. So I definitely sympathize with poor Hinata - it _is_ scary! I really like this chapter, though - not just because it introduces a subject which will be very important later in the story, but because of Sasuke and Hinata's interactions over the phone. They've definitely turned a corner, and I'm so excited to take them down this road! On another note, an anonymous reviewer asked about my usage of the word "pop" in the previous chapter - I don't like using the same word over and over again to describe one thing, and since I didn't want to use brand names either, I just used several different words popular in different parts of the U.S. to describe what Hinata was drinking. I hope that answered your question! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's!


	17. Revisit

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _LaydiiV_, _Danish78_, _Natalie2016_, _Kibachow_, _BexBluedragon_, _DivineGlory_, _SachikoHeiwajima_, _ImCutePoison_, _heartfeltdreamer_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _SasukeXhinataXOC_, _Eliphalet George_, _rao hyuga 18_, _pheecat_, _oCloudNine_, and _XxMelony-kunXx_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** Poor Hinata. But, on the bright side, there are some Very Exciting Things coming on the horizon that I'm really excited about! Most particularly - dinner. And Sasuke's next appearance at the library. And all sorts of other fun things... Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XVII~***

_~Revisit~_

* * *

Hinata closed the door behind her very kind super and wished she could just melt into the floor. Though the funnel cloud had never become an actual tornado by touching the ground in or around Konoha, Iruka had been concerned enough about her to come upstairs and get her so she'd be safe in the basement with the rest of them.

And then there was Sasuke. She had had a _complete_ meltdown on the phone with him. Heaven only knew what he thought of her after that. He probably thought she was as crazy and weird as she used to think he was!

Sinking down onto her couch, she stared at her television screen, still on and tuned to the weather report. The storm had moved on to the east, leaving Konoha wet, and battered, and windblown, but no worse for the wear. Anko was saying she thought the worst of the tornado risk was over, because the storm appeared to be falling apart. That was good.

But too late for Hinata and her injured pride.

She stared down at her cell phone, cradled in both hands. Hinata thought about calling her father, but didn't want to talk to him again. Besides, he'd just brush off whatever danger they might or might not have been in. Hanabi would have been nervous, undoubtedly, but since the funnel cloud didn't touch down, she'd probably gone back about her life as usual, with the storm only a blip in her memory already.

Hinata's fingers moved of their own accord, bringing up Sasuke's cell phone number. She _had_ promised to call him, after all. But she wasn't sure she was quite ready to talk to him again, especially since she wasn't sure how he felt about her after her little fit earlier.

Oh, he'd been understanding, as far as she could remember. He even said he could understand why she was afraid of tornadoes, mentioning they were scary. But truthfully, he had _no_ idea why she was terrified of them, and Hinata didn't feel ready to enlighten him. She felt tired and wrung-out, and like the fun afternoon she'd had was a week in the past instead of just a few hours.

Her cell phone buzzed in her hand, belting out an old familiar tune about dogs. Her lips curling slightly upward at the caller ID, she lifted the phone to her ear after answering it and said, "Hello, Kiba."

"Hey, 'Nata!" Her old friend sounded cheerful. Hinata also heard the sound of loud panting nearby; undoubtedly Akamaru giving her his own unique doggie greeting. "Wanted to call and make sure you were okay after all the excitement."

Of all her friends, Kiba had always been the most protective of her. It hadn't surprised Hinata at all when he'd announced he wanted to be a police officer. She felt safer than ever knowing he and his big white dog were keeping the streets of Konoha safe. "Thank you for calling, Kiba. I'm fine. I just came back upstairs from the basement, actually." She didn't feel like going into any further detail than that.

"I hoped you'd taken shelter." Kiba was quiet for a minute as the murmur of his radio sounded in the background, and then he spoke again. "I saw the funnel cloud. I wanted to call you before now, but I had to drive out to old Mitokado Homura and Koharu's place. The winds were a little higher out there, and the roof blew off their barn. Not that they keep anything in there, mind you, but I got sent out there to check things out since they swore up and down they'd gotten hit by a tornado, and make sure they were all right." He sounded vaguely disgruntled.

Hinata had heard many stories about the Mitakado couple. Childless and grumpy, they'd been friends of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's now-dead previous mayor. Rumors were rampant that Homura had expected to take over his friend's position; to his lasting chagrin, however, Yamato Tenzou was elected to take Mayor Sarutobi's place instead. Kids from Hinata's old school often took off for the Mitakado place on Halloween for dares. She'd never gone, but she knew Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji, three of her fellow classmates, had. Several times. "And I presume everything was fine?" She couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

"Naturally," Kiba agreed. "The old barn's about to fall down anyway; it's not even fit for birds. The roof flew off in the opposite direction of the house, didn't even blow to the tree line. All the evidence pointed to straight-line wind damage." He cleared his throat, and Hinata knew he was finally getting around to the purpose of his call. "Listen, I go off-duty in a half-hour. Do you want me to swing by there after I do?"

Hinata had glimpsed herself in the mirror hanging above the cherry credenza she kept in her entryway. Her pale, tear-streaked face and red-rimmed, swollen eyes would certainly clue Kiba in to the fact she hadn't handled the storm as well as she'd let on. "Thanks for the offer, Kiba, but I'm fine, honest. You go on home after you get off. I know you've been pulling some extra shifts lately, and you must be tired."

Hard as she could tell he tried to hide it, Kiba sounded relieved when he responded. "Okay, if you're sure. Thanks, 'Nata. I'll talk to you later, then? Maybe we can get together later this week for lunch or something?"

"That would be great. Talk to you later." After they hung up, Hinata hung her head and let out a long sigh. Hopefully she'd look a lot better in the morning. Granted, she only had to work Monday, and then she'd have the next day off. But she'd have to report back to the library on Wednesday for Sasuke's next appearance.

For some reason, she didn't dread it as much as she had the one last week. Now she'd spent some time with him, she realized he wasn't as creepy and terrible as his poster and her own private thoughts about what a horror/thriller novelist must be like had made him out to be. He was actually a really nice person: genuine, if a little shy. He had treated her like nothing less than an honored guest in his home. Considering how antisocial he'd seemed during his incognito visits to the library, it had been a huge leap of faith on his part to let her in his house - his sanctuary - in the first place. _Why_? She didn't know the answer, and that bothered her a little.

Once again she found herself sitting on the couch staring at her phone, Sasuke's name highlighted on the screen. Should she call him? She'd promised. But she didn't _feel_ like talking to him, trying to explain her reaction without giving away the real reason behind her panic...

In the end, her polite side won. Sighing, she dialed Sasuke's number and sat listening to it ring, halfway hoping he woudn't pick up and she could just leave a voicemail.

No such luck. A click, then an almost anxious, "Hello, Hinata?"

"Yes, it's me." Opening her eyes, Hinata stared at the cloudy sky, streaked here and there with impressive shades of orange and gold as the sun dipped below the clouds' western edges. "I was just calling like I said I would. Um - thanks for being so concerned about me. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry I made you listen to me being - like that." She didn't like anyone to see or hear her cry, and now a virtual stranger had heard her at her worst. What _must_ he think of her?

And _why_ did what he thought of her matter so much?

"It's all right." Sasuke cleared his throat. She heard a door close in the background, as if he'd stepped into another room to distance himself from his family. "I'm just glad you're okay." He hesitated. "You _are_ okay, right?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly at his question. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask..._

The other end of the line remained quiet for a while. Hinata heard Ninja bark somewhere in the distance. Finally, Sasuke cleared his throat again and spoke. "Listen, I was wondering something. I know this might seem strange, but - what time do you have to be at work on Wednesday?"

Hinata blinked. It _was_ a strange question. But apparently he'd remembered her telling him it wasn't a normal workday for her, and the fact made her smile. "Seven. We've still got everything set up from last week, so I only have to be there an hour early, instead of two-and-a-half." She nibbled her lower lip, then decided to go ahead with the question burning through her mind. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner before you go? Temari wants to see you again before she, Itachi, and Karura leave, and I-I would, too. Like to see you, again, that is. Not leave." Sasuke chuckled nervously. "My agent might be here, too. Do you remember him from last week?"

"The one who looked like he'd been struck by Cupid's arrow?" Hinata wanted to bite her tongue after the words escaped her lips.

Fortunately, Sasuke thought it was funny. "Yes, that's Jiraiya. He's coming back into town for my appearance this week. Though, just between you and me, I think he's coming back to see Tsunade again, not to help me out any."

Hinata wondered if she should tell Sasuke Tsunade had many things to say about the big white-haired man after Wednesday night, and only a handful of them had been favorable. "He seems like a nice man," she said diplomatically. "If he can be there, I'm sure I'll like getting to know him."

There was a definite grin in Sasuke's voice when he replied. "So you'll come, then?"

Hinata ducked her head. She must want to punish herself or something, because despite her desire to avoid Sasuke because of her embarrassment, she also wanted to spend more time with him. "Yes, thank you."

"Great. Would around four-thirty or five work for you?"

"That sounds good." Hopefully she'd be better able to keep track of time Wednesday than she had today. "Thanks again for the invite."

"No problem. Talk to you again soon?" He _definitely_ sounded hopeful.

And her traitorous heart_ felt_ hopeful, curse it. "I look forward to it." Perhaps if she swallowed her tongue it would stop throwing out things which sounded so - _encouraging_.

They said goodbye, and Hinata fell sideways onto the cushions. She pulled a throw pillow over her head. _What in the _world_ was I thinking? Nice way to _avoid _him, Hinata!_

She'd always assumed that when she'd grown up, avoiding messes would come naturally to her. Instead, Hinata was just as accident-prone in adulthood as she was as a child, just in different way.

On the bright side, all her fear and anxiety about the almost-tornado was nothing but a distant memory.

On the dark side, she had just opened a whole new (very large) package of worries.

* * *

Sasuke managed to get a bit more written on Monday while his family still slept; except for Temari, who while being her normal early-bird self made an effort to be quiet and not disturb him. He spent the rest of the day playing lazy on the couch with Karura, watching classic animated movies while Itachi and Temari spent a day out together, so the former could show the latter where he used to spend a lot of time when he was younger.

Jiraiya arrived just after lunch on Tuesday, tired after his early morning flight but pleased it had both taken off and landed on schedule. He accepted a sandwich Temari quickly assembled for him, then went upstairs to the guest room where he usually stayed and slept until dinnertime. Occasionally a loud snore would float down the stairs, letting Sasuke know his agent was sleeping like the dead, as usual. It took nothing less than shouting (or a full marching band, which he'd downloaded as an app on his phone and set as his alarm) to wake him up.

By the time they all sat down for dinner, Jiraiya seemed mostly recovered. "I've spoken to Tsunade several times over the phone since I left last week," the large white-haired man said as he tucked into the babyback ribs Sasuke had been smoking since six o'clock that morning. "I think I've finally worn her down. I'm going to get her out of her library tomorrow before your appearance, Sasuke, and take her to dinner."

Sasuke knew he was probably going to regret asking, but he did it anyway. _In for a penny, in for a pound..._ "Do you have someplace in particular in mind?"

Pausing with his cup halfway to his mouth, Jiraiya frowned. "Well, I was actually going to ask you about that," he said uncomfortably. "Where do you recommend?"

"There's only one eatery in town," Sasuke told his agent. "The Yellow Flash."

"The Yel- Say, what kind of name is that? And is the food any good?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

Considering some of the places Sasuke knew for a fact Jiraiya had eaten, and their names, the author didn't think his agent should be quite so suspicious. "The owner, Minato, had progenitors who used to make and sell moonshine - white lightning - during Prohibition. When he bought the restaurant, he decided to put a spin on his daring forebears' chosen profession. Since he has yellow hair, and flash is something lightning does, he named the place 'The Yellow Flash.'" Sasuke scrubbed his hands on a paper towel, hating the sticky feeling of the sauce left after eating ribs, but knowing the taste was well worth the mess. "And yes, the food is excellent. His wife is head cook, and she only hires people who can uphold the reputation of the place."

Jiraiya tilted his head. "Not really sure that's the sort of place I want to take her straight out of the gate. I _really_ want to impress her. Anywhere else?"

Sasuke wondered if he should feel offended on behalf of his friend Naruto and his parents, but knew what Jiraiya meant. The agent was used to eating at places serving _filet mignon_ for a hundred dollars plus a plate (and that didn't include the salad and side dishes, not to mention the wine), so he knew Jiraiya was looking for something more along those lines. "To be honest, you'd have to drive around fifty or so miles one-way for anything fancier. There are some okay places out around the airport where you flew in, but between here and there - not really much else." Even though Sasuke usually kept himself confined to his house, he knew the town and the surrounding area very well - just in case a horde of fans descended on his house one day and he needed to get away fast. Or so he told Shikamaru and Naruto when they asked.

"I don't think she'll want to go so far away." Jiraiya visibly deflated before Sasuke's very eyes. And considering his sheer bulk, that was quite a feat.

Logically, Sasuke knew what he _should_ do. But the question was, did he _want_ to? No, not really. But Jiraiya had done a lot for him, more than some other agents in the business he knew of would do, so really, this was the least he could offer. "I'm having Hinata over for dinner before my appearance at the library. If you want to invite Tsunade, too, that's fine." With Itachi, Temari, and Karura, that would mean Sasuke would have six guests in his house, at his table, but he told himself it was good for him. It wasn't like he didn't have the space. He just didn't like having so many people around.

But he wanted Hinata to come. And he owed it to Jiraiya to give him the date he so desperately wanted. He could handle a couple hours with so many people around. (He deliberately avoided thinking about all the people at the library he'd be surrounded by not that long after.) After all, with Hinata over on Sunday, he'd had four people, and it hadn't been so bad. What were two more?

Jiraiya lit up as if someone had just handed him a signed ten-book deal. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "And it might be better this way, actually. Tsunade might be more comfortable here than at a restaurant, particularly if someone she knows is here, too." He paused, then added uncertainly, "Hinata _is_ that quiet little dark-haired librarian we met last week, right?"

Sasuke saw a familiar gleam in his agent's eye, and wished he'd just kept his mouth shut. "Yes," he admitted on a sigh.

On the other side of Itachi, seated to Sasuke's right, Temari's lips curled up in a wicked, almost catlike, smile. "I was beginning to think Sasuke was going to be one of those creepy authors who holed himself up alone in his house and did nothing but write, kept company by only the characters he created. But both Itachi and I were pleasantly surprised to find out he's actually got a romantic interest."

"It's like we're in a book or something," Itachi said, grinning teasingly.

"That means I'm finally going to get an aunt," Karura informed Jiraiya importantly. "I've wanted one for _ages_."

Starting to feel like he was some cosmic joke, Sasuke very carefully set down his cup and tried to speak in an even, unaffected tone. "She's helped me out quite a bit with research for my next book, and she's got some interesting Japanese heirlooms from her family that she's going to show me on Sunday. We're - _friends_." And hadn't his family been nagging him for _ages_ to get more of those? Why, when he did what they asked, did they seem so interested in moving Hinata from _friend_ to _girlfriend_?

...Maybe the sparks he felt across his skin whenever he came close to touching, or actually came in contact _with_, Hinata's were visible. But since Sasuke was so determined to ignore them, he decided anything his brother and sister-in-law thought they saw were just figments of their over-active imaginations. And here Sasuke thought_ he _was the imaginative one, since he wrote for a living...

Regardless, Wednesday night promised to be more interesting than ever. And Sasuke felt pretty sure that, in this case, _interesting_ was _not_ going to be a good thing.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ah, Wednesday will be an interesting day for all involved! Poor Hinata, though - she's so embarrassed. But now she's got things to look forward to - and so does Sasuke! Though his house is really starting to resemble a bed and breakfast, or maybe more like a hotel-and-restaurant. But some socialization will do him good! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	18. Plunge

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DivineGlory_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _wolf-enzeru_, _MuffinMan9223_, _Sairiko_, _Natalie2016_, _Danish78_, _Neverfearthedark_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Marda_, _LaydiiV_, _OhSunnyDay_, and _hyuugalove_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I love this chapter. It was great fun to write, especially since Sasuke brought it all upon himself - without even realizing it. With that cryptic comment, I'll leave you all to reading - I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XVIII~***

_~Plunge~_

* * *

On Tuesday night, Hinata indulged in something she rarely did, but very much enjoyed. Taking a small glass of nicely chilled white wine, several scented candles, and a cozy Agatha Christie mystery with her, Hinata savored a nice long, hot bath. She floated off to bed feeling warm, and relaxed, and happy.

She woke up feeling like she'd gotten herself into a mess from which she just couldn't extricate herself. Which, to be completely honest, she had. She still squirmed internally at the way she'd blubbered on the phone to Sasuke, and had no idea how she was supposed to face him with any sort of composure this evening.

By early afternoon on Wednesday, Hinata felt like a basket case. She wanted to crawl under her covers and hide, like she had as a child; but as a (mostly) responsible adult, she didn't have that luxury anymore. Which left her with her phone in hand, shivering, wondering if she could call in to both Sasuke _and_ the library with an attack of the flu. But seeing as how her shivering was brought on by apprehension rather than fever, Hinata reluctantly put her phone down and went to find something to wear. She didn't want to look like she'd gone to too much effort, but at the same time, she didn't want to be _too_ casual. Since she had to head over to the library right after eating, she picked her usual uniform - a long skirt, this one in a patchwork pattern, and a simple blouse to match. After slipping on earrings and a necklace, she frowned at her reflection and debated whether to wear her hair down or pull it up.

_What does it really matter? It's not like you're going on a _date_. It's just dinner. At a sort-of friend's house._ Wrinkling her nose at her reflection, Hinata left her hair down and marched into the sitting room, determined not to make any more fuss. Carefully avoiding anything with a reflective surface, she occupied herself with getting things ready for Hanabi's arrival on Saturday until it was time to leave for Sasuke's at twenty-past four.

She'd decided to get there at four-forty-five: exactly halfway between four-thirty and five, the two options Sasuke had given her. Hinata was perhaps being a little too obsessive about the details, but she was terrified of doing something wrong.

Picking up her purse, keys, and phone on the way out, Hinata got into her car and drove extra-carefully along the scenic route over to Sasuke's. She kept telling herself she was making a mountain out of a molehill, but she couldn't deny her attraction to Sasuke. Recalling his impressive home library, she once again marveled at how much they seemed to have in common.

Hinata cruised past the library, then turned right at the stop sign on the corner and headed out of the "town" proper. As the houses began to thin and big yards and tree lines filled her vision, she felt her tension increase. Flexing her fingers around the steering wheel, she considered turning the car around and heading back home. But that would be the coward's way out, and she was _not_ a coward. Not about this, anyway.

As she turned into Sasuke's driveway, Hinata thought she glimpsed taillights flashing through the trees. Confused, she wondered if she'd pulled into the wrong driveway, but the unique design of the top of the house showing over the treeline clued her in: she was definitely in the right place.

When she cleared the trees and pulled into the circular driveway in front of the house, Hinata was shocked to find out the not-so-phantom taillights she'd seen belonged to Tsunade's car. Her blonde boss was just climbing out of the driver's side as Hinata parked, her eyes narrow as she stared up at the impressive facade of Sasuke's house.

"Hinata," Tsunade greeted her as her employee got out of her own car. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke invited me over for dinner before his library appearance tonight," Hinata replied. Sliding her purse strap over her shoulder, she tilted her head at her boss and queried, "I could ask you the same question, though. Is he refusing to come?"

"No, nothing like that." Tsunade glanced up at the front door, cleared her throat, and then examined her candy-apple red fingernails. "His agent, Jiraiya, ah- He invited me to dinner. For the same reason."

Surprised her boss had given in, Hinata smiled at her. "It will be nice for you to be here, too. A familiar face, as it were."

"Yes, well." Tsunade smoothed her hands down the front of her olive green jacket. "This is quite a house. For some reason, it doesn't look as creepy up close as it does from a distance."

"It's a pretty old house," Hinata agreed. "And there're no spooky coffins or skeletons inside, either, I can assure you."

Sharp toffee-colored eyes stared at Hinata in surprise. "You've already been inside?"

Heat crept into Hinata's cheeks, and she shuffled a foot self-consciously. "I brought him his library cards," she admitted. "He accidentally left them at the library the other day." She knew better than to tell her boss _why_ exactly he'd left them there.

To Hinata's relief, the front door opened just then. Sasuke smiled down at them, Ninja sitting by his side with his tail enthusiastically thumping against the floor. "Hello, ladies," he greeted them. "Come on in."

Hinata trailed Tsunade up the steps, watching the older woman with quiet amusement. It was obvious she was as impressed as Hinata had been by the entryway, with its highly-polished wooden floor and crystal chandelier. "Your house is really beautiful," Tsunade told Sasuke as she slid off her sandals.

"Thank you." Sasuke caught Hinata's eye and smiled. "One of my ancestors had this house built. To hear some members of my family tell it, his wife was a double agent for the North during the Civil War. After it was over, they moved out here to get away from some - ah - rather unfriendly neighbors. She loved her Northern house so much, though, my forebear had one quite similar built here." He shrugged. "Or so the story goes, anyway."

Hinata hung her purse on the coatrack and smiled. "Sounds like the plot of a novel."

"It rather does, doesn't it?" Sasuke led them down the entryway and into the living room, where his family and Jiraiya sat watching a movie Karura had clearly chosen. "Perhaps I'll write a true-fiction book about it someday. With some twists, of course."

"Of course," Tsunade agreed dryly. Her eyes skimmed questioningly over Itachi, Temari, and Karura before settling on Jiraiya. "Hello," she greeted him. Her usually hoarse voice sounded unusually soft to Hinata's practiced ear.

"Hello, Tsunade." Jiraiya breathed the words almost like a prayer, his eyes focused on Tsunade's face as if she were the only person in the room.

"That's interesting," Hinata said quietly to Sasuke as they watched the pair. "About your ancestor, I mean. You've got some very fascinating people in your family tree."

Sasuke chuckled. "I suppose so. We of the Uchiha have never been ones to sit idly and watch life go by unlived. I guess you could say we like to live it to the fullest." He hesitated, then smiled and added, "But don't expect me to bungee jump off a bridge or something." He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "I'm more the exception than the rule."

After Tsunade finally turned away from Jiraiya, Sasuke introduced her to his brother, sister-in-law, and niece. Then he motioned his guests out to the deck, following a moment later with Itachi and Temari. All three of them carried various platters of food, piled high with everything from barbeque chicken to ears of corn dripping with butter to a huge bowl of grilled potato halves.

Capturing Hinata's hand, Sasuke pulled her to the seat next to his and then motioned to the food with his free hand. "Please, everyone, eat and enjoy."

* * *

"You've _never_ read any of Sasuke's books?"

Sasuke had been trying to ignore the feeling this particular subject was going to come up over the course of dinner conversation. He'd also thought Jiraiya would inevitably be the one to bring it up - and so he did.

"I've never read any of Uncle Sasuke's books either," Karura, dear heart, intervened. She gave Hinata a look out of wide, innocent eyes. "Papa and Mama always tell me I'm too young, but that can't be the reason for you - can it, Miss Hinata?"

From her place on Sasuke's right, red crept into Hinata's face at an alarming speed. She looked down at the half-eaten contents of her plate, obviously embarrassed and at a total loss for words. Even Tsunade stared at her as if she'd just announced she'd been born on Jupiter.

"I'm sure there are a _lot_ of people who haven't read my books, Jiraiya," Sasuke said mildly. He felt almost desperate to divert his agent's attention, particularly since Hinata looked like she was thinking about sliding under the table. "Not everyone likes the genre." Granted, the comment she'd made about his books being a "sorry excuse for literature" had initially stung; it was why he'd taken such glee in quoting that chunk of Poe back at her. The way her jaw nearly dropped had all but made up for it, though. Now, he just wanted to chuck a corn cob or something at his agent to get him to _stop_.

Hinata gave Sasuke a grateful look from beneath her lashes, to which he responded by smiling and tilting his head slightly in her direction.

That didn't really seem to satisfy Jiraiya, however. _Of course_. "You haven't even seen his movie?"

"They made a movie based on one of his books?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "I had no idea." Her eyes and expression, so obviously without guile, made it clear just how clueless she really was about the matter.

Jiraiya's broad shoulders slumped slightly at Hinata's response. "I just don't get it," he said in bemusement. "I just don't get it." He shook his head morosely, his eyes sad.

"Hinata's tastes in reading lie more in the classics," Sasuke told Jiraiya. "Like Keats and Christie, Shakespeare and Hugo, Doyle and Poe, Lewis and Tolkein."

"And Austen," Hinata added softly. "Please don't forget Jane Austen."

"And Austen," Sasuke agreed.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya said, "I'm as much a fan of the classics as the next guy. But here's something not many of them can claim: The New York premiere of _Head Shot_, the second movie based on one of Sasuke's books, is next month." He eyed Sasuke speculatively, and the author hated the too-familiar gleam in the older man's eyes. "As a matter of fact, the man was sorely lacking a date at his last premiere. I think-"

"I've already told you," Sasuke said loudly, cutting Jiriaya off mid-sentence. "I'm not even sure I'm going to this one. When I went for _Metronome_, I couldn't wait for it all to be over. Too many people, and cameras, and there were so many questions and requests being thrown at me from every side." He shook his head. "No, I think I'll just stay here for this one and let you handle it." He hoped the sun's warming the deck would be a good excuse for the heat flooding his own face. Why did Jiraiya have to say that, thereby jeapordizing his already tenuous friendship with Hinata?

"You need to get out some more. After a while, you get used to ignoring them." Temari, the obvious expert at such things at the table, took another sip of her water. "I won't promise they'll go away, but if they don't get answers enough times, they'll lose some of their bite. Just don't be rude, don't punch anybody, and make 'no comment' your catch phrase, and you'd be surprised how smoothly things will go. But you actually have to _be there_ for that to work."

Temari, the female Braveheart. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "It's not just that. It's a long drive out to New York. And while I enjoyed that part last time, I just don't think I want to get involved in the whole media circus scene again." When he'd gone to New York for _Metronome,_ most of the main cast had showed up with their inevitable hangers-on. While that had diverted some attention from him, it had also increased the noise and number of people by about a thousand. He'd spent the whole time during the experience praying for it to be over as soon as possible.

Jiraiya opened his mouth - undoubtedly to make some sort of protest - but was interrupted by the doorbell sounding in the house. Ninja trotted over to the door and started barking, the sound loud and authoritative. But just as Sasuke started to get up to go answer, Itachi rose to his feet, his glance flickering sideways towards his wife.

"Ah, I think that might actually be for me," he said. "Please excuse me, everyone. I'll be back in a moment."

"Do you want to take Ninja with you?" Sasuke queried, settling back down on the bench.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll be necessary. Remember what I do for a living?" He vanished into the house as the doorbell sounded again.

"Well, _used_ to do for a living," Sasuke muttered. He shot an inquiring look at Temari. "He doesn't actually take bodyguard assignments anymore, does he?"

"Not usually, no," his sister-in-law replied. She looked after her husband with twinkling eyes, prompting Sasuke to wonder if the day marked some kind of anniversary for the couple. It wasn't their wedding anniversary; he was fairly certain of that. But who knew what kind of other occasions they were in the habit of observing?

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I think I'll take the opportunity to step into the house for a couple of minutes myself." he said. "Excuse me, folks." He followed in Itachi's wake.

Not until his brother reappeared with a rectangular white box balanced on one arm did a sudden realization punch Sasuke in the gut. "No. Oh, no," he protested. He held up his hands in a warding off gesture. "_Please_ tell me what I think is in that box is _not_ actually in that box."

As a broadly grinning Itachi placed the box on the table in front of Sasuke in the space hastily made for it by Temari, she challenged him saucily, "Why don't you open it and find out?" Despite their tenuous truce, apparently Temari's favorite pastime was still tormenting her brother-in-law.

Jiraiya came onto the deck again carrying a small, wrapped box. "Happy birthday, my boy!" he boomed, laying his offering on top of what Sasuke felt pretty sure was a bakery box. "This time I get to deliver your present in person!"

Sasuke wanted to throw his head back and shout to the sky _I _don't_ celebrate my birthday!_ With a barely suppressed groan, he shook his head and lifted the lid. A big cake covered with an edible icing plaque done as the picture on the back cover of his book stared up at him, with _Happy Birthday, Sasuke!_ written in black and red icing next to his head.

He wanted to crawl under the table and hide. Jiraiya, Itachi, Karura, and Tsuande were all grinning at him like this was the most amazing thing ever, but Hinata's cheeks were bright red as she stared at the cake with a slightly horrified expression on her face. Was it the recreation of his book jacket picture that horrified her, or the fact it was his birthday and she hadn't known? He couldn't quite tell.

Karura bounced and squirmed in her place. "Surprise! Surprise! Happy birthday, Uncle Sasuke!"

Swallowing back all the sarcasm threatening to boil out of his mouth, Sasuke grinned crookedly at his niece. "Thanks, short stuff," he said, trying hard to sound as though he really meant it.

Temari cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. Smiling sheepishly, she said, "I have a birthday present for you, too - I mean, besides the cake - but if it makes you feel any better, I'm afraid it's going to be around six months late, give or take a couple of weeks."

As the three men at the table exchanged confused looks, Hinata and Tsunade both gasped and then clapped their hands over their mouths in unison. Karura's face puckered in obvious confusion as she stared at each adult in turn, silently demanding an explanation.

Itachi's expression shifted to shocked understanding before Temari's smile widened and she admitted, "I'm pregnant."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ah, how I adored writing this chapter! It was so much fun. Poor Sasuke set up his own birthday party, without even realizing it! It's so fun to fluster Sasuke, poor guy. But I'll make it up to him later! And Temari - I think she realized things were getting to be a bit much for Sasuke, who really doesn't like attention, so she let the news slip. I've been _so_ excited to get to that part for a while now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	19. Barrage

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DivineGlory_, _Tamani_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _LaydiiV_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Marda_, _ToadetteGirl2012_, _TheseFourWords_, and _Dani Stark_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Additional Special Thanks:** goes out to _TheseFour Words_. Honestly, I love Jane Austen, and _do_ know how to spell her name - usually. But there's a town close-ish to where I live that's called Austin, so I'm used to spelling it that way and just typed it without thinking. Thank you so much for catching that oops! I fixed it, and I'll try to do better from here on out!

**Author's Note:** I particularly enjoyed writing Sasuke's appearances at the library (both official and unofficial), but I think this one is my favorite. So many interesting things happen! And Itachi, Temari, and Karura are there, too, which adds another dynamic to the whole thing, of course. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XIX~***

_~Barrage~_

* * *

Sasuke really shouldn't have been surprised, but when Itachi, Temari, and Karura came with him and Jiraiya to the book discussion at the library, he couldn't help feeling a little shocked.

And chagrined. Shouldn't Itachi and Temari stay home and happily talk about their (second) impending parenthood, or something like that? And wasn't eight past Karura's bedtime?

(Plenty of time for that, Itachi and Temari said in response to the first question. And it's summer, she gets to stay up longer, they replied to the second. "After all, I _am_ five years old," Karura added importantly.)

As if standing in front of a room full of people and talking for an hour wasn't awkward and painful enough. _No_, his family had to be there too.

With ten minutes left until the event's start time, Hinata and the blonde with the glasses (he just couldn't remember her name, though he honestly did try) started ushering people into the meeting room. From his chair to the rear of the lectern, Sasuke watched them pour in, feeling himself shrink more and more when they _just kept coming_. Was it just him, or were there even more people this week than there had been the last?

It seemed like no one took their eyes from Sasuke from the moment they entered the room, through taking their seats, to settling in. An excited rustle went through the crowd, like water over rocks.

Sasuke's mouth went dry. _All those eyes... And six of them are my family..._

The time came for him to take his place at the polished golden oak lectern. Forcing himself to stand, he took the necessary three steps forward. He quickly passed the tip of his tongue over his parched lips. Before he could speak, however, the crowd broke into a ragged, slightly off-key, yet enthusiastic rendition of, "Happy Birthday to You."

Sasuke froze, panic fluttering along his nerves. _How do they know? Did Tsunade, or Hinata - surely not Hinata! - tell them?_

As the song ended on a drawn-out, "yo-o-u-u" accompanied by a round of applause, Hinata suddenly appeared at his side, facing him, a bottle of water in her hand. "It wasn't us," she whispered under cover of handing him the bottle. "They're just fans. Try to smile and say, 'Thank you.'" With a reassuring smile, she quickly withdrew.

Which left Sasuke alone again, feeling a lot like a deer caught in oncoming headlights. Pulling in a deep breath, he cleared his throat and ventured, "That was - ah - thank you. Thank you very much." He inwardly grimaced. _I sound like a bad Elvis impersonator!_ Uncapping his bottle of water, he took a quick swig, and tried again. "Good evening." The wince nearly made it all the way to his face this time. _You have _got_ to be kidding - now I sound like _Dracula_!_

Setting the bottle of water on the lectern, he put an extreme effort into moderating his tone so it wasn't so deep - or scary. He forced himself to smile in what he _hoped_ was a friendly, welcoming way. "Thank you all so much for coming out here this evening." _There, that's better._ He went on, "As you all know, tonight is the second in a three-night series with me. For those of you who missed last week, I'll just say that I gave a brief overview of what got me into writing and why I chose to write what I do." Rubbing his hands along the edges of the lectern, he said, "None of it's very interesting, so I promise, you didn't miss much."

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd, and Sasuke let out a breath. _At least they think I'm funny. Maybe I missed my calling - I should be writing comedy instead of thrillers_.

"Tonight," he continued as the crowd quieted, "I'll answer some questions about my books themselves. Ever wanted to know what inspired a particular novel? Now's the time to ask. Want to know if such and such a character went on to have a long and happy career doing this or that? Ask away. When I call on one of you, all you have to do is give me your name and ask your question. It's that easy." And didn't Sasuke feel like a professor right about now? Then again, he'd only attended one year at an actual college, doing everything else online. But his memories of his on-campus instructors were plenty sharp enough to make him feel like one.

Several hands immediately went up, and Sasuke indicated a dark-haired man with sunglasses at the back of the room. "Yes?"

"I'm Shino. And I was wondering - what prompted you to have an entomologist as the villian in your fifth book, _Sting_?" Shino pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. The light flashed off the dark lenses, giving him a somewhat sinister look. "We're not villainous by nature, you know."

Oh great. The very first question, and he'd already offended someone! "I know you're not," Sasuke replied evenly. "No more than your average butcher or the owner of a laundromat is. But in my books, I tend to depend on utilizing the average person's psyche, their fears or dislikes. I would say the majority of people are disturbed by bugs of some sort or another, and I wanted to play off that in _Sting_." Sasuke tilted his head to the side with a wry smile. "Take me, for example. I'm terrified of anything that stings, and I don't particularly like spiders, either. I tapped into a lot of my own feelings on the matter to write that particular novel, and in such a case, who better for my antagonist than an entomologist?"

Shino nodded as if the answer satisfied him, and Sasuke glanced around the room. "Anyone else?"

More hands went up, and this time Sasuke chose a brunette girl who looked like she was barely out of her teens. "And you, young lady?"

With a demure smile, she stood and introduced herself. "I'm Matsuri. _Head Shot_ is one of my favorite books, and I was curious why you set it in the fashion industry? It was kind of unexpected, if you don't mind my saying."

Sasuke rubbed his hand over his mouth and chuckled. "It rather is, isn't it?" He waited for the responding laughter to die down before continuing. "I'm going to let you all in on a deep, dark secret. Are you ready?" He leaned into the lectern, and to his surprise, everyone mirrored the motion in their seats, looking absolutely breathless. "I just wanted to use the title."

This time Sasuke had to wait quite a while for his fans to stop laughing. After taking advantage of the pause to get another drink of the water Hinata had so thoughtfully provided, he went on. "I mean, seriously. It was such a natural thing. And since _Head Shot_ has two different connotations in this instance, I thought it would be something different and interesting to try. I was fortunate enough to be able to e-mail back and forth with a very famous model who has been in the industry for several years. She was very helpful in providing the information I needed to make my fictitious world as real as possible." Tapping his hand on the edge of the lectern twice, he added, "I've always heard of the world of high fashion as being 'cutthroat,' so that gave me the idea, actually. 'What if,' I thought to myself, 'the meaning was _literal_?' And so I went on from there."

"It was scary," Matsuri said with a shudder. "I think it might actually be the scariest of all your novels for me personally, simply because it all felt so real."

"Thank you," Sasuke said genuinely. "I know it seems weird for me to thank you for saying that, but honestly, I'm really glad it felt that way. I try to write books that are grounded in the real world, that seem _just_ this close to possible, so to hear I succeeded is definitely a relief."

The next person with a question Sasuke chose was a man in a police uniform sitting on the front row. "Kiba," he introduced himself as, offering a wide grin which showed off unusually long canine teeth and made the stylized fang tattoos on his cheeks seem like a bit of a juxtaposition. "I don't really have a question. I just wanted to thank you for not killing off the dog in _Wolfbred_. I'm a part of the K-9 unit, I've always loved dogs, and I spent the whole book hoping you wouldn't."

Sasuke nodded, understanding exactly what Kiba meant. "I have a dog myself. I can promise you all right now if there's a dog in any of my books, it's going to survive clear to the end. And I'm never going to do anything like Stephen King's _Cujo_."

A lot of relieved expressions met his declaration. Sasuke halfway wished he'd brought Ninja with him. Partly for protection, but mostly so he could prove he really did love his dog, and canines in general.

Next time, two hands shot up ahead of everyone else's. One belonged to a pink-haired woman with apple-green eyes; and since the other hand belonged to the pony-tailed blonde woman sitting next to her, he indicated them both. "Yes, both you ladies there in the middle. What're your questions?"

They looked at each other and then tittered nervously. "I'm Ino," the blonde said, and the other woman with bubblegum-pink hair (it _had_ to be dyed, right?) added, "And I'm Sakura."

"We've both read _all_ your books," Ino gushed. "And there's one thing we've both been _dying_ to know. We wondered for a long time if we'd ever get a chance to ask, and when we found out about the question and answer session tonight, we were both so excited."

Sakura nodded with a broad grin of agreement on her face.

Sasuke, starting to feel a little more comfortable with this whole thing, leaned his arms on the lectern and smiled. "Go on then," he said with a chuckle. "Ask."

Their eyes widened in unison. "We have to know," Ino started. Then she breathed, "Do you wear boxers?"

"Or briefs?" Sakura finished in a hushed, reverent tone.

* * *

_Just when he was starting to relax and feel comfortable! And in front of his _family,_ too!_ Hinata set the trio of chairs she carried onto the growing stack with a little more force than necessary, wishing she were banging them on her erstwhile friends' heads. She honestly didn't know whether she wanted to cry or curse on Sasuke's behalf.

The man in question gave her a curious look after placing the chairs he carried onto the rolling storage unit. "Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked.

She blinked rapidly several times. "I am just so _furious_ with those two!" she replied, her tone tight with stress. "I mean, I've known for years one is just as much an airhead as the other, but for them to pull what they did tonight-" She broke off and folded her lips together.

Sasuke turned slightly pink as he admitted, "That _was_ the most embarrassing question I have ever been asked in my life. Though in all honesty, Jiraiya said I might have to face some rather awkward or difficult questions. I guess I just let down my guard a little too much." He chuckled awkwardly. "I certainly didn't expect _that_ one." Fortunately, after he'd sputtered for a minute (and Tsunade firmly rebuked the pair, threatening to escort them out of the library), Ino and Sakura withdrew their question, looking embarrassed.

But Hinata still couldn't help feeling badly for him. She knew how much he'd been dreading the night, and she'd felt happy when he seemed to relax. He'd spent the rest of the hour looking tense and uncomfortable, and Hinata wanted to throttle her friends for taking his sense of ease away. Why couldn't they have been like everyone else and asked about his _books_, not a personal question about _him_?

"At least that part's over with." Sasuke's voice sounded a little stronger, and he nodded resolutely as he headed back for more chairs. "All that's left is the book signing next week."

"About that," Tsunade said, breezing into the room with Jiraiya trailing behind her like a bulky shadow. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind coming an hour early, and making the book signing two hours instead of one? With the turnout we've had these last couple of weeks, I can't help but think one hour on the signing just won't be long enough."

Hinata saw Sasuke's face fall a little. She knew he'd been looking forward to next week if for no other reason than because it was the last one; now he obviously dreaded it because it was going to be twice as long as the other two he'd already been through. If only she could take his place. She didn't like being in front of crowds of people, granted, but she felt sure she didn't mind it _quite_ as much as he.

Jiraiya glanced over his shoulder, then looked over Tsunade's head at Hinata. "There's someone out there asking for you," he told her.

"Oh, thank you." Hinata excused herself guiltily, leaving the author, his agent, and her boss to finalize the details of next Wednesday. Shiho had already cut out, citing a paper she had to finish before tomorrow for one of her summer college courses. Itachi and Temari had left as soon as the event was over, since they needed to get Karura to bed.

When Hinata entered the main part of the library, she found Kiba waiting for her, leaning against the desk, hands in his pockets. "Hey," he greeted her with a lazy nod of his head. "What a night, huh?"

"You aren't joking." Hinata stopped a few steps away. "Did you have a book on hold? I haven't shut down the computers yet, so I can still check it out for you."

"Nah." Kiba pushed off the edge of the desk. "I just wanted to catch you before I left and set a time for us to eat together. What time is your lunchbreak?"

"Noon," Hinata replied with a smile. "Yours?"

"Pretty much whenever I get hungry. There's not really _that_ much crime in Konoha. How about we meet at The Yellow Flash at noon tomorrow, then? We can have lunch, catch up, and still be back to work in plenty of time so we don't get into trouble." Kiba grinned impishly and offered her a daring wink.

"Speak for yourself," Hinata responded wryly. "But tomorrow works fine for me. Give Akamaru a pat or two for me when you get home, will you?"

"Sure." Kiba took couple of steps forward, then leaned in and pecked her cheek with a kiss. "See you tomorrow for lunch, then. It's a date." He offered her another wink and pushed through the doors leading out of the library.

Smiling and shaking her head, Hinata went to the desk and leaned down to shut off the computer. When she looked up from the screen, she saw Sasuke standing in the doorway between the meeting room and the lobby, staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, straightening. "Do you need another bottle of water?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head once, sharply. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his car keys as he headed for the door. "It's just been a long and somewhat - _disappointing_ day is all. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. See you around."

He was out the door before Hinata could gather enough wits about her to reply. Narrowing her eyes, she stared after him in confusion. _I guess the day just finally caught up to him, like he said. But he acted so strange..._

Then again, she'd only known him for around a week, so how was she to know what _normal_ was for him? Perhaps _that_ was, and the side of him she'd been seeing was the exception.

But still, she couldn't shake her mental image of the expression on his face when he'd looked at her. He looked so - _surprised_. And let down, almost.

But why? What had she done or said? It wasn't like she'd seconded (thirded?) Sakura and Ino's question. Or that she was even... Okay, well maybe she was a _teeny_ bit curious. But not enough to ask the question. Or stick around for the answer, if he actually had given one (which he hadn't, and she didn't blame him).

Hinata bit on her thumbnail anxiously in an unconscious imitation of her boss as she stared after Sasuke, not even noticing as the computer screen went blank in front of her. _What_ is_ his problem?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I enjoyed writing this chapter. I loved coming up with all the titles of Sasuke's books, and the general themes of the stories they tell. I especially liked Shino's question - all offended over the bad guy being an expert on bugs! Seriously, though, though bugs (especially spiders) scare the bejeepers out of me, I don't have anything against those who like them or study them. Just wanted to put that out there. Poor Hinata, so confused. Poor Sasuke - could he be jealous? Maybe... Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	20. Twist

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Arasia_, _LaydiiV_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _Dani Stark_, _wolf-enzeru_, _xlyphiechanx_, _Tamani_, _TheseFourWords_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _Melanieciel_, _rockyourlove_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Marda_, _Fake Bliss_, _Monelos92_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I feel so evil after the last chapter. I really do. But it _was_ fun... Anyway. I love this story, it's so much fun writing it, and reading your reactions. Seriously, you all leave some of the most fun reviews I've gotten in all my years of writing fanfic. Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XX~***

_~Twist~_

* * *

Clatters and shouts in the kitchen broke the hum of conversation at The Yellow Flash when Hinata and Kiba met for lunch. Minato, the owner of the restaurant, met them within a few seconds of their coming in the door and escorted them to one of the last three empty tables in the room, in a corner by the window.

After giving Minato their drink orders, Hinata and Kiba settled down to look at the menu. Hinata always liked seeing what was new, because Minato's wife, Kushina, who ruled the kitchen as head cook, liked to experiment with new things. If she liked something, it got put on the menu. If not... Well, Hinata wasn't quite sure what happened, but knowing Kushina, it probably wasn't pretty.

A few minutes later, Naruto came by the table. He had one pen tucked behind his ear, another in his hand poised over his notepad, and his usual ebullient grin. He turned its full force on Hinata as he said, "What can I get you today?"

_An engagement ring with a promise of happily ever after._ Slamming the lid firmly on that mortifying thought (which she fortunately managed to keep to herself) Hinata hid behind her menu to camouflage her red face and half-squeaked, "Please t-take Kiba's first. I-I'm not ready."

She listened to Kiba order the restaurant's largest sandwich - a full half-pound of beef dressed with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, bacon, and The Yellow Flash's special secret recipe sauce - and a side of onion rings as she desperately scrambled to find again what she wanted before Naruto turned his attention back to her. As long as she didn't look up at his face...

"Grilled chicken salad with your mother's special dressing, hold the onions," Hinata garbled in a rush, then let Kiba take the menus and hand them to Naruto.

"You orders will be out shortly." Naruto hurried back toward the kitchen. As he opened the door, Hinata - and probably half of Konoha besides - heard him shouting their order to his mother.

"So how have you been lately?" Kiba asked. He lounged back in his seat, ignoring his straw so he could down half the contents of his glass in three big gulps.

Hinata daintily sucked on her own straw before answering. "Hanabi's moving in this Saturday." Might as well go ahead and get it over with now, she decided, because she knew what Kiba was going to say.

"What?" Had Kiba's glass been any fuller, the liquid inside would have sloshed over the side when he slammed down his glass. "Hinata, you gave _in_?"

She winced at the disappointed note in his voice and made a placating gesture with her hands. She wanted to say _inside voice_, but even at its lowest volume, Kiba had a voice which tended to carry. "I fought my father on the subject as long as I could," she said tiredly. Which was true; it just wasn't the _whole_ truth. "And you know as well as I that I was never going to win in the end. Once Father makes up his mind, there _is_ no changing it."

Kiba sighed. "I know, I know. But I _also_ know how much you were looking forward to having the entire condo to yourself. It's not fair of your old man to order you to let your sister move in with you."

It wasn't fair, but Hinata was used to it. She knew Hyuuga Hiashi possessed the reputation of being a shrewd if not Mr. Personality-type businessman, who made his fortune by treating those he dealt with fairly, usually with a tidy profit made on both sides. Unfortunately, that same fairness did _not_ carry over into his personal life, in which he was absolutely ruthless. "Hanabi will only be living with me a few months. She goes off to college in January. It's July now, so I think I can make it that long." At least, she _hoped_ she could make it that long.

"July to January..." Kiba trailed off and shook his head. "Let's put it this way: You're a stronger person than me. I can't imagine having to room with Hana that long. I spent eighteen years of my life with her at home, and I couldn't _wait_ to move out and get away from her."

"She's your older sister," Hinata said, "and probably feels that gives her the right to boss you around."

"True. But even though Hanabi is younger than you, you tend to let her boss _you_ around." Kiba looked over Hinata's shoulder and brightened. "Hey, here comes our food."

Naruto set down Kiba's plate and Hinata's bowl with a practiced flourish. "Everything look okay?" he asked with a grin.

"Definitely," Kiba said, already reaching for his sandwich.

"Wonderful," Hinata agreed, though she had barely glanced at her salad. Naruto was grinning again as he looked at _her_.

"Great," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a bit, then, to check on your drinks. Enjoy your food." And he took off, moving to his next table to ask if everything there was all right.

Hinata looked down at her salad - perfect - and sighed.

Kiba raised one eyebrow at her over the onion ring he was just getting ready to pop into his mouth. "When are you going to get over him, Hinata?" There was no condemnation in his tone, just something which sounded suspiciously like pity.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I _can_," she replied softly. "I know I'm being ridiculous. We've been nothing more than friends, and barely even that, for years now. He treats me basically the same way now as he did when we were in grade school. I know, logically, that's not going to change. But I _still_ can't keep myself from hoping..." She trailed off, sighed again, and began pouring the special vinagrette-style dressing over her salad. To be honest, she wasn't even really sure _what_ she hoped for anymore. Naruto was an impossible dream; and she knew it, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"There are plenty of great guys in Konoha, Hinata." Kiba tilted his head and smiled. "_Lots_."

"I know." One particular man with equally dark eyes and hair came immediately to mind, but she shoved the mental image away. Then, allowing a teasing smile to stretch her lips, she asked, "Are you including yourself in that number?"

"Of _course_," Kiba replied with a roguish smile. "I'm one of the best."

Hinata laughed. "Thanks, Kiba." They were great friends, and had been since kindergarten. He'd always protected her, somewhat like a big brother, while she always made sure to keep him out of trouble. But the love between them was purely platonic, though Kiba always teased her like that to get her out of one of her slumps - like, for instance, now.

They ate in silence for a while, content to enjoy their food and each other's company. Eventually people at other tables began to leave, and the noise level in The Yellow Flash dropped considerably. Only the soft murmurs of a few conversations and the music playing over the speakers placed in strategic places around the room, along with the diminishing sounds of clattering and shouting in the kitchen, filled the air.

At last Kiba pushed his empty plate away with a contented sigh. "Mm, that was good." Picking up his third refilled drink, he commented, "The Q and A with Uchiha was fun last night. I learned so much about his books that I hadn't even realized I wanted to know till I heard his answers."

"I heard bits and pieces of it from the front desk, and when I got a chance to listen in from the door." Hinata felt her cheeks color again. "Ino and Sakura, though - I can't _believe_ they asked him that question. Poor Sasuke! If he'd been taking a drink at the time, I really do think he would have done a spit take."

Kiba chuckled. "That _would_ have been something to see." Then something seemed to occur to him, and his eyebrows arched upwards. "'Sasuke,' huh? You're on a first-name basis with Konoha's famous recluse?"

Making a dismissive gesture with her right hand, as if it were no big deal, Hinata tried to brush the matter off. "Well, besides the time he's spent at the library the past two Wednesdays, he's come in a few times to do some research for his next book," she said. "And he accidentally left his library card one day, so I took it over to his house."

Hinata instantly regretted mentioning Sasuke's house when Kiba leaned forward with a grin. "Well, I gotta know. Is it as creepy up close? And what about inside? Does he have coffins and chain saws and freaky stuff like that?"

"It's actually a very nice house," Hinata said stiffly, pushing the rest of her salad away. Suddenly she'd lost her appetite. "It's got a lot of chandeliers, a vaulted ceiling in the entryway, and the back deck is beautiful."

Eyebrows creeping even higher Kiba queried, "Wow, I was just kidding! You've actually had a grand tour of the place?"

"Yes." Hinata pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear and tried not to act too terribly ruffled, like she felt. "He's very nice, once you get to know him a little. He's not creepy like the subject matter of his novels or his dust jacket picture suggests."

"You talking about Sasuke?" Naruto paused next to the table, a tray tucked under his arm. "Nah, he's not creepy at all. Sometimes he can be grumpy, and he wants to be left alone more often than not. But yeah, he's an okay guy."

Kiba gaped at his blond friend. "_You_ know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah. Have for years. When I was nineteen I accidentally crashed my car into his. When I realized who he was, I thought he was totally going to freak out on me - you know, kinda go all _Exorcist_ or something with the spinning head and you-know-what flyin' out of his mouth and stuff - but he didn't. He was really understanding about it. And then we just kinda started being friends after that."

Slumping back in his chair, Kiba looked from Naruto to Hinata and back in obvious disbelief. "The both of you," he muttered. "_Both_ of you friends with him, and I had _no idea_!"

"I don't know what the big deal is," Naruto said, confused. "Deep down he's just a regular guy, you know? Just because he writes novels for a living and is as rich as that Midas guy doesn't make him the King of England or anything." Shaking his head, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the check for their meals. "Here you go," he said, laying it on the table exactly between them. "While you two fight over that, I'll get these plates and stuff out of your way."

Naruto went back to the kitchen, and Kiba turned his gaze back to Hinata. "Friends with Uchiha Sasuke," he repeated.

"Yes." Hinata reached for the bill with her right hand and her purse with her left. "Lunch is on me, by the way."

She knew Kiba was completely flabbergasted since he didn't argue, or just reach out and snatch the paper away. "_Friends_. With _Uchiha_. _Sasuke_."

Rolling her lips to hide her laughter, Hinata put down a twenty to cover the food and slipped six dollars under the salt shaker for Naruto's tip. "Yes, Kiba. In this case, I have to agree with Naruto. I thought he'd be some weird creep, especially after seeing the poster at the library. But he's actually very polite and kind."

Kiba folded his arms on the table, hid his head in them, and mumbled something.

Hinata leaned forward and tilted her head toward him. "What did you say? I'm sorry, I didn't hear."

Lifting his head, Kiba stared at her with wide eyes and said, quite clearly this time, "Here's an idea: You're a librarian, and he's an author. So why don't you date _him_?"

* * *

Jiraiya flew back to New York Thursday morning. Itachi, Temari, and Karura got ready on Thursday night so they could leave at four in the morning to get to the airport in time for their flight back to Florida.

"I can't _believe_ I'm saying this," Sasuke remarked to his brother, "but I'm actually going to miss you."

Itachi looked up from the screen of his laptop, where he was checking to make sure their flight details were still the same. "I'll miss you, too, little brother." He glanced back down at the screen and said nonchalantly, "You know, you could come out and visit us in Florida. Weather's pretty much always nice, there're miles of sandy beaches, and the ocean..."

His brother painted a very idyllic scene, very peaceful. Perhaps he'd be able to get a good deal of writing done in Florida, simply because there would be nothing else pressing going on at hand. But conversely, the scenery would be all wrong for him to capture the mood he always went for in his books. "We'll see," he said vaguely.

A brief, amused smile flitted across Itachi's face, but was gone just as quickly. "Uh-huh." He closed his laptop and looked up again. "Don't be a stranger, though, okay? Even if you don't come visit us, just call us, any time. You can pretty much always get me on my cell."

"Sure." That promise was _much_ easier to make; easier, even, than Sasuke thought it would be. Somewhat diffidently, he added, "It's going to seem very quiet in the house without all of you in here making a racket at all hours."

"Yeah, and you're a regular mouse yourself, creeping around like a ghost or something." The brothers shared a chuckle, and then Itachi sighed. "I hate to say this, but we're all crashing early tonight. We need to get _some_ sleep before the flight."

"It's fine." Sasuke brushed off his older sibling's concern with a wave of his hand. "I understand. Naruto's coming over for dinner, but we'll eat on the deck and keep the volume down. Promise."

"I'm glad you've got friends here, Sasuke." A slow smile tilted up the corner of Itachi's mouth, and then he added, "And maybe a little more." He escaped out the door of the library before the pillow Sasuke threw could smack him. His laughter floated back to his younger brother's ears, making Sasuke smile.

Until he remembered the scene he'd witnessed the night before. The word _date_ and that kiss on Hinata's cheek made him burn: partially with anger, partially with embarrassment. He couldn't deny his attraction to Hinata, and though the idea of pursuing a long-lasting relationship still gave him chills, he couldn't help thinking about it. Especially if that relationship was with Hinata.

But clearly, she was dating someone else; the K-9 officer who had thanked Sasuke for not killing off the dogs in his books. He began to regret feeling anything favorable towards the man now, after that little spectacle in the library.

Hinata had never let on to him that she was dating. But then again, he reflected moodily, why would she? Sasuke slumped down in his chair and stared sightlessly at the towering bookcases all around him. Clearly whatever attraction he thought existed between them was one-sided. She saw him as a friend, and barely that.

His hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out his phone. Staring at the still-dark screen, Sasuke toyed with the idea of calling her to cancel their lunch Sunday. Despite his desire to see her family's Japanese heirlooms, he didn't know if he could take spending so long with her, knowing she was dating someone else.

He needed to rearrange his priorities. He _liked_ Hinata, yes, but he didn't want to risk losing her completely. If he could just smother his own thoughts and feelings, he could remain her friend and have her in his life in some capacity. Morosely he tried to convince himself it was certainly better than nothing at all.

Ninja bolted to his feet from his place curled up on the rug and let out a bark. Sasuke quickly hushed him, thinking of his family upstairs, then followed the big black shepherd through the house to the front door, opening it just as Naruto reached the porch.

"I was beginning to wonder if you even realized I was on the place," Naruto said around the paper bag clenched between his teeth. His arms were full of others, from which wonderful smells drifted. "I didn't hear Ninja barking. Hey, big guy."

Tail wagging, Ninja eyed Naruto's bags of food, tongue darting out to lick his lips hopefully.

"Human food," Sasuke reminded his dog as he took half the bags from Naruto. "Smells good."

"Mom outdid herself this time," Naruto said, pulling the bag out of his mouth. "She sent over enough extra for your brother and his family. They here?" He looked around as they traversed the hallway.

"They've got to leave at four in the morning for the airport, so they're all trying to get some sleep right now. That's why I didn't let Ninja bark his head off." Sasuke opened the door to the back deck and stepped out into the heat, setting down his load before he could drop a bag on Ninja's eagerly awaiting head. "I'm sure they'll appreciate having something to eat later, though, before they head out."

The two men returned to the house briefly to get something to drink, then settled down at the table on the deck. As they sorted through the bags and pulled out many different kinds of food, Naruto mentioned, "Hinata came in for lunch today. I didn't know the two of you were friends."

Sasuke frowned at the container of Kushina's special-recipe dipping sauce he'd just opened. "Hn," he grunted.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Uh-oh. Not friends?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke's phone seemed to burn a hole in his pocket, begging him to call or text Hinata to cancel on Sunday. He needed more time to sort through everything, get his thoughts under control, find a way to treat her normally when he saw her next. Naruto _really_ wasn't helping that agenda. At all.

But Naruto, being Naruto, refused to let the subject go. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're grumpier than usual tonight, and that's saying something. Did your new book idea not pan out or something?"

"No, it's going fine." Well, _fairly_ fine. He hadn't had a great deal of time to work on it with his family there. The few times he sat down to do something, the ideas just wouldn't flow. He always had something - someone - else on his mind, preventing him from concentrating on what he needed to: his book. And he was rapidly running out of time to get it finished before his deadline, which raced toward him at breakneck speed.

He didn't want to disappoint his fans. Even more so, he didn't want to alienate them. A late release would do both, in a spectacular way. And without his fans, where - and what - would he be?

Sasuke didn't want to think about it. "I've nearly finished my plot outline, and I'll start writing within the next few days. So it's going fine."

"This one's a supernatural thriller, right?" Naruto rubbed his hands together gleefully before digging into his food. The only food Sasuke had _ever_ seen his friend so enthusiastic about (besides ramen, that is) was his mother's cooking.

And boy, could Kushina cook.

For a while, the two men enjoyed their food in contented silence. Finally, Naruto leaned back in his seat and eyed his friend with an unsettling shrewdness. "So you and Hinata, huh?"

Freezing with his fork halfway to his mouth, Sasuke stared at his friend. "_What_?"

Naruto grinned lazily. "Oh, don't 'what?' me. You know what I'm talking about. You and Hinata. So when were you going to tell me you're dating?"

Sasuke's fork fell from his suddenly lax hand and landed on his plate with a loud clatter, scattering his food. Ninja eagerly jumped forward, tail thumping against the table's leg as he gobbled up what his master had dropped. Sasuke didn't even notice. "Hinata and I _what_?"

"Dating. Seeing each other. I really don't know how else to put it, Sasuke." Naruto shook his head. "Geez, you're a writer. Shouldn't you know the meanings of these words and phrases?"

Scowling, Sasuke snapped, "I know what the _words_ mean, you unbelievable dork. What I _don't_ know is why you think she and I are _dating_. I mean, she's already dating that officer, right? The one on the K-9 unit. Starts with a K..."

"Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." Now Naruto's jaw dangled in shock. "Seriously? Hinata and _Kiba_? They've been friends since kindergarten. He's like her _brother_, not her boyfriend." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What made you think such a crazy thing?"

_Brother, huh?_ Sasuke stared at the remnants of his roast beef on sourdough, extra tomato, and shook his head. If the man hadn't so carelessly thrown out the word _date_, perhaps all his confusion - and embarrassment - could have been _avoided_.

There was the kiss, though. But - it'd been on the cheek; in retrospect, not romantic at all.

Sasuke felt like the biggest idiot who had ever lived for jumping to the conclusions he'd made. Why had he over-reacted the way he had?

_Because you like her_. Ironically, the little voice in his head sounded creepily like Naruto.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Sasuke felt his phone. _I'm glad I didn't call her to cancel, after all._

Now he looked forward to Sunday more than ever.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ah-ha-ha-ha, I love Naruto. He's so funny! I loved writing this chapter - poor Hinata, naive to the fact Sasuke thought she was on a date. And Sasuke, feeling all jealous over nothing. So many fun things... And now we're only one chapter away from what happens on Sunday! I'm really looking forward to that. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	21. Relocation

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DivineGlory_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _BlackMoonTiger_, _Tamani_, _Dani Stark_, _lilshadow lover_, _Toadettegirl2012_, _rockyourlove_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Emperor of Pandemonium_, _LaydiiV_, _MuffinMan9223_, _Doddlehead_, _Anonymous_, _Melanieciel_, _Guest_, and _Hikari To Seimei_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who added this story (and me!) to your favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** So this is it: Moving Day! Hanabi's coming, but that means we're only one day away from Sunday, and SasuHina's date! (Which makes me look forward even more to the next chapter - and the chapter after that! There was so much, I had to split the date into two chapters!) Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXI~***

_~Relocation~_

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock Saturday morning, Hinata's phone buzzed.

Bleary-eyed, Hinata felt across the top of her bedside table until she found the offending object, then squinted until she could read the notification: A text from Hanabi.

Feeling like she was getting ready to face an angry beehive, Hinata opened the message. It consisted of only two words, in all caps, far too exciting for such an outrageously early hour of the morning:

_MOVING DAY!_

Dropping her phone back onto the tabletop, Hinata hid her head under her pillow and groaned. The sun was barely over the horizon, and Hanabi was typically _not_ a morning person. The fact she'd just texted her older sister in such an hyper way made it clear how over-the-top excited she was.

At least _one_ of the sisters was. Hinata felt rather like she'd been dealt a very harsh prison sentence. As a matter of fact, she momentarily considered changing her entire diet to bread and water, at least while she was in the condo. Perhaps she'd get lucky and develop a social life, and for the next few months conveniently be gone most of every day and evening.

Yes, and Sasuke was going to write the next _Pride and Prejudice_. _Like _that_ would ever happen_.

Dragging out of bed, Hinata fixed herself a big, steaming mug of caffeinated tea before taking a quick shower. Dressed comfortably in long pants and a sleeveless tee, her hair up in a ponytail, she returned to the kitchen and ate breakfast, keeping one ear open for the sound of her sister's sports car or the mover's truck, whichever showed up first.

Hinata made it through breakfast and dishes before she heard a knock on the door. She peeked out the window down into the parking lot, nodding in resignation when she saw her sister's slick convertible parked in Tenten's old space.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Hanabi greeted her cheerfully when her elder sister opened the door. "The movers will be here in a couple of hours, but I wanted to come on ahead. I brought some stuff in my car, including some boxes Father sent over - said you wanted them?"

_The Japanese heirlooms. Good, he didn't forget._ Hinata slid on a pair of shoes and followed Hanabi down the stairs, hoping her sister hadn't just thrown things helter-skelter into the car and damaged anything. Then again, if Hiashi had sent the heirlooms with his younger daughter, he had probably impressed upon Hanabi _not_ to do anything which might endanger the boxes' contents.

A handful of boxes filled the backseat of Hanabi's car, and another couple (slightly larger) rested in the trunk. Most of them were labeledin Hanabi's distinctive scrawl, but the two in the trunk bore Hiashi's bold handwriting. These, then, were the boxes Hinata was interested in, and she insisted on carrying them upstairs herself.

Hanabi carried her things into her new bedroom while Hinata settled the other two boxes in a discreet corner of her own room. She could hardly wait to go through their contents with Sasuke tomorrow. If only she could figure out a way to get Hanabi out of the house...

"This is going to be great!" Hanabi bounced back into the main room, her wide grin in direct opposition to Hinata's inner thoughts. "Thanks for letting me move in here, Hinata. We're going to have so much fun!"

_As much fun as a root canal, maybe._ Hinata bit back the words, knowing she was being unfair to her sister. But Hanabi had always been a wild child, more interested in partying and goofing off; whereas Hinata was quieter, content to stay at home and read a book instead of staying out all hours. Hiashi had always kept as tight a rein as he could on Hanabi's activities. Hinata privately wondered if Hanabi wanted to move in with her simply because she figured her sister would be easier to get around than their father.

Regardless, Hinata had a feeling they were both going to wind up in big trouble at some point. She couldn't stay at home every hour of the day and night essentially babysitting her younger sister; and since Hanabi had graduated, she wasn't going to be safely occupied throughout the day. It constituted a recipe for disaster, one Hinata was extremely surprised her father hadn't anticipated. Couldn't he see how bad an idea this was? Or did he just not care?

Perhaps, after eighteen years of Hanabi's craziness, Hiashi was just anxious for some peace and quiet, and he didn't care what trouble he had to go through to get it. Having Hanabi become Hinata's problem was probably just what he wanted. After all, _he_ wasn't responsible anymore for Hanabi and her packed social calendar.

Around eleven, the men from the moving company Hiashi hired finally showed up. They carried furniture and boxes up the staircase with professional ease. Hanabi literally took over, bossing them around and telling them _exactly_ where she wanted everything - even if it was in a space where something of Hinata's already sat. Once what felt like _every single piece_ of furniture - both old and new - had been moved, and boxes piled helter-skelter throughout, the movers left.

Hinata stared around the main room of her condo, feeling tears threaten at the back of her throat, stinging her eyes and tickling at her nose. After Tenten moved her things out, the place seemed a little empty, but at least all of Hinata's things had still been in their usual spots. Now only her bedroom (the door to which she had surreptitiously locked, lest Hanabi get any ideas) and the entertainment center in the main room were in their original positions. Everything else was different.

Hanabi sat next to the entertainment center, humming as she put her DVDs on the glassed-in shelves to the left of the television. At least she'd left Hinata's collection on the right alone...

Hinata turned to look at her bookshelves, which now stood against the wall opposite where they were before. She'd had to move _all_ her books and knick-knacks and then put them back just so Hanabi could put her antique fainting couch (an oxymoron if ever there was one, since Hanabi seemed the least likely person of all who lived to faint) there, since it didn't fit in her new bedroom. "I don't want the sunlight to fade the upholstery," the younger sister had informed the elder when questioned.

Like Hinata wanted the sunlight to fade out the spines of her books (some of them quite rare and old) and all of her knick-knacks? But she kept her mouth shut and moved her things to keep the peace. Heaven knew there'd be plenty enough quarrels between the sisters before Hanabi moved out. She saw no point in starting before the teenager was even completely moved in.

After finishing her DVDs, Hanabi brought in a floor lamp and set it up behind her precious couch. "For when I paint my nails," she said at Hinata's questioning look.

_Of course_. When Hinata _did_ bother with nail polish, she always did it at her bathroom counter. But of course such a mundane place was not good enough for Hanabi. She had to have a piece of furniture just for such an occasion.

At last Hurricane Hanabi finished terrorizing the main room and moved on to her bedroom. Hinata slumped down on the couch (now catty-corner to where it used to sit) and stared at the walls, just about the _only_ part of the room that hadn't suffered from Hanabi's redecorating rampage. She'd imagined things being difficult at best when Hanabi moved in, but this was _beyond_ difficult.

This was _impossible_.

Leaning forward, Hinata picked up her phone from where she'd put it on top of the coffee table. She cradled it in her hand for a minute, debating, before flipping it open and sending a text to Sasuke.

_We still on for tomorrow?_

Less than a minute later, her phone chimed.

_Of course. Two still OK?_

Hinata smiled at her screen. Two should give her plenty of time to get Hanabi up, dressed, and out of the condo. _Perfect. Looking forward to seeing you then!_ She sent the text before she could second-guess her word choice. She didn't want it to sound like she was expecting this to be a date or something - but at the same time, she was kind of beginning to feel like it might possibly be something close.

Sasuke's responding text arrived at the same time as Hanabi's call for Hinata's attention.

Hinata picked the text over her sister. Only two words showed up on the screen, but they still made her smile, and forget all the stress and tension of the day.

_Me too_.

* * *

The house was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Even Ninja seemed bothered by the silence as Sasuke sat in front of his computer, trying to concentrate on finishing his plot outline. The shepherd lay curled up in a corner of the office, soulful brown eyes staring vacantly at the door, ears and tail drooping. His lower lip even stuck out just a little in a pout.

Sasuke had never seen a dog pout before. But he had a strong feeling he saw it now with Ninja.

Scrubbing his hand through his dark hair, Sasuke let out a frustrated grunt and turned on some music, just so things wouldn't be so _quiet_. With the departure of his family, the house almost made a cemetary seem like a rave.

The music wasn't right. He changed playlists, but it didn't help.

Scowling, Sasuke jabbed down each key on the keyboard with more force than necessary, each word feeling like it was being chiseled from stone.

Or something even harder.

Though the supernatural thriller book idea seemed so good at the time, Sasuke now found himself losing inspiration fast. He loved the main character (how could he not? She was based on Hinata), but the setting for her just didn't seem _right_. He didn't like the plot, he didn't like his supporting cast, he didn't like the hero, he didn't even like the stupid _ghosts_; and the entire story was supposed to hinge on them.

Sasuke felt halfway tempted to print his outline, build a huge, roaring fire in his fireplace, and _burn_ it. Maybe then he'd derive _some_ sort of satisfaction from such a useless waste of space on his hard drive.

Then again, he hadn't been to the library in a while to do more research. Perhaps all he needed was to recharge his battery (as it were) by going back and reading some more books. Now that he had an updated library card, he could even check them out. But half the lure of the library was spending time with Hinata (he had no doubt his disguise wouldn't work now), and if he checked out the books, he wouldn't see her very much. Which would kind of defeat the purpose of visiting the library in the first place.

On the other hand, if Sasuke had the books directly on hand (for three weeks, or longer if he renewed them), it would make it easier for him to write. Hopefully.

Or maybe he was on the wrong track totally. With his writing. With his perhaps romance.

With his _life_.

Maybe he should just quit writing and go get a job as - as...

_A ninja?_ the fanciful thought flitted through his mind.

He glanced over at his pouting dog. _Nah_.

Spinning his chair around, Sasuke stared up at the large hand-embroidered crest of the Uchiha clan hanging framed on the wall next to the door. The white fan and red crescent-moon-shaped flames had always brought him a fierce sense of pride to be an Uchiha, but now he felt like a failure. Like he didn't deserve to have such a powerful crest on the wall of his house - like he didn't deserve to be _associated_ with it.

His ancestors had done such incredible things. They'd served the emperor and his family for generations. They had saved lives, and given their own. They had protected Japan against invaders, the royal family from machinations (both foreign and domestic), and become pretty darn close to being legendary for their endeavors.

Even Itachi was doing his part to carry on the legacy by running the family's own private bodyguard-for-hire business. He and his employees didn't run around dressed in samurai armor, brandishing katana and other traditional weapons, granted; but it was a noble pursuit - one of which their ancestors could be proud.

And Sasuke? Oh, he wrote thriller/horror novels. Something he used to be good at, yet now he couldn't even plot one, let alone write it. For crying out loud, his _dog_ was a better Uchiha than Sasuke. At least he could live up to his name and reputation.

_But we can't all be dogs, can we?_ Sasuke thought, paraphrasing a popular comic strip canine. Too bad: a dog's life seemed pretty cushy to him right about now.

His phone buzzed from its place sitting on the desk next to the keyboard. Sasuke sighed and reached for it. "If it's Jiraiya," he said aloud, "I'm flushing this stupid thing down the toilet."

But it wasn't his agent. It was Hinata. _We still on for tomorrow?_

Sasuke smiled down at the black words against a white background. Hadn't he just been thinking a few minutes ago spending some time with Hinata would recharge his battery? Granted, it wouldn't be in the library, and there might or might not be books involved, but Sunday afternoon with Hinata had been the one thing keeping him sane the past two days.

His thumbs flew over the keys on his phone, and he grinned as he sent his reply: _Of course. Two still OK?_

Setting down his phone, Sasuke drummed out on the edge of the desk the beat of the current song playing while he waited for Hinata's reply. Whether he was worthy of being an Uchiha or not, whether he was worthy of being Hinata's friend or not, he couldn't stop himself from being excited about tomorrow even if he wanted to.

It only took a few seconds for his phone to buzz. _Perfect. Looking forward to seeing you then!_

He could practically hear her saying those words. Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured her; probably dressed in capris and a sleeveless top since it was her day off. She'd be sitting on a window seat (his house had several, but did they even put those in condos?) curled up with a book in one hand and her phone in the other, her sunflower tattoo highlighted by a ray of sun...

Sasuke shook himself out of his daydream, realizing he hadn't responded. Smothering his (far too) enthusiastic smile, he typed out a two words response which did little to encompass his feelings:

_Me too_.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Not face-to-face, but I did work some SasuHina interaction in! I don't know why, but I just love Sasuke's thought process in this chapter. And now Hanabi has moved in! I'm actually really excited about this, because I've got a plan for that which I'm looking foward to sharing with you over the course of the rest of the story. Before I sign off for this chapter, I want to send a shout out to _Anonymous_ \- thanks for catching the oops of my accidentally giving Sasuke two book fours in the last chapter! I fixed it. Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to see you all again for the next update!


	22. History

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks**: goes out to _DivineGlory_, _Kibachow_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Dani Stark_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Break Blade_, _Marda_, _Tamani_, _Hikari To Seimei_, _MysteriousEyez_, _Yuki no Ai_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Notes:** And finally, part one of the two-part SasuHina Sunday Date chapter(s)! One thing I did do - this chapter is exclusively from Hinata's POV, and the next will be exclusively from Sasuke's. It's a little different from the others, but I'm _really_ excited to share this with you all. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXII~***

_~History~_

* * *

An hour before Sasuke was due to arrive Sunday afternoon, Hinata started trying to get Hanabi out of the condo. She tried a little of everything - threats (which she'd never been good at), bribery (hard to do, since she wasn't really sure what Hanabi liked), and even straight-out wheedling.

Nothing worked. Hanabi stayed lodged on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand, eyes glued to the action movie playing on television. "No," she replied to each of Hinata's attempts to get rid of her. The answer never changed, nor did the inflection, though the volume went up with each reiteration.

Finally, Hinata flopped down on the couch next to her sister. "Don't you have any friends you want to spend time with?"

"No." Hanabi took another big bite of her soggy cereal, being sure to slurp it. Loudly.

Hinata hid her face in her hands. "How about your boyfriend?" she asked, half-jokingly.

"No, he's doing something else today," Hanabi replied absentmindedly. An instant later she gasped and her spoon abruptly clattered back into her bowl.

Lifting her head alertly, Hinata turned to stare at her sister, who looked back with frozen horror. "You _actually_ have a boyfriend?" _How_ had Hinata not heard about this before? Hiashi should have called to rub it in his older daughter's face that his younger had a boyfriend first.

Hanabi's face turned bright red and she sunk down a little lower in her seat. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Father doesn't know."

Well, that explained a few things. "Who is he?" Hinata probably wouldn't know who he was, but she couldn't just let this go without asking.

"I think I'd rather not say," Hanabi replied cautiously.

"Probably just as well," Hinata remarked casually. She examined her unpainted nails (which, in point of fact, probably needed a trim in the twenty-two minutes before Sasuke's scheduled arrival) and added, "Because I'd probably give his name to Father when I call to tell him you're _already_ being a pest."

Spine straightening as if a metal rod had just been shoved down it, Hanabi stared at her older sister in horror. "Are you - _blackmailing_ me?"

Smiling sweetly, Hinata shrugged. "_May_-be," she drawled.

"Why do you want me to get out so badly?" Hanabi demanded. "I mean, I _literally_ just got here yesterday. I'm tired from moving in, and I was looking forward to crashing on the couch and watching movies all day."

"I'll owe you a favor." Hinata hesitated, knowing she was going to regret this, but she was in for a penny. Might as well go in for the pound - or, better yet, the _whole farm_. "A _big_ favor. A _huge_ one."

Hanabi's eyes lit with a frightingly calculating light. "How big?"

Already regretting making it, Hinata said, "Like - Sears Tower big. Or - or Empire State big. Or even the Pyramids of Egypt big!" That last one might have been an overexaggeration. But she was getting desperate, and there were only eighteen minutes left to get Hanabi out.

"You've got a deal." Hanabi shoveled the last couple bites of cereal into her mouth, then stood and padded toward the kitchen. "When's he getting here?" she called over her shoulder.

This time it was Hinata's turn to freeze. "He?" she inquired thinly.

Hanabi came back around the corner into the sitting room and smiled, catlike. "Yeah. _Your_ boyfriend." She tilted her head to the side at Hinata's faux-innocent look. "Oh, come on, sis. You can't fool me. I never believed you were cooking all that food for the two of _us._ There is _no_ other possible reason why you would want me out of the condo. You have the most _boring_ life in the world. -And, by the way, that makes me _super_ proud of you, knowing you _finally_ have a boyfriend. But, given you have such a boring life, the _only_ reason why you're so desperate to get me out would be _because_ you want to have your boyfriend over for a little somethin'-somethin'. In the middle of the afternoon, no less." She waggled her eyebrows.

Blushing furiously, Hinata grabbed one of the decorative pillows off the couch and tossed it at her sister. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" she protested loudly. "And I would _never_ do somethin'-somethin' _period_, let alone in the middle of the afternoon!"

Nodding, Hanabi headed toward her room, one finger waving over her shoulder. "Uh-huh, sure. I believe it, sure." The door slammed shut behind her pointedly.

Falling facefirst onto the cushions of her couch, Hinata groaned loudly. Now her sister thought she had a boyfriend and was doing - _things_ \- with him.

Hanabi's bedroom door opened again, and Hinata rolled her head to the side to see her younger sister headed toward the door, messenger bag on her shoulder, hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail. "Call me when it's safe to come home," she said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Hinata sat up straighter, wondering what trouble her sister could get into.

Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, Hanabi raised her eyebrows. "Out," she said. "I might call up - _my boyfriend_ \- and see when he'll be free. Or I might pop in on some of my other friends. Or I might just go catch a movie. There's plenty for me to do, Hinata." She laughed. "Don't worry, big sister. I won't tell Father about your boyfriend, and you won't tell him about mine, and we'll all be happy. Deal?" Without waiting for an answer, she left.

As soon as the door closed behind Hanabi, Hinata got busy. She trimmed her nails, changed her clothes, brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose bun at the back of her head, and had just slid a stack of silver bangle bracelets onto her wrist when the doorbell chimed.

Hinata checked her reflection, then hurried through the condo to the front door to answer it, her bare feet quietly slapping against the polished hardwood floor. She peeked through the peephole, smiling when she saw Sasuke standing on the other side. A quick twist of her wrist turned the knob, and then there was no barrier between them.

Sasuke smiled at her. Though his expression was friendly, she saw the tenseness in his posture as he stood on her porch, easily within eyesight of anyone who stepped out their front door. If someone recognized him...

She stepped back quickly. "Please, come on in."

He gratefully accepted her invitation, the tension easing out of him as she closed the door. Smiling again, Sasuke held up the bottle in his right hand. "A little something for the hostess," he said.

"You shouldn't have." Hinata cradled the beautiful bottle carefully in both hands, admiring the rich burgandy color of the wine inside. She knew the brand - it was very exclusive, and very _expensive_. She'd only had it once before in her entire life, and even then she hadn't actually bought it herself. Though she liked fine wine, she often didn't feel right shelling out huge amounts of money to get it. This would certainly be a treat.

And it would go perfectly with the homemade lasagna, fresh garden salad, and baguette she was making for dinner.

"Let me go start this chilling," Hinata said. She motioned to a doorway at the end of her little entryway. "There's the living room. Please, feel free to go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Sasuke headed toward the indicated doorway as Hinata went into the kitchen, dug out her ice bucket, filled it, and nestled the wine into the ice so it would chill. The timing should be just about right for when she was planning to eat.

When she got to the living room, she found Sasuke standing in front of her entertainment center, looking at all the pictures and knick-knacks sitting there. Among the photos of her with her sister and parents, her cousin, and her friends sat a figurine of a kimono-clad Japanese woman holding two fans, a small opaque glass slipper, four nesting dolls, and a selection of seashells.

"Florida?" Sasuke queried, pointing to the shells.

"California, actually. Tenten and I went to the beach for spring break our sophmore year of college. We had such a great time, especially since we decided to avoid the usual spring break destination and go to the opposite coast. I was halfway tempted not to come back, it was so beautiful on the beach, with the golden sand and the turquoise water. Peaceful, too." Hinata shrugged and went to retrieve the boxes her father had sent over. When she returned she went on, "But ultimately, my home is here. I do want to go back again someday, though."

Sasuke came to help her carry the boxes over to the couch, where they sat down side-by-side. Hinata borrowed his car keys to slit the tape on the first box, then opened it and dug through layer after layer of packing before she finally pulled out the first item, protected by a laquered box engraved with the ancient Hyuuga clan crest. "Here we go," she murmured satisfactorily. Cradling the delicate fan in both hands, she unfurled it to show off the exquisite cherry blossom pattern.

"This once belonged to an empress," she said proudly. She handed it over to Sasuke's careful hands, watching as he studied every inch of the beautiful fan. "She gave it to Hitomi, her handmaiden, for being the only one loyal enough to stay and nurse her back to health when she fell very ill with a highly contagious disease." In fact, the fan had only been used by the empress once, or so the story handed down through the generations with the fan went.

"Incredible. Your family has taken such great care of it - it looks like it could have been made only last year." Sasuke carefully handed it back, and Hinata gently folded it up again and set it on the coffee table. Digging through the layers of packing peanuts and bubble wrap, Hinata withdrew the next item - a sheathed katana with a gold silk braid hanging from the grip and an intricate dragon design on the sheath, detailed with jade, gold, and small rubies for the eyes. "This belonged to Hiashi - my father's namesake. He served three emperors for a span of fifty-four years. He fought many battles, saved the royal family's lives many times, and was gifted with this ceremonial sword when he finally left the emperor's service close to the end of his life." It was one of the Hyuuga family's most prized heirlooms, and Hiashi usually kept it in a glass case in the library at home, nestled in a specially-designed bed of velvet and guarded by a pressure-plate alarm.

Sasuke accepted it with just as gentle a touch as he'd used with the fan. He studied the dragon carefully, a slight smile playing across his lips as he tilted the sheath so the high-quality ruby eyes caught the light and glowed bloodred. "This is incredible. Makes the katana I have at home look puny in comparison."

"Not at all." Hinata carefully returned the katana to the box after re-rolling it in its bubble wrap. Pushing away some stray peanuts, she pulled out the pair of jade s_h__īsā_, guardian lions engraved with extraordinary detail. "These actually belonged to my great-great-grandmother. We're not sure where she got them, but she brought them to America with her when she came here after marrying her husband, who was American." As a little girl, she'd loved sitting on a cushion in front of the fireplace and staring up at the twin s_h__īsā_ crouched on either end of the mantle.

After she returned the twin lions, Hinata opened the other, smaller box, and pulled out the shallow, glass-topped box holding the square of fabric from the emperor's robe. Sasuke held it for a long time, silently staring at the pattern, looking vaguely awed to be holding something so old and rare. After several long minutes, he carefully handed it back to her. "That is - really amazing."

"Yes," Hinata agreed. She set the fabric's container next to the fan in its box, then reached back into the packing and brought out the final object. Long and cylindrical, it was housed in a big dark red velvet drawstring pouch. She opened it and pulled out the _kacho_ silk wall scroll, which she then unfurled across Sasuke's and her own knees.

Sasuke held on to the bamboo rod at the bottom and let out a breath at the beautiful design on the scroll. The flowers, birds, and water all looked real enough to touch, even to smell. The colors were slightly faded from age but still surprisingly vibrant, considering how old it was.

"This once hung on the wall of the empress's bedroom. Her highest-ranking handmaiden, my ancestor, served her for almost thirty years. When she finally gave up her position, the empress gave her this wall scroll, knowing how much Hoshi had admired it." Hinata carefully handled the bamboo rod at the top edge of the scroll, eyes lovingly taking in the scene she'd admired a hundred times as a child. Her own mother had pulled out some of her own favorite heirlooms and told the stories to Hinata several times - so many the young girl had them all memorized by the time she was ten. When she had children of her own, she would do the same thing, handing down the Hyuuga family legacy to the next generation so the fascinating old stories would not die out.

For some reason, she couldn't see Hanabi doing the same. She knew Neji and Tenten would do it with their children - who would inherit the Hyuuga name as well as the clan's legacy - but Hinata wanted her descendants to enjoy the family's rich history, too, even if their last name would be different.

Very gently, Hinata and Sasuke rolled up the scroll and returned it to its velvet pouch. Pulling the string closed again, she set it aside so she could dig out some of the packing to put back in top of it and the other fabric's case when she returned them to the box.

Her hand thumped against something as she dug out yet another handful of packing peanuts. Confused, Hinata tugged at it, wondering if her father had sent along a little something extra. Perhaps he'd been in one of his generous moods, or had thought he remembered his daughter requesting something more.

Hinata pulled out a thick, heavy leatherbound journal with slightly yellow deckled pages. She ran her hand across the cover, into which the Hyuuga clan crest had been embossed. "This is new," she murmured.

"Is that a journal of some sort?" Sasuke asked, leaning a little closer.

At any other time, the warmth of his arm against hers would have made Hinata blush. But she was so caught up in the mystery of this leather book she didn't even notice. "I do believe so," she said slowly.

"It can't be very old," Sasuke said, running the tip of his index finger against the rough edges of the pages. "If it were from your long-ago ancestors, it would be scrolls."

"Hmm," Hinata agreed distractedly. Securing the edge of the cover, she lifted it, feeling her breath rush out when she recognized the handwriting on the first page. "That's my mother's handwriting." She'd halfway expected to see Japanese _kanji_, but neat rows of English letters and words filled the pages she quickly flipped through.

Returning to the first page, she stared at the five words penned in her mother's finest script: _The Chronicle of Hyuuga Harumi_.

A memory tickled the back of her mind - her mother sitting at the large desk in the library, old, fragile-looking scrolls lying open next to her. She'd often look at them and the foreign characters there before turning back to the expensive leather-bound book in Hinata's hands, her pen busily scratching away as she murmured to herself under her breath.

Her mother had been deeply in touch with her Japenese ancestry. She both spoke and read the language, and though she'd tried to teach it to Hinata, her elder daughter hadn't possessed the same knack for the language as Hyuuga Hoshi. Hanabi was just a baby when Hoshi died, so she had never even gotten the chance to try, since Hiashi had made no effort to learn the language of his ancestors, and wasn't interested in helping his daughters do so.

"It _is_ a journal," Hinata whispered. "I remember seeing Mother working off old, fragile scrolls. I think she was translating them into English, and then writing them down in this book." She flipped through the pages, catching a word or phrase here and there as she scanned. The book was very thick, and when she reached the final page, she was relieved to see a neat _End_ penned there. "It looks like it's complete." Hinata shook her head slowly, more of the memory coming back to her.

Hoshi had been working on it after Hanabi was born, and she'd spent over a year with her translating. One day she had closed the book and never gone back to it, and Hinata had wondered why. Now she knew: the translation was complete.

Hoshi had died not long after that, and Hinata figured Hiashi must have thought the journal belonged to his dead wife and packed it up in the attic. When he'd gotten down the boxes to hold the things Hinata had requested, the forgotten journal had been housed in one.

Either that, or he'd had a servant do it. Hinata doubted her father would have sent the journal over if he'd found it in the box. She knew with complete certainty she didn't plan to ask.

In fact, she didn't plan to send the journal back at all. Setting it aside, she quickly put the scroll and the fabric display case back into the box, covered it with the bubble wrap, then covered everything with the packing peanuts she'd pulled out a few minutes before. Closing the top, she pushed the box away and let out her breath on a long, shaky sigh.

Sasuke watched the proceedings with his serious dark eyes, saying nothing until Hinata looked at him again. "I presume you're not going to send that back?" He motioned to the journal.

Picking it up, Hinata hugged it to her chest and shook her head. "No. Even if Mother was just translating someone else's story, she touched this book, she wrote in this book." Her voice broke, and she had to clear her throat twice before she could speak again. "I miss her so much, and I don't have that many things of hers. It might be selfish of me, but at least for now, I'm going to keep this. I'm going to read it, and find out what about it made it so interesting to my mother." She smoothed her hand along the back cover, a small, wistful smile curling her lips. "Besides, I think my mother always intended for me to read it, anyway. Why else would she go to so much trouble of translating it into English, when she spoke and read Japanese so well and could just tell me the story herself?" Hinata liked the thought of her mother going to so much effort so Hinata could experience some of the joy of reading the story, even if it wasn't in its original language. It made her feel closer somehow.

Turning slightly, Sasuke glanced toward the doorway. "Do you want me to leave so you can read it now?" His voice and expression were gentle, understanding, and Hinata appreciated it - _him_ \- so much in that moment.

"No." Stroking the cover one final time, Hinata set the book on the end table and shook her head. "I'll read it later. I invited you over for a meal this afternoon, and I intend to follow through. Besides, I - I like spending time with you." It was perhaps too forward of her to say so, but it was the truth.

The warmth in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at her again, and the way the corner of his mouth turned up ever-so-slightly in the hint of a rakish grin, made her feel like she hadn't just taken a liberty - or, at least, that he appreciated it if she had. "I like spending time with you, too."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I actually like Hanabi in this story. I've got so many plans for her, and I really enjoyed writing her scenes - especially the one at the beginning of this chapter. She thinks she's got big sis all figured out... Anyway, a lot of the inspiration for the items Hinata showed Sasuke in this chapter (particularly the fabric from the emperor's robe) is from the mother of my own mom's best friend in college. She's got some beautiful heirlooms from Japan, and I've had the honor of seeing a few of them. So I drew a lot of inspiration of that part from her own things. I loved writing this first half of the SasuHina Sunday Date, and I hope to see you again next week for part 2! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Q &amp; A: **One reviewer asked what state Sasuke and Hinata live in, since I'd mentioned previously that Itachi and Temari live in Florida. This prompted me to remember - I hadn't actually mentioned that before, though it will come up later in the story! They live in the fictional town of Konoha (somewhere close to the real town of Pleasant Hill), Missouri. They're just to the east of what's typically thought of as Tornado Alley (which always includes central Texas, Oklahoma, central Kansas and Nebraska, and the eastern part of South Dakota; on a particularly active year, it can also spread east to encompass Iowa, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, and western Ohio). That's why, a few chapters ago, a possible tornado-producing storm came through the town, though it didn't actually produce a twister. I hope that answered your question, and thanks for asking!


	23. Recall

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _DivineGlory_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Break Blade_, _Dani Stark_, _new_, _Sahel_, _Kibachow_, _ArtisticAngel6_, and _Marda_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their faves and follows lists!

**Author's Note: **And we've reached the second half of the date! I'm _really_ excited for this one, and I think you all will like it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIII~***

_~Recall~_

* * *

The scents of fresh bread, spices, cheese, and rich tomato sauce blended into a single heavenly fragrance as Sasuke followed Hinata into the kitchen. He subtly inhaled, trying to remember how long it had been since he'd had homemade lasagna. Whenever he did indulge, usually it came from a box.

Hinata opened the oven door, releasing even stronger smells into the room. Sasuke propped his shoulder against the fridge, closing his eyes as he took in another deep breath. How come the things he cooked never smelled so good?

The oven door closed. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Hinata headed around the island toward the cabinet next to the sink. "Almost ready," she said with a smile. "As soon as I get the table set, it should be good to go."

Sasuke took the plates, bowls, and silverware from Hinata when she got them out. "I'll set the table." He ignored Hinata's halfhearted protest and moved over to the dining room, just on the other side of the bar-style kitchen counter separating the two rooms. He listened to the sound of the beautiful librarian finishing up the food as he carefully set the table. It brought back memories from his childhood, when he started setting the table as soon as he was old enough to reach the tabletop. Itachi was usually in charge of drinks, though they occasionally switched.

The ice bucket and two wine glasses were perched on the counter when he turned around. Sasuke carried them to the table as Hinata followed with a big salad bowl resplendant with fresh greens, onions, carrots, cheese, and tomatoes. _Lots_ of tomatoes. Beside the bowl she set a capped fluted glass bottle of what looked like homemade vinagrette dressing. Next came the bowl of bread, wrapped in a towel to keep it warm. Hinata handed Sasuke the bottle opener so he could pop the cork on the wine as she went back to the kitchen to retrieve the lasagna.

With a very satisfying _pop!_, the cork came off just as Hinata set the glass dish on the wrought iron trivets waiting for it on the table. Fragrant steam rolled off the cheese-laden top of the pasta dish, tempting Sasuke to sway a little closer as he poured wine into first Hinata's glass, then his own.

"Everything looks - and smells - delicious," Sasuke told Hinata as she set down a small bowl next to his plate. At his inquiring look, she explained, "It's a mixture of olive oil and freshly ground black pepper, to dip your bread into. It's really good."

She unwrapped the bread as Sasuke cut generous portions of the lasagna and placed a piece on Hinata's plate, then his own. She reciprocated by filling his salad bowl, then her own. They sat down and both inhaled at the same time, taking a moment to enjoy the scent and look of the food before they started eating.

Sasuke's first bite of lasagna hit his tongue in a hot rush of rich meaty sauce, gooey cheese, and perfectly tender pasta. It put to shame all the box lasagna he'd eaten. To be honest, he wasn't sure he'd _ever_ tasted anything so good in his entire life.

"I'm your slave for life," Sasuke told Hinata as soon as he emptied his mouth. At her startled look over her fork, suspended halfway bewteen her plate and mouth in shock, he elaborated. "This is the best lasagna I've ever tasted. I'm a _huge_ fan of Italian food, on account of all the tomatoes. I think this is even better than what Kushina makes down at The Yellow Flash for Italian night."

Bright red suffused Hinata's face, and she slowly set down her fork. "Thank you," she whispered. "I just-" she hesitated, then smiled and continued, "I'm glad you like it so much."

The wine Sasuke had contributed was the perfect complement to the meal; which amused him, since he'd had no idea what the planned menu was when he selected it. Hinata had asked him what his favorite food was - "anything with lots of tomatoes" - and he'd brought along a bottle of his favorite wine. It went with just about anything, in his experience, so he felt relatively safe.

Halfway through the meal, Sasuke finally built up the courage to ask the question which had been nagging at him almost from the moment he met her. "Forgive me if this seems too personal a question, Hinata," he began. "But it's been driving me crazy, and I _have_ to know. What's with the tattoo? No offense, but you don't strike me as the type to get one, even if it is one like a sunflower."

Hinata visibly swallowed her most recent mouthful of wine and very carefully lowered her glass back to the tabletop. Staring down at the contents of her plate, she squirmed a little in her seat as pale pink brushed across her cheekbones. "I was afraid you'd noticed that," she muttered to her lasagna.

"I've been debating with myself whether I should ask or not," Sasuke admitted. "But I couldn't take the curiosity anymore, so I asked. You can answer or not: I don't want to pressure you into doing so if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right. I understand your curiosity." Leaning back in her chair, Hinata sighed. "Before I tell you anything, though, I must ask for your discretion in this matter. Only four people - including you, now - know I have this tattoo. You, me, Tenten, and Neji. Not even my sister knows. I'd really rather she not find out. And I _definitely_ don't want my father to know."

So Hinata was a bit of a rebel. Interesting, and definitely unexpected. He quirked his lips. "It's not like I have a vast circle of friends to gossip with. I'm the town recluse, remember? I won't breathe a word of it," he promised.

She smiled a tiny smile, but didn't say anything else at first. "My mother," Hinata finally began after a few moments of silent contemplation, "named me _Hinata,_ which is the Japanese name of her favorite flower - the sunflower. The garden at my father's house is still full of them, though he never ventures back to that part of the estate. Anyway, whenever I think about my mother, I think about sunflowers. It's the way it's always been.

"When I was twenty-one, I moved out of my father's house and co-bought this condo with Tenten. One day the two of us were just kind of joking around, and Tenten suggested we should get tattoos. She'd always wanted one of a dragon, and she begged me to go with her and get one myself. 'Just a little one,' she said. 'Doesn't have to be anything fancy, and doesn't have to be on your arm or anything like that.'" Hinata shook her head with a slight smile. "I'm still not sure why I did it. Maybe, somewhere deep down inside myself, I wanted to do something rebellious, even if only quietly. So I went with Tenten, and I got my tattoo."

After pausing to take a sip of her wine, Hinata cleared her throat and went on. "It wasn't a hard decision for me to make. When my turn came, I instantly said, 'I want a sunflower,' and asked the artist to put it on my ankle. This way it could be sort of a private thing, visible but still easy to hide, and I could have the memory of my mother with me always."

Sasuke felt his stomach clench when a sad expression overtook Hinata's contemplative one. He took a quick sip of his wine, feeling the atmosphere shift, turn slightly darker, heavier. The rest of the story Hinata had to tell was, clearly, not going to be a happy one.

Tracing her finger along the edge of the table, she said, "When Hanabi was still very young - barely two - our mother went across town for lunch with a friend. While she was gone, severe weather moved into the area." She swallowed hard, her fingers suddenly clamping down on the edge of the table until her knuckles glowed bone white. "Mother tried to drive home and beat the storm, but - but the tornado struck too fast."

Hinata blinked her big pale lavender eyes quickly, but it didn't stop a single tear from streaking down her right cheek. "They found her car almost to the next town over. She - she was still in the driver's seat."

His mind flashed back to the storm the week before (had it only been a week?), when she'd panicked while on the phone with him when there was a possibility of a tornado. No _wonder_ she'd reacted the way she did, going beyond the usual healthy wariness of them into full-out fear.

Pushing back his chair, Sasuke went to kneel next to her, resting his arm along the back of his chair and placing his opposite hand over one of hers, still clenching the table's edge. "I'm sorry," he said very low. The words weren't enough to convey _how_ sorry he felt: both for what had happened to her mother, and for his own insensitivity in dredging the subject and its emotions up again, even inadvertantly.

She shook her head. "It's all right," she told him softly. "You didn't know, and I can completely understand why you were so curious. It's been so many years, but sometimes I feel like it just happened yesterday. Especially when there are storms in the area..." She trailed off.

Without consciously making the decision, Sasuke began to stroke Hinata's long, silky hair. It smoothly parted around his fingers, flowing almost like water across his calloused skin. "I remember that storm." He wasn't sure why he'd brought the subject up. The words had just ... _escaped_. "I live on the other side of town, of course. Mom had been out. Father had one of his rare days off, so it was just me, Itachi, and Father when the warning was called. We were headed down to the basement when Mom came running in the door, just as the tornado hit the other end of Konoha." He shook his head, still remembering the wild panic in his mother's usually bright eyes, sparkling with humor and a slight hint of mischief. "I'll never forget that sound..." A distant roar, like a freight train barreling through the town; something he'd never heard before and to this day prayed he'd never hear again.

Her eyes locked onto his, full of concern. "Were you all okay?"

It amazed him, her feeling that way about his family when she'd lost so much that day. It showed how truly selfless she was, to put aside her own remembered grief to tiptoe toward the possibility of having to share his own. Despite the pang of guilt he felt, however, part of him was glad to put her mind at ease on this subject. "The house took some hail and wind damage. I think the roof took the worst of it. But no, we were all fine." They'd all suffered from nightmares for a while, though - even his father. Fugaku had scolded Mikoto soundly for trying to beat the storm home. But right after he pulled her into a tight hug and just held on to her for a while, his face pressed to the top of her head. It was the only time Sasuke ever remembered seeing his father initiate any sort of contact with his wife. Usually Mikoto reached for Fugaku, or leaned over to kiss him when he sat at the table, or in his chair.

"Good." Hinata let out her breath. "I never saw the storm, of course. As soon as the warning was issued, Father got me and Neji out of our rooms and hurried us down to the basement, carrying Hanabi - who, of course, had no idea what was going on - in his arms. There were only a few servants working that day, and they came, too. Kakashi, too, our chauffeur. Father went to the phone and kept trying to call Mother, but she didn't answer. Cook held Hanabi while Kakashi grabbed me and Neji and threw a blanket over all three of us. He kept telling us we were having a kind of camping trip without leaving home, trying to help make a horrible situation better for two terrified kids. I've never forgotten that, and even to this day, I'm thankful he did everything he could. It helps ease the pain, a little, to have a good memory to cling to among all the bad."

Sasuke stroked his fingers through Hinata's hair again, watching her profile. What part of her face he could see went from pained, to resigned, then smoothed out into something almost peaceful. When she looked down at him again, she smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?" He was, after all, the one who brought up such a sore subject. Why was she _thanking_ him? She should be pouring the rest of the wine right over his stupid head.

"Listening." Twisting her hand beneath his, Hinata squeezed his fingers and then withdrew. Reluctantly taking the hint, Sasuke returned to his chair and picked up his fork to finish his lasagna. Even nearly cold, it was still good.

"That's enough about me," Hinata said brightly. With clear eyes, she looked at him and smiled teasingly. "What about you, Sasuke? Any tattoos you keep hidden?"

Smiling crookedly, Sasuke shook his head. "No, no tattoos," he admitted. Taking a sip of wine, he swirled it around in his mouth a moment to savor the different flavors before swallowing it and setting down his glass. "It is, though, something I'm considering. I can't let the little librarian outdo the big, bad horror novelist, now can I?"

"You'll get a skull and double-crossbones, no doubt," Hinata guessed dryly. But he saw the smile she tried to hide behind another bite of her bread.

"I was actually thinking something more along the lines of barbed wire." Sasuke found it shocking, how easy bantering with Hinata felt. He'd spent so long trying to avoid contact with most people - other than Jiraiya on the phone, and occasionally Naruto and Shikamaru in person - that enjoying being around someone so much was a very pleasant surprise. Not that he planned to go out and be in a parade through town tomorrow or anything, but perhaps he'd leave his house a little more often.

They shared a chuckle, and Hinata leaned back in her chair. "There's dessert, too," she said. "I don't know if you're too full now or not. If you are, it'll keep."

"I'm a little full," Sasuke admitted. Though true, he was also trying to avoid dessert (nicely). He didn't quite know how to break it to her that he hated sweets, because Hinata seemed like the kind of person who adored them. "Tell you what. I'll help you do the dishes. That might make things settle a bit, make more room."

Hinata laughed and shook her head while she got to her feet. "You can help, but I don't know how much it will help things settle. I've got a dishwasher, and am quite happy to let it do all the work."

"I'll help you load it, then." But when they got all the dishes into the kitchen, Sasuke neatly slid between the dishwasher and Hinata, and got busy loading it. Over the years he'd become an expert at loading his own; he didn't want to do dishes by hand, and besides, who else was there to do it? Ninja was lacking opposable thumbs, though he happily "helped" by prewashing some of the dirtier dishes with his tongue. But only occasionally did that happen, and only with his master's permission.

She tugged at his sleeve ineffectually, trying to move him out of the way, but Sasuke mulishly planted his feet and refused to move. Finally, she gave up with a little huff of annoyance and went to stand by the counter, mostly-empty glass of wine still in hand. "Thank you," she said, genuine gratitude shining on her face.

"You're welcome." Sasuke drained his own wine glass before tucking it on the top shelf alongside several glass measuring cups, undoubtedly used for the lasagna and the homemade vinagrette. "Now then, where were we in our conversation?"

"Tattoos," Hinata reminded him with a smile. "You were going to go out and get a barbed wire one, since you couldn't let me outdo you."

"Right." Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead with a barbed wire tattoo - or a skull and crossbones one, either, for that matter - but the idea of getting one wasn't repulsive. Maybe the Uchiha clan crest, the fan and flames, on his shoulder... "I'll have to make a note to go get that done tomorrow. Do you want to come with me and get another one? Perhaps a heart on your other ankle, or a fleur-de-lis on the back of your neck?"

"No thank you." Hinata held up her free hand and shook her head. "One is plenty. Besides, it really _hurt_. I'm not anxious to repeat the experience now, or any time soon for that matter."

They chatted casually for a few minutes then, about books (they really _did_ have the same taste, at least when it came to the classics), movies, and even their preferences in pets. Finally, the subject circled around to schools.

"I don't remember ever seeing you there, and we should've been in the same class," Hinata said. She handed him her empty glass, and Sasuke slid the top rack out again so he could put it next to his own in the slot he'd left for it. "Did you go to private school, or...?" She allowed the sentence to trail off inquiringly.

"No. I was homeschooled, pre-kindergarten through my senior year in high school." Sasuke hesitated with a big bowl halfway to the bottom rack, then shook his head. "Okay, that's not _entirely_ true. I did do pre-k and kindergarten at home, but then my father said I needed to follow in my brother's footsteps and go to public school." He still remembered the day his parents had sat him down and told him he'd been enrolled at Konoha's grade school, the same one his brother had attended his entire academic career thus far, though he'd started out the same way as Sasuke. Mikoto had wanted to give her sons a little extra jump before enrolling them in public school; though she'd considered letting Sasuke continue homeschooling through at least first through eighth grades, Fugaku had soundly disagreed.

"Did you go to a private school, then?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. As if she were trying to pull out a memory of seeing him in the halls of her own school.

"No. I went to Konoha's grade school, same as my brother before me." Sasuke closed the dishwasher door, started the machine, then leaned against the counter next to it, across the room from Hinata, and sighed. "I didn't want to go, and Mom wanted to let me stay at home. But Father insisted. He said I needed to get out, make some friends, get over my shyness. My 'backwardness,' as he called it."

Hinata tactfully didn't voice the thought hanging heavily between them: obviously _that_ hadn't happened.

Sasuke tried to keep the memories threatening to overwhelm him distant and impersonal. "I tried to pretend to be sick the first day of first grade. Wasn't that hard, since I was so scared I actually was sick to my stomach. But Mom and Father still took me. Itachi stuck with me as long as he could, but he was several grades above me and eventually had to go." Which left Sasuke feeling alone in a building full of other kids, both his age and much older. He'd been through orientation, but that was with his parents. This was completely different. This time, he was on his own.

"I made it through my first two subjects, all the way to recess." The memories fought to resurface, to take control, still as fresh and ugly as they had been when it happened. "Our teacher released us out onto the playground with several other classes. But with only three teachers and a couple of aides, there wasn't nearly enough supervision."

Something akin to horrified suspicion crossed Hinata's face, but she didn't say anything.

"Several other kids - not necessarily older than me, but definitely bigger - cornered me. They made fun of me, because I was staying separate from the others. And because - because..." Sasuke trailed off. He hadn't spoken of this in years. Hadn't even_ thought_ about this in years. But Hinata needed to know. Besides, she wasn't meanspirited or vindictive like those playground bullies. She wouldn't look down on him, or make fun of him.

Pushing away from the counter, Sasuke went around the center island and stopped in front of Hinata. "Give me your hands," he requested.

Her forehead wrinkled with obvious confusion. "Why?"

"Please trust me," he said, with as much of a winsome smile as he could manage. "I promise, I don't bite."

Still eyeing him with slight suspicion, Hinata placed her hands in his upturned ones he held out between them. Lifting the small, warm appendages to his face, he guided her fingers under the wings of hair hanging on either side of his face, then behind his ears, where two narrow scars resided. "Feel those?" he asked softly.

Forehead wrinkling further, Hinata nodded slightly. "Are those scars?" she asked.

"Yes." Sasuke let go of her hands and smoothed his palms down her forearms, fingertips brushing across the goosebumps he felt forming on her bare skin. "When I was born, I had a medical condition which gave me protruding ears. I've since had surgery to correct them, but I hadn't had it yet when I went to school for that one day." His first and last. His mother had picked him up and firmly told Fugaku she would not send him back. She homeschooled him until her death, and then Itachi basically took over for the rest of high school. "I attended one year of college on-campus, then completed my degree via long-distance learning."

"Children can be very cruel." Hinata's words held the weight of intimate knowledge, but Sasuke didn't push her for details. He'd already dredged up enough pain in this woman's life today. There was no need to stir up any more. "I'm sorry that happened."

Sasuke shook his head. "I still remember, but it's not as painful now as it was. But I've always been shy, and self-conscious about my ears. Even after I had the corrective surgery, I still couldn't shake my insecurities, my fears. My imagination has always been bigger than the world around me, which is part of why those kids were bullying me. I look at the world and see possible characters, stories, settings for novels - even back then. I suppose I still carry a lot of that with me, though I'm not the same scared kid I was back then." Though, in a way, that was a lie. He still didn't like being around people, and still wondered what they thought when they looked at him. Part of him still felt deeply afraid they'd look at him and see the same weird, big-eared target he'd been as a young child. He knew it wasn't true, but it was hard to convince himself of that.

Hinata ran her gentle fingertips along the shell of his ear, a small, wistful smile on her face. "Even as a child," she whispered, "I'll bet you were a heartbreaker."

Sasuke's breath stalled in his chest at her unexpected words. He had never considered such things before. His brother had been popular, being handsome and athletic and smart. He'd had girls flocking all over him even in _grade school_. But Sasuke had never stopped to think about whether or not _he_ was attractive, too, even when people commented on how much he and Itachi looked alike. The fact Hinata, who was beautiful and bright, funny and intelligent, as well as the kind of woman he considered, just maybe, he could spend the rest of his life with, thought he was attractive - even back then, when she didn't know him...

It was a surprisingly heady feeling. Warmth pooled in his chest, and he felt his breathing hitch when it resumed.

He'd never been kissed, or kissed anyone, or even considered it past the point of any romantic link his characters had to each other. What would it be like to experience it himself - and with Hinata?

She hastily took her hands away from his ears. A blush slowly bloomed across her cheekbones, spreading back toward her ears and down toward her jaws. "Dessert," she said shakily, her voice surprisingly hoarse. "We should eat dessert."

Sasuke silently argued with himself about how wise it would be to kiss Hinata versus how stupid it _might_ be as he replied, in an equally low and gravelly voice, "And what would that be?"

She licked her peach-colored lips, and Sasuke nearly lost it. But before he could swoop in, she said in a rush, "Dark chocolate soufflé with a black cherry on top," she half-whispered.

It sounded, surprisingly, like something he might like. The dark chocolate would keep it from being too sweet, and he actually liked the taste of cherries. But Sasuke wanted something more than the soufflé. He wanted a completely different kind of dessert: something sweet, and delectable, and staring up at him with mingled hope and nervousness in her eyes.

"I've got a better idea," he whispered. Placing his hands against the counter on either side of her waist so she couldn't slip away, he tilted his head down and finally, _finally_, tasted those peach lips.

And they were positively _decadent_.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I've been looking forward to this chapter _so much_, because I really got to dive in and explore both Sasuke's and Hinata's backstories. I've touched on a few things before, but nothing close to this extent. In some ways, it made it a hard chapter to write; but I knew it would all come together to that kiss at the end, so I also had fun writing it for that reason. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading it, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	24. Ripple

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _lilshadow lover_, _DivineGlory_, _Kibachow_, _Guest (1)_, _thinks-too-hard_, _Break Blade_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Guest (2)_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Danish78_, _Dani Stark_, _Tamani_, _rockyourlove_, _Guest (3)_, _TheValkyrieGladiator_, _Melanieciel_, _XxMelony-kunXx_, _LaydiiV_, _MuffinMan9223_, _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Arasia_, _Sahel_, _Robotchick1_, and _MysteriousEyez_ for all your wonderful reviews! Seriously, the sheer number I got for the last chapter blew my mind. You all are awesome! Also thanks to everyone who keeps adding this to their favorite and follows lists - you all are amazing!

**Author's Note:** Something happens in this chapter that sets up a _huge_ and very exciting development for our lovely pair in the coming chapters. It's a story arc I've been looking forward to introducing for a _very_ long time, and I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIV~***

_~Ripple~_

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Sasuke, Hinata twirled over to the couch, her green and brown bamboo-patterned skirt swirling around her legs. Collapsing onto the cushions, she bounced twice. Not only had Sasuke stayed for about an hour and a half after they'd eaten dessert; but as he took his leave of her, he cupped his hand to the side of her face and gently kissed her goodbye.

She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. She'd read of smoldering eyes before, but had never actually seen any until today, when she'd looked into Sasuke's before and after his kisses. A delicious shiver ran through her. Her skin felt warm all over, as if flushed with fever, and her lips still tingled. Giggling softly, she buried her chin in the edge of the pillow she clasped. She felt giddy, and lightheaded, and totally like someone who might be falling in love-

-With Uchiha Sasuke, of all people.

A different kind of heat flooded her, a flush of shame at how badly she'd misjudged him. Uncomfortable as it was to face such a truth about herself, what an intellectual _snob_ she'd been! Despite her prejudices, though, she'd discovered him to be smart, shy, funny, and possessing a lot of the same interests as she, even given the subject matter of his books. They'd fallen into a camaraderie that felt so natural it almost seemed like they'd been friends for years instead of only a few weeks.

Her mind returned to the feel of his lips on hers, of his hand against her cheek, of the softness of his hair on the backs of her fingers when he'd guided her hands to feel the scars behind his ears. She'd wanted so badly to comb her fingers through his hair, to savor the sensations such an action would have triggered. Electricity tingled across her skin as her pulse quickened.

Oh, yes, she was _definitely_ falling for him. And if the look in his eyes and his actions were any indication, he was falling for her, too.

Hinata spent she didn't know how long lost in pleasant daydreams, until the less-than-welcome thought intruded that she probably should call Hanabi and let her know it was safe to come home. Before she could do so, however, her phone played a familiar ringtone. Hurrying to answer it before it rolled over to voicemail, she cleared her throat in hopes it would make her sound normal instead of over-the-moon, then answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hinata!" Tenten's voice sounded cheerful as always, but it contained an extra layer of contentment which hadn't been there before. "Just wanted to call and see how you're doing. Neji and I got back last night, but it was _way_ too late to call then. So I'm doing it now instead! How're you doing?"

She could picture her new cousin-in-law so easily: her chestnut hair would have new streaks in it from the sun, she would be tanned from long, lazy days on the beach, and she would undoubtedly be sporting a new top or jewelry from the Bahamas. "I'm doing fine," Hinata said, her cheeks warming with a blush. The words felt so inadequate for the depth of her feelings on a number of subjects (most of them having to do with Sasuke), but she didn't want to go into any of them. "Thanks for calling. I'm glad to know you got back safely."

"Yeah. We're both enjoying our last day off before going back to the same old drudgery at work tomorrow." She laughed at something Neji said in the background, then asked, "So I've been dying to know: how'd Hanabi's move go yesterday?"

Some of the joy of the day drained away at the question, but Hinata forced herself to sound like her usual self when she replied. "Very smoothly. The movers Father hired were very fast and efficient, and it didn't take nearly as long as I thought. She's out right now with some friends, but I'm sure she'll be back soon." There, that was nice and diplomatic and nothing at _all_ like how she really felt about the matter.

"I'm glad things went well." Tenten said it in a voice which made it absolutely clear she wasn't fooled in the least. "I picked up some souvenirs for you both from the Bahamas, actually. You want to meet for lunch tomorrow at The Yellow Flash? I'll show you pictures and give you your souvenirs then."

"Sounds good." Hinata had missed her roommate dearly while she was gone. Now she was back, and though Hinata knew she and Tenten wouldn't get to spend nearly as much time together as they used to, she looked forward to the times when they _could_ get together. "Will Neji come too, or...?" She allowed the question to trail off.

"'Fraid not," Tenten said with a sigh. "He's having to pull a double tomorrow. And when he's just coming back to work, too. But he just told me to tell you we'll all get together soon for dinner."

"Good." Hinata tried to picture her pale, stoic cousin tanned and relaxed from his honeymoon, but came up empty. It would be interesting to see him and find out if his complexion, at least, had undergone a change. "I've really missed you both."

Tenten hesitated a moment. "Would you be offended if I said we probably haven't missed you as much?"

Laughing, Hinata shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "Didn't want to come home?"

"Not at all." Tenten groaned. "I'm not joking, Hina. The Bahamas are _so_ gorgeous. White sandy beaches all the way down to that beautiful turquoise ocean, the clearest blue skies you've ever seen..." She sighed heavily. "I _didn't_ want to come home. At all."

They chatted for another couple of minutes, then agreed on a time to meet the next day and hung up. Hinata immediately made herself push the preset for her little sister, counting the rings as she waited for Hanabi to pick up on her end.

"Hello?" Loud music and laughter burst through the speaker with Hanabi's voice, forcing Hinata to hold the phone away from her ear.

"You can come home now!" Hinata raised her voice in hopes of being heard, even though she wondered if she should just flat-out shout.

"What?" Hanabi yelled on the other end.

"Where _are_ you?" the elder sister demanded, exasperated.

"Just a sec, I can't hear you." Suddenly the music and laughter cut off with a thump, and Hanabi said, "There, that's better. Now then, what'd you say, sis?"

Rolling her eyes, Hinata repeated herself. "I _said_, you can come home now. For goodness sake, Hanabi, where are you?"

"Rockville," Hanabi said, naming her favorite restaurant a county over. It catered to high school and college-age young adults, giving them a place to hang out with great food and a rotating list of local bands who played each night. Hinata had been there a couple of times with friends, but it hadn't really been her cup of tea.

"There's leftover lasagna and dark chocolate soufflé here for you," Hinata said.

Just as she'd thought, that did the trick. "I'll be home in twenty minutes," Hanabi said, then hung up without saying goodbye.

Shaking her head, Hinata set down her phone with a chuckle. Even though sometimes it felt like she and Hanabi were complete strangers, she could always count on Italian food and chocolate to reel her sister in when needed.

Now all Hinata needed to do was get rid of her blush and get her insanely happy grin under control before Hanabi got home and guessed what had been going on in her absence...

* * *

Sasuke drove home on autopilot, his mind filled with images from the afternoon he'd just spent with Hinata. Though to be truthful, said images mostly focused on the sweet softness of her lips under his, the velvety feel of the skin of her cheek against the palm of his hand- Not to mention the intoxicating fragrance of her filling his nostrils as he kissed her-

_Cut it out, Uchiha. You're starting to sound like a clichéd romance novelist,_ he chastised himself as he navigated his driveway. But despite the trite descriptions floating around in his mind, nothing about the experience _felt_ hackneyed. Instead it had felt utterly fresh, unexpectedly making his heart swell with warmth and a yearning to know what it would be like to hold her in his arms as he kissed her breathless-

Sasuke suddenly realized he was sitting parked in front of his house, and had been there for an indefinable period of time. He heard Ninja barking from inside, and could tell from the tenor of the barks that the dog knew his master was home. Switching off the idling engine, he hurriedly climbed the front steps and unlocked the door so he could greet his canine companion.

He'd barely had time to let Ninja into the back yard when his phone rang. His heart jumped, hoping it was Hinata. But when he looked at the screen, he saw Jiraiya's number instead.

_Why is he calling me on a Sunday?_ Sighing, Sasuke reluctantly connected the call and lifted his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Don't sound so excited to talk to me, my boy!" Jiraiya admonished teasingly. He sounded like he was in a truly jolly mood; nothing unusual, but the timing of the phone call _was_ decidedly suspicious. "Are you doing anything important right now?"

"No." Sinking down onto one of the benches at the patio table, Sasuke leaned back and watched as Ninja ran around the yard, grabbing his toys and then flinging them away just as quickly.

"Good. So I'm going to get a phone call tomorrow, and I need to know what to say." Jiraiya cleared his throat, sounding suddenly nervous. "As we talked about before, we're less than a month out from the New York premiere of _Head Shot_. I know you hated coming to the one for _Metronome_, but your being there really _did_ make a huge difference as far as fan and media presence. I need to know if you're coming for _Head Shot_, because if you are, I have some things to arrange with the people in New York. The usual - publicity, booking your hotel suite, limo, all that good stuff."

Sasuke's initial reaction was to give Jiraiya a resounding and unequivocal _no_. All the people, and the lights, and the sound... It had made his last trip to New York miserable. But something Jiraiya had said in relation to _this_ trip still weighed on his mind. _If_ Hinata agreed to go with him as his date, he would do it. Having her with him would help him be better able to handle the people, sounds, and bright lights directed at him.

"_If_ I do come-" Sasuke ignored Jiraiya's sharp, hopeful inhale on the other end of the line "-I have some conditions."

Paper rustled, and Jiraiya prompted, "Yes? Yes? What conditions?" He reminded Sauske of Ninja with his rope toy; now his agent had his teeth sunk into the idea, and he wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

Propping his bare feet against the patio railing, Sasuke squinted into the distance and began his list. "For one thing, no planes. I'm going to drive there again, just like last time. And no, you can't send a car to pick me up. I will drive myself everywhere _except_ the premiere. Then, and _only_ then, you can send the limo after me."

Jiraiya grumbled unhappily for a long minute, but at last muttered, "_Fine_."

"When I get to New York, I'll meet with you to finalize plans. But know the _only_ official public appearance I'm planning to make is at the premiere. No book signings. No interviews, save for those on the red carpet." Sasuke knew he had to come up with every contingency, because Jiraiya optimistically thought his most popular author would one day wake up and transform from a reclusive caterpillar into a social butterfly.

Yeah, that was going to happen. _Not_. But Jiraiya still kept hoping, and hinting, and nagging.

"What about the dinner afterwards, with the cast and such?" Jiraiya's pen busily scratching on the paper was audible over the phone. "Will you come to that, too?"

Sasuke had skipped _Metronome_'s, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be so lucky the second time around. "I guess. And if the press is there, I might give a comment or two. But no full-on interviews." He valued his privacy above all else and didn't want that to change any time soon. But answering a couple of questions wouldn't be _too_ bad, as long as they pertained to his book and the movie.

"Got it. Anything else?" The twist of sarcasm at the end of Jiraiya's sentence made Sasuke smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is. Have any clothing or jewelry companies been in touch with you?" If the answer was no, Sasuke would be surprised. There had been no fewer than two dozen of each in contact with Jiraiya before _Metronome_.

"Yes, a few. Most of them are wanting to outfit you, but a couple of them called to ask if you were going to be bringing a - _ahem_ \- lady friend with you this time. They're salivating to get their newest designs on the red carpet for such a highly-anticipated and media-covered event." Jiraiya sounded downright pleased at the prospect.

Sasuke was tempted to have Jiraiya tell them to go concentrate on the stars of the film, but he had a feeling all of that had been taken care of months ago. He was a last-minute addition, so everyone and their second-cousin-four-times-removed wanted a crack at him. "Tell whichever one - doesn't matter to me - they can do my tux," he said. "And get the hottest, classiest dress designer to be on call."

Jiraiya nearly choked. "_Dress designer?_ You mean you're actually bringing a date, Sasuke?!" The frantic _scritch_ing of his pen increased tempo, if possible. "Oh, this is going to be _gold_. This is going to be bigger than that boat movie twenty years ago - you know the one. This is going to be _huge_, I tell you! Now, is it that pretty little librarian you invited for dinner while I was there?" He sounded as pleased as if he'd arranged the whole thing himself.

While Sasuke didn't think _Head Shot_ would be quite as big a buzz as "that boat movie," as Jiraiya so eloquently put it, he feared it was going to be big. Which was why he was already starting to get cold feet.

But _no_. It was time he stopped being a coward and _did_ things. He needed to show Hinata he could step out of his shell, his comfort zone, and be a normal person. Besides, he wanted to take her to New York and pamper her with the restaurants, the sights, Broadway, the _stores_... All he had to do was talk her into it. "I'm not saying for sure _yet_ that I'm bringing a date, and I'm doubly sure I'm not saying _who_ it is, at least not yet. And if you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, Jiraiya, so help me, I'll fire you." He wouldn't, and Jiraiya knew it. But he figured the threat couldn't hurt anything.

"When will I _know_ if you're bringing a date?" Jiraiya hedged. "The dress and jewelry people will need to know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the sort of thing he wanted to ask Hinata over the phone, and he didn't want to have to drop by the library and ask, either. The idea of asking her over for dinner before the (two hour!) book signing session on Wednesday appealed, though. He could ask her then. "I'll get back to you Thursday at the latest, all right?"

More unhappy mumbling, but Jiraiya finally sighed and gave in. "All right, fine. I'll talk to 'em about booking your hotel and limo tomorrow, then, and to the tux designer. How long are you planning to stay in New York? They'll want to know."

"Few days. Four, maybe? Two before the premiere, then the day of, then the day after. I'll leave the day after that, then." It was a long drive, and he wanted time to rest. "Well - maybe five days. Two before, day of, two after." There was a lot to fit in if Hinata was going, after all. "And check to see what's playing on Broadway that week, too."

"Don't ask for much, do you?" Jiraiya inquired dryly. Then, "Sure thing, kid. Anything else?"

"I think that covers it. Thanks, Jiraiya. I really do appreciate everything you do for me. You're miles above all the other agents in the business, you know that?" Sasuke knew he didn't say it nearly enough. Usually he just took Jiraiya and his infinite helpfulness for granted, but it wasn't fair.

"It's not a problem. Compared to some of the authors out there, you're a cinch to work for. You don't get embroiled in scandals, you're not really that hard to please, and you're not constantly whining for another appearance or interview. Thank you for being so easy to work for." Jiraiya's pen clicked, as if he were finally finished writing. Sasuke could only imagine how long the list looked, and winced in sympathy. He wasn't_ that_ easy to please, but it was nice of his agent to say so.

"We'll talk later this week, then?" Sasuke watched as Ninja ambled up the steps, obviously ready for a nap and a big drink of water, not necessarily in that order. He stood and sauntered across the deck toward the door into the house, his dog heeling without being told.

"Yep. I'll e-mail you all the details after I get 'em ironed out. Have a good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored Jiraiya's overly teasing tone. "Good _night_, Jiraiya." He hung up on the sound of his agent's belly laugh.

As Ninja headed for his water dish, Sasuke went to the dusty line of cookbooks shoved back in the corner of the counter and dragged them out. Hinata had made a great meal for him today, and he wanted to reciprocate by doing something more than just throwing something on the grill.

No box meals or takeout for him. No, sir. He was going to make her something that would knock down her defenses and leave her in just the right mood to go to New York with him. He just hoped his cooking skills weren't as dusty as the cookbooks. If so, he - and all prospects for New York - were in _big_ trouble.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So Sasuke's going to New York! But will Hinata go with him...? We shall soon find out! I'm _so_ excited for things to come which this chapter hinted at, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	25. Chat

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _LaydiiV_, _Break Blade_, _revelatum_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _xHinaLovex_, _Fanfiction Bard_, _Danish78_, _Sahel_, _WarFlower_, _Kibachow_, _rockyourlove_, _misao97_, _scented-potatoes_, and _Melanieciel_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** Some very exciting things in this chapter - one of which leads to an even _more_ exciting thing next chapter! But more on that later. I especially enjoyed writing the first half of this chapter, with Tenten and Hinata finally getting to catch up. And I know I say this almost every time he appears, but I _love_ Ninja. Then again, I'm probably biased, since I based him on my own dog... But oh well. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXV~***

_~Chat~_

* * *

Tenten was already waiting in a booth when Hinata arrived at The Yellow Flash for their prearranged lunch. As the younger suspected, the newlywed's skin glowed with a healthy tan, and new streaks decorated her chestnut hair. She also wore a pretty white top with fancy stitches along the collar mirroring the colors of the ocean. Earrings in matching colors dangled from her ears, catching the light.

"I ordered you a sweet tea," Tenten said, nodding to the glass sitting on the table at Hinata's place.

"Thank you," Hinata said fervently. She picked up the sweating glass and gulped down half of it in five big swallows, too thirsty to sip daintily like the lady she'd been raised to be. "It's been really busy at the library today, what with kids getting ready to go back to school and all that. I've barely had time to breathe since I got there this morning. _Forget_ having enough time to get a drink." It seemed like the majority of kids in Konoha had decided to wait until the last possible minute to do their assigned summer reading. So books were flying off the shelves almost faster than Hinata could check them out.

"Makes me glad I don't work as a school teacher," Tenten said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "I much prefer dealing with antiques all day rather than kids. Pembroke tables and Queen Anne chairs don't cry, scream, talk back, or play pranks." The vast majority of her impressive weapons collection had been bought through the shop at which she worked. Tenten's boss always knew to set aside the sharp, pointy things he got in stock so his employee could have first crack at them. With her discount, Tenten had been able to add some things to her collection she otherwise would never have been able to afford.

"I've heard things can get intense if two people are vying for the same antique, though." Hinata picked up her menu and began to browse, though she already knew for certain what she wanted.

"True enough," Tenten admitted. Their conversation came to a halt as Naruto dropped by the table to take their orders, then promised to come back with a refill for Hinata's tea.

"So did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?" Tenten laced her fingers together and propped her chin on them as she stared across the table at her best friend and new relative.

A _lot_ of exciting things had happened while Tenten honeymooned with Neji, but there was only one in particular Hinata felt like sharing. Reaching into her oversized purse, Hinata pulled out the leather journal she and Sasuke had found among the Hyuuga family's heirlooms just the day before. "I found this," she said. "It's in my mother's handwriting."

With a soft gasp, Tenten took the journal carefully and opened the cover. She read the title on the first page, then nodded slowly. "This is incredible. Where did you find it?"

"In a box with some of the family's heirlooms." Hinata pushed a loose lock of hair, fallen free from her ponytail, behind her ear and tried not to feel guilty about leaving out a huge chunk of the story. "Father doesn't know I have it. It's dishonest of me to keep it from him, I know, but I'm not sure I'd have a chance to read it if he did."

Tenten nodded as she leafed through the first few pages, brown eyes quickly scanning over several passages here and there. "I understand," she murmured. Even though she was a Hyuuga by marriage instead of blood, she'd seen and heard enough about Hiashi to understand exactly what Hinata meant. "This is _incredible_. It's complete?"

"As far as I can tell without having had a chance to read it all the way through? Yes. It says 'end' on the last page, so I'm guessing Mother had a chance to translate the entire thing into this one journal." Hinata watched as Tenten continued to flip through the pages, her expression changing with each new passage. She imagined she'd looked quite similar when she took a sneak peek last night before going to bed. She'd hid it before Hanabi got home, then slid it into her purse before leaving for work. At least for now, this was something she didn't want to share with her sister.

Naruto brought Hinata's tea refill, then informed them their food was almost ready. As soon as he went back to the kitchen, Tenten handed the journal back across the table. "It looks interesting," she said. "And you say it's a translation?"

Tucking the book back into her purse, Hinata nodded. "I remember seeing her working on it before..." She trailed off, then shook her head with a weak smile. "It disappeared after, and then I forgot about it - until I found it yesterday."

They got their food, and spent a few minutes in happy silence as they dug into their respective meals. Eventually, Hinata nodded to her cousin-in-law's top and jewelry and said, "Those are beautiful. Pick those up in the Bahamas?"

"Yes. There are so many beautiful stores and even just stalls there. Several times, it was _so_ hard to make the decision whether I wanted to shop or go to the beach!" Tenten laughed, tossing her head so her earrings flashed with colors ranging from seafoam green to a beautiful sky blue, rivers of red and yellow appearing briefly. "Neji patiently waited me out in the stores a couple of days, then helpfully opted for the beach the rest of the time."

"I doubt I would have been able to decide, either." Hinata took another drink of her tea, sighing in quiet contentment as her mouth started to feel less and less like a ball of cotton, and her food helped tame her surprisingly ravenous hunger. "I especially love those earrings. I've never seen anything like them."

Tenten grinned. "I'm glad to hear that." She reached into her canvas purse, sitting on the bench seat next to her, and then dug out a small, rectangular black box. "This is for you."

Hinata accepted the gift with a murmured thank-you, then pulled off the lid. She let out her breath on an awed sigh, turning the box so the earrings inside showed off their colors, different from every angle. The shades varied from Tenten's, though both pairs were sizable ovals. "These are beautiful. What are they?"

"Ammolite," Tenten replied. "It comes from fossilized shells of extinct creatures. You always wear such colorful skirts and tops, as soon as I saw those I thought of you. And then I liked them so much, I went back and bought a second pair for myself." She smiled sheepishly.

"Understandably so. They go really well with your new top, too." Hinata pulled the silver hoops she was wearing out of her ears so she could replace them with her new earrings. "What do you think?" she asked, turning her head from side to side.

"Perfect," Tenten replied approvingly. "And I got this for Hanabi." She pulled a sack from her purse, and took from it an off-the-shoulder crinkly white top with a swirling pattern of blue, purple, and green along the front and on the longer left sleeve.

"She'll love it." It seemed like half of Hanabi's wardrobe consisted of tops of a similar style, though Hinata didn't remember ever seeing one in this color scheme. "Thank you, Tenten." She accepted the bag, in which Tenten had replaced the folded shirt. A whiff of salty ocean air mixed with a fruity scent floated from the bag to her nose.

When Hinata looked up from putting the sack and earring box in her purse, she found Tenten staring at her with narrow, contemplative eyes. Glancing around uneasily, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something's different." Tenten tilted her head to the side, continuing her scrutiny. "Did you have a date over the weekend?"

Like a kid caught redhanded, heat exploded across her face. "How did you know?" she asked. She knew better than to deny it, thanks to her traitorous blush.

"You look happier. I recognize the expression from my own reflection in the mirror for _days_ after my first date with Neji." Leaning forward, eyes sparkling, Tenten asked softly, "So, how was it? And, more importantly, _who_ was it?" Her eyes cut sideways slightly to where Naruto delivered refilled drinks at a table across the room.

Hinata followed her look, surprised to realize the usual flutter in her stomach was absent when she looked at the blond. In fact, whereas she was usually hyper-aware of his presence no matter where in the restaurant he stood, today she hadn't noticed his movements, even when he approached their booth. "No," she said softly. "It wasn't Naruto." More surprising than that was the realization she didn't feel saddened by that fact.

Was it possible she was _finally_ moving on from her hopeless childhood crush?

Tenten blinked. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be." Hinata pushed her empty plate aside and pulled her drink closer, tracing the mouth of it with her index finger. "He's a good friend, but that's all." And she was okay with that for the first time in her life.

Funny how she hadn't noticed the loss of her feelings until Tenten pointed it out. It made Hinata all the more sure what she'd had for Naruto had been partly hero worship, partly a crush. Not anything remotely resembling true love, which was what she'd been searching for all this time (apparently in all the wrong places).

"If not him, who?" Tenten looked thoroughly confused, as if she'd run through some mental list of eligible bachelors in Konoha and come up empty.

Leaning a little closer, Hinata shot a furtive look around the room and whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke." A nervous giggle bounced into her throat even as she whispered the name.

At the bumfuzzled expression on Tenten's face, the giggle turned into a laugh. "You should see your face," Hinata told her friend.

"Oh, be quiet," Tenten replied, but there was no heat in her words. "Seriously, though. _Him_? The horror novelist? The town legend? The recluse? Whose work, by the way, you passionately abhor?"

Hinata slanted her head to the side. "One and the same." Her fingers stilled on her glass, and she added, "Though I wouldn't necessarily say what we did yesterday was a _date_. We're both interested in our mutual Japanese heritage, and I wanted to show him some of the Hyuuga family's heirlooms. So I invited him over for lunch yesterday, and I found the journal while we were looking through things."

Tenten shook her head. "I hardly dare believe it," she said. "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd say you were just joking. But I _do_ know you, and I know you'd never joke about something like this. Wow." Shaking her head again, Tenten let out an incredulous little laugh. "The town celebrity. I suppose your little romance brewed during his appearances at the library?"

While the two women nursed what was left of their drinks, Hinata told Tenten about her and Sasuke's previous encounters. Told her everything, as a matter of fact, except for the kisses. "We're friends," she said firmly. Though it was true, it wasn't the _entire_ truth. But until things progressed further - at least to a define-the-relationship talk - she would maintain that assessment, even when pressured.

"While we're on the romance subject," Hinata added, wanting to steer the subject away from her own possibly brewing one, "I feel I should tell you Hanabi's got a boyfriend."

Propping one elbow on the surface of the table, Tenten dropped her head into her hand and then shook it. "I don't believe it," she groaned. "All these things just slipping past me. Romance blooming everywhere, and right under my nose, too."

"If it makes you feel any better, Father doesn't know about him. And I only found out yesterday, when Hanabi let it slip. I don't know his name, but I get the feeling they've been dating a while. And that Hanabi really likes him." It would be interesting to meet the man who made Hanabi look so - _flustered_.

Apparently Tenten's thoughts were running along the same lines. Lifting her head, she smiled with not a little bit of mischief and rubbed her hands together. "I've got an idea," she said with obvious relish. "We're all planning to get together for dinner sometime soon, right?" At Hinata's suspicious nod - which Tenten ignored - the elder woman continued. "So here's an idea. You invite your boyfriend, and Hanabi can invite hers, and it'll be great!"

Hinata wasn't sure how Sasuke would feel dining with all these people he didn't know. He'd certainly loosened up quite a bit around her from when she first met him, but she still sensed tension in him when he talked about being at the library for his appearances. Though there would be significantly fewer people at dinner with her family than would be at the book signing, she didn't know how he'd react. "I don't know," she started doubtfully.

Disappointment replaced Tenten's excited smile. "You don't want to do it?"

"It's not that. It's just - Sasuke's not really the type who likes to be around a lot of people. And Hanabi seems to want to keep her boyfriend a secret, so..." She trailed off, hoping she'd given enough reasons.

That didn't seem to deter Tenten. "At least suggest it, please?" Waving one hand casually, she added, "After all, the worst they could do is say 'no.'" But her expression made it clear she really, _really_ hoped everyone - most of all, Sasuke - would say yes.

Now all Hinata had to do was try to figure out the best way to broach the topic with Hanabi and Sasuke.

It felt like she'd decided to climb Mount Everest without equipment, in the dead of winter, with the flu. _This is _never_ going to work. How do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

The plotting had gone as far as it could. On Monday Sasuke finally got the chance to sit down and start on his newest (replacement) book. With Ninja napping in the corner and his computer playing a variety of muse-encouraging songs, he allowed his fingers to fly across the keys, bringing to life the main character and her frightening - yet still somehow beautiful - world.

She was just getting ready to have her first ghostly encounter when Sasuke's phone rang. He twitched convulsively at the interruption, curling his upper lip as he considered ignoring it. But despite himself, he leaned over and looked at the caller ID...

...And stopped mid-word. Snatching up the phone, Sasuke reared back in his chair and lifted it to his ear. "Hello, Hinata?"

"Hi." She sounded shy and uncertain. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

Sasuke looked at the time on his computer and realized it was almost nine o'clock at night. He should have stopped three or four hours ago to eat. But he got this way sometimes: the words flowed, the characters spoke, and he completely lost track of the real world. "No, it's fine," he told her honestly. Now he'd been pulled out of his little world, he realized his neck and shoulders were trying to cramp and he was thirsty enough to drink up half the nearby lake. "It's good to hear from you. How's your day been?" Standing, he limped toward the door, Ninja following attentively and hinting strongly he needed to go outside.

"Good, good. Busy, since school's about to start back and all the kids in the county seem to have chosen today to come into the library and get the books on their summer reading lists." They shared a chuckle over that as Sasuke slid open the back door and let Ninja out, where he charged down the back steps and headed toward the rear left corner of the fence line, his favorite place to do his business. "I had lunch with Tenten today, and - and she invited me over for dinner."

He felt his heart fall a little. "Oh, that's nice," he said, trying his best to sound sincere rather than jealous. "When is that?"

"No date's been set yet," Hinata replied. "But that's one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you. See, she and Neji invited both me and my sister Hanabi, but with a stipulation. We have to bring our - our..." She went suddenly silent, and he heard her draw in and let out a deep breath before she continued in a whisper. "Our _boyfriends_." Another pause, and then, "Tenten's word, not mine."

For a moment, Sasuke wasn't sure if he should feel happy Hinata's family thought she and he were dating, or insulted that Hinata felt so hesitant about using the word _boyfriend_ to describe him. At least, he _hoped_ she meant him, because otherwise, why would she call and tell _him_ about all this? "Okay...?"

Hinata sighed again. "I know you don't like being around a lot of people, but it's just one meal. And I can promise you this, I _won't_ get even a _hint_ of peace and quiet until I agree. Tenten knows something's up, and Hanabi has been driving me _crazy_ trying to get your name out of me. The only reason I've been able to put her off this long is because she won't tell me her boyfriend's name, either."

Funny, Hinata didn't seem to have trouble with the word when in reference to her sister's date. Perhaps he should feel flattered? Sasuke thought, rather, he should be insulted. He let both slide. "It's just for a couple hours one night, right?" With Hinata's cousin and his wife, her sister and her boyfriend, plus Hinata and him, there would only be six people total. That wasn't too bad. Granted, he only knew Hinata, but he'd heard stories of Neji and Tenten; they sounded nice. Surely surrounded by such nice people, he could stand being around Hanabi - of whom he'd heard some not-so-nice stories - for a couple of hours.

"Right," Hinata affirmed. Something thumped on her end, and she muttered something he didn't catch and grunted, presumably as she picked up whatever it was. He could just imagine her pacing around her living room, and bumping into a table and knocking something off. "Tenten told me to text her with a good time and date that works for us, so..." She trailed off.

"Before I answer," Sasuke said slowly, letting Ninja back into the house, "will you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Any other woman might have said the words hesitantly, but not Hinata. It was flattering somehow, knowing she trusted him so much. Good thing Sasuke wasn't the type to take advantage. Or was asking her to come with him as his date to a New York movie premiere taking advantage? He wasn't sure and wasn't interested in overthinking the matter.

"Would you like to come over for dinner before the last event at the library on Wednesday?" Sasuke headed to the kitchen and a nice tall glass of chilled tomato juice. If his mouth hadn't been as dry as a desert, he would have started drooling at the thought. "You seemed to enjoy it last week, and though it'll just be the two of us, well - I thought you might like it. But you don't have to come, if you don't want to." He pulled a glass out of the cabinet and held his breath as he moved over to the fridge.

Hinata was silent for a long moment, as if unsure. But there was a definite smile in her voice when she responded. "I'd like that. Thank you, Sasuke."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Sasuke let out a long, relieved breath before putting it back as he simultaneously opened the fridge with his free hand. "Good. I'd like to talk to you about something." He realized how that must have sounded and hurried to add, "It's good, I assure you." At least, he _hoped_ she'd think it was good. He'd gotten a hotel confirmation and other information in an e-mail from Jiraiya this morning, and since they'd booked a penthouse suite for him for the premiere, there would be plenty of room for Hinata to come along. In fact, he hoped she would, not the least so he wouldn't be rambling around the suite all by himself with only Ninja for company. He loved his dog, but not as an only traveling companion now he'd gotten to know Hinata.

"Oh, okay." Hinata sounded slightly concerned, and he wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut until Wednesday. Clearing her throat, she went on, "So, um, when would work best for you for dinner with me and my family?"

Sasuke poured his juice, then set the jug aside and cradled the glass as he thought about it. He had absolutely no social engagements other than Wednesday, since he avoided them at almost all costs. Granted, he had another novel to write, but the thought of spending more time with Hinata trumped his sense of obligation, and drastically reduced the volume of the chattering voices in his mind. "Pretty much any night except Wednesday, obviously, would work for me. Just let me know when it's scheduled and I'll be there." He couldn't promise he would be Mr. Personality, but he could tell Hinata really wanted him to meet her family (except, apparently, for her father). He just couldn't bring himself to deny her that.

"All right. I'll talk to Hanabi and see when works best for her and her beau, then text Tenten and let you know Wednesday, if that's all right?" He heard the brief murmur of voices, as if she'd just flipped on a TV or radio, and then silence again. "What time do you want me to be there Wednesday?"

"You don't have to work during the day, right?" At Hinata's confirmation, Sasuke took a thoughtful sip of his juice (_heaven_ in a glass!), and crunched some numbers. "How about two? We could make it a late lunch, early dinner, since we have to be at the library at five before the signing starts at six." He swallowed another drink of juice, and with it all the feelings of anxiety jamming his throat. He'd survived the other two appearances - he could do the same with this one.

"Two sounds great to me." Hinata sighed, then said, "I guess I'd better go. Hanabi's bugging me to watch a movie with her. I'll see you Wednesday, then?"

At the moment, it felt like forever away. Staring down into his tomato juice, which didn't look half as appealing as it had only a few minutes before, he murmured, "See you then. Looking forward to it."

"Me too. -Hanabi, stop it! I'm on the phone; I'll be there in a minute." She huffed in what sounded like aggravation. "Sorry about that. See you then. Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Hinata." Sasuke waited until he heard Hinata hang up on her own end, disconnecting the call, before he lowered his phone to set it on the counter. He stared at it, shivering as the cold silence of his house rushed in to replace the warm conversation he'd just been having.

Ninja whined and nudged Sasuke's hand with his cold, wet nose. Smiling wistfully, the author scratched behind the big black dog's pointed ears, which made Ninja's tail thump rhythmically against the counter support. "I'm okay, Ninja." Funny, he'd never felt so alone in the house before now. But since Itachi, Temari, and Karura left, and now that he'd hung up with Hinata, suddenly his home felt empty and isolated.

Almost like a prison. But that was ridiculous! Sasuke had _chosen_ to live by himself in the giant house on the hill, isolating himself from his fellow townspeople.

Now, since he'd let a few people in, the silence set his teeth on edge. He wanted company - but not just anyone would do. He wanted to be around Hinata. Sasuke wanted to drink in her warm smile, her chiming laughter, the warmth and trust in her opalescent eyes.

Planting his elbows on the counter on either side of his glass, Sasuke pressed his face against his hands and groaned. _What are you _doing_, Uchiha? You're playing with fire!_ Good things never lasted forever; he knew that better than most.

When the time came for it to end, it would all come crashing down hard. But for some reason, Sasuke didn't want to separate himself from the situation. To protect himself from what surely would be the inevitable ending, because what other alternative had he come up against in his life?

And yet Sasuke wanted nothing more or less than to take Hinata in his arms, cling to her, and never, _ever_, let her go.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I wanted to give a quick shout-out to those of you who mentioned in your reviews that you got my silly "big boat movie" reference in the last chapter - yes, it was _Titanic_. I'm a huge _Titanic_ (the ship) buff and have done several years of research on it. It's just so fascinating! And to put all those years of research to use, I'm actually working on an original novel that takes place (at least partially) on the ship. _But_ that's a whole 'nother story (literally and figuratively)... Ah, so many exciting things to come! We're getting really close to the dinner date/Sasuke's last appearance at the library, and when we find out if Hinata will go to NY or not! Plus there's a _really_ exciting and special reveal coming up in the next chapter, so I'm especially looking forward to that! In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	26. Realizations

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _Danish78_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _xHinaLovex_, _Break Blade_, _Tamani_, _Melanieciel_, _Sahel_, _Neverfearthedark_, and _TheseFourWords_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows!

**Author's Note:** Ah, so many exciting things this chapter! But one in particular I'm thinking about... Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVI~***

_~Realization~_

* * *

By the time Hinata made it out to the living room from where she'd been talking to Sasuke on the phone in her bedroom, Hanabi already had a big bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch next to her. The television and DVD player were powered up, but the screen was blank; presumably, Hanabi had started the DVD, but paused it right before the opening images appeared.

"_Finally_," Hanabi huffed, spying her sister coming toward her. "It took you long enough, big sis. So what did your boyfriend say?"

Hinata curled up in her corner of the couch and reached for a handful of hot, buttery popcorn. "Pretty much any time works for him. How about _yours_?" She refused to acknowledge the blush glowing like a bright red beacon on her face.

"Saturday night. He works every night this week, but has Saturday and Sunday off." Hanabi took a sip of her fizzy greenish-yellow drink, then recapped the bottle and settled it between her legs and the arm of the couch so it would be in easy reach. "You gonna text Tenten, or should I?" She held up her phone, though she was clearly eyeing the remote for the DVD player.

"Go ahead and start the movie," Hinata told her sister. "I'll text Tenten."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Hanabi didn't protest, dropping her phone in favor of the remote. Wiggling until she was a little more comfortable, she reached for another handful of popcorn as she watched the screen as if it were the most interesting, crucial thing in the world.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata picked up her phone and shot off a quick text to Tenten. _Saturday night okay?_

The opening scene of the movie - a man in a vintage car driving along what looked like a back country road - played on as Hinata's phone chirped. She kept her ears tuned to the catchy song in the background as she read Tenten's responding text. _That's fine. Be here around five, okay?_

_Sure thing. Watching a movie with Hanabi. Talk to you later._ Hinata sent the text, then told Hanabi, "We're supposed to be at Neji and Tenten's place at five on Saturday night. You going to text your _paramour_, or you want me to do it? I'm sure it would be a lovely introduction for both of us."

As Hinata had expected, that got Hanabi's attention. "_I'll_ do it, thank you." Hanabi snatched up her phone and typed out a quick message on the keypad, her eyes darting up to the screen every now and then. After sending her text, Hanabi set her phone pointedly out of Hinata's reach on the table at her end of the couch, grabbed another handful of popcorn, and refocused on the movie.

After taking a sip of her own red-capped drink, Hinata settled back into her seat and let herself get caught up in the movie. She quickly liked the hero, a classical pianist just on the cusp of making it big while suffering from an estrangement from his brother. It didn't take long for her to get caught up in the character's story, and his quickly-growing romance with his frequent performance partner, a cellist who struggled to hide her clairvoyant ability and was only safe from having psychic episodes while playing her music.

About half an hour into the movie, things started taking a dark turn, heralded by an ominous ticking sound weaving through the soundtrack. Hinata gasped and cringed when the first murder, obviously if not graphically, took place. Going rigid in her seat, she turned to her sister and demanded in a tight tone, "Hanabi, is this a _horror_ movie?"

"_No_," Hanabi denied her accusation, sounding annoyed at the interruption. "It's a romance movie, with some thriller elements to make it exciting. Duh."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the screen. While the romance was _definitely_ there, sizzling between the two characters (and their respective actors) with visible chemistry, she was starting to get a bad vibe. Something really _nasty_ was getting ready to go down, and it wasn't an impending breakup. "So help me, little sister, if you've trapped me into watching a horror movie, I _swear_ I will put ice cubes in your bed when you least expect it."

Hanabi huffed and rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you, Hinata, it's _not_ a horror movie. Now just be quiet and watch, okay?" She took another handful of popcorn and returned to the movie, obviously determined to ignore her sister and any more threats.

Muttering mutinously under her breath, Hinata fished the last few kernels of popcorn out of the bottom of the bowl and munched as she warily returned to watching the movie. A web of evil seemed to be closing inexorably around the two young lovers. As the tension ratcheted upwards, underscored by the threatening repeating musical _motif_, she wanted to leave the room, but was too caught up in the movie to stop watching. Onscreen, Tsuruga Kuon and Mogami Setsu finished up an extended, late-night rehearsal for an upcoming performance. All appeared normal, until Setsu suddenly stiffened; as the actress's eyes distended, so did Hinata's. Snatching up a pillow from behind her, she hugged it to her chest and prepared to hide her face as the frighteningly slow, repetitive sound of a metronome sounded in the background. Curling her knees up against the pillow clutched to her midriff, she bit back a whimper as the sound got louder, making gooseflesh ripple up along her arms and the back of her neck.

_"The darkness - The terror - _No!" Just as Setsu screamed, the lights in the rehearsal hall went out, except for the dim emergency lighting, which only served to make the atmosphere spookier. Hinata flinched and uttered a breathless little scream of her own. "Where are the security guards?" she wondered aloud.

Kuon wrapped an arm around Setsu's shoulders, half-carrying his much shorter partner as they stumbled together through the almost-dark, trying to get away from the metronome - growing louder and louder - as well as the sinister laughter and increasingly terrible taunts shooting out of the blackness. Setsu half-screamed again and wrenched suddenly sideways, pulling Kuon with her just enough for him to miss being stabbed by a wicked-looking blade that unexpectedly blazed out of the dark. A few steps later, she sobbed and veered in a different direction as the same knife slashed off a piece of her gauzy top, just missing her skin, her clairvoyance the only defense the couple had against the repeated attacks. But how long could she keep it up? Hinata wondered desperately.

And the villian just kept coming, terrible and confident and brimming with threats.

Hinata gulped, hands strangling the pillow though she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the screen. Kuon and Setsu _had_ to be nearly to the door, right? It felt like they'd been trapped in the dark forever. But if they could _just_ get to the exit...

Hanabi started bouncing lightly on her end of the couch. She let out a whoop when a masked figure, dressed in black from head-to-toe to match the lack of light in the conservatory, charged the couple.

At the same moment, another blur of black raced in from the opposite direction, interposing itself between the trapped musicians and the threat. Hinata gasped sharply, shocked as the two grappled for possession of the knife, threats tumbling over each other in nearly-inaudible, acidic spurts.

Just as Hinata opened her mouth to shout at Kuon to _do something useful_, he seemed to shake himself out of his frozen shock and threw himself into the fray. With the assistance of the second man dressed in black, they overpowered the villian - who slit his own throat in a dark spray of blood, instead of allowing himself to be captured.

Slumping bonelessly against the couch, Hinata let out a shaky breath as the trio finally found their way to the exit and out into the moonlit night, where their rescuer was revealed to be Kuon's estranged brother. The attacker, who had been stalking Kuon and Setsu throughout the movie, was the unbalanced brother of their father, who had loved the boys' mother and always thought she should have been his. The elder brother, Tasuku, who had been avidly following the younger's career, had figured everything out just in time - and had barely escaped becoming their uncle's second victim only the week before.

As the credits began to roll, Hinata released her death grip on the pillow and turned to her sister. "_Not_ a horror movie, huh?" she queried weakly.

Hanabi grinned smugly. "_Told_ you it wasn't," she said. "Really, if you stop to analyze it, the movie's all about love. Romantic love between Kuon and Setsu, brotherly love between Kuon and Tasuku, and the twisted version of love Masashi had for Michiko."

"I noticed that," Hinata said grudgingly. "But it had plenty of scary moments, though!"

"Scary moments do not a horror movie make," Hanabi insisted. "It _is_ a thriller, though." She indicated the screen, where the title of the movie appeared, followed by something that totally snatched Hinata's breath away.

_Metronome_

_Based on the best-selling novel by_

_UCHIHA SASUKE_

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of his computer, contemplating children's stories.

Though he'd been consumed lately with both real-life things and his new supernatural thriller novel, he hadn't forgotten his promise to Karura. Like a program running in the background of a computer, ideas had been floating through Sasuke's mind, though he usually rejected them for one reason or another. He'd never attempted children's fiction before, which made him wonder why in the _world_ he'd so blithely promised his niece he'd write her one.

He was so, _so_ tempted to cop out and write what was familiar to him. He knew of at least one book series for kids with slightly grisly undertones, but he knew if Itachi didn't kill him for it, Temari would. And besides, he wasn't sure he wanted his niece to be exposed to such things at her young age.

No, Sasuke would think of something else more suited to a child's tender sensibilities. He read some fantasy, and wondered if perhaps that was the way to go. He knew Karura liked fairy-tales, because she'd begged her uncle to read some as bedtime stories the last time she stayed. Perhaps he could take an old favorite and put a fresh new spin on it, keep the beloved elements while giving it an update, as it were.

...And no, he wasn't giving himself an impossible challenge. _At all_.

Rearing back in his chair, Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face and breathed out a frustrated sigh. He felt stretched to such thinness, the tenuous balance he'd found with _everything_ threatened to snap. So many things clamored for his attention: his supernatural book and its deadline, quickly looming; the new book for Karura; the movie premiere; his are-we-or-aren't-we relationship with Hinata...

And then, of course, there was his final appearance at the library. Two _hours_ of interacting with his fans would undoubtedly leave him harassed, with a pounding headache, and utterly exhausted. It wasn't that he didn't _appreciate _his fans - where would he be without them, after all? - but having to see and relate with them made him nervous at best. Especially the female ones.

Lunch with Hinata beforehand would help, of course. Though she could be wickedly funny or wildly excited at times, for the most part she was a calm, soothing presence in his life. He seemed to forget to be nervous when she was around in stressful situations, which was one of the many reasons why he wanted her at his side in New York. Sasuke wondered if he could talk Tsunade into letting Hinata be his "assistant" of sorts at the book signing, since Jiraiya wasn't coming from New York for this last appearance. He pouted about it often, but there was too much work for him to do this week to be able to get away. (Sasuke personally thought he'd abandoned too much work the past two weeks, which was what gave him such a heavy load this one, but wisely kept his mouth shut about his theory.)

Thinking about lunch with Hinata brought Sasuke's mind sharply around to the dinner with her family (sans father). The fact he would meet all of them at the same time, even if at Neji and Tenten's house instead of in a public setting like a restaurant, made his stomach clench up in knots.

He didn't _like_ people. And yet here he was, doing so many things which brought him into such close proximity to them. Sasuke still wasn't sure what, exactly, had been the first in the chain reaction of events which led him to this point. But at least it wasn't all bad. If he'd never visited the library, he would probably never have met Hinata. And he didn't want to think about what his life might be like without her. For some reason, the old routine which had seemed so safe and familiar before felt so dry and boring to him now. The thought of going out and partying every night still held no appeal for him, but at least he didn't nearly have a mental meltdown at the thought of being around other people.

At least, not when he had Hinata at his side.

Sasuke glanced at his clock, then debated for a while. A few minutes later, his course decided, he picked up his phone and called his agent.

The phone rang four times before Jiraiya finally picked up. "Y'ello?" The burly agent tended to answer the phone that way when he was distracted by about four other things. Apparently, Sasuke had called at a bad time.

But he certainly wasn't going to hang up and call back later. "Jiraiya, I need you to do me a favor."

"What? Sasuke, if this has anything to do with New York, everything is set in stone. I cannot change it. Nobody else can change it. Not even the queen of _England_ could change it!" Jiraiya's already loud voice raised with each declaration, until he was practically shouting.

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear briefly and raised his eyebrows at it. "I don't see why the Queen would have any interest in my schedule," he pointed out personably. "But I'm not calling about New York. As a matter of fact, I'm calling about something not only a little closer to home, but a little more - well, _timely_."

A long silence ensued as Jiraiya apparently mulled that over. "All right," he said resignedly. "I'm going to hate myself for asking this, but what do you want me to do?"

Spinning his chair so he faced the embroidered Uchiha clan crest hanging framed on the wall, he asked, "Are you still so cozy with Tsunade at the library?"

"You're backing out on tomorrow's book signing, aren't you?" Jiraiya sighed gustily. "Sasuke-"

"Why are you so quick to jump to negative conclusions tonight?" Sasuke interrupted peevishly. "I'm _not_ backing out of Wednesday. I'll be there on time, and I'll stay the full two hours like I promised. But since you're not going to be there this week - and before you say anything _else_, I understand _why_ you aren't - I'm short an assistant. I was wondering if you could sweet-talk your girlfriend into letting Hinata substitute as my assistant." She was a thousand times better than the other girl, the one with glasses - and Tsunade was a little too bossy for his taste.

Jiraiya grunted. "Who fed you nice pills all of a sudden?" Ignoring Sasuke's growl of protest, he continued. "I _suppose_ I could call Tsunade and talk to her about it."

_Like you weren't already planning on calling her anyway_, Sasuke snarked silently. But he knew he'd pushed enough of Jiraiya's buttons for one night, and silently waited for whatever else his agent had to say.

"I guess I'll call her right now, unless you need anything else?" At Sasuke's denial, Jiraiya added, "All right. I'll text you when I have an answer. Might be a while, though."

Sasuke had a feeling he'd be waiting the rest of the night. Or maybe not - how was he supposed to know what love past fifty was like? Maybe all they did on the phone was sit in silence and listen to each other breathe or something. He certainly wasn't curious enough to ask. "Okay. Thanks, Jiraiya. Talk to you soon."

"Sure, kid." Jiraiya disconnected the call from his end, and Sasuke set his phone aside and turned to Ninja. "So, buddy, want to play some tug-o-war?"

Several games later - plus a few more of fetch, and a timeout for a drink for both man and dog - Sasuke's phone chirped. He picked it up and quickly opened the text, feeling a smile stretch his lips as he read Jiraiya's message.

_She wasn't happy at first, but I sweet-talked her into it. Hinata all yours Wed night. No more calls unless emergency, OK?_

Sasuke was only too happy to oblige.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ A lot of you have been asking if Hinata is _ever_ going to read Sasuke's books, and the reason why I haven't answered that question is because of this chapter! I know she didn't actually _read_ a book of his, but this is a good start, right? Anyway, Sasuke's working around to get as much of Hinata's time as possible! Even though neither of them are quite sure what, exactly, their relationship is. But that's okay - we do! And they'll figure it out, because it's not always just about the ending - it's about the journey, too, and those are usually some of my favorite stories. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update (and SasuHina's date)!


	27. Proposition

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _pheecat_, _MuffinMan9223_, _Break Blade_, _lilshadow lover_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _bellarkemixtape_, _mangetsu no hime_, _DivineGlory_, _revelatum_, _Danish78_, _xlyphiechanx_, _misao97_, _Tamani_, _Sahel_, _WarFlower_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, and _Melanieciel_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And finally, the long-awaited second date! All sorts of juicy things are in store for this chapter, so I'll let you all get to it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVII~***

_~Proposition~_

* * *

Hinata was beginning to think she could drive the route between her house and Sasuke's in her sleep. Not that she'd really driven to his house so many times; it was more like each of the few times she'd gone had been very memorable.

Sasuke opened the front door of the house as she climbed out of her car. At his side, Ninja wagged his tail enthusiastically and stared at her with his usual "Got treats?" expression. As she came through the door, she palmed him a doggie biscuit out of the bag she'd bought to keep in her car for just such an occasion. "Hello, Sasuke," she greeted him, feeling shy. It was the first time she'd seen him since he'd kissed her on Sunday. Though she'd relived them a hundred times since then, she wasn't sure how _he_ felt about them.

His smile holding a shy edge, Sasuke returned her greeting. Then, "I hope you like grilled salmon?" Though his expression was mostly relaxed, there was a hint of hope in his eyes, like he was praying she wouldn't say _I hate it_.

"I _love_ it," Hinata said honestly. Ninja followed her with his nose practically glued to her hand as she followed Sasuke deeper into the house. "Besides cinnamon rolls, I think it very well might be my favorite food."

They moved quickly through the sitting room, and Sasuke opened the door to the back deck so she could go outside ahead of him. He stepped out after her, then gave Ninja permission to come out, too. The big shepherd shot across the deck in a blur of black, jumped the back steps entirely, and romped off toward the middle of the yard. Once there, he ducked his head, picked up something, and charged back to the deck, where he proudly presented Hinata with a raggedy-looking rope toy.

"Tug is his favorite game," Sasuke told her as he checked the temperature on his shiny silver gas grill. Though it looked clean and brand-new, Hinata suspected he used it a lot. And with the skill he had of making food on it which tasted so good, she was glad of it. "You can tell him 'no' in a firm voice if you don't want to play."

"That's all right." Hinata leaned down and accepted the other end of the rope, laughing in surprise as Ninja gave his own a sharp tug with a playful little growl. "You're a strong boy!" she declared. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

Propping his hip on the wooden railing next to the grill, Sasuke grinned as he watched the pair of them. "He beats me often as not," the author admitted. "He doesn't mess around at all when it comes to tug."

Ninja shook his head hard, the sheer force of it rattling up Hinata's arm, through her shoulder, and into her head. Grasping onto the rope with both hands, she put her full weight into pulling on it as her opponent reared back on his haunches, continuing to growl softly as he tugged her across the deck toward the stairs. It felt a little bit like she was gliding, since she had been standing on the rug and it was sliding across the deck with her feet firmly planted on it.

"You look like a genie or something," Sasuke told her with a laugh. "A genie on a magic carpet who can't get liftoff."

Hinata playfully bobbed her head and blinked her eyes in imitation of a famous blonde genie from an old sixties sitcom. "I think I might get liftoff here in a minute," she grunted. "Ninja's going to pull me right off the deck!" A yelp escaped her control, and then she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Or maybe a surfer," Sasuke added musingly as he opened the lid of the grill and reached for the package of salmon sitting in the cooler next to it. "You kind of look like a surfer with that stance."

She ruined it by stepping off the rug and onto the top step, then following Ninja as he backed down the steps. Though he steadily dragged her forwards, she was determined not to let go unless she absolutely _could not_ hold on any longer. "I think this is my workout for this week," she panted. She liked to do yoga, and when Tenten had still lived in the condo some martial arts, so she didn't really think of herself as out of shape. But Ninja was _really_ putting her through the wringer, and this was just the first game!

The salmon sizzled as it met the hot grill, and both she and the dog paused to savor the sound. "I'm hungry already!" Hinata called to Sasuke as the dog impatiently renewed the game.

"Good! It won't take too long for the salmon to grill, so hurry up and win that game!" Though Sasuke had to stay right next to the meat so it wouldn't overcook, he cheered on Hinata as if he were her own personal fan club. She found it really quite flattering.

Suddenly the author lurched forward. "Watch out for the land mine!" he shouted, brandishing the spatula in his hand as if it were a sword.

Letting out a gasp, Hinata released the rope and jumped backwards, narrowly missing evidence of Ninja's call of nature as the dog happily trotted off, prize still clamped in his jaws. "Wow, that was close!" Gripping her skirt off the ground with one hand, Hinata scurried back to the deck on her bare feet and joined Sasuke next to the grill. "Thanks for the warning. I was so caught up in the game, I forgot to watch where I was going."

Sasuke flipped the salmon with two expert twists of his wrist. "I've stepped in it enough times to have learned my lesson. I could see Ninja pulling you right toward it, and figured you'd really rather not follow my rather unfortunate example."

Hinata swayed a little toward the grill and the mouth-watering smoke rising from its contents. She noticed at some point he'd added some sort of potatoes to the grill. "That smells _wonderful_."

"Won't be much longer," Sasuke told her. "I put a big bowl of salad in the fridge earlier. Would you mind going to get it? The bottle of dressing is sitting right next to it."

"No problem." Hinata slipped into the house, wiping her feet on the rug just inside the door before going to the kitchen. She saw the bowl as soon as she opened the refrigerator, and grabbed both it and the fluted glass bottle of dressing sitting next to it. Cradling the bowl to her stomach, she carried the bottle in her free hand as she made her way back to the deck.

"This looks great," she said as she set down the bowl next to the two place settings at the table. "What is it?"

"Baby spinach salad," Sasuke said. "There'll also be grilled asparagus with melted butter and grilled quartered red potatoes. I also made a mango salsa to put atop the salmon."

"Sounds like you intend to feed an army," Hinata said with a laugh. Ninja trotted up to the steps and planted his front paws on the second one up, his intelligent dark eyes watching her intently. She had a feeling he was hoping she'd drop something - anything - for him to snatch up.

It was hard to ignore those pleading big brown eyes, but she made herself do it. "Anything else I can do?" she queried.

"Grab a drink," Sasuke said, tilting his head toward the cooler. "And then have a seat. The salmon's ready to come off the grill."

They sat down to a spread which looked like it could have come from a five-star restaurant. And, when Hinata took the first bite, she admitted quietly to herself it _tasted_ that way, too.

"Perhaps you missed your calling," Hinata said with a smile as she reached for her bottle of tea. "You could have been a chef at a restaurant where you have to pay three figures just to walk through the door."

A strange expression crossed his face briefly; then vanished as if blown away by the warm summer breeze. "I'll hold it in reserve," he said dryly. "But things are ticking along quite well on my new book, so forgive me if I'm not in a huge hurry to abandon my pen - or, in this case, keyboard."

"Speaking of your new book..." Hinata looked down at her food, which sent fragrant tendrils of steam up into her face. She hoped he would think the pink hue overtaking her face was a product of the steam instead of her rapidly-growing embarassment. "I - I guess it's not _directly_ related to your new book, but..." If she kept tripping over her own tongue like this, she was _never_ going to get around to her point. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to get to her point. Curse her little sister!

Sasuke looked up from his own plate, fork speared through a perfectly grilled potato quarter. "Yes?" he queried. "Do you - do you want to read it?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Ah..." And just how was she supposed to answer that? He was wanting a yes, she could tell, but she wasn't ready to go quite _that_ far yet. "It's actually about your m-movie."

His eyebrows shot toward his hairline. "_Head Shot_? The one premiering in New York next month?"

"Ah - no. No, not that one." Hinata ran a nervous finger along the edge of the table as she felt Ninja's head come to rest on her knee beneath the table. Either he sensed her discomfort, or wanted food. Probably the latter, but perhaps both. "I'm talking about _Metronome_."

"I see." Sasuke very carefully laid down his fork, the tines still speared through his uneaten potato. "What about it, exactly?" He looked at her warily, almost anxiously.

"The other night, when Hanabi wanted me to watch a movie with her after we talked? Well, she didn't tell me what it was, and I didn't know until it was over, but-" she drew in a deep, fortifying breath "-but it was _Metronome_."

Sasuke blinked once, twice, but said nothing. He looked tense, like he wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. His gaze begged her to tell him what she honestly thought of it - but only if it were positive.

"I actually kind of, well, _liked_ it." There, she'd said it. The six words she'd _never_ thought she'd say about somthing thought up by Uchiha Sasuke.

The hope in his eyes blazed into something akin to shy pleasure. "Really? You enjoyed it?"

"Despite myself, yes, I find I did." Hinata inched her left hand across her lap to scratch behind Ninja's ears, a nervous gesture. "I especially liked Kuon. He was a very strong hero. Confident without being overbearing, but with enough mistakes and pain in his life to keep him from being too perfect. Setsu was a very good heroine as well, with the clairvoyance she was trying to hide and deny she had. And Tasuku-" she tilted her head slightly "-he seemed somehow familiar. Both him _and_ Kuon."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "One thing about writers," he admitted. "We tend to draw from life experience often as not. It tends to add a touch of authenticity, shall we say, to our stories."

"I've heard that, a time or two. But this is the first time I think I've ever believed it." Hinata looked down at her plate again, wanting to get back to her food but knowing she needed to say something else before she did. "If I _were_ to read one of your books," she ventured, "which one would you recommend I start with?"

* * *

_This is your chance, Uchiha! Don't blow it!_

Swallowing back his sudden case of nerves, Sasuke stared down at the half-eaten contents of his plate as he debated how to answer. Now she'd tested the waters, as it were, he didn't want to scare her off. "What, exactly," he asked, relieved when his voice came out calm and even, "did you like about _Metronome_? So I know how to go about recommending another," he hurried to add. The last thing Sasuke wanted was for Hinata to think he was fishing for compliments.

"I liked how everything tied together in the end," Hinata began. "And the characters were very real, easy to relate to. And it wasn't just about making me jump, or a kill-a-minute, or the typical blood and guts. There was _more_ to the story. It had _substance_, instead of mindless, pointless violence the whole way through."

And in that assessment, Hinata got the crux of it. Sasuke always found himself feeling faintly ill at the end of most horror novels and movies - either that, or he laughed because of how much they were (as Hinata had so aptly put it) filled with mindless, pointless violence. When he began to write what he did, Sasuke knew he wanted his stories to have a great purpose. He wanted there to be a visible struggle between good and evil, light and dark, the heroes and the villians. He wanted people to love his heroes and hate his villians, and thus far, it seemed like he'd succeeded.

Until _Checkmate_, the book which would forever haunt him even if it never did see the light of day (or, in this case, the harsh florescent lighting of a book store's interior).

"While I'm really glad you liked _Metronome_, and that you want to read one of my books, may I make another suggestion?" Perhaps Sasuke was moving too fast, but this seemed as good a time as any to approach the subject of the New York trip. The longer he waited, the more likely he was to chicken out, so the sooner he got it out in the open, the better state of mind he'd be in for the book signing in just a few hours.

A wariness crept into Hinata's pearlescent eyes, but she tilted her head and asked, "What would that be?"

"Well, you remember the second movie based on a book of mine, _Head Shot_, premieres in New York City next month, right?" At Hinata's nod, Sasuke realized he'd already said that earlier. Oh well, too late to keep himself from looking like an idiot now. "Well, Jiraiya's really been pressuring me to go. He's already got everything arranged, so all I have to do is show up. I'll drive cross-country from here to New York, stay for a few days, attend the premiere, and then drive back home."

"That's a long way to drive." Concern replaced the wariness in Hinata's gaze, and she looked quickly down at her own plate. "I'll miss you while you're gone."

Hope bubbled up into his chest. If she would miss him, maybe, just _maybe_, she would agree to go with him... "Have you ever been to New York before?" he asked, striving to keep his tone casual.

"No. The farthest east I've been is Chicago, and Father did take me on a business trip to San Fransisco once. And spring break to the California coast with Tenten, of course. But no, I've never been to New York." If Sasuke wasn't too mistaken, a touch of wistfulness touched her voice.

The prospects looked better and better. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the table, stared at her until she shyly looked up at him, and said, "How'd you like to come to New York and attend the premiere with me?" He hesitated for just a moment before delivering the kicker, the possible deal breaker, the part of the plan which very well might send her screaming into the night. "As - as my date?"

Hinata's mouth and eyes widened in perfect sync. For a moment she stared across the table at him with an expression trapped somewhere between disbelief and what he thought _might_ be sheer horror. Sasuke wondered what was going through her mind as he debated reaching across the table to close her mouth so a fly wouldn't zip in. But if he did that, she might _really_ scream and run, so he kept his thoughts - and his hands - to himself.

"New York?" Hinata blinked and shook her head slowly, almost dazedly. "Home of Broadway, Fifth Avenue, and the Statue of Liberty?" She pressed her palm against her forehead and let out a shaky breath. "_Wow_. New York. The Empire State building. Times Square. And - and your movie premiere." She lowered her hand slowly and pinned him with her strange, captivating eyes. "Are you _sure_ you want _me_ to come?"

"There is no one else I'd rather have at my side," Sasuke told her honestly. With her, he could make it through the crowd, past the people screaming his name, and the flashing cameras, and the reporters. "We'll stay a few days. I'll take you shopping at some of the most famous stores in the world, I'll take you to a show on Broadway, we'll eat at some of the best restaurants the city has to offer, and we'll go to the premiere in a limo."

Hinata pressed the tips of her fingers against her mouth, half-giggling as she shook her head. "_New York_," she breathed. A little bit of her former dazed expression lingered in her eyes. "Wow." Her gaze cleared, and she sat up a little straighter and lowered her hand. "I could help you drive," she said.

"Yes," he admitted. "But that's not the reason I asked you to go."

"I know." Hinata peeked under the table, and Sasuke felt Ninja's tail thump against his knees a few times. Apparently his dog was picking up on the excitement in the air. "What about Ninja?"

"I'll take him with me. Jiraiya secured me a penthouse suite, so there's _plenty_ of room. He e-mailed me the details Monday, and you should _see_ the pictures. It features a great view of the Empire State Building, two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a massive sitting room, fully-stocked bar, and a private elevator." It looked like a miniature _house_ perched on top of a hotel. Sasuke was more than comfortably well-off financially, but even he cringed to think what the price tag for such a suite was. Thankfully, the studio producing and distributing the movie wanted Sasuke to come to the premiere so much, they paid the bill for it.

"And on the way? Are you planning to drive straight through, or...?" Hinata trailed off, arching one eyebrow.

"Definitely_ not_. I'll stop somewhere in Indiana to spend the first night, and then probably Pennsylvania for the second. We'll get to New York on the third day. Then we'll stay five days - two before the premiere, the night of, then two days after. Then three days back, with stops in the same states again, probably, for the night." Sasuke had planned things down to the most meticulous of details, knowing Hinata would want as much information as possible. "We'll get two hotel rooms at each stop, I promise. And I'll be _nothing_ short of the consummate gentleman."

Hinata's expression softened. "I never doubted that," she assured him. Biting her lower lip, she turned her eyes down, and her shoulders moved as if she were petting Ninja under the table. "But it's a long way, and that's a long time to be off work, and - and it's so, well, _expensive_." She whispered the last word.

"Money is no issue," Sasuke told her firmly. "The penthouse suite is already paid for, and please don't worry about the rest. I have _plenty_ of money." He paused, then smiled and added, "And if you _still_ have an issue, please consider this a gift. One to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything!" Hinata protested.

"You've done more than you know." She had inspired the heroine of his newest novel, she'd treated him like he was a normal person, and above all, she'd broken him out of his solitude. "Please, Hinata. I _really_ want you to come with me."

She visibly wavered, looking as if she were giving serious consideration to agreeing to go. He knew if she did come, everything would be _perfect_. If she didn't...

Well, Sasuke didn't want to think about that. Not until he absolutely had to, and _if_ he absolutely had to at that.

"When do you need my answer?" she queried after a long, contemplative silence.

"We'd leave here Saturday, August 16," Sasuke told her. "I need to book hotel rooms in Indiana and Pennsylvania fairly soon to make sure we _can_ secure two rooms at each stop. So I'd say probably no later than Monday, August 4." Just a few days away, but that couldn't be helped. Even that date was pushing the time schedule to its farthest reaches.

Hinata stilled, and her eyes met his across the table. She studied his face, his eyes, as if searching for some affirmation or denial she needed to make up her mind one way or the other. Then, as if she'd found it, she drew in a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and nodded. "All right, Sasuke. I'll go with you." A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth, and her eyes brightened as she added in an awed whisper, "To _New York City_!"

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ She's going to New York! I've been waiting _so long_ to share this story arc with you all. Of course, the whole story is already written, but I feel the anticipation all over again that I felt back when I was just getting to write this part. I'm _so_ excited! Also, thumbs up to everyone who caught the _Skip Beat!_ references in the last chapter with the names of the main characters in _Metronome_. And the name of Kuon's brother, Tasuku, is a reference to the main male character in _Dengeki Daisy_ (Kurosaki Tasuku), another really awesome _shoujo_ manga (probably my favorite, actually, with _Skip Beat_ being a close second). Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update - Sasuke's last appearance at the library!


	28. Assist

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _pheecat_, _misao97_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _revelatum_, _Danish78_, _HeavenlySwirl_, _DivineGlory_, _TheValkyrieGladiator_, _Kibachow_, _Melanieciel_, _xlyphiechanx_, _WarFlower_, _Tamani_, _LaydiiV_, _Break Blade_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _Bakamei_, and _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story (and me!) to your favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And we have, at last, gotten to Sasuke's final appearance at the library. I had great fun writing this chapter for a number of reasons, but weirdly enough, my favorite was the discussion of vehicles. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXVIII~***

_~Assist~_

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure which presented the harder challenge: telling her father she was going to New York, or telling her boss the same.

Leaving Sasuke hiding out behind the closed door of the meeting room, set up for the book signing starting in less than an hour, Hinata made her way down the short, familiar hall to Tsunade's office. She tapped on the doorframe and smiled when Tsunade looked up and motioned for her employee to come in.

"I need to talk to you," Hinata began, anxiously twisting her hands in front of her.

Tsunade slammed one hand down on the desk and stared at Hinata with wide, bloodshot eyes, a look of convulsive panic crossing her face. "You are _not_ quitting!" she shot out in a voice definitely _not_ suitable for a library.

"No, not at all!" Hinata waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give that impression. No, ma'am, I'm not quitting. It's just, well, I-I was wondering if I could have a couple of weeks off, starting Friday the fifteenth of August? I'll be back on August twenty-eighth."

"Is everything all right?" Tsunade's panicked expression smoothed into one of concern. "Is something wrong I could help with?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I just found out today, as a matter of fact, about this, and I wanted to let you know ahead of time. You see, I'm going to New York, to Sasuke's movie premiere, and-"

"What?" Tsunade brightened, as if someone had just flipped on a fluorescent light behind her eyes. "You're going to New York with Sasuke to see his movie. _Really_?" Waving one hand, she said, "By all means, you can have that time off, no problem! In fact, you don't have to come back until September first. Enjoy your trip, okay? Just have a good time, and we'll take care of everything while you're gone."

_That was a _lot_ easier than I figured it would be._ Hinata blinked and nodded, feeling at a loss for words. Swallowing, she said, "Th-thank you so much. I appreciate it."

Tsunade waved her hand again, this time toward the door. "No problem, no problem. I'm glad you're going, and with Sasuke. Go tell him you've got the time off, okay?"

"Of course. Thanks again." Hinata turned to head out, but when Tsunade called her name again, she came back. "Yes?"

"I almost forgot to tell you. Sasuke's agent, Jiraiya, won't be here tonight. He couldn't take time off work to fly in. So you're going to need to stand in as his assistant. Like you, I'm sorry for the short notice, but you weren't here yesterday or today, and I haven't had a chance to tell you." Tsunade raised her eyebrows slightly and added, "You don't mind, right?"

A few weeks ago, Hinata _would_ have minded. But now, the bonus time with Sasuke made her smile. "No, I don't mind. Thanks again." She slipped out of the office before Tsunade could call her back and add something else. Hinata hadn't taken a vacation since back at Christmas and New Year's, so having a nice long one to look forward to felt really nice. She loved her job, but the coming adventure superceded her enjoyment of her job. She didn't like thought of being behind the desk at the library, thinking about Sasuke in New York all by himself. Or, worse, with another woman.

Hinata stopped mid-stride, shocked by her own thought. Granted, Sasuke _had_ kissed her, but there had been no verbal declaration of love, or even really _like_, between them. They hadn't had a define-the-relationship talk, but the fact he'd asked her to go to New York to attend the movie premiere as his _date_ made her think that in and of itself was a declaration of sorts.

It made her stomach feel all fluttery, like a flock of butterflies had all taken wing at once. She leaned back against the wall next to the door into the meeting room, feeling a silly grin tug at her lips. _Is this what it feels like to be in love? _Real_ love, not just a childish crush?_ She'd never felt this way before, but she liked it.

And, she had to admit to herself, she liked Sasuke, too. _A lot_.

Drawing in a deep breath, Hinata forced herself to calm down and entered the meeting room. "Good news, Sasuke! Tsunade gave me the time off."

Sasuke turned from where he was nervously rearranging the items on top of the table at the front of the room. "Great! I hoped she would." He met her in the center of the room, hooked an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him so he could press a kiss against the side of her head. "I'm so glad you're getting to go with me, Hinata. You're going to love New York."

Hinata swallowed back the butterflies, which had fluttered their way up her esophagus into her throat. "You enjoyed your last trip to New York, then?"

He hesitated, and she felt the muscles in the arm still across her shoulders tense briefly. "I didn't really see _that_ much of it last time I was there," he admitted. "But I get the feeling it's the kind of place a person can enjoy more when they're in good company. So I'm pretty sure we'll both have a great time."

When Sasuke finally released her, Hinata trailed him over to the table, admiring the subtle changes he'd made to the props atop the table. "I know you said we're going to drive. Are you planning to take your car?" She'd seen it once, and mentally crossed her fingers in the hope he'd say no. Small, red, and sporty, there were only two seats and a bread-box size trunk. She couldn't imagine fitting two people, their luggage, _and_ a hundred-pound dog into its confines. In fact, she was pretty sure it was _impossible_.

"Oh, no." Sasuke shook his head, eyes wide. "There's _no_ way we can fit both of us, our luggage, and my dog in my car. Even if it was just me and Ninja going, I'd probably still rent something."

"We could take my car," Hinata offered. At least her car had a back seat and fairly roomy trunk. And it got really good gas mileage, too.

A strange expression briefly flitted over Sasuke's features. "Your car is _perfect_ \- for you," he said. "But I'm sorry, I just don't think I can drive it."

Hinata tried to picture Sasuke behind the wheel of her reliable, purple Old Sensible, and had to agree. "All right. I'll pay half the rent bill."

"No you won't." Sasuke propped his hip against the edge of the table and glowered at her as he vetoed her offer. "This trip was my idea. Besides, this is a vacation for you."

"I _can_ afford it," Hinata said stiffly. Just because she worked as a librarian on a certain salary didn't mean she didn't have plenty of money (sitting in the bank, untouched, doing nothing but collecting dust and interest, granted, but she did have it).

"I believe you." It was clear by his expression he did. "And I wasn't trying to imply you couldn't afford it. But please believe me, having your company on this trip is plenty enough. If you see something in a store you want to buy, I promise, I won't badger you into letting me pay for it. But as far as the trip itself, and the vehicle we rent, please let me handle it."

_"Gift-giving is an art form,"_ Hinata's mother used to say. _"It is a dying one, granted, but there are still people out there who do it. The best thing to do in that situation, my dear girl, is to thank them very politely, and not argue. After all, it would be rude not to accept a gift, yes?"_

Looking at Sasuke, Hinata completely believed her mother's words. Sasuke was a man unlike any she'd ever known - shy and thoughtful, loyal and caring, intelligent and highly observant. She knew he wasn't perfect, but he was still very much a man she could admire. It made her feel ashamed for the thoughts she'd had about him - and his books - before she met and got to know him.

"All right," Hinata said, giving in with as much grace as she could muster. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked surprised at how easily she'd given in, but then smiled as if pleased by her response. Then his eyes darted past her shoulder to the clock on the opposite wall, and his smile vanished. The color in his face drained away, and his Adam's apple bobbed visibly as he gulped. "Six-fifty-eight," he whispered. "It's almost time to start."

"You'll be fine," Hinata told him confidently. "I'll be beside you the whole time." When Sasuke still looked uncertain, she swayed a little closer, then whispered, "And if Ino and Sakura show up and ask embarrassing questions again, I promise I'll escort them out personally."

That brought a smile to his face, weak though it appeared. She didn't have time to say or do anything else, because at that moment Tsunade poked her head through the door and said, "It's time to start. Get ready, Sasuke, because there is _quite_ the crowd out here waiting for you."

* * *

_Quite the crowd_ should have been _lined up around the block_. Sasuke barely got around the table to sit down when Tsunade opened the door and started ushering people into the room. Only Hinata's steady, calm presence at his side kept him from completely backing out of the deal and making a run for it.

Even though a buzz of excitement constantly rippled through the crowd, Tsunade and Shiho, the other librarian, kept things orderly. The fans were limited to three books per person, and Sasuke was kept busy keeping track of names and personal messages as he signed. Hinata helped him by murmuring names if one slipped his mind, and she kept him supplied with water for his parched throat, or fresh pens when the one he was using started skipping.

Shiho eventually got the idea to pass out pens and sheets of paper so people could write down their personal messages ahead of time. That helped organize things a bit better, and Sasuke was able to slow down his frantic pace a bit. With the hum of several conversations going on at once all over, it sometimes made his fans (especially the shyer ones) hard to hear. With the papers, that was no longer an issue.

As the end of the first hour neared, Sasuke's hand started to cramp. He clenched his teeth against the pain and kept writing, though he took breaks every few minutes to get a drink and rest his hand. Eventually Hinata noticed, and she whispered, "Is your hand cramping?"

Sasuke didn't pause in his rhythm of writing and nodded his head very slightly in response. Hinata excused herself and slipped off. Sasuke immediately felt himself tense up, but she was still within sight, talking to Tsunade. He kept signing, and thanking his fans for coming, and wishing them a good evening.

Hinata came back and stopped, resting one hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Tsunade's going to engineer an intermission of sorts. I'll take you back to the kitchen so you can rest your hand for a minute."

Sure enough, only a few seconds after Hinata got back, Tsunade called for everyone's attention and announced a "short break." Sasuke gratefully followed Hinata out of the room, down a short hall, and into the kitchen, where Hinata firmly closed the door behind her.

"Do you need some ice for your hand or something?" she asked, heading for the fridge in the corner.

"No." Sasuke winced as he flexed his hand, trying to unlock his seizing muscles. "I'll be fine in a minute."

While Sasuke leaned against the wall and worked his hand, Hinata got him a cup of ice water which he gratefully drained. "One hour down, one to go," he said as he handed the cup back. "I can do this."

"You're doing great." Hinata set the cup in the sink and turned to smile at him over her shoulder. "You're a natural."

Sasuke let out a strangled half-laugh, half-cough. "I don't think I'd go quite _that_ far." He felt stressed to the max, and a tension headache tightened like a band around his forehead, the pain pulsing behind his eyes like a strobe light. But he was enduring, and honestly, things _were_ going better than he'd figured they would.

"Ready to go back?" Hinata asked with an apologetic look.

"As I'll ever be." At least his hand only felt sore, not like it was trying to draw in on itself.

They returned to the meeting room. To Sasuke, the crowd looked like it hadn't even gone down a _little_, let alone an hour's worth of people. But Hinata told him people just kept coming, adding to the line as quickly as it diminished at the end in the meeting room. It was frustrating at the least and intimidating at worst, but Sasuke drew in a deep, fortifying breath and dove in again.

The mad rush began once more, and Sasuke scrambled to keep up as the ink flowed across pages, putting down personalized messages and signing his own name. Before the crowd finally thinned out, he went through an additional four pens.

By the time Tsunade closed the meeting room door behind the last few people, Sasuke was so sick of signing his own name, he was tempted to go to court and legally change it.

Pulling over one of the chairs set up along one wall, Tsunade collapsed into it and let out a long sigh. "That was _crazy_," she groaned. Lifting her head, she looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly. "Thank you _so_ much for doing this. I know I've been badgering you through your agent for a long time, and I apologize for that. But still, I am _so_ grateful you agreed to come. This has been great for the library, for the community, and for your fans."

"It's been good for me, too." Sasuke was surprised to realize those words were true. Meeting some of them - at least the ones in his own town, and those surrounding - face to face, getting to know them, hearing what they liked about his books, reinvigorated him in ways he hadn't imagined. He felt like he could go home and write another thirteen books now.

...Though it would probably be best just to focus on the one he was working on at the moment.

"Thank you so much for 'badgering' - as you put it - me into coming. And for hosting these past three functions. I appreciate how smoothly you, Hinata, and Shiho have made things work." He was proud of himself for finally remembering the name of the girl with the glasses. "I wouldn't mind doing something similar again at some point, but _please_, not too soon."

Tsunade laughed. "I don't think _I'll_ want to do this again too soon, so you're safe." She groaned again and dropped her head back. "Now I think I'll go home, have a glass of wine, and then sleep for a week."

Hinata, who had perched on the edge of the table, shook her head. "We've got to be right back here bright and early in the morning," she reminded her boss.

"I know." Lifting her head again, Tsunade half-sighed, half-growled. "And that's easy for you to say, Miss I'm-going-off-to-New-York-for-vacation."

"Thanks again for giving me the time off." Hinata looked to Sasuke and shared a smile with him that warmed his insides and made at least part of his exhaustion dissipate. "I'll bring you back something amazing from New York."

"You'd better!" Tsunade got to her feet and headed toward the door. "You all go on. I'm going to flip off the lights, lock the door, and head home myself. See you in the morning, Hinata."

"See you," Hinata echoed. When she caught Sasuke looking around at the things still scattered around the room, she shook her head. "We'll clean it all up tomorrow." They left the meeting room and headed for the back door, behind which both their cars waited.

Just as they got to the door, a thought occurred to Sasuke. "Oh, hey, dinner with your family."

"Right!" Hinata stopped in the process of pulling her keys out of her purse. "We're supposed to be there Saturday night around five. Do you need directions, or do you want me to pick you up?"

"How hard is their place to find?" As Hinata gave him directions, he was surprised to realize Neji and Tenten lived only a few minutes from his place. "Okay, not hard at all. I can meet you there, if that's fine?"

"Of course." Hinata led the way out the door, then paused while Sasuke closed it behind them. Right before it clicked shut, he heard Tsunade in her office just a couple doors down, muttering to herself. "So I'll meet you there Saturday around five, right?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Right." They stopped next to the driver's side of her car, which was parked next to his in the only three spots occupied. Shiho had already left, since she had to be at one of her college classes at seven the next morning. "See you then."

"See you." Sasuke wavered for a moment before giving to the temptation to take her hand not holding her keys and draw her in to close the space between them. Bending his head, he kissed her again, very lightly on the corner of her shyly smiling mouth.

Sasuke waited until Hinata had started her car and backed out of her spot before he got into his own car. For a moment he just sat behind the wheel with his eyes closed, breathing in and out, readjusting and enjoying the dark and quiet.

He'd just tackled a room bursting with people for over two hours and survived relatively unscathed.

After that, Sasuke felt like he could conquer the world.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I _love _seeing the change in Sasuke in this story. Bringing him out of his shell and into the world - slowly, sometimes, reluctantly, but steadily - was one of the most satisfying, fulfilling things I've ever written. (I know I'm speaking in the past tense, but remember - I've already written out the entire story. Now I'm just posting chapter-by-chapter as I work on my next project.) A couple of fun facts - one time I went to my boss to talk to her about something (I don't even remember what now), and she said the exact same thing to me as Tsunade said to Hinata: "You're _not_ quitting!" and banged her hand on her desk. It was too funny, and I couldn't resist working it into this story. Also: I once went to a book signing where we were given slips of paper to write out our names and personal messages, and it was so fun and different and efficient, I wanted to work that in, too. (Unfortuantely, the author was running short on time, so the person in front of me was the last person he wrote a personal message for. But it was still fun to see him in person - and I even got to shake his hand!) Also - I don't know why, but I just love the mental picture I have of Sasuke behind the wheel of Old Sensible. Too funny. Sorry for that long author's note, but I had a lot to say this time around! Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoy, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	29. Dynamite

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DivineGlory_, _Tamani_, _revelatum_, _mangetsu no hime_, _mimimi_, _Danish78_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _FireGladiator_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _Melanieciel_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _War Flower_, _Break Blade_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _Serenity Moonstone_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** This chapter was very - interesting to write, for several reasons. And we're only a couple of chapters away from the start of the New York trip. So exciting! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXIX~***

_~Dynamite~_

* * *

Hinata kept singing quietly to herself in an effort to keep from chickening out of going to see her father. She packed the Hyuuga heirlooms into her car, then got behind the wheel and turned it towards her childhood home, perched on a hill on the _opposite_ side of town from Sasuke's.

The guard buzzed her through at the front gate, and Hinata parked behind the limo. Mirroring the last time she'd come to the estate, Kakashi was busy washing it. He looked up, saw her, and waved.

"It's been a while," Kakashi said dryly as he opened the door. He held it open while she climbed out, then closed it behind her after she stepped out of the way. "You came to see me, didn't you?" He winked his good eye.

"While I'm always happy to see you, Kakashi, I'm afraid I came to talk to my father." Hinata motioned to the back seat of her car, where the two boxes with the heirlooms sat - buckled in, of course. "And I brought these back."

"Here, let me help you carry those in." Kakashi picked up the bigger of the two, and they ascended the steps. The butler opened the door for them, and Hinata set her box next to Kakashi's next to the staircase. "One of the servants will take them back up to the attic," he told her. "Promise you'll stop by to see me before you leave?"

Hinata looked around surreptitiously, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed the chauffeur on the cheek. "Of _course_," she agreed warmly. As Kakashi headed back outside, she added in a mutter, "That is, of course, if there's anything _left_ of me when I'm done."

As expected, Hinata found her father in his home office on the second floor. She poked her head through the open door while simultaneously knocking on the doorframe, _still_ fighting the urge to turn tail and run while she still could.

Hiashi looked up, caught sight of his elder daughter, and motioned her in. "What do you need?" he asked. Apparently he didn't think Hinata would come just to see him. (He was right, but that was beside the point.)

"I brought back the heirlooms." Hinata fully entered the room and sat down in one of the two chairs across the desk from her father's.

"Excellent." Hiashi leaned back in his chair and swiveled away from his computer just as the screen saver came on. "Was there anything else?"

"I'm going to New York." She blurted out the words without thinking, then had to sit on her hands to keep from clapping one of them over her traitorous mouth.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "New York? Why?"

Hinata swallowed hard. "Vacation," she said. "I haven't had one since back around Christmas and New Year's. I figured it was about time for one." Which _was_ the truth, just not the whole one.

"You're _not_ going by yourself." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not," Hinata admitted.

Eyebrows lowering thunderously, Hiashi stated, "You're _not_ taking your sister."

"No, I'm not." Hinata cleared her throat and smiled thinly. "That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Hanabi can't stay by herself in the condo while I'm gone. So I wanted to talk to you about letting her move back in here for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of _weeks_?" Hiashi leaned back in his chair and picked up a pen, which he idly tapped against the top of his desk. "I'm glad to hear you're finally using some of the money I gave you. While I admire your not going out and spending it all in one place, you know I haven't liked the fact you've been disinclined to touch it, let alone spend it."

Hinata rolled her lips together and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. "Well," she hedged, "I'm not really touching that money, even now." She might have to, of course, for some reason or another during the trip. But she was hoping her _own_ savings would be enough.

Hiashi's eyebrows slammed down again. "How are you going, then?" he demanded.

"The person I'm going with is paying for most of the trip." Hinata wasn't deliberately trying to be difficult by avoiding Sasuke's name; she just had a deeply-rooted sense of self-preservation.

"None of your friends have that much money." Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "Who is this person?"

Staring down at her hands, clasped so tightly in her lap her knuckles glowed white, she whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke." She hurried to explain. "You see, his movie premieres in New York next month, and he invited me to come along with him. I've never been to New York, and always thought it would be fun to attend a red carpet premiere, so-"

"You are _not_ going to New York _not only_ with a man you're not married to, but _especially_ _not_ with Uchiha Sasuke!" Hiashi roared the words so loudly Hinata feared the object of his ire could hear him clear across town.

"Just because he's a thriller author-" Hinata began.

"That is _not_ why I'm opposed to him," Hiashi informed her icily. "Though, now that you mention it, I am surprised _you_ would socialize with such a disreputable excuse for a writer."

_Did I sound like that when I first met Sasuke?_ Hinata certainly hoped not. "He's not a disreputable excuse for a writer. His work is actually quite thought-provoking and deeply intelligent."

"You've _read_ his books?" Hiashi's face was so brightly red, Hinata feared he was only a few seconds away from a heart attack, or a stroke.

"No," Hinata said honestly. "But I've seen one of his movies, and I saw nothing in it to support such a harsh assessment of him or his material."

"Whether his books are mind-numbing drivel or not isn't the point." Hiashi angrily hammered the tip of his pen against the desktop so hard and fast Hinata was halfway afraid he'd drill right through it. "The _point_ is, _his_ mother is the reason _yours_ is dead!" He punctuated his shocking declaration by slamming his fist down on the satiny finished wood.

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face. Gripping the edges of her seat to ground herself, she whispered, "_What_?"

Hiashi threw down his pen with a derisive snort. "I see he's never told you," he said scornfully. "You see, _his_ mother and yours were friends. They tried to keep it a secret from us - her husband and me - but we knew. They liked to sneak around to meet each other for lunch or tea, and talk about our ancestors and our Japanese heritage. I _knew_ socializing with those Uchiha would be trouble, but she wouldn't listen to me!" His voice had risen nearly to a shout.

Swallowing hard, Hinata shook her head. "I don't-"

"Believe me?" Hiashi's voice cut across hers like a knife. "Whether you do or not, it's the truth. Who do you think your mother was meeting across town for lunch the day of the tornado? Of all her friends, that Uchiha woman was the only one who didn't have a job, thus could meet her in the middle of the day. She _knew_ I disapproved, but she didn't listen!"

"They couldn't have known there would be a-a tornado," Hinata protested softly. Even as she voiced the denial, her mind spun. _Did Sasuke know about this? And if he did, why didn't he tell me?_ Surely he would have - if he'd known. "The storm spun up so fast, it surprised even meteorologists."

"A tornado, a car accident, it all ended in the same result! That Uchiha woman might as well have picked up a knife and stabbed your mother herself!" Hiashi pounded the surface of his desk again. "Those dogs took your mother away from me, and I won't let them take you, too!"

Hinata knew her father could feel strongly about certain subjects, but she'd never seen this side of him before. He was so angry, she could see the veins standing out in his forehead and neck; his face glowed florid red; and his nearly white eyes bulged alarmingly. In that moment, she could almost believe his claims herself, he was so passionate about it.

But she'd spent time with Sasuke. She'd met his brother, and she'd heard stories about Uchiha Mikoto. She could hardly believe the same sweet woman who pulled her younger son out of public school to educate him at home to keep him from being bullied would deliberately put someone else in danger. "It was an _accident_," she whispered past her tight throat. She still missed her mother, so much it stole her breath sometimes, but she knew it wasn't Sasuke's mother's fault she'd died. Or Sasuke's, or his brother's, or even his father's.

"Your mother's dead, and you're willingly running off with the man whose mother was responsible?" Hiashi stared at her with obvious shock, betrayal - _anger_. "You are _my_ daughter, Hinata, and I forbid-"

Hinata shot to her feet. "I am _twenty-seven_ years old!" She trembled at the sudden fury pulsing through her, fueling her ability to stand up against her father, and stand up _for_ herself and Sasuke. "I am of age, and have been for _several_ years. I can make my _own_ decisions, my _own_ friends, and decide who is worthy of my time and who is not. I have met Sasuke, and spent time with him. I cannot believe he would ever hurt me - or that anyone related to him could have hurt my mother. I love you, Father, but I am an adult, and my own person. I'm sorry if my decision hurts you, but I _am_ going to New York with Sasuke." A tremulous smile touched her lips. "As a matter of fact, knowing his mother and mine were friends makes me feel even closer to him." Turning, she stalked toward the door.

Behind her, she heard her father leap to his feet. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Stopping in the doorway, she turned and met his eyes. "I love you, Father, but I won't stand here quietly and listen while you malign a good man."

Hiashi's face went from red to purple. "You would choose _him_ over your own family?"

Clenching her trembling hands into fists and hoping her father wouldn't notice her shaking, Hinata lifted her head and shook it once, twice, very slowly and decisively. "I am not choosing him over my family," she said. "That is not the only option, Father. I want to choose _both_. But if you cut me off and disown me as you did Neji..." She trailed off and turned her face away. "At least I know I did the right thing by not speaking ill of a good and gentle man."

Hiashi said nothing. Knowing this was her answer, she turned away and shut the office door behind her quietly. She would leave her father alone to think, and hope to goodness he would listen to what she said - and heed it.

It was time to find out what she _really_ meant to her cold, calculating father.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car at the curb behind Hinata's purple four-door in front of Neji and Tenten's attractive, modest two-story house on Saturday night. As he pulled his keys out of the ignition, the driver's door on Hinata's car opened and she stepped out. Smiling, she came toward him, her long hair flying free around her shoulders, long colorful skirt swirling about her ankles. She looked like a fae creature out of Sasuke's favorite fantasy series.

"Hello," she greeted him as he got out of his own car. "I'm glad to see you found the place all right."

"Have you been waiting long?" Sasuke pocketed his keys and battled back the urge to kiss her (on the cheek, of course, just in case eyes were watching from inside the house). Instead, he reached out to take one of her hands in his, feeling an intense pleasure at the way their fingers naturally nested together.

"No. I just got here a minute ago, and decided to wait for you so we could go in together." Hinata led the way up the cobblestone walk to the front porch. She took an extra half-step forward to ring the doorbell, then stepped back even with Sasuke to wait.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. A woman - presumably Hinata's cousin-in-law Tenten - looked from Hinata to Sasuke with warm brown eyes. She had her hair, just a few shades darker, pulled up in twin buns which vaguely reminded Sasuke of a panda's ears, and wore lounge pants and a Mandarin style top with embroidered gold dragons which echoed the style of the wind chimes lining the front porch. "Hello!" Grinning widely, Tenten stepped back and motioned for the pair on the porch to come inside. "Come in, come in, please! Make yourselves at home."

Sasuke followed Hinata into the cozy foyer, with subtly gleaming hardwood floors, its walls painted a sophisticated cream color. A small faux crystal chandelier cast warm golden light on the pictures lining the walls, mostly of Tenten and a man whom Sasuke presumed to be Neji with each other, with some photos of Hinata and a younger girl interspersed here and there.

"Tenten, this is Sasuke," Hinata said in introduction, her hand in his drawing him back to the conversation at hand. "Sasuke, this is Tenten, my best friend and cousin-in-law."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sasuke shook the woman's strong, firm hand, relaxing in the face of her friendly smile and shining eyes. "I've heard quite a bit about you from Hinata."

"All good things, I hope." Tenten turned and motioned for them to follow her down a short hall and through a doorway into the sitting room. As soon as he stepped inside, Sasuke felt his eyebrows lift sharply. Weapons - all sharp and pointy, of varying styles and size - hung on the walls, sat on tables and the mantle in display cases. Several star-shaped _shuriken_ had been arranged in a clever star pattern behind framed glass, holding pride of place between the picture windows on the wall opposite the door.

Hinata's cousin, recognizable from his pictures on the wall and by his opalescent eyes, obviously a trait of the Hyuuga family, stood next to the mantle with his arms crossed, back ramrod straight. Standing the way he was, with a remote expression on his face, surrounded by scores of very sharp, very dangerous weaponry, made Sasuke briefly feel threatened. From the way Hinata had talked about her cousin in the past, Sasuke knew she viewed Neji as an older brother. He supposed it was natural for the man to view any date (official or otherwise) of Hinata's in a cautious way, but the man's vibes were downright hostile.

Tenten crossed the room to stand beside her husband. Hinata said, "Sasuke, this is my cousin Neji." She shot her relative a narrow-eyed, almost warning look, then went on, "Neji, this is Sasuke."

The two men nodded at each other, slowly and calculatingly, neither offering to shake the other's hand, until Tenten jostled her spouse's elbow. Unfolding his arms, he took a couple of steps forward, hand reluctantly extended. Sasuke just as reluctantly moved forward to accept it, exchanging a hard, brief grip with Hinata's cousin. They stepped back from each other more quickly than they had approached.

Tenten caught Sasuke eyeing the weaponry and smiled. "Those are mine," she said, including everything in the room with an expansive gesture. "I collect all manner of weapons, and since I work at an antique store, I get an amazing employee discount that allows me to feed my hobby."

"Tenten knows how to use every single one of them," Neji said, his first words since Sasuke and Hinata entered the room. Pride resounded in his voice, and hints of it softened his stony expression and icy eyes. "I don't think we'll ever have to worry about anyone breaking into the house."

Laughing with a mix of shy pleasure and modest embarassment, Tenten waved off her husband's praise. "It's just a hobby." Clearing her throat, the brunette changed the subject. "How did the book signing go on Wednesday?"

Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets, glad he'd woken up this morning with only a mild residual soreness in his hand from where it had cramped so badly Wednesday night. "It was - crazy," he admitted. "I had no idea so many people _lived_ in Konoha and the surrounding towns."

"Sasuke was kind enough to stay a little past the two-hour mark to make sure everyone got their books signed." Hinata smiled up at him, the warm admiration in her eyes more than making up for the cool caution in her cousin's. "It was extremely kind of him."

Feeling heat creeping into his face from her praise, Sasuke shook his head and shrugged. "I kind of lost track of time, to be honest," he said modestly. "I didn't even realize it was past the original cut-off point until Tsunade closed the door behind the last few people."

Awkward silence reigned for a few moments, then Tenten cleared her throat and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Do you want something to drink until then? We've got water, several different kinds of tea, soda, lemonade...?" She trailed off.

"Nothing for me, thanks." The tightening feeling of discomfort in his stomach made him wonder if he could even make it through the meal. Especially if Hinata's cousin kept watching him, as if expecting Sasuke to pick up something (Hinata?) and cart her off like he was a thief and she a Ming vase or something.

Hinata had just opened her mouth when a loud rumbling sound, like growing thunder, cut her off. For a moment the four people stood staring at each other, puzzled, as the rumble grew to a roar right outside the door.

"What in the _world_-?" Tenten turned and hurried back out into the hall, the other three occupants of the room right behind her. She was already reaching for the knob before she even got to the door; when she opened it, she took a step back with what sounded like a half-gasp, half-snort.

Sasuke stepped forward, Hinata at his side, so he could see past Tenten's shoulder. In the house's short driveway sat a motorcycle, all gleaming chrome, black leather, and snarling power, going abruptly quiet when the engine shut off. A petite, lithe figure climbed off the back and pulled off her helmet, revealing a chestnut-haired, pale-eyed girl who bore a remarkable resemblance to Hinata: her sister Hanabi, no doubt.

When the man who had been seated in front of her swung his leg over the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet, Sasuke was surprised to recognize the former mayor's grandson. The young man tucked his helmet under one arm and slung the other over Hanabi's shoulder as the pair of them walked toward the front door, as calmly as if they hadn't just driven up on one of the most dangerous vehicles on the roadway.

A quick glance at Tenten's and Hinata's faces showed expressions slack with shock. Neji's was full of thunderous fury.

The only thing Sasuke could think about was how grateful he was the attention was off him. No longer was he the major threat of the evening. As a matter of fact, things looked much more interesting now.

Perhaps he might _actually_ enjoy this dinner, after all.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So many things happened in this chapter, but it was very interesting to write. And Hanabi just showed up on a motorcycle... I don't know why, but it's kind of easy for me to picture her on one. It's just this image I've had in my head for a long time, and I _finally_ got to put it to good use in this fic. And poor Sasuke. I think he just kind of wants to cut and run, but I think this time socializing with Hinata's family will be good for him. Especially since the attention is off him now. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	30. Tension

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DivineGlory_, _mangetsu no hime_, _lilshadow lover_, _Break Blade_, _Guest_, _Kibachow_, _Danish78_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _mimimi_, _Tamani_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _WarFlower_, _Dani Stark_, _wolf-enzeru_, _TheseFourWords_, and _sirenmergirl_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** At long last - the group date! So many interesting things to happen this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXX~***

_~Tension~_

* * *

_A motorcycle?!_

Hinata watched in dumbfounded amazement as Hanabi and her boyfriend - shockingly enough, the former mayor's grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru - strolled toward the front door as if they hadn't just come roaring up on something so expensive. And dangerous. And huge. And _dangerous_.

Behind and to her right, Hinata heard Neji draw in a deep, sharp breath. She didn't have to turn around to know her cousin looked angry enough to boil eggs at three paces. While she knew his reaction to Konohamaru and his particular mode of transporation would be tame compared to Hiashi's, she also figured Hanabi was going to be in for a very interesting conversation sooner rather than later. Probably before the evening was out, as a matter of fact.

"Hello," Hanabi greeted them cheerfully as she and Konohamaru ascended the porch steps. Now she was closer, Hinata could see the tension in her younger sister's shoulders, and the begging look in her eyes. _Please, _please_ don't freak out too much,_ Hanabi pleaded silently.

Clearing her throat, Hinata scrambled to draw her wits back about herself. Forcing a smile, she said, "Hello, Hanabi. You're early." And she was, by about three minutes. For a girl who liked to be "fashionably late," being early (even if only by a few minutes) made it clear how much she wanted to make a good impression with Konohamaru.

"Yeah, just a little." Hanabi stopped on the porch, since the doorway was blocked by her gawking relatives (plus Sasuke). "This is Sarutobi Konohamaru. Konohamaru, this is my cousin Neji, his wife Tenten, my sister Hinata, and her date-" She stopped abruptly, her mouth and pale eyes popping so wide she looked vaguely like a goldfish. "_Uchiha Sasuke_!" she finished on a distinct screech. "You're dating _Uchiha Sasuke_?!" she demanded of Hinata.

Hinata's polite smile froze on her face. She sensed Sasuke pulling into himself behind her. Why did her sister always have to be so over-the-top? "And you're dating the late mayor's grandson," she replied with a calm she didn't feel, not missing Konohamaru's slight twitch or Hanabi's quick frown. "It seems we both had our reasons for keeping mum until now."

Hanabi tugged on a loose lock of her hair. "Yeah," she admitted. "Now then, can we come in, or...?" she trailed off pointedly.

Everyone shuffled out of the way. Hanabi grabbed Konohamaru's hand and pulled him into the house after her. "Love the wind chimes, by the way," she told Tenten on the way past. She added, "And that's a _nice_ car," as an aside to Sasuke.

At Hinata's side, Sasuke smiled politely and thanked Hanabi. Hinata could tell he wasn't quite sure what to think of all this. She also knew he was wondering whether to be relieved Neji's attention had shifted away from him, or if he should run from this loony bunch now, while the door was still open and clear.

Tenten closed it then, though, and Hinata never got to find out if Sasuke seriously meant to bolt or not. Turning her back to the door, Tenten smiled a little _too_ brightly at the group around her and said, "Dinner will be ready in just a bit. If you guys would like to adjourn to the sitting room until then...?" She pointedly nudged her husband in that direction, her brown eyes flicking purposefully in Hinata's direction. Taking the hint, she briefly tucked her hand into the crook of Sasuke's arm, squeezing it lightly as she gave him a reassuring smile, while watching Tenten neatly snag Hanabi by the arm and tug her into the kitchen. Hinata followed, burning with curiosity about a number of subjects.

Once the three women were sequestered in the kitchen, Tenten spun around to face her cousins-in-law. "Okay, Hanabi, _spill_," she said softly. "You know how Neji feels about motorcycles, after all the gruesome injuries he's had to deal with in the ER from accidents involving them. Why did you just show up here for dinner on the back of one? You could have just driven your car, and saved yourself and us a _lot_ of grief, you know!"

Leaning back against the counter, Hanabi crossed her arms and shrugged the shoulder not covered by the top Tenten had brought back for her from the Bahamas. "It might have been easier, but it wouldn't have been as honest." She sighed. "Look, I figured it was time to get this all out in the open - at least with you and Neji. I - _really_ _like_ Konohamaru, and just the way he is. Yes, he rides a motorcycle. But that doesn't necessarily make him an evil person right out of the gate, does it?" Though her expression was slightly defiant, Hinata could see the pleading still lurking in her eyes.

"No, not at all." Tenten cleared her throat. "I see now why you've been keeping him secret - especially from your father. I can only imagine the look on his face if he finds out. Or more like _when_ he finally finds out."

"I've considered bringing it up by telling Father I'm dating the ex-mayor's grandson," Hanabi said glumly. "But we _all_ know he'll figure things out from there. Konohamaru is far more like his Uncle Asuma than his grandfather. Besides, he _hates_ the way everyone always refers to him as _the ex-mayor's grandson_." She shot a quick, sharp look in Hinata's direction. "Konohamaru is his own man, with his own dreams and aspirations and abilities. So what if none of those include taking a political office?" Hanabi broadened her glare to include her cousin-in-law, daring either of them to argue.

"And what, exactly, _are_ his dreams and abilities?" Hinata asked, out of true curiosity.

Hanabi relaxed slightly. "He can _really_ play guitar. Did you know that? He's pretty modest about it, doesn't have a big head, but he is truly gifted. And he doesn't want to ride his grandfather's coattails to fame and fortune. He's going to make it on his own. And I _really_ think he can do it. He's applied to Berklee College of Music in Boston, and he got in." She lifted her chin slightly. "At the same time, I applied to the Massachusetts College of Art and Design, for a major in 3D Fine Arts." She tilted her head slightly and smiled proudly. "I just heard back from them two days ago. I got in."

"What about Colorado State?" Tenten asked. "Hadn't you been accepted there, too?"

Making a face, Hanabi huffed and shook her head. "That's where _Father_ wanted me to go. Yes, I got accepted. But I've already contacted them, thanked them politely for their interest, and told them they're not quite right for my needs."

Hinata had always known her younger sister had been the gutsier of the two of them. Where Hanabi went and did her own thing, Hinata was more likely to bow to their father's wishes. She went to college where he wanted her to go. She stayed close to home because he decreed it. She bought a condo with Tenten because Hiashi didn't want her to be out on her own. She allowed Hanabi to move in because Hiashi ordered it to be so.

But Hanabi always rebelled. She started out small, just little things here and there to let everyone know she wasn't happy with the tight control Hiashi kept over his daughters. But this - this was beyond the scope of anything she'd ever done before. And Hinata couldn't help but admire her for it. She knew Hanabi wasn't doing it _just_ to rebel - though undoubtedly that _was_ part of it - but because she wanted to go to that college since it offered the perfect degree for her, and was close to where the man she "really liked" was going.

"I'm proud of you." The words slipped out of Hinata's mouth without permission, but she did nothing to recall them.

Hanabi blinked. "What?" she whispered.

"I always knew you would go crazy studying accounting, even if you do have a knack for numbers." Stepping forward, Hinata enclosed her sister in a tight hug, feeling more love for Hanabi than she'd felt in a very long time. "I'm _proud_ of you for following your dreams." She sighed as she stepped back. "Even if Father _will_ kill you when he finds out what you've done."

"Yeah, I know." Hanabi looked back and forth between Hinata and Tenten with a hopeful expression. "Either of you got any bright ideas of how to head him off at the pass?"

"Sorry, no idea." Tenten lifted the lid off a pot on the stove, releasing a rush of fragrant steam which filled the air. "I'm still a pariah in the family because Neji married me, and I'm not the daughter of some shipping magnate or the sister of an actor or something."

"You're not a pariah to _us_," Hanabi said firmly. "In fact, I say it's about time we get some_ normal_ people in the family - and yes, I mean that as the highest compliment possible." She grinned, a lot of the tension in her shoulders and expression easing away.

"Thanks, I think." Tenten stirred the contents of the pot, then replaced the lid. "Ten more minutes."

Hanabi turned to Hinata with a wicked grin. "So now that we've got all my secrets aired out," she said in a tone which implied she found her sister's coming discomfort great fun, "let's talk about _you_, Hinata. And," she added in a whisper, "your _affiliation_ with one Uchiha Sasuke. You two certainly didn't act at all cozy at the meet 'n' greet."

"We weren't - seeing - each other then." Hinata fixed her sister with a steady look. "He's super shy, and hates people freaking out over who he is as much as Konohamaru hates being referred to as the ex-mayor's grandson." She paused a moment for emphasis, and Hanabi nodded slowly in comprehension. "So I'll make you a deal, little sister: You treat my date like a regular guy, and I'll do the same for yours."

After the briefest hesitation, Hanabi thrust out her right hand, smallest finger extended. "Pinky promise, big sister," she said with a wide grin.

* * *

Sasuke felt oddly abandoned when Hinata followed her sister and cousin-in-law into the kitchen, leaving him alone with Neji and Konohamaru. Fortunately the former's attention was thankfully focused on the latter, and not Sasuke.

While Neji and Konohamaru spoke (read: argued) with each other in low tones in one corner of the room, Sasuke moved to the bookshelves in the opposite side (conveniently, closer to the door). He saw a section of books on weapons (ancient, modern, and everything in between), another containing medical texts and references, and lastly a widely varied selection of fiction. Some were classics, like Shakespeare, Poe, and Hugo, plus other, more modern selections, none of which looked familiar or interesting. Not a single one of the books, he noted with mild interest, bore his name.

Sasuke pulled down a particularly thick tome on Japanese ninja weaponry and paged through it, noting the title and author out of habit in case it would come in handy for research on later books. Illustrations painted particularly interesting pictures of things which would _definitely_ come into play in future novels. Already he felt niggling stirrings of ideas (why not a Japanese-influenced thriller?) at the back of his mind.

He replaced the book with a medical text, only to put it back almost immediately. The first two paragraphs glazed his eyes over, making him glad he'd never even briefly considered going into the field of medicine. While forever grateful to doctors and what they could do, he had no desire to be one himself.

After an excruciatingly long time passed, Hinata appeared in the doorway. She spotted him by the bookshelf and smiled, then turned toward Neji and Konohamaru. Clearing her throat loudly, she informed them, "Dinner's ready."

Neji cut off mid-sentence, sent Konohamaru another disgruntled look, then headed toward the doorway and his cousin. "Tenten and Hanabi still in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Just getting the last dishes on the table." She caught Neji's arm on his way past. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered something in his ear, then smiled at Konohamaru and turned to follow her retreating cousin. Wondering what had gone on with the women in the kitchen, Sasuke fell into step next to Konohamaru as they entered the dining room.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke." Konohamaru grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Never thought I'd get to meet you in person. I was on a trip with my uncle during the book signing, but I was at the meet 'n 'greet. That was the closest I ever thought I'd get to, you know, actually _meeting_ you."

"If you want," Sasuke said hesitantly, "I could sign something for you before the evening's over."

Konohamaru lit up. "Really? I'm actually reading one of your books right now - _Dangerous Habits_. I've got it out in my saddle bag. Thank you so much!"

Tenten came into the room carrying a big, steaming casserole dish. "_After_ we eat," she said sternly. "For now, everyone sit down and get it while it's hot."

Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight of the spread. Chicken, noodle, and mushroom casserole, hot buttery rolls, a crisp garden salad, and steamed broccoli with cheese sauce - it all looked so good, he felt like he might start drooling at any moment.

Sitting down between Tenten and Hinata, across from Konohamaru, Sasuke kept an eye on the expressions of the people around him as he served himself from the dishes as they were passed to him. Hinata looked serene, as if nothing which had gone on over the course of the past forty minutes disturbed her in the least. Neji looked thoughtful, and kept cutting looks in both his cousins' directions. Hanabi grinned and chattered on as if nothing bothered her, the bracelets lining her arm jingling with each movement of her hand. Konohamaru sat looking around with a wary expression (which Sasuke thought he mirrored), as if he expected someone to throw a fork at him at any moment. Tenten looked cheerful, smiling at all the people around her table like some proud mama panda.

"So," Hanabi said with a downright wicked grin in her sister's direction, "how did you two meet, hmm? I get the feeling there's a _fascinating_ story just waiting to be told."

Sasuke caught Hinata's look out of the corner of his eye only a moment before she spoke. "Well, Hanabi, it happened something like this. Sasuke came into the library several times in disguise to sneak books off the shelf and sequester himself in a corner to read them. I officially met him at the meet and greet, but found out not that long after I already knew him, even if just as a man wearing too loose clothing, a hat pulled down low over his face, and sunglasses."

A unaccustomed sense of mischief came over Sasuke. "Actually," he murmured teasingly, "after talking me into taking out new library cards, she drove my profaning presence from her library once she realized my identity. I inadvertently left the new cards behind, and the following Sunday she braved the spooky mansion on the hill and its occupant to bring them to me - which displayed quite a bit of courage, I thought." He glanced sideways at Hinata, who had turned a becoming shade of deep rose pink. The attractive bow of her lips were half-curved in a rueful smile.

Everyone gawked at Sasuke and Hinata for a long moment in obvious disbelief. Sasuke cleared his throat and added, "Well, that's _mostly_ the way it happened. I never actually wore sunglasses. _In_ the library, anyway."

Hanabi was the first to break the silence with a half-giggle, half-snort which she quickly hid in her glass of iced tea.

"That's not quite how I had that pictured," Tenten said, a strange expression on her face. "It's not really very..." She trailed off, as if unable to find the word for which she searched.

"Romantic?" Hanabi offered.

"Perhaps not, but that's how it happened." Hinata picked up her own tea glass and took an unruffled sip. "One thing led to another, and here we all are."

Sasuke stared down into his own glass and thought about how things had so naturally fallen into place for them. Neither he nor Hinata had never really talked about _being_ in a relationship, or even dating. He hoped that didn't mean they'd have problems later. But things were going so _well_ now, he didn't want to rock the boat by bringing up something Hinata potentially did not want to talk about (at least for now).

"How about _you_?" Hinata said, staring pointedly at her sister as she turned the tables. "How did you and Konohamaru meet?"

"At school," Hanabi replied instantly, in a _duh_ tone. "We've _been_ in a lot of the same classes since we were in fifth grade."

"The first thing I noticed about her was her hair," Konohamaru admitted. He smiled crookedly and added, "That one strand hanging down between her eyes always made me want to just flip it off her face. I thought it would drive her crazy, but I never got up the courage to do it."

"He did, however, ask me to senior prom," Hanabi finished. "We've been going out ever since."

"That's only a few months." Neji set down his fork and wrinkled his brow. "Not very long at all."

Hanabi looked at her cousin with raised eyebrows and queried, "And how long did _you_ know Tenten before you fell in love with her?"

Sasuke saw the tips of Neji's ears go red, and the male Hyuuga said no more on the subject.

"How did you manage to go to senior prom without Hiashi finding out?" Tenten asked. Sasuke could tell by the look on Hinata's face she wondered the same thing, and would have asked had her cousin-in-law not done so herself.

Hanabi answered with a careless wave of her hand. "I just told him I was going out to a friend's house. I already had my dress in the trunk of my car, so I went over to Moegi's house, and she helped me do my hair and makeup. Then Konohamaru and Udon picked us both up at her house. I spent the night at Moegi's, too, just to be safe."

Sasuke wondered what Hyuuga Hiashi would think of all this sneaking around under his nose. Hinata and Tenten didn't seem to disapprove, though Neji did. Sasuke knew better than to let on he found things weird, lest those icy eyes return to watching _him_ like a hawk.

Hinata's sister certainly had guts. Sasuke had to admire her for that. As a matter of fact, aspects of her personality reminded him of Kurebayashi Riko, the heroine of his book _Riptide_. Riko'd had a Bohemian vibe to her, too, just like Hanabi. If he got out and about more, it would make him wonder if he'd encountered Hanabi somewhere and had subconsciously modeled his character after the girl. It wasn't unusual for such things to happen, since everyone and everything was possible inspiration for ideas and characters.

Despite the distinctly dysfunctional overtones of the evening, Sasuke could tell why Hinata always spoke so fondly of her family. Obviously they all cared deeply for their fellow family members, and the others' safety and happiness was important to each and every one of them. Even Neji's overprotectiveness was born of his love for his family, not a desire to control them.

Though Sasuke was beginning to think, from what he'd heard so far, Hyuuga Hiashi was another matter entirely. If they all thought Hiashi would disapprove of Konohamaru, Sasuke _knew_ the man would disapprove of a thriller novelist. He wondered when Hinata planned to tell her father about their relationship, not to mention the fact she was going to New York with him in just a few weeks.

"I'm going to New York." As if Hinata had read his mind, she blurted out the words loudly and unexpectedly.

Everyone at the table went completely silent as all eyes went to Hinata. She blushed under their regard but did not back down. "We're leaving two weeks from today, on the sixteenth."

"'We'?" Hanabi picked up on the plural rather quickly. A catlike grin which was becoming _far_ too familiar curled her lips. "And who, sister dear, is the other part of this 'we'?"

"Me," Sasuke said. All eyes immediately went to him, and he fought the urge to slither under the table and disappear. He could sense shock, disbelief, disapproval, and even admiration (really?) in those varied gazes. He straightened his shoulders beneath them with effort. "The newest movie based on one of my books, _Head Shot_, premieres in New York on August twenty-first, you see, and I invited Hinata to come along with me. We'll attend the red carpet premiere, we'll go to the shops on Fifth Avenue, and we'll even take in a show on Broadway." The tickets Jiraiya had secured for them were beyond incredible, proving just how influential his agent was. Sasuke wanted to keep it to himself for a while, though, content to wait until time to leave for the theater to tell Hinata what they were going to see.

Hanabi cleared her throat and grinned. "Sounds like fun," she said brightly. "Don't suppose you have room for someone else?" She winked. "You _do_ have a free arm for an extra escort, right?"

"Hey!" Konohamaru protested with a laugh. "What about me, Hanabi?"

"You'll be walking the red carpet soon enough," his girlfriend replied with a proud smile. "I just want to get in a little practice before then so I don't embarrass you, that's all."

"I promise to give you tips when we get back," Hinata told her sister.

Tenten smiled and added, "We'll _all_ watch you walk down the red carpet and take notes. You're invited to come over that night," she told Konohamaru and Hanabi. "It'll be fun to watch a couple of people we actually _know_ walk the red carpet. I've always wanted to say I know somebody who has - and now I can!" Snatching up her glass of tea, she lifted it and smiled at Sasuke and Hinata, no hint of anger or disapproval in her eyes. "To Sasuke and Hinata, and having a great time in New York," she proposed.

"Hear, hear," the others at the table echoed - even Neji, Sasuke noted. They all clinked their glasses together, then took sips.

"When are you going to tell Uncle?" Neji inquired after the toast.

Hinata looked down at the napkin in her lap and fidgeted with it, all the brightness leaving her expression. "Um, I, ah, already have," she finally admitted in a very low voice.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the not-quite-concealed pain in her tone. As he unconsciously reached to cover her hands with one of his own, Hanabi said in a tone that tried to sound flippant, but failed, "So, did dear old Dad cast you from the family like he did Neji?"

"Not in so many words, but more or less." She looked at her cousin, an uncertain smile wavering on her lips. "I took your example, big brother. I'm not going to let him control my life any longer."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hands. "Hinata," he said, very low. "I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you and your father."

"You aren't," Neji said unexpectedly. "Uncle is. It's _his_ choice to disassociate from anyone who won't bow to his unreasonable demands."

Hinata nodded, blinking rapidly several times. "It's true," she agreed, turning her gaze to Sasuke. "But one good thing did come of our conversation this morning. I found out that your mother and mine used to be very close friends, despite their husbands' disapproval."

And wasn't that just like his Hinata, Sasuke thought, to find something positive in a situation so fraught with negatives, as a surprised murmur ran around the table. It didn't occur to him until much later to wonder when he'd started thinking of Hinata as "his."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ All sorts of crazy stuff going on! Hanabi's going cross-country to college, Hinata's going to New York to walk the red carpet, everyone knows about Hoshi and Mikoto being friends now... I've been looking forward to sharing this chapter with you all for quite a while now, for so many reasons. (Oh Sasuke, you're so falling in love, why deny it?) And the next chapter? New York or bust! The next several chapters will be all about their NY trip, and I am _so very excited! _I've got so much fun stuff in store for you all, it's crazy! I look forward to sharing the experience with you so much. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	31. Departure

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _Break Blade_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _WarFlower_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _xHinaLovex_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _Melanieciel_, _xlyphiechanx_, _owlhead29_, _uahi_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Kibachow_, _mariawalker112_, _pheecat_, _Danish78_, _MuffinMan9223_, and _XxMelony-kunXx_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists - I'm amazed and so very thankful!

**Author's Notes:** And, my Dear Readers, the time has come at last - the New York trip is here! I am _so_ excited about the stuff coming up in this story arc. And a pretty exciting announcement to come at the end of the chapter - but more on that later. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXI~***

_~Departure~_

* * *

The morning of August 16 dawned wet and dreary. Hinata stood in front of her window and tried not to think this was a _very_ bad omen. She hadn't talked to her father since their disastrous meeting when she told him she planned to visit New York with Sasuke, but she'd heard from Hanabi he was downright livid. He was doubly furious since his younger daughter had confessed her relationship with Konohamaru and her acceptance into a college on the East Coast.

As a result, Hanabi would be spending the duration of her sister's time in New York at Neji and Tenten's house. "I feel like I'm intruding, since they're, like, you know, _newlyweds_," she confessed to Hinata with a blush on her cheeks, "but they both insisted it was fine. And besides you, it seems they're the only family members I have left who aren't angry at me for one thing or another." She shrugged, but Hinata saw the hurt in Hanabi's eyes. Despite her wild nature, she'd always been closer to Hiashi than either Hinata or Neji. He hadn't outright disowned her, but he'd made it clear some separation would be a very welcome thing - at least for a while.

It made Hinata sad. If Hiashi kept driving away his children (and nephew), he'd have no one left. Why did he have to make them choose between him and everything else?

The sisters shared breakfast, then Hinata hurried to brush her teeth and hair, get dressed, and put last-minute things into her suitcase. She'd managed to cram everything she thought she'd need into one large rolling case (and heavy as it was, she was glad they weren't flying), a carryall, and a tidy little makeup case. With those three things, plus her purse and computer bag, she felt quite proud of herself for packing light.

The downpour had turned into a barely-noticeable drizzle by seven-thirty, when a dark blue minivan pulled into the empty space next to Hanabi's car. Hinata blinked and rubbed her eyes, sure she only imagined Sasuke getting out of the driver's side.

"Either I'm suffering from hallucinations brought on by sleep deprivation, or Uchiha Sasuke - thriller novelist extraordinaire - just pulled up in a _minivan_," Hanabi snickered, taking the words right out of Hinata's mouth.

Well, at least Hinata knew she wasn't hallucinating herself. Or still in bed dreaming, destined to oversleep and not be anywhere _near_ ready when Sasuke _did_ show up to get her. "Morning!" she called as Sasuke ascended the outdoor staircase leading up to their deck.

The novelist threw up one lazy hand. "Hn," he grunted. "You ready to go?" He nodded to Hanabi, who watched him with obvious amusement.

"Yes." Hinata led Sasuke inside. He took her rolling suitcase and carryall while she grabbed her purse, computer, and makeup. Hanabi followed them down the steps, toting her own luggage. She had the luxury of driving back over to the condo if she needed more, though, so she carried considerably less than her sister.

While Sasuke tucked her bags behind the van's rearmost seats, Hinata and Hanabi hugged each other tightly. "Behave yourself while I'm gone, all right?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I'm not five anymore, big sister."

"I know." Hinata hugged her sister, who had grown far too much far too fast, one last time. "I'll text you when we get to the hotel tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing. Take _lots_ of pictures in New York, all right? And we'll all watch you on the red carpet on the twenty-first." Hanabi grinned and shook her head. "My big sister, going to New York with her boyfriend to attend a red carpet movie premiere. _Wow_."

"I know." Hinata took a deep breath and watched as Hanabi climbed into her car. "I love you, Hanabi."

Looking surprised, Hanabi silently stared at Hinata for a long moment. Then a small smile curled up her lips and she whispered, "Love you, too, big sis." Starting her car, she backed out of her parking space and waved as she pulled out of the lot.

Sasuke closed the hatch of the van and turned to Hinata. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Definitely." When Hinata climbed into the front passenger seat, a cold black nose popped over the center console and pressed against her neck, making her laugh. "Hello, Ninja." She clicked her seatbelt, then reached out to scratch behind the big shepherd's pointed ears. "I'm glad you're getting to go, too, pretty boy."

Sasuke started the van and fiddled with the GPS on the dash before he backed out of his parking place. "He's been hyper all morning. Ninja's only been on a couple of trips with me, but he knows when that suitcase appears we're going. I got up extra early this morning to pack so he wouldn't go nuts for _days_." He checked traffic before pulling out onto the road, and Hinata turned to look at her condo one last time. She wouldn't see it again for almost two weeks, and though she was excited about the trip, she would miss her cozy little home.

Hinata then twisted to look over her other shoulder, surprised at how much room Ninja had to wander around in the back. A big, soft-looking red and blue blanket was spread out over the van's carpet, with a big pillow pushed up against the very back seats - left up, undoubtedly, to keep the luggage from sliding forward onto Ninja if they had to hit the brakes suddenly. "Wow. Do the middle row seats fold down into the floor, or did you take them out?"

"Fold down," Sasuke said. Flipping on his turning signal in anticipation of the GPS since they were still in familiar territory, he sighed and muttered, "I feel like a white-collar suburbanite driving this thing. You know - minivan, white picket fence, wife, dog, and two-point-five kids. There should be a sticker on the bumper that reads 'I brake for soccer' or something."

For a brief moment, Hinata entertained thoughts about what that might be like. To be married to Sasuke, live in a pretty bungalow-style house with the white picket fence out front and a swingset in the backyard, Ninja running and playing with their son and daughter, and her belly swollen with their next child.

Feeling a fierce blush rush into her cheeks, Hinata quickly shook off her fantasy and offered Sasuke a smile. "Well, you've got the dog, anyway." She patted Ninja's head fondly, since it had once again appeared between the two front seats.

As she'd hoped, Sasuke smiled. "And the minivan, though it's a rental. It's a start, I suppose."

They cruised along the on-ramp, then merged onto the interstate which would carry them away from Konoha and towards New York. They were officially on their way!

Ninja went to sit by the window behind Sasuke, his tongue lolling and tail wagging as he watched the world go by. Traffic was surprisingly light, and though the rain had started up again, it wasn't a downpour, which kept things moving smoothly.

The windshield wipers _thunked_ steadily as Sasuke merged into eastbound traffic, as the GPS system prompted. He looked casual in khakis and a dark blue tee shirt with a famous superhero's red, white, and blue shield on it. His dark hair, as always, was neatly styled, spiky in the back with the two wings framing his face. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other draped alongside the closed window.

Hinata leaned forward and adjusted the vents so the air conditioning wasn't blowing right on her. "When would you like me to take over driving?" she asked. They'd both agreed Sasuke would start out driving, but Hinata insisted on taking her turns at the wheel. With the GPS, she figured she wouldn't have any trouble keeping track of where they were and where they were going, even though she'd never been farther east than Chicago.

"I thought you could maybe take over after lunch." Sasuke checked his mirror and then got over into the left lane to get past a semi. "Speaking of, is there anything in particular you're in the mood for, so I know what kinds of restaurants to look for when we get hungry?"

Sliding her feet out of her sandals, Hinata tucked them up onto the seat and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I just had breakfast not that long ago, so I'm not hungry for much of anything right now," she admitted. "Ask me again in a few hours, okay?"

"Fair enough." Sasuke listened intently as the GPS rattled off the next set of directions, then reached out to adjust the air on his side of the van. "You okay back there, Ninja?"

His dog gave an enthusiastic bark before turning back to the window, marking the glass with prints from his cold wet nose.

"I'm no psychic, but I see a visit to a full-service car wash in the near future." Sasuke sighed. "I'm glad you're enjoying the trip, buddy, but could you please take it easy on the windows? This thing _is_ a rental, after all."

Ninja poked his head between the front seats, resting his chin on the console so Hinata would easily be able to reach him without turning. Grinning, she obligingly scratched behind his ears, and the big shepherd let out a loud sigh of contentment.

"I can see you're going to spoil him rotten on this trip," Sasuke mentioned dryly. "It's weird how he's taken to you so easily, though. Usually it takes him a while to warm up to people, even after I tell him it's okay. You and Karura are the only two people he's made right up to in no time at all."

"I feel flattered, then." Giving Ninja one last pat, Hinata leaned forward to pull her mother's leather-bound book out of her bag. "Is it okay with you if I read this while you drive? I haven't really had much of a chance to look at it since I found it."

"Sure, no problem." Sasuke checked his mirrors, then slipped over another lane. "The GPS will rattle off every now and then, but other than that, things should stay quiet."

"You can play the radio, if you like." Hinata laid the book on her lap and flipped past the page with the title on it. "Noise doesn't bother me when I'm reading. In fact, you may have to call my name multiple times before you get my attention."

"I'm the same way when I'm in the middle of something. Enjoy the book." Sasuke tapped the pads of his fingers against the windowsill, obviously to the beat of some song in his head.

Hinata snuggled a little deeper into the van's comfortable leather seat and began to read.

* * *

As Hinata promised, it didn't take her long to get sucked into her book. Sasuke turned on the radio quietly enough so he could still hear the GPS and hummed under his breath as the miles ticked by. Traffic was surprisingly light for a Saturday. The rain came down steadily but not hard, which probably helped.

Eventually Ninja lost interest in staring out the window. He laid down with his head on the pillow Sasuke used to substitute for his doggie bed when they traveled, one big paw draped over his favorite chew toy. Sasuke had put it there to keep Ninja from getting too bored; as much as he liked going for rides, eventually the dog would get tired of being cooped up in the van. His favorite bone on which to gnaw out his frustrations would undoubtedly help.

About an hour after they left the outskirts of Konoha, the rain started slacking off. Sasuke used the buttons on the back of the steering wheel to find another radio station, since the first one was fading out. He glanced over at Hinata, who was completely absorbed in her mother's book. She sat curled up on the seat with the volume propped against her leg, one hand holding the pages open while she idly nibbled on the index knuckle of the other. The little furrow bewteen her eyebrows made Sasuke want to reach out and smooth it away. He tightened his hand on the steering wheel and firmly shoved away the urge.

He'd already promised himself to keep the romantic overtures to a minimum on the trip. Sasuke didn't want Hinata - or her relatives - to get the wrong sort of idea about things. While he was attracted (_very_ much so) to Hinata, he didn't want to rush their relationship and run the risk of scaring her away. Despite the short time they'd known each other, he was beginning to think he'd like to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He couldn't explain it, he just _knew_ it.

Uncertainty kept him from saying anything to Hinata, though. Sasuke had a feeling this trip would be good for helping him figure out the scope and depth of her feelings for him. He only hoped she'd hint she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

The hours and miles cruised by easily. By the time Sasuke started feeling hungry around noon, the rain had stopped entirely to let the sun make peekaboo appearances.

"Hey, Hinata." Taking the wheel with his left hand, Sasuke reached out with his right and gently brushed his companion's arm, draped on the armrest of her seat. "It's noon, and I don't know about you, but I'm _hungry_. Ready to eat yet?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Hinata look up from the book and blink owlishly as she dragged her mind back to reality. "Oh. Huh. It's noon already?"

"Yeah. Nothing of interest to mention, except it's stopped raining. I saw a sign for some fast food places coming up at the next exit, but I'm sure there are some sit-down restaurants, too." Sasuke saw the exit up ahead as they crested a hill and changed lanes to get closer.

Hinata stretched as much as the confines of the van allowed. "I think I'd like to get out and stretch my legs for a bit, but we can do that at either place. If we ate at a fast food place, we could get a table outside and let Ninja eat with us, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Read my mind. Thanks, Hinata." While Ninja was perfectly fine being left alone in the van, the digital readout above the rearview mirror showed a climbing temperature, and he was sure the humidity was pretty high, too. Even leaving the windows and rear vents open, it would get hot in the van fast.

After circling the drive-through for their food, Sasuke parked and the three of them exited the van. Hinata set out their food and drinks on a concrete picnic table while Sasuke got Ninja's bowls. He portioned out some food and water for his dog, then took the seat across the table from Hinata's.

"We still have several miles to go before we have to do anything major, so don't expect the GPS to talk to you too soon," Sasuke told Hinata while reaching for another fry. "Actually, for now it's a straight shot on the interstate until we take a jag north on I-270 toward Chicago. We won't be going quite that far, of course, but that'll bring us into Illinois."

Spearing a slice of cucumber with her plastic fork, Hinata nodded as she listened. "How far are you planning to get before we stop?"

Sasuke took a long drink before replying. "Indiana. I booked two rooms in a hotel not too far past the state line. We should get there around ten tonight, if my calculations are correct and traffic continues to cooperate. I didn't want either of us to have to drive too late into the night. Checkout time is eleven, but I figure we can start out again around nine in the morning? There's a complimentary continental breakfast at the hotel, so we can hit that before we leave."

"Sounds good." Hinata smiled at Ninja, who had curled up under the shade of the table between the two humans. "I'm glad it seems to have stopped raining. I don't mind driving in it, but I have to admit it's not my favorite thing in the world."

"If it starts up again, let me know when it gets to coming down too hard, and I can take over." Sasuke crumpled up his burger wrapper and tossed it in the takeout bag on the table between them. "If not, are you okay driving until we stop for dinner?"

"Sure." Hinata wiped her mouth with her napkin before reaching for her drink. "To be honest, it'll probably be good for me. I've been so wrapped up in that book, I've not been paying attention to our surroundings. I'm sure I've missed some interesting sights."

"Just lots of blacktop, cars, semis, and various towns." Sasuke shrugged. "There's really not a lot to see on the interstate, to be honest. Now when we drive through the mountains, it'll be better. We might even get to see a bear." He hesitated, then decided he'd better go ahead and warn Hinata. "The Pennsylvania Turnpike is another matter, though. Just to warn you, the last time I drove through there, I saw a _lot_ of dead deer. So don't look too closely along the side of the road if that sort of thing bothers you, okay?"

Hinata nodded, her pale eyes looking a little misty. "Thanks for the warning." She tucked her salad container in the bag, then used her napkin once more before following suit with it. "If you don't mind, I need to hit the ladies' necessary before we leave."

While Hinata disappeared into the restaurant, Sasuke finished gathering up their trash and disposed of it in the nearest can. He took Ninja further down the grassy hill to do his business, then swapped places with Hinata. He noticed she'd bought herself another drink before coming back out and followed suit, remembering how thirsty he'd gotten before they stopped.

As Hinata pulled the van back onto the road and turned its nose toward the interstate, Sasuke pulled his laptop out of its bag and settled it on his lap. "Do you mind if I get some writing done?" he asked. "Movie premiere or not, I'm afraid I'm still on a tight schedule."

"Of course." Hinata shot him a smile as she waited for a long line of cars to pass so she could pull onto the on-ramp. "You were kind enough to let me read my book while you drove; it would be terribly rude of me not to let you work on writing yours while I drive."

Sasuke booted up his system, plugged in his portable harddrive, and opened the file for the seventh chapter of his supernatural thriller. "Either blow an airhorn or have Ninja bark in my ear to get my attention if you need me," he told her.

Hinata laughed. "I doubt if I'll have to go to either extreme, but sure thing. If you need me to stop somewhere for - ah, _something_ \- let me know, okay?"

"'Course. Ninja will let you know if he has to go, but he should be fine for several hours." Sasuke turned back to his computer and began to type, quickly getting drawn back into the story he was building.

For the next few hours, Sasuke was vaguely aware of several things: the gentle sway of the van; Ninja moving around in the back; Hinata humming along to songs on the radio; the movement of the sun as it trekked across the sky by the shadows it cast in the van. But the majority of his attention was absorbed in his book, with the heroine who looked like Hinata, and the lonely poltergeist who wanted her help figuring out who murdered him thirty years before.

Sumi had just built up enough bravery to venture into her spooky old house's attic - with the support of ghostly Soichiro, of course - and view the scene of the crime when Hinata let out a little scream and slammed on the brakes.

Sasuke let out an instinctive curse and grabbed the sides of his laptop to keep it from tumbling off his legs and onto the floor. In the middle of the van, Ninja scrabbled and yelped. "What was-?" He stopped abruptly when he looked up and saw a big rig jerk over into the lane in front of them, missing the front end of the van by less than a foot.

Hinata still had the van moving, but he could see how her knuckles glowed white, and her hair vibrated ever-so-slightly from her trembling. "H-he just nearly came over into the side of us," she whispered. She blinked, and a single tear tracked down her cheek. "I'm sorry. Is your computer okay?"

"Forget the computer." Sasuke checked the rear doors of the trailer, but saw no phone number. "Figures," he muttered. "Are _you_ okay, Hinata? Do you need to pull over for a minute, maybe let me take over again?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay, just a little shaken up. I was in my lane, coming up fast on the truck's left, and then suddenly it just jerked over half into my lane, then back."

"Oh, he knew you were there." Sasuke curled his hand into a fist against his thigh, wishing he was driving so he could pull alongside and - well, do something of which Hinata _probably_ wouldn't approve. "He was just being a jerk."

Hinata let out a breath, and it didn't sound nearly as shaky as the ones before it. "I think I'm going to let him get ahead of me a ways before I try to get in the other lane again." Cars were zipping past them on both sides, since they were in the middle lane, but she didn't seem to mind. The truck had already accelerated and cut off another car in the left-hand lane, going much faster than the speed limit. (Then again, so was everyone else except Hinata, but that was beside the point.) "Want me to call the local police and see if they can get a patrol car out here to pull him over?" he offered.

"No, it's okay." She nodded to the little blue two-door which had just been cut off. The woman in the passenger seat was on her cell phone and gesticulating wildly, her face set in a scowl. "I get the feeling she's doing just that right now."

Sure enough, not three miles down the road they caught up with the truck - which was pulled onto the shoulder, an unmarked car with flashing lights parked behind it. "Serves you right," Sasuke muttered as they cruised past. He wanted to punch the driver out for scaring Hinata the way he did; and Sasuke wasn't typically the sort of person to solve his problems with violence.

But if it made Hinata feel better, and safer, he would do it in a heartbeat. He wondered what that said about him and the state of his feelings for the pretty pale-eyed librarian. "You sure you're okay to keep driving?"

Hinata glanced over at him with a genuine smile. He could tell she'd relaxed quite a bit since she saw the truck pulled over. "I'm fine, honest. You can go back to your book now. Sorry I scared you."

"It wasn't you." Sasuke reached over and briefly squeezed Hinata's arm before turning back to his laptop.

But for some reason, he couldn't focus on his characters anymore. The warmth pooling in his palm from where he'd touched Hinata was the only thing on which his distracted mind could concentrate.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Every time I take a trip with my dog, he knows we're going when I pull out my suitcase. So I wind up packing at the last minute so he doesn't get too excited and keep me awake all night before we leave! I've actually been along the Pennsylvania Turnpike (while on the way to New York, actually), and one thing that's stuck with me is how beautiful it is in stretches through there, but also how many dead deer I saw. I'm a country girl through and through, so I see deer all the time, and it made me so sad to see so many dead ones. And the part about Hinata's encounter with a big rig? Yep, happened to me. Driver even flipped us off after the incident, too (I wasn't driving, but it was plenty scary considering the truck was on _my_ side of the car). I'm not trying to say _all_ truckers are like that, but they are out there, and it does make driving the interstate very scary. Back to happier things, Sasuke and Hinata are now, officially, New York bound! Their cross-country drive will bring some exciting things, too... Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!

**Announcement:** In the author's note at the top of the chapter, I mentioned I had an announcement to make. Several people mentioned how disappointed they were last chapter not to hear Neji and Konohamaru's conversation - and I totally understand why! _But_, my announcement ties into that. You _are_ going to get to hear that conversation, and some others I've alluded to but couldn't put into _Entanglements_ for one reason or another, in a companion story to this one. It's not titled yet, but I'm already hard at work writing it. I can't give away _too_ much information yet for fear of spoiling it, but I'm really excited about how it's turning out so far! I'll start posting chapters on it around the time I finish _Entanglements_ (we've still got a fair bit left of it), so it will be a little while. But I look forward to sharing it with you all when the time comes!


	32. Connections

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Danish78_, _Neverfearthedark_, _wolf-enzeru_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _mariawalker112_, _Fanfiction Bard_, _AraelDranoth_, _CrimsonNight41_, _mangetsu no hime_, _DivineGlory_, _Break Blade_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _SasukexhinataxOC_, _Guest_, _WarFlower_, and _NeverInUrWildestDreams_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I love Hinata's POV in this chapter, but I _particularly_ love Sasuke's. I've been there more times than I can count. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXII~***

_~Connections~_

* * *

They reached the Indiana hotel Sasuke had booked a little after eleven that night. Thanks to a wreck on the interstate right before they turned south away from Chicago, the bumper-to-bumper crawling traffic delayed them over an hour. If not for that, they would have gotten there earlier than Sasuke anticipated.

After checking in at the concierge desk, they swung past a little nook with vending machines to grab a drink and a snack apiece before wishing each other good night and going to their separate rooms. Hinata used her key card to enter hers, then stopped just inside the doorway and marveled at the king-sized bed, comfortable leather chair and HD television. It was a pity they wouldn't be staying longer than just one night so she could _really_ enjoy the room.

Hinata dropped her bags at the foot of the bed before collapsing on the chair. Kicking off her sandals, she ate her bag of potato chips while she texted her sister.

_At hotel in Indiana. Wreck on interstate delayed us. So tired, going to sleep. Love you, night._

She drained the last of her bottle of water and tried to work up the energy to leave her spot, change into her pajamas, and go to bed. To delay longer, she went ahead and set her phone alarm for seven-thirty, a little before the time she and Sasuke had agreed to meet for breakfast. After they ate, they would check out and hopefully be on the road again by nine.

At least, that was the plan. Hinata's phone chirped, and she read the response from Hanabi before dragging herself out of the chair and into the bathroom. After using the facilities, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and changing into her nightclothes, Hinata flipped off all the lights in the room and crawled into bed.

But as soon as her head hit the pillow, Hinata's eyes refused to close. She rolled onto her left side and stared in the direction of her purse, where the journal her mother had translated rested. While Sasuke drove the last leg of the day's journey, Hinata had finished reading it right before daylight faded away.

It had been quite the tale. Hyuuga Harumi had been one of the empress's closest handmaidens, trusted beyond question with secrets which could have been disastrous had they fallen into the wrong hands. She'd even put her life in danger for her mistress, which had been a rather heart-pounding part of the book.

But what caught Hinata's attention the most had been the man Harumi fell in love with when she was nineteen. A samurai who served as the emperor's closest bodyguard, Uchiha Seiji had caught the young handmaiden's attention from the first. Though relationships between members of the staff - especially those closest to the imperial family - were severely frowned upon, they met each other in secret as often as they could.

Hinata closed her eyes and thought back to the most breathtaking part of the book: when they had sneaked out and, under the light of the full moon, declared themselves married. It vaguely reminded Hinata of a story she'd read long ago, about an American businessman and the geisha he loved, but it had struck her as all the more powerful since it was _true_. And, even more so, involved one of her own ancestors.

The story, however, did not have the happy ending she'd hoped for. Though Harumi did give birth to a daughter - after a pregnancy she had dangerously yet successfully hidden from her mistress for the six months she was showing - she had to give the child to her childless brother and his wife, mourning their inability to conceive a child of their own, until after she was dismissed from service. Harumi and Seiji had such grand plans for after their service to the imperial family had ended, but they had all come to an end when the samurai saved the emperor's life at the cost of his own during an assassination attempt. Harumi kept silent about the story until close to the end of her life, when she wrote the whole story down for her daughter (whom she had pretended for years was her niece, for the benefit of her brother and sister-in-law's happiness) when she knew she was dying.

Though the story had touched Hinata in so many ways, what lingered most in her mind was the samurai. It might have been just a coincidence his last name was Uchiha, but with the friendship between her own mother and Sasuke's, and her mother's excitement about the journal, she had to wonder.

The story had been kept silent, forgotten in a rolled-up scroll in her family's attic for who knew how many generations. A chill shivered down her spine at the thought of finding it now, when she was growing close to an Uchiha. Hinata, unlike her cousin, did not believe in fate, but this had to be one of the most _incredible_ coincidences in the history of the world.

Hinata rolled onto her right side and squeezed her eyes shut. Another thought she couldn't shake was the need to share the journal with Sasuke. If she was right and Uchiha Seiji was some distant relative of his (separated by who knew how many generations), he would want to read the journal and experience his ancestor's story himself. Perhaps tomorrow during one of her turns driving, she would give the journal to him and give him the choice of reading it. Perhaps he wouldn't even want to; after all, though Hinata strongly suspected there was a familial tie, however distant, between Sasuke and Seiji, she didn't know for sure. There had been nothing in the book about research her mother did to tie Seiji to Sasuke and his family, though the mere fact the journal was in the Hyuuga clan's possession meant Harumi was an ancestor of Hinata's.

Rolling onto her stomach, Hinata pulled the extra pillow over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She would make those important decisions in the morning, after she'd gotten some much-needed sleep. For now, she would fall into dreamland for a few blissful hours and try not to think about much of anything at all.

* * *

After a fairly good night's sleep, Sasuke met Hinata for the hotel's complimentary breakfast. He was glad they'd decided to start at nine instead of earlier since they'd gotten in so late the night before; he couldn't imagine getting up even half an hour before he did and trying to drive two-thirds of the day. Hinata looked well-rested, though a shadow lurked in her eyes, as if she were worried about something. Sasuke considered asking her about it, but decided he shouldn't pry. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. Pushing her would only cause problems they didn't need this far from home, when they still had two days in a van with only each other and his dog for company.

Sasuke pulled the van out of the hotel's parking lot at eight-fifty-eight on the dot - not bad, considering. While Hinata happily went about asking him questions about various things to see and do in New York, Sumi and Soichiro nattered on in the back of his mind, demanding attention. If he had been at home, their insistence would have gotten him out of bed and downstairs to his computer. But right now, he had to focus on the road and what Hinata was saying. He couldn't devote any of his time or attention to his characters, no matter how loud they were.

After only an hour on the road, Hinata smiled and said out of nowhere, "You need to write, don't you?"

"What?" Sasuke glanced at her, his mind lagging slightly in processing her words. When he did, he felt a blush heat his cheeks. "What gave you that idea?"

"You've been making the vaguest of noises at me for the past twenty minutes solid. And when I told you that Hanabi texted me last night to say she and Konohamaru had run off to Bora Bora to elope, you said, 'What a plot.' And while I'm interested to hear you think matrimony between my sister and her boyfriend is worthy book material, I really do think you would have had a far more - ah, shall we say _enthusiastic_ reaction to the news." Hinata arched her eyebrows at him.

"They got _married_ last night?" Sasuke had thought things were serious between the two, but he didn't think it was _that_ serious. Besides, didn't kids that age need a parent's permission to get passports or something?

Hinata laughed. "No, I just said that to see if you were paying attention. Seriously, though, if you want to get off at the next exit and switch drivers, that's fine." She reached down to scratch behind Ninja's ears when he pointedly rested his head on the console between the front seats.

"It's not fair for you to start driving this early," Sasuke objected, albeit weakly. "We already decided I'd take the driving shift between breakfast and lunch, you between lunch and dinner, and then I'd take over again. And we'd only switch if one of us got tired, or sick, or something."

"I think this qualifies under the heading of 'or something,'" Hinata pointed out dryly. "Honestly, Sasuke, I don't mind driving. You're an author, and you _need_ to write when you need to write. I won't say I understand it, but I respect it. I'm not going to ask you to ignore it just because we made a really flexible agreement two weeks ago."

Relieved, Sasuke pulled off the interstate at the next exit and obligingly switched seats with Hinata. By the time she navigated to the on-ramp and pointed them in the right direction again, he already had his computer booted up, the correct file open, and started his fingers flying across the keys.

Sasuke was vaguely aware when Hinata asked him if he was hungry. He muttered something about "just some fries" and went back to work. He barely tasted the fries Hinata kept periodically tapping against his arm until he took them and put them in his mouth. His fingers felt wet every now and then, and he dimly realized he must have been reacting to Hinata handing him a cup. He wasn't particularly thirsty, so apparently he took drinks.

The van stopped, and he heard the driver's door open, then the back door. A little while later, both closed, and the vehicle started moving again. Sasuke tried to tear his attention away from his screen to see what was going on, but his thoughts were bombarding him too quickly. He needed to focus on his book, otherwise crucial ideas and plot details would be lost.

When Sasuke - hands cramping, eyes burning, and head pounding - finally looked up from his screen, he was shocked at what he saw. "The _Pennsylvania Turnpike_?" He nearly choked as he snapped his gaze down to the clock on the dash. "_Five-thirty _in the afternoon? Hinata, why didn't you get me to take over?"

Hinata ignored him as she put down the window and retrieved their ticket stub. She tucked it onto the dash, then calmly returned the van to gear and navigated past the raised arm which had been previously blocking their way. "You were busy," she said serenely. "And traffic hasn't been bad at all. It was enough of a fight to get you to eat and drink something; I didn't want to disturb you any more to have you take _hours_ away from your writing, instead of only a few seconds. I figure the food was good for your health, which you need to maintain for your writing, so I didn't feel badly pulling you away for that." She glanced in the rearview mirror, then her side one, before smoothly changing lanes. "As for pulling you away so you could drive? I thought that would be detrimental to your sanity, not to mention your story. And besides, who am I to deprive your adoring fans from the next Uchiha Sasuke thriller novel?"

"But I-" Sasuke began to protest weakly.

She lifted one hand off the wheel to throw it briskly up between them. "Don't argue," she said. "What's done is done, and we're in Pennsylvania now. We can stop for dinner soon, and then, if you're still so determined, you can take over driving."

Sasuke wished he could crawl into the back with Ninja and hide under the dog's blanket. How in the _world_ could he have let time get away from him so badly he left Hinata to drive seven and a half _hours_, with only a break to eat and another to let the dog have a chance to do his business? Plus, undoubtedly, to fuel up, which she undoubtedly paid for out of her own pocket since she couldn't get his attention to get his credit card from him. What kind of man _was_ he?

Not to mention the fact he missed most of Indiana and _all_ of Ohio, plus a sliver of West Virginia, thanks to his preoccupation. Three states they'd been through, and he hadn't noticed even so much as a single road sign in any of them. He was the most despicable sort of man, he really was.

When they stopped at another fast food place so Ninja could eat at an outdoor table with them (Sasuke would be glad when they got to New York and could finally eat at an _in_door restaurant), Hinata dug some Ibuprofen out of her purse for his headache. Between those and the caffeine in his drink, by the time he climbed into the driver's seat, he was feeling more human, though no less a cad.

"I am _so_ sorry, Hinata," he apologized again once they were back on the turnpike. "I feel like such a despicable-"

"_Don't_." She laughed at his half-guilty, half-shocked expression. "Sasuke, do you really think I haven't gotten involved in something and completely lost track of time even once in my life? I've read books so good I've stayed up till six o'clock in the morning to read them - and I had to get up at seven to get ready for work. When you're really into something, it's easy to lose track of time. And please believe me: if I had needed you to take over, I would have pulled you out of your creative haze. But I was fine driving, and you were fine in your book world, and we're still right on schedule. There was no harm done to either party."

Well, when Hinata put it _that_ way... "All right," Sasuke relented. "But seriously, no more writing for me until we're in New York. I was a little behind because of getting ready for the trip, but that binge just more than made up for it. So I'll do my share of driving for the rest of the trip, okay?"

Hinata put up her hands and graciously agreed, then they both lapsed into silence for a while as the miles slipped by on the seemingly endless black ribbon of road beneath them. As darkness encroached outside, she began to hum along with the music playing on his mp3 player. They'd both agreed at the start whoever was driving got to choose the music, and to their surprise, they found out they had similar tastes, so neither drove the other crazy.

They arrived at their hotel in Somerset, Pennsylvania ten minutes ahead of schedule, thanks to the surprisingly light traffic they'd encountered. The man at the desk kept darting nervous glances at Ninja, whose return regard was contemptuous, as if the little man weren't worth his lordly purebred shepherd attention. Sasuke heard Hinata giggle quietly behind him, where she stood back a ways standing guard over their luggage. Sasuke couldn't help a quiet chuckle himself as he accepted the keycards for his and Hinata's rooms.

After a quick goodnight at the side-by-side doors to their rooms, they separated. While Ninja went about becoming well-acquainted with the room via his nose, Sasuke put down his laptop case on the desk, his suitcase on the chair in the corner, and shed his shoes right before collapsing, fully clothed, atop the still-made bed, arms spread wide to either side. For a moment he stared up at the ceiling, wondering if it would be too much effort to change clothes and pull down the covers, but his buzzing phone (sitting next to his laptop case) answered the question for him.

Opening the text, Sasuke found a message from Hinata. _Turn on channel 4 on the TV!_

Scrambling for the remote, Sasuke turned on the flat-screen HD television across from the bed and changed the channel.

On screen, a woman with pouty red-painted lips and sleek blonde hair was speaking into the camera. Above her left shoulder, a picture of Sasuke's back cover photo hovered with his name just beneath it. "-happy to report," the woman was saying, "Uchiha Sasuke's agent confirmed today he will be coming to the New York premiere of the newest movie based one of his books, _Head Shot_. Akira?"

The camera cut to a man with shaggy dark hair and slightly wild, fanatic dark eyes. "Yes, Chiharu, that's right. The elusive thriller novelist, who hasn't made a public appearance since the premiere of his last movie, _Metronome_, two years ago, is coming back to New York for _Head Shot_. The red carpet coverage starts right here at seven o'clock, with myself and Chiharu getting you up-close-and-personal interviews with the director, cast, and perhaps even the legendary novelist himself."

A split screen appeared, with Chiharu in the studio on the right. "And what do you think of the rumor going around that he's actually going to bring a _date_ with him this time, Akira?"

Shrugging, Akira offered his audience a roguish half-grin. "At the moment it's just that, Chiharu, a rumor. But I for one would like to see this daring woman who has brought Sasuke out of his remote mansion and back into the spotlight."

Chiharu laughed, a deep and raspy noise which made Sasuke wince. "Perhaps we'll get lucky and see the author and his mysterious date around the city before the premiere. But either way, we'll be right here with coverage about this highly-anticipated event right up to the red carpet waltz on Thursday night. _Head Shot_ is rated PG-13 for violence, scary images, and-"

Sasuke flipped off the TV with a groan and reached for his phone. It rang only once before Hinata picked up on the other end, and he didn't even wait for her to get all the way through her greeting before he spoke. "Did you watch the whole thing?" he demanded.

"Yes." He heard a slight chattering sound, then Hinata whispered, "Do - do you think Jiraiya told them?"

"I don't know." Sasuke had told his agent to keep Hinata's presence at the red-carpet event strictly hush-hush, but if Jiraiya had seen an opportunity to help stir up the hype for the movie, Sasuke had no doubt the man would take it. Though Jiraiya mostly did what he could to keep his authors happy, he was a savvy businessman and willing to go to great lengths to keep his clients in the spotlight (even if it was a metaphorical one, in Sasuke's case). "If he is the leak, though, at least he kept your name out of it."

"But we'll _never_ be able to go anywhere in New York now," Hinata moaned. "With the papparazzi on the hunt for any sign of us, we'll be stuck in the hotel until Thursday."

"I doubt that," Sasuke told her reassuringly. "Think about it, Hinata. They have no idea what you look like, and I like to think I only _vaguely_ resemble the man on the back cover of my books. As long as we walk everywhere, acting like we belong, or drive ourselves everywhere - perhaps we can risk a taxi now and then, but definitely no limo rides till the premiere - we should be fine. Even if Jiraiya did let it slip I'm bringing a date to this year's premiere, he won't breathe a word about where we're staying or what our itinerary is the rest of our stay. Especially since he has only the vaguest idea of where we're going and what we're doing, anyway." As a matter of fact, the only thing Jiraiya knew for sure was the Broadway play, and then only becuase he was the one to secure Sasuke and Hinata tickets. "It's going to be okay, Hinata. Everything will be fine."

Hinata drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "You're sure?" she queried uncertainly.

With a bravery he didn't feel, Sasuke assured her, "Absolutely."

By the time they hung up a few minutes later, even Sasuke was starting to believe it. After all, Temari's other brother Kankuro was an actor (not a major star, but he'd been in a handful of movies and was a regular on a prime time TV show), and he'd spent half the wedding reception giving Sasuke tips on how to disguise his appearance. "You know," Kankuro had said, "if you ever wanted to go out in public and not be recognized. I do it all the time."

The most Sasuke had ever done was wear a hat, sunglasses, and baggy clothes (which had worked, up to a certain point). But he still remembered Kankuro's tips, and would certainly keep them as a handy option, just in case.

Because, after all, Sasuke was not in New York to make headlines. He was only going to show Hinata a good time. And when they returned to Konoha, it would be as the same vaguely interesting people they were when they left.

Sasuke would make certain of it.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I really loved Hinata's POV in this chapter, but I _really_ understood Sasuke's. I've been there more times than I can count. Seriously, when I really get into the writing groove, everything around me just vanishes. I've had people have to shout my name several times to get my attention (and then they're annoyed at me, but the feeling's mutual!), throw something at me, etc. It's some of my favorite times to write, because I'm so sucked into my story's world that I'm _there_, and that immersive experience makes the words flow, and I get so much done in one sitting, even though I pay for it afterwards because I'm _so_ tired. But it's worth it. And can I just mention how glad I am I _finally_ got to share the contents of the book Hinata found? _Finally!_ Aiyee, they've been mentioned on TV! (Mostly Sasuke, but still...) It makes _me_ even more excited for the premiere night. I'm so excited for everything I'm bringing to you on their trip, really. There are maybe one or two parts I can point to and say "this is what I'm _most_ excited about," but as for the rest, I'm so equally excited I can't pick a second, third, etc., favorite. So until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	33. Crush

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _FallenHime_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _Danish78_, _WarFlower_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Break Blade_, _kibagaaralover18_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _sirenmergirl_, and _Tamani _for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And we reach a chapter we've all been waiting for - the New York arrival! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXIII~***

_~Crush~_

* * *

Ninja whimpered for the fourth time in the past ten minutes and shoved his head under his pillow, tail tucked tightly against his hind legs.

Hinata considered crawling into the back and joining him. Despite the combined sounds of Sasuke's music, the soft purr of the van's engine, and the blowing air conditioner, the squealing brakes of the delivery truck one lane to their left and one car-length to their rear still managed to screech above them all. And adding to the annoyance factor? Being caught in stop-and-go traffic as they approached Manhattan from Jersey City. Vehicles of all shapes, sizes, and colors crammed around them, hemming them in. The suncats bouncing from the back glass of cars, trucks, and vans, as well as from chrome and rearview mirrors, sent sharp jabs of pain into her head through her eyes, making the headache she already had worse and seriously impeding her excitement as the New York skyline steadily rose up ahead of them.

The mass of traffic in which they were embedded inched forward another few feet, funneling toward the Holland Tunnel. The truck's brakes shrieked as if enduring eternal torment. Hinata battled the urge to cover her ears with her hands, and looked sideways at Sasuke. He looked like he fought the same urge. His right hand tightly gripped the steering wheel, the fingers of his left twitching slightly where they rested on his thigh. Though he mostly kept his eyes focused straight ahead, ever so often they flickered to the outside rearview mirror as a muscle in his jaw ticked.

As if sensing her gaze, he briefly looked her way and forced a crooked smile. "Hopefully," he said, "once we get through the tunnel, he'll go one way, and we'll go another."

Hinata smiled weakly back at him. "From your lips," she said with a quick glance skyward. Her thoughts skewed off to the passage ahead of them. She hadn't minded the tunnels under the mountains in Pennsylvania; had actually thought them pretty neat, coming one right after the other as they did. After all, mountains didn't - leak. But the Holland Tunnel ran _under_ the Hudson River. Just thinking about all that water overhead made her heart rate accelerate and her breathing want to go quick and shallow. And, if she remembered correctly, didn't some kind of fault line run under or near the city? What were the chances of it deciding to go off _now_?

Partly to distract herself, partly to try to cover her dread, she said a little too brightly, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

The traffic shifted forward another several feet. They were now only a couple of vehicles away from the tollbooth a short distance from the mouth of the tunnel. Sasuke waited until they halted again before replying, "Sleep in. After that tomorrow's pretty much a clean slate. We can go shopping, take a carriage ride around Central Park, visit the Statue of Liberty, go to the top floor of the Empire State Building - whatever you want. Day after that, though, we'll go to dinner at a certain restaurant, then see a Broadway show."

That made Hinata bounce in her seat a little in excitement. "I've wanted to see a show on the _actual_ Broadway ever since I was a little girl. Mother used to tell me stories of the time she and Father went when they were in New York for business once. She said it was incredible."

Sasuke nodded. "I almost went to see one when I was in New York last time, but I, ah, chickened out at the last minute. I only stayed in the city for a couple of days, anyway, and I mostly kept to my hotel room then. This time, though, since you're with me, things will be different." He let his foot off the brake, and they rolled forward another dozen feet or so, the sound of the truck's screechy brakes seeming to reflect back at them. Ninja let out a disgusted grumble, which quite nicely summarized the feelings of everyone in the van - and everyone stuck in the traffic jam, for that matter.

Hinata twisted round in her seat, leaning against the slight resistance of her seatbelt to pat the shepherd's haunch, the only part of him she could reach. "Poor puppy," she murmured soothingly. "It's got to be so much worse for you with your sensitive ears."

Ninja peeped out from beneath his pillow, a pitiful look in his brown eyes, as though he were trying to say _Make it stop!_ Hinata lightly combed her fingertips across the dog's glossy black fur, finding the repetitive motion to have a calming effect on her as well.

The sound of Sasuke's window whirring open, followed by him talking to the tollbooth attendant, broke Hinata's brief tranquil mood. She straightened and turned in her seat, her anxiety level ratcheting up again when she saw how close they were to entering the mouth of the tunnel. As she watched vehicle after vehicle hypnotically disappear into what seemed darkness compared to the bright sunlight outside, her fingers unconsciously gripped the edges of her smooth leather seat. She fought back an urge to beg Sasuke to back up, somehow turn around, and get them out of there.

_For Heaven's sake, Hinata!_ she scolded herself. _Thousands of cars go through this tunnel _every day_, with no problems at all. Quit being such a neurotic, claustrophobic nit-_

Sasuke's right hand closed around her left in a warm, strong, yet gentle grip. "Hina, I've been meaning to ask your opinion about something," he said easily, "you being a librarian. It's about children's literature, actually. My niece wants me to write a book she can read, and I was thinking maybe-" He began describing his ideas about an adventurous little girl and her devoted canine companion (who sounded very much like a somewhat older Karura, and Ninja), and their slightly fantastical escapades.

Though at first politely concealing her surprise that _Uchiha Sasuke_, of all people! planned to write a children's book, Hinata soon found herself caught up in his delightfully whimsical world. Under the influence of his mellow, light baritone, her anxiety wisped away; and soon even the echoing screech of the delivery truck's brakes became a minor irritant. When, at the end of it, he asked, "So, do you think it has a chance in today's market?" she replied instantly and sincerely, "I think it has more than a chance of being published; I think it'll put you in the way of cracking another best seller's list. You'll use a pen name?"

He laughed. "I imagine Jiraiya will insist on it. No matter how much he grumbles about my preference for avoiding the public eye, he's worked hard to cultivate it into an air of mystique around me. Having his moody and mysterious thriller writer morph into the author of a series of children's books won't exactly foster that image. I don't know how well that's going to play with Karura, though. She told me during this last visit she likes telling her friends that her uncle is an author." He turned his head briefly to smile at her as the GPS rattled off a new set of driving directions. "And we're out of the tunnel now. Welcome to New York."

Hinata gasped, her head whipping around to the window so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath of wonder as her eyes tracked up, and up, and up to where the westering sunlight gleamed and flashed from the tops of the buildings around them, though shadows held sway at street level. Her gaze dropped downward again, drinking in the tightly confined bustle of traffic, both vehicular and, on the sidewalks, pedestrian. "Oh - my - _stars!_" she breathed reverently, barely even noticing as their course diverged from the noisy truck that had plagued them for so long. She cast him a shining look. "Sasuke, we're _here_, we're actually here, in _New York!_"

Sasuke's phone chose that moment to go off with Jiraiya's ringtone, which Hinata had learned to recognize over the course of their trip. As Sasuke took the call, she gawked about shamelessly as they headed deep into midtown, trying hard to keep her outbursts of excitement somewhat muted so as not to distract him too much. She forgot about her headache. She forgot about how sore her bottom was from the long hours of riding and driving. It was all just so overwhelming, and new, and marvelous, and overwhelming, and-

She was dimly aware of Sasuke putting his phone back in the holder. "Jiraiya said he'll meet us at the hotel," he said, drawing her attention back inside the van. He tossed her a quick look, that lopsided grin she found so endearing on his lips. "If anything, he sounds even more excited than you. And you're pretty excited. I'd almost think you'd never been to a big city before. San Francisco, wasn't it? And Chicago?"

"I didn't get to do any sightseeing in either of those cities. Those were business trips for my father. While he spent the days and a good chunk of the evenings in meetings, I spent the time in our hotel suite," Hinata said simply. "I only saw the Golden Gate bridge at a distance from where we stayed. And the most I saw of Millionaire's Row in Chicago was when we had to drive along it. But there's something special about New York, and," she felt color rise to her cheeks, but she plowed ahead anyway, "being here with you makes it even more so."

Far from looking put off by what Hinata feared could be taken as forwardness, Sasuke looked shyly pleased. Nodding his head forward slightly, he said diffidently, "Thank you. And you might want to take a look out your window, then. We're coming up on Grand Central Station."

Hinata gasped. Pivoting in her seat, she rolled down her window and stuck her head out to drink in a glimpse of the twin lions, so familiar from movies and TV shows and books, standing guard outside the entrance. "Oh, Sasuke, it _is_! It's Grand Central Station!" she exclaimed over the suddenly louder traffic sounds pouring in. She craned around to keep the magnificent facade in sight as long as possible.

Sasuke laughed, though he didn't look away from the crush of cars pressing around them on all sides. "So it was. We should have a chance to visit it this trip, since it's only a few blocks from Times Square. But if we don't have time to do it justice, we'll do it for sure next time, okay?"

Hinata felt her breath catch as she pulled her head back into the van. She glanced over at him, but he gave no outward sign he realized the implications of what he'd said. _Another trip to New York with Sasuke_. The concept of returning at a later date was certainly attractive. After all, there was no way they could see everything they wanted to this trip. So why not come back again later? A warm glow started in her midsection and spread to suffuse her entire body. "That would be - great," she said softly and sincerely. Casting her a little sideways smile, Sasuke reached over to take her hand again.

Finally, Sasuke pulled the van to a stop in front of a building with three double glass doors leading into it. Hinata lifted her gaze slightly, up past the doorman (the hotel had a _doorman_!), to see a sign above the doors with bold gold lettering: _The Waldorf-Astoria_.

She nearly choked. "You're kidding, right?" she gasped. "We're staying at the _Waldorf-Astoria_? The place where everyone from famous actors, singers, and even _royalty_ has stayed? Where the American hearings were held after _Titanic_ sank in 1912?" It was the kind of place Hinata thought she would only _dream_ of staying: a historical art-deco hotel, famous for _so_ many reasons, covering an _entire city block_, and home to no fewer than _three_ restaurants, not to mention a spa. She felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head and her jaw was going to unhinge.

Sasuke grinned impishly at her, looking as relaxed as if he had expected just that reaction. "Surprise."

They got out of the van, leaving it to the valet parking service and their luggage to the bell hops who descended with gold, wheeled carts. The crisply uniformed doorman smiled and welcomed them as he pulled open a door with his white-gloved hand, never blinking an eye at Ninja, who paced alertly along on lead at his master's side.

Inside, the cool lobby made her feel as if they'd been transported back in time. Hinata marveled at the beautiful marble staircase, the soaring columns with gold trim, and the massive blue and gold windows above and behind them. Just as she started to drift toward the concierge desk, Jiraiya came down the steps with his arms held wide, beaming like a beardless Father Christmas. He crossed to stop in front of them. "Welcome, welcome to New York!" he boomed. He shook Sasuke's hand enthusiastically before turning to take both of Hinata's between his own massive paws. "Your penthouse suite awaits you."

Thankfully, the lobby was mostly empty. Those who glanced their way did a double take when they saw Ninja, but didn't seem to recognize Sasuke. Jiraiya quickly took charge of the trio, leading them directly to the elevators. He used a key card for the private elevator to get them up to the penthouse, which overlooked the city far below - and owned an excellent view of the Empire State Building.

Ninja wagged his tail enthusiastically and began to explore as soon as Sasuke took the leash off him. Hinata gravitated to the windows and stared out over the glittering expanse of the city. Despite her exhaustion, she longed to go down there and start exploring _now_.

Jiraiya interrupted her rapturous perusal of the cityscape spread out before her by saying, "C'mon, kids, and I'll give you a tour of the place."

Hinata reluctantly tore herself away from the view, and got her first real eyeful of the living room. Easily at least twice the size of her living room at home, its cool blues and sleek silver, its highly polished furniture, the electric fireplace, the sofas (_sofas!_), and flower arrangements screamed luxury and elegance.

Jiraiya next led them to a formal dining room, complete with a cherry sideboard and a long table that would seat ten. Beyond that was the kitchen: not a cramped, miniaturized kitchenette, but a full-sized kitchen, equipped with the latest in appliances and stocked with all she needed to feed both herself and Sasuke for a week without even stirring from the suite. They proceeded to Hinata's bedroom, where a massive bed rested against the wall opposite the two windows with with a framed watercolor mounted on the wall between them. Across from the door stood yet another fireplace, with two chairs artfully arranged on either side. An old-fashioned clock graced the mantle, and a gold-trimmed mirror hung just above that. Lamps done in the style of candle holders hung on either side of the fireplace, while a tea set perched on the table between the chairs.

Hinata decided she was aboslutely, positively, irrevocably, _in love, _though, when she saw her bathroom. Besides the toilet (which she'd halfway expected to be gold-plated), a huge vanity and a combined bath/shower shared the expanse with an attractive dressing table, complete with stool and mirror. Windows allowed natural light to pour into the room, though the shades could be drawn to ensure privacy, she was relieved to see.

Sasuke's bedroom/bathroom were just as impressive and spacious, though distinctly masculine in tone. Once they were back in the living room, Jiraiya, grinning hugely, asked, "So, how do you like it?"

Hinata, her eyes huge, said wonderingly, "It's - it's _incredible_! It's bigger than my condo; bigger than my cousin's _house_!"

Jiraiya laughed. "I thought you might. Sasuke actually didn't stay here his last trip, but I wouldn't settle for anything less this time around, especially after I found out you were coming, too. The Waldorf-Astoria is _the_ premier hotel in New York City, and I figure it's only the best for the two of you."

Sasuke looked a little awestruck himself. "Jiraiya," he said slowly, "you've done some pretty amazing things during your stint thus far as my agent, but I think you've _really_ outdone yourself this time."

Grinning smugly, Jiraiya nodded. "And don't you forget it." Winking at them both, the big white-haired man ambled toward the doorway leading to the foyer, where the elevator waited to take him back down to the lobby. "For now, I'll leave you two lovebirds to get settled in. Call me if you need something, all right? I'll see you tomorrow!" With a jaunty wave, he vanished around the corner.

Hinata collapsed into one of the brocaded chairs, her head spinning. "This is - incredible." Beyond incredible, really, but it was the only word she could think of close enough to describe the sheer _opulance _of everything. She didn't even want to _consider_ what one night's stay would cost, let alone nearly a week's worth. She had a feeling the word _astronomical_ wouldn't even _begin_ to describe it.

But right now, not even that seemed to matter. She was in New York, living in a fairy tale from which she never wanted to wake...

...And with the prince of her dreams, no less.

* * *

In the two years since Sasuke had last been in New York for the premiere of _Metronome_, he'd forgotten how big, and noisy, and _bright_ it was. Staying at home in his quiet mansion in Konoha often made him think the rest of the world must be the same way.

Standing in front of the huge window in his bedroom at the Waldorf-Astoria with his hands in his pockets, he looked down at the soaring buildings spreading out before him, all illuminated from within by a billion golden pinpricks of light. A thousand things waited to be done in New York, and he knew he and Hinata were going to get to do only a fraction of them.

He'd been thinking about that very thing when they drove past Grand Central Station. Which would be why he said what he had about their visiting the iconic spot on their next visit. Which obviously implied there _would_ be a next visit! While he wouldn't mind coming back (at a point in time when there _wasn't_ a movie premiere he had to attend), he had no guarantee Hinata felt the same way. This trip had to be a resounding success if he was ever going to have hope of another.

Ninja trotted over and sat down next to his master, ears pricked and head turning slowly as he surveyed the same sights. Sasuke wondered, as he sometimes did, what his dog saw when he looked at the same things humans did. Did he realize he was looking down on a massive city, or did he just think it was some strange star-spangled sky he observed from above? He had no way of knowing, and that frustrated Sasuke for reasons he couldn't quite grasp.

Scratching Ninja briefly between his ears, Sasuke went to the bedside table and picked up his cell phone. He'd been debating calling his brother on and off ever since seeing that television story about him and his "mysterious date." He didn't want to do anything to draw attention to him and Hinata, but at the same time, he wanted some protection from the media, especially during the movie premiere. And he didn't know of any better personal protection business than that run by his brother.

Sasuke dialed the number which was slowly becoming familiar to him, waiting through three rings until Itachi picked up the phone on the other end. "Hello, little brother! How goes the writing?"

"Well enough." Biting his lower lip, Sasuke went back to the window, unable to keep himself away from the view for long. He said abruptly, "Look, Itachi, I'm in - in New York."

The silence on the other end was no less disconcerting for its being expected. "You're in _New York_? As in the home of the Empire State Building, Broadway, and the Statue of Liberty?"

Sasuke heard Temari say something quickly in the background. He could just imagine the look of shock on his sister-in-law's face as he replied to his brother's question. "Yeah. I decided to come ahead to New York and attend the premiere of _Head Shot_."

"That's great! I'm glad to hear you went. I hoped you would, but I didn't want to say anything the last few times we've talked." Itachi cleared his throat, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "It was your decision to make, and I didn't want to do anything to make it harder."

"I appreciate that. Look, why I'm calling is - well..." He took a deep breath and started over. "When I first decided to come, I added a stipulation to myself: I'd make the trip if Hinata agreed to come with me as my date. And, well, she did. We're going to be out and about in New York the next few days, and then of course there's the premiere, and _especially_ after that, when everyone knows what Hinata looks like, we're going to be easy to spot. And to be honest, I want to keep the media - not to mention any fans who want to get _too_ up close and personal - at bay as long as possible." Sasuke chuckled dryly. "So I wondered if I could hire a couple of your men to be an inconspicuous shadow. I don't want them hanging around too close, drawing attention to us. Just nearby, ready to intervene if necessary." If it had just been Sasuke, he wouldn't have bothered. But he wanted Hinata to enjoy the trip, and come out of with most of her anonymity intact.

"I understand." The shift of the tone of his voice reflected Itachi's change from big brother to business owner. "Let me see who I've got available..."

Sasuke heard clicking computer keys in the background, and murmuring voices as Itachi and Temari apparently discussed the issue. He waited patiently, knowing his brother would speak up when he finally had something to share.

"Okay," Itachi finally said slowly, "I think I've got something. Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo just finished up a job in Maine. They're due to come back tomorrow, but I can call them tonight and have them re-route to New York. They should be there by noon tomorrow." A pause, then Itachi added, "They're two of my best men. They both love to have fun, but they know when it's time to be serious. They'll be discreet when they follow you, and they've had to deal with papparazzi - and out of control fans - before, so they know what to do if some start bothering you."

"All right. Thanks. How are things going with you? How's Temari?" The last time he'd talked to Karura, she gave him a ten-minute long report on her future brother or sister.

"Morning sickness isn't too bad. She's definitely going to go ahead with commentating the U.S. Open later this month, and she's feeling confident about the Australian Open early next year. But after that, it's mostly up in the air, though she's definitely skipping the French." Itachi chuckled quietly. "Actually, we're all kind of looking forward to the vacation. Staying home in Florida for a while will feel nice after jetting all over the world like clockwork."

Temari said something in the background again. Itachi excused himself for a moment, then came back. "But since our vacation hasn't started _yet_, Temari asked if you want us to come to New York a little early and support you on Thursday night. That's when the premiere is, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke considered that, thinking about how nice it would be to have his older brother, his niece, and yes, even his sister-in-law, here with him. But he'd heard the wistfulness in Itachi's voice when he talked about staying put in Florida, and knew it was selfish of him to drag his family away from home earlier than they had to leave it at the end of August. "No, it's all right. You all stay there, though I _will_ ask you watch the red carpet coverage on television." He gave Itachi the channel and time from where he'd seen it the night before.

"We'll definitely be watching. But Sasuke, are you sure? We're already coming to New York in only a week or so. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to come a little early." Itachi's voice was neutral, not giving Sasuke a clue about his thoughts. Did he really want to come, or did he really want to stay home?

Sasuke honestly couldn't tell. But he knew even if his family did come, it was probably too late to include them in any of the red carpet festivities. They would spend time together, yes, but Itachi, Temari, and Karura would still wind up watching everything on television. "While I appreciate the offer, you stay home and enjoy your time off before the U.S. Open. Besides, Temari needs as much rest before then as possible, right?" He'd never known a pregnant woman, nor done any research on them, so he had no idea if that was right or not. But it seemed like rest would be an important thing to a woman expecting a baby.

"Yes, that's right. Thanks, Sasuke. And we'll all watch the red carpet coverage on Thursday night." He laughed. "We'll even let Karura stay up so she can watch her uncle. She's in bed now, but we'll tell her tomorrow."

"Okay. Is there anything in particular I need to do for - what were their names? Izumo and Kotetsu, was it? - when they get here?" Sasuke had never been particularly interested in the family business, though he did hold nearly half of it and received tidy dividends. But the running of it, and how each bodyguard's job worked, never really concerned him - until now.

"Yes, Izumo and Kotetsu. If you and Hinata could come up with a general idea of where all you're planning on going, that would help. They've worked in New York before, so they have a good idea of the lay of the land. If you could avoid any dark alleys, though, that would be a great help." The brothers shared a laugh. "Where are you staying, so I know where to send them when they get there?"

"The Waldorf-Astoria." Sasuke cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels, wondering exactly how he should break the news to his brother. "We're - ah - staying in one of the penthouse suites. Jiraiya worked with the PR people for _Head Shot_ handling all those arrangements, so..." He trailed off. While he liked the suite, he kind of wished for something a little smaller. It felt like he, Hinata, and Ninja were rattling around in a palace or something, with a ton of extra space they didn't need, or even really _want_.

Itachi whistled, long and low. "Wow, little brother, you're moving up in the world. _Way_ up." He cleared his throat, then added with a note of amusement, "Literally as well as figuratively."

"Oh, shut up." But Sasuke laughed. "We'll talk again soon, right?"

"Definitely. If you don't mind, call down to the front desk at some point tonight or tomorrow morning and let them know your bodyguards are coming." More clicking as Itachi presumably continued working on his computer.

"Sure. I'll do that as soon as we hang up." They finished with some idle chit-chat, then said goodbye and disconnected. Sasuke phoned down to the front desk and told the concierge on duty two bodyguards would show up the next day around noon, then gave the woman Izumo and Kotetsu's names and requested a call when they arrived.

After he hung up from that call, Sasuke looked around the room, wondering what to do next. Even though exhaustion tugged at his limbs, he was too wired to sleep. Nerves and excitement churned away in his stomach, and the voices of his characters began chattering away again, prompting him to set up his computer and turn it on.

He took a detour to the kitchen for a snack and something to drink. On his way back to his room, he stopped by Hinata's, unsurprised to see no hint of light shining out from beneath the door. After they'd returned from having dinner in one of the hotel's restaurants (she'd offered to cook, but he wouldn't hear of it), she'd barely been able to keep her eyes open, and excused herself fairly quickly. Brushing his fingers across the surface of the door, Sasuke went back to his room and shut himself in. He had a plot twist to write, before it skittered away to the dark corners where good ideas went - never to be seen again - when they were ignored.

By the time he turned off his computer, it was quarter to five in the morning and Sasuke was only two chapters away from the end of his new book. But the rest of it could wait.

For now, he needed rest so he could be at his very best for Hinata and her introduction to New York.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ugh, that squealy-braked truck. I still hear it in my nightmares sometimes. On my own trip to New York, I got stuck in traffic with it nearby, and went all the way from Jersey to New York with that thing screeching its way along behind me. And thankfully I wasn't driving when I got to the Holland Tunnel, because I freaked out (I don't like tunnels under water). But once we got into the city, I loved it! I got to see everything Hinata did (plus a helicopter landing on the _Intrepid_!), and the traffic was a nightmare. I thought we were going to crash at least 20 times. Yikes. But NY is _amazing_! And now they're there, and there's a _ton_ of stuff for them to see and do. Including the premiere, which is only 3 chapters away now! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	34. Tour

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Break Blade_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _uahi_, _anonnie_, _Guest_, _Danish78_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, and _Bakamei_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** The premiere is the chapter after next! We're getting so close! But first: a tour of NYC (which was so much fun when I did it! And yes, I reacted the exact same way to Times Square as Hinata did) and an interesting proposition. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXIV~***

_~Tour~_

* * *

Hinata's feet screamed with pain from all the walking. Her mouth felt as dry as cotten, all hints of moisture sapped away by the almost intolerably stuffy New York summer heat. Her brain felt overloaded from everything she'd seen over the course of the day.

And yet she wouldn't trade a moment of her time in New York so far for anything.

Once Kotetsu and Izumo, the bodyguards Sasuke's brother Itachi sent to be their discreet protection, arrived, the two of them donned cool clothes and comfortable shoes and took off. Sasuke put on a hat to hide his distinctive hair and sunglasses to partially obscure his face. Hinata wore sunglasses as well, noting that several other people out and about also wore hats, glasses, or both. It surprised her how easy it was to blend in with the bustling crowd, none of whom seemed interested in anyone else around them except as obstacles to be navigated.

The day started out a little before noon with a stroll through Times Square. For a moment Hinata just stood on the street corner, unable to stop herself from gaping at the gigantic television screen towering over the famous venue, recognizing with a thrill everything from television coverage of the ball drop on New Year's Eve.

After her classic touristy move, Sasuke surprised her with tickets to a _Titanic_ artifact exhibition. For two hours they strolled through halls built to mimic their 1912 ship counterparts; walked up the Grand Staircase; examined jewelry, dishes, and other items brought up from the debris field around the wreck; and enjoyed the air conditioning before going back out in the full summer heat.

A quick bite of lunch later, they made their way down Fifth Avenue, stopping in stores Hinata had only _dreamed_ of visiting. She'd never really felt the urge to go crazy shopping before; but she lost her head just a little bit at those stores, though she kept herself from dipping into the savings building up from what her father had originally given her.

They swung by the hotel to drop off their (mostly her) purchases, and then Sasuke took her to Central Park with Ninja, where they settled into a carriage for a leisurely tour of at least part of the massive grounds.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Hinata casually scanned the area, trying to spot Izumo and Kotetsu. Though she'd met the two earlier in the day and knew what they looked like, she had yet to be able to spot them throughout the day. Sasuke, apparently, had not been exaggerating their abilities when he explained to her what they would be doing, and why.

Sasuke stretched out his legs in the space between them and leaned his head back against the velvet back of his seat. Ninja shifted his head where he lay on the floor and plopped it atop his master's foot. After smiling at his dog, the author said, "Tomorrow? Most of the day's open, until about five-thirty or so. Then we'll get dressed, go to dinner, and take in a Broadway show at the Majestic."

Hinata's eyes lit. "What are we going to see?" she asked. Then she frowned. "Not _Phantom of the Opera_, I hope? I like the music, but the story creeps me out." Heat flooded her face at the ungraciousness of her words. "I'm sorry," she hastily added in a small voice. "That didn't come out right."

Sasuke shook his head, smiling indulgently. "No, not _Phantom_. But it's a surprise. You won't find out what it is until we get there." Tilting up his hat a bit so he could look at her from beneath its brim, he asked, "Do you want to do anything in particular tonight, or just rest from today?"

Wiggling her toes inside her comfortable walking shoes, Hinata groaned. "I think I'll opt for just resting tonight, if that's all right? As much as I've enjoyed today, I'd like to crash in the suite and enjoy staying in one place for a while. I'll be ready to go again tomorrow, I promise."

Chuckling, Sasuke pushed his sunglasses up on his nose and rolled his head to the side, admiring the pond they were passing. "Me too, but you're right. Resting tonight sounds great."

At the end of their carriage ride, Sasuke took up Ninja's leash again before helping Hinata out of the conveyance. As they turned their tired steps back toward the hotel, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and asked, "Are you still thinking about reading one of my books?" He kept his voice low, though there was no one close enough to overhear his question.

Hinata thought about that for a moment. She'd seen several of his books in one of the stores they'd gone into earlier, on an endcap with a huge cardboard poster of Sasuke next to it. He looked creepy, since it was a reproduction of the picture of him on the back of his books; nothing at all like the man at her side. The titles had definitely caught her eyes; she'd even considered picking up one or two to read the cover blurbs. But she hadn't reached for any of them. Hadn't wanted to act too interested, as a matter of fact, for several reasons. She thought Sasuke might be embarrassed if she did; and besides, she hadn't wanted to linger too long for fear someone would see them and connect the man in the cutout to the one standing in front of it. The similarities were there to see, if one looked closely enough - even if he was wearing a hat.

"I'm considering it," Hinata said cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

They walked in silence for a few moments, as Sasuke clearly considered the wisdom of voicing his next words. For a while, it looked like he regretted speaking; then, quietly, he said, "I want your honest opinion on something. But let's wait until we get back to the hotel for me to explain. I don't want to do it out here, where anyone might overhear."

Though the Waldorf-Astoria was only a couple of blocks from Central Park, it felt like it took half of forever to make it back. Then they had to get onto the private elevator and ride it up to their penthouse. By the time they seated themselves on lavishly comfortable chairs across from each other, Hinata wanted to scream, her curiosity was so high.

Blowing out a breath, Sasuke pulled his cap off and ran his hand through his inky hair, which somehow miraculously had come out looking like it hadn't been stuffed under a hat all day. "You see, it's almost time to release my next novel. I'm contractually obligated, which ordinarily isn't a problem for me. I finished my newest project, _Checkmate_, and sent it to Jiraiya. Everything went normally - until he called to tell me he basically hated it."

Hinata frowned. Jiraiya had struck her as one of Sasuke's biggest fans; beyond even that, his grandfatherly way around the author always made her smile. She couldn't imagine him saying something so strongly negative about one of Sasuke's books. "Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. He didn't say, and I admit I was too shocked - and hurt - to ask." Sasuke leaned over to drop his hat on the coffee table before slumping in his chair, head drooping to rest against the back of it. "I tried a different style when I wrote _Checkmate_. I didn't want to be known as someone who writes the same thing, over and over, so I went for something new, and apparently it turned out to be an epic fail. When Jiraiya told me it didn't work, I started working on the novel I'm writing now - which is almost done. It's still a little different, but I went back to my old style." Lifting his head, he pinned Hinata with those serious dark eyes of his, almost begging her to understand. "I trust your opinion. You've never read anything by me before. I know you're not a fan of the genre in general, but you did say you liked the movie version of _Metronome._ I hope you can be a neutral third party. If you agree, maybe you can read _Checkmate_ and tell me _why_ it's wrong. What's so off about it. And then, maybe - you can read my new novel, and - and make sure I'm not repeating the mistake?"

The vulnerability in Sasuke's eyes, in his expression, nearly stole Hinata's breath. The fact he trusted her so much to give her such critical authority over him and what he wrote... It boggled her mind. He knew she didn't like the genre of what he wrote, yet he still trusted her to read his work and give him an honest opinion - even if it meant she would completely tear it (and, vicariously) him down. She would never be cruel with her words (not to anyone, but _especially_ not to him), but the fact he trusted her regardless made a warm feeling spread through her chest.

"Sasuke, I-I don't know what to say." Hinata rubbed her thumb nervously against the palm of her opposite hand, trying to figure how best to phrase what she needed to say. "The fact you trust me - _thank you_."

His dark eyes lit. "So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes. I'll read them both and give you my honest opinion."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Sasuke rocketed out of his chair and went to his bedroom, Ninja hot on his heels. He came back out a minute later, holding out a thumb drive toward her. "Here," he said. "This has both novels on it."

Hinata accepted the portable drive, feeling like she should be wearing gloves or something. She knew a lot of people all over the world would go crazy if they could get their hands on Uchiha Sasuke's next book before it was published, and the honor had just been given to her. "Thank you," she said softly. "I'll go get my computer and get started right away."

Sasuke smiled with mingled excitement and dread. Hinata had a feeling he already halfway regretted asking her.

She determined she wouldn't let that happen. After seeing _Metronome_, she felt curious to see what two of the stories he wove looked like untouched by anyone else: editors, screenwriters, producers, anyone.

It would be a very interesting experience, indeed.

* * *

Through the rest of the evening - clear up until they retired to their separate rooms - Sasuke tried not to hover. He sprawled on one of the couches and pretended to read; but he couldn't stop himself from stealing frequent glances at Hinata where she sat curled up on the other sofa, and observing the ever-changing expressions on her face as she read _Checkmate_. Thus far he had yet to catch a positive expression on her face. None of her negative ones were extreme, but negative enough to make him feel anxious. Once in bed he lay awake for hours, his normal insomnia made worse by anticipating how she was going to react to his manuscripts.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning and entered the kitchen, he found Hinata already there, standing at the counter reading as she sipped on a cup of tea. A sweetly spicy smell permeated the kitchen, and he realized she was fixing cinnamon rolls.

"Morning," Sasuke said to her, stealing a glance at the clock, which read eight-fifteen.

"Hmm," Hinata hummed, never removing her gaze from her computer screen.

Sasuke stuck his head in the fridge to help himself resist the urge to go peer over her shoulder and see where, exactly, in _Checkmate_ she was. "What time did you go to bed last night?" he asked curiously.

Hinata finally looked away from her computer, pale eyes slightly foggy. "Hm? Oh. Um - around one-thirty, I think. Maybe closer to two?"

"And how long have you been up?" Sasuke withdrew from the fridge with a package of bacon and a carton of eggs balanced across his left arm.

"Half an hour." Hinata slipped on some protective gloves and pulled a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven, then smeared what appeared to be homemade (but probably wasn't since he didn't see any mixing bowls sitting around) cream cheese icing across their steaming tops. "Do you want some?" she asked, licking some stray frosting off her finger.

"No, thank you." Sasuke found a skillet and started it heating, biting his tongue against the urge to ask Hinata what she thought of _Checkmate_ thus far. "I'm not really a big fan of sweets."

"I remember, but I thought I'd ask anyway." Hinata got a plate and transferred some of the gooey sweets from the pan to it, then grabbed a fork and her computer and headed into the dining room. She came back a minute later for her tea, then disappeared again, that foggy look back in her eyes.

When Sasuke joined her again a few minutes later, it was with his own computer. He forced himself to check his e-mail as if everything were normal as he ate, hyper aware of Hinata sitting close by reading what he'd written. She was still dressed in a pair of capri pajama bottoms, baring her tattooed ankle, and a loose grey t-shirt with a faded picture of a famous cartoon strip canine in his flying ace persona. Her hair, sleep-tousled around her face and over her shoulders, made him itch to lean over and smooth it down, to feel those silky-looking locks sliding through his fingers.

And, yes, so he could get a look at her screen. He was positively shameless.

Aggravated at himself and his impatience, Sasuke ducked his head and glared at his own computer, forcing his mind to concentrate. Jiraiya had sent him a reminder about the show at the Majestic that night, as well as confirmation of a reservation at a nearby Japanese restaurant. He felt himself tense, wondering if Jiraiya had chosen that one deliberately, or if he booked a table there simply because of its convenience to the Waldorf-Astoria and the Majestic.

At that moment, Hinata made a strange noise. Sasuke jerked his head up from Jiraiya's e-mail to look at her, noting her wide eyes and parted lips - clearly an expression of surprise.

Sasuke liked surprising people with his books, but he had a feeling this was not a _pleasant_ kind of surprise. "Hinata?" he queried anxiously.

She looked up at him, and for a moment Sasuke felt like Hinata stared _through_ him. Then she blinked and said, "You mean that's _it_? That's the end? There's no more?"

Well, at least he knew where in _Checkmate_ she was. "Yes?" It came out sounding more like a question.

Hinata turned back to her computer screen, a disappointed expression on her face. "_Oh_," she said softly, the depth of her letdown contained in that one sigh.

"You didn't like it." This time, it was more of a statement than a question. The expression on Hinata's face made it clear she didn't, but Sasuke genuinely wanted to know _why_. "Why not?"

"Well, there's no _resolution_." Hinata pointed to her screen, then picked up her teacup and took another sip. "In _Metronome_ \- which I presume stayed fairly close to your book? yes? I thought so - there was a resolution. The good guys won, the bad guys lost. There was a _purpose_ to everything that happened." She held up her hands and shook her head. "In _Checkmate_, I saw nothing like that. There was no _reason_ to anything anyone did; the characters just rushed headlong from one bloody conflict to the next, so I couldn't connect with them. And while the villian was evil - the very personification of it! - she lost _so_ much of her power because she didn't have an equally powerful hero, or heroine, to offset her. She just seemed to be going on a killing spree for no reason, with no greater purpose or motivation. It was so _impersonal_, which kept me from really getting pulled into the story; unlike _Metronome_, which drew me right in."

Sasuke blinked. He'd never considered _Checkmate_ in that light before. He'd been so focused on feverishly working to bring his characters around to their bloody finale, he hadn't realized he was foregoing necessary plot and character development in favor of the typical horror tropes. He hadn't bothered to make sure there was a solid conflict, the basic foundation on which he'd built the rest of his books.

Rubbing his hand across his mouth once, twice, he shook his head and chuckled wryly. "Talk about not being able to see the forest for the trees," he said. His chuckle built into a laugh, the weight of worry and failure he'd been carrying morphing into a kind of rueful resolution. "I was trying so hard to be different, I turned into a formula-following hack."

Hinata watched him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"Yes." For the first time, he understood why Jiraiya had turned it down. And he was glad of it. _Checkmate_ wasn't anything like what Sasuke usually wrote (which had been the point at the time); but now he saw clearly just _how_ it wasn't up to his usual standard. How many fans would he have alienated by having such a book published? Perhaps he would have made more - but not nearly enough to replace the number he lost.

And though in a way he did write for himself, because it was what he enjoyed doing, Sasuke also knew he had a duty to his fans. They'd supported him for so many years, sent him letters and keepsakes and things like that. He didn't want to do _anything_ which might disappoint them, or make them mad, or alienate them. He felt _connected_ to them, in a way, even more so now after seeing how many people showed up at his hometown library for his appearances there. It really drove the point home: without his fans, who was he? _What_ was he?

Sasuke wasn't sure he'd ever really thought about it that way before. Or perhaps he had, way back at the beginning of his career, and his success had made him take everything for granted. He'd not do that again.

Hinata stared at him anxiously. "You're not mad at me?"

"No!" he responded instantly. "Why in the world would I be mad? You were _honest_ with me, which is what I wanted." He felt free suddenly, lighter, as if the sun had just burst out from behind a solar eclipse. His newest novel felt as if it had been carved out of granite, but he'd kept at it and (nearly) finished it in record time. After he typed out those last two chapters, it would be ready to send to Jiraiya; and he had a feeling this one would get a better reaction from both him _and_ Hinata.

She smiled shyly at him. "Good. I knew you asked me to be honest, but I tried to phrase things in a way which wouldn't hurt your feelings."

He nodded. "You succeeded. You weren't so overly concerned with protecting my fragile writer's ego you wouldn't give me any constructive feedback at all." Which had really bothered him this whole time, he reflected; the way Jiraiya had consistently backed away from being as vocal in his criticism as he'd been in the past, like he'd feared Sasuke couldn't handle it. He'd have to get that straightened out with his agent at some point soon, he decided.

Sasuke suddenly realized Hinata was staring at him worriedly again. "'S okay," he hastened to reassure her. "I was just letting all the pieces click together in my head." Leaning across the corner of the table, he brushed his lips quickly and lightly across hers, something he'd refrained from doing as often as he wanted to on this trip. "Just to let you know before you start it," he continued, "my next book isn't completely done, but it's within two chapters of being. I really do think you'll like it a lot better." Though a part of him still wondered if he'd messed up on that one, too, he'd kept to things which had worked in his past books. With a new plot, new characters and setting and conflict, he'd developed everything in a way he'd not done with _Checkmate_.

"Thanks for the warning." Hinata took another drink of her tea and smiled, looking relaxed for the first time since he'd asked her to read his two newest works. "And while I'm doing that..." Getting up, she took a couple of steps over to the sideboard, coming back with a familiar book in her hand. She held it out to him. "I want you to read this."

Sasuke took the book and cradled it in his hands, recognizing it immediately. "This is what your mother translated, right? The story of your ancestor?"

A shadow of a smile flitted across Hinata's lips. "Yes. And, if I'm not too terribly mistaken, it's a story about one of your ancestors as well."

"What?" Sasuke shifted the book from his right hand to his left and let it fall open to a random page. He scanned the neat, flowing script, stalling when he realized he was reading a rather personal account of -_ ahem_ \- a romantic nature. Closing the book again, he lifted his gaze to Hinata's. Wondering if his face was as red as it felt, he said, "You mean, your ancestor and mine - _knew_ each other?" That was the best he could do without delving into anything more personal, though the words _romantic relations_ screamed through his mind like a siren.

"I believe so." Hinata scraped up a stray glob of icing from her plate and then sucked it off her fork before continuing. "And I think my mother did, too. I think she planned on sharing it with your mother, eventually, but died before she could." Setting down her fork again, she nodded at the book Sasuke still held. "I figured it was only fair to let you read it, too."

"Thank you." He was saying that to Hinata a lot here recently. "I look forward to reading it."

A cautious light crept into Hinata's pale eyes. She smiled and replied, "And I look forward to reading your new book."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ It's finally happened: Hinata read one of Sasuke's books! And in doing so, I was _finally_ able to reveal why Jiraiya disliked it so much. I don't write horror or thrillers, but I had a similar experience once with something I wrote, which my beta didn't like so much (and rightfully so!), so I was able to inject part of my own experience into the story. And how Sasuke feels about his fans? Yep, that's pretty much how I feel, too. Even though I'm writing a lot for myself, because it's what I love to do, I always try to keep my readers forefront in my mind as well, and give you all something which I feel like is the best work I can give you, in hopes you'll enjoy it, too. I try never to forget that I wouldn't be who or where I am now without all of you, and in a way this chapter was a thank-you for all of you who have read my work and supported me. My heartfelt thanks go out to every single one of you. Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's chapter!


	35. Appearance

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Tamani_, _Guest_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Break Blade_, _Danish 78_, _sagar hussain_, _WarFlower_, _uahi_, and _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ excited about this chapter. Almost as excited as I am about the next one. There is a very special appearance by someone I've been looking forward to including... I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXV~***

_~Appearance~_

* * *

If someone had told Hinata even three months ago that she would forego a day of sightseeing in New York to remain in a hotel (however luxurious) in order to read one of Uchiha Sasuke's novels, she would have roundly told that person he (or she) was nuts. Yet on their second day in the city, she opted to curl up on one of the couches in their suite with her computer on her lap, Sasuke's newest novel unfolding its fascinating story before her very eyes. The author himself sat at the other end of the sofa, working on the final two chapters of the manuscript; when her feet got chilly at one point, she unconsciously burrowed them beneath his to warm them.

Though the plot and characters differed greatly from those in _Metronome_, they had the same quality and depth which had drawn Hinata into that movie. Quickly sucked in, she didn't even realize how much time had passed until Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "We have to leave in an hour to make it to the restaurant in time for our reservations, Hinata."

Though it took a moment for Hinata to tear her gaze away from the screen, a look at the clock confirmed Sasuke's words. She yelped, catching Sasuke's apologetic glance out of the corner of her eye as she raced to her bedroom. She still had to shower, do her makeup, style her hair, and dress before they could leave. And she only had sixty minutes in which to do it!

Hinata slid her laptop in its case before slipping the thumb drive with Sasuke's manuscripts into one of its many pockets. Then she hurried through her shower, firmly resisting the urge to apply makeup with one hand as she blow-dried her hair with the other. After making sure her long, silky locks were basically dry, she quickly braided it and wound it into an elaborate bun on the back of her head, securing it with hairpins. She'd worn a similar hairstyle to almost all the functions she had been pressed into attending with her father, standing in as hostess when she came of age since her mother was gone. It looked elegant, though it didn't take much time or effort to construct.

After her hair, and with only twenty-five minutes left on the clock, she hurried through her makeup, careful not to smudge anything. Then Hinata pulled on her dress, an orchid silk number with a floor-length tiered skirt and a sequined bodice, which had also seen a fair few of her father's business functions, before donning amethyst jewelry. She slid her feet into the matching heels as she reached for a small purse holding the necessities and a wrap in case the air conditioning in the theater got too cool.

When she finally emerged in the main room - with nine minutes to spare - Hinata felt the air leave her lungs in a rush. Sasuke stood next to the mantle, leaning against it with one arm, his phone to his ear. His dark hair shone in the room's lighting, gleaming with blue highlights like a raven's wings. The tuxedo he wore was cut so perfectly to his body she knew it had to have been tailor-made. The black fabric of the tux looked even sharper against his pale skin, matching his hair and eyes.

Hinata must have made some sort of sound, because Sasuke turned slightly from where he'd been staring into the fireplace - turned off, since it was the height of summer - to look at her. His eyes widened, and he broke off mid-sentence as his warm, admiring gaze slid from her hair down to her shoes and back, missing nothing. She nervously reached up and touched one of the amethyst earrings dangling alongside her face, feeling her cheeks heat under his regard.

"We'll be down in just a minute, Kotetsu." Without saying goodbye, Sasuke hung up his phone and moved across the room toward her, tucking his phone into his pocket. "You look-" he hesitated, brow crinkling as he searched for the right word "-_amazing_."

"Thank you." Hinata reached up to touch the precisely tied bowtie at his throat, managing a shy smile. "You look quite sharp yourself. I imagine I'll be the envy of every woman tonight, everywhere we go." She felt somehow as if she were in a dream: a very _good_ dream.

Smiling, Sasuke held out his arm toward her and said, "Kotetsu and Izumo are waiting downstairs. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow, Hinata allowed Sasuke to escort her to the elevator, then out into the lobby. Curious eyes followed their progress across to the front door, though no signs of recognition came from anyone.

When they stepped outside, Hinata stopped cold when she saw the limo waiting for them. "_Wow_," she said softly.

Sasuke gently slid his arm around her waist to guide her forward as Izumo opened the door with a slight bow. "Jiraiya insisted," he said as he helped Hinata into the backseat. After following her in and the door clicked shut behind him, he continued, "I told him we weren't going to use a limo until tomorow night, but he insisted every woman deserved to ride in one to dinner and a Broadway show. How could I argue with that?"

Though Hinata had ridden in her father's limousine many times in her life, it didn't equal this one. Equipped with a mini-bar, a television and DVD player, it also had rows of lights which could be set to varying brightness levels, its own controls for the heat and air, and about a thousand other unlabeled switches she was afraid to touch. It was a top-of-the-line car: only the best for Uchiha Sasuke, courtesy of his agent.

As Kotetsu and Izumo took their places (way) up front with the driver, Hinata settled back against the almost silky-soft Italian leather of the back seat. She felt as pampered as any royal, and it was all thanks to the incredibly talented man beside her, whom she was coming to know on so many different levels-

-Suddenly, her own voice echoed harshly through her mind: _"...that sorry excuse for literature..."_ and she gasped aloud as guilt ripped through her. Eyes stinging, she turned toward him, halfway extended her hand, and blurted out, "Sasuke, I am _so_ sorry!"

Looking startled, Sasuke immediately turned to face her and took her hand in his own warm, strong clasp. "Hinata? Sweetheart? What's the matter?" he queried, an expression of anxiety growing on his face as he eyes scanned hers. "Are you not feeling well? Should we go back to the hotel?"

She shook her head. "No, not that. I just really need to apologize to you for being so rude and such a snob before the meet and greet, saying what I did about your books not being literature. You are a seriously gifted writer, with a precise and comprehensive command of the language that showed through even in _Checkmate_, flawed though it was. And I plan on reading every single one of your other books when we get back to Konoha. I - I just wanted you to know that."

Sasuke gazed at her for a long moment, his normally pale cheeks going slightly pink. "I'll admit, it - stung a little at the time." He leaned across the small distance separating them and brushed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I appreciate the apology, 'Nata, but I forgave you a long," he kissed the other corner of her mouth, "long time ago." He kissed her fully if lightly on her lips.

When he pulled away from her, Hinata had to fight the urge to follow after him. Intensely conscious of the rapid beating of her heart, she gave silent thanks for the darkly tinted windows of the vehicle.

Only what seemed like a few minutes after leaving the hotel, the car smoothly pulled up in front of the Japanese restaurant. Izumo opened the door, and Sasuke slid out before assisting Hinata. Arm in arm, they moved across the sidewalk, their bodyguards trailing behind like silent shadows, and were greeted by a doorman who bowed politely as he ushered them inside.

Stepping into the restaurant was like entering a completely different world. The hustle and bustle of early evening traffic outside vanished, replaced by a peaceful atmosphere including a small wooden bridge over an artificial pond with live koi fish; soothing music piped over hidden speakers throughout the room; and women dressed in silken _kimono_ gliding among the tables.

As their hostess led them to their table, Hinata marveled at the paintings, elaborate fans, and weapons mounted artfully on the walls. Elegantly painted screens formed strategically placed partitions, creating a cozy atmosphere which instantly set her at ease.

As soon as the hostess left a waitress appeared to take their drink orders. After their tea had been delivered and their food orders given, Hinata relaxed fully and examined the unfurled fan hanging on the wall to her right, painted with a delicate design of sakura blossoms and bamboo trees.

"This is _amazing_," Hinata said, indicating their surroundings. "I've been to a few Japanese restaurants in my time, but _nothing_ like this." Then again, she'd never been to New York, either. It seemed like everything here was bigger, grander, more elaborate. Especially compared to quiet, simple Konoha.

Sasuke nodded. "It didn't take long after this place opened for it to become known as one of the best places in New York City. It's only been here around four years, but it's been featured in magazines and on television shows."

"Did you eat here the last time you were in New York?" Hinata blew gently across the surface of her tea before taking a sip. The rich, full flavor filled her mouth, and she made a mental note to ask for the name of the tea so she could buy some when she got home, both for herself, and for Tenten.

"No." The answer, quickly and brusquely given, made Hinata blink in surprise. Sasuke frowned and said more moderately, "I didn't eat out at any restaurants when I was here last. In fact, I only ever left my hotel room to go to _Metronome_'s premiere, and then once to eat dinner at Jiraiya's condo. I was only here a couple of days before I drove back home."

Hinata fussed with a fold of her wrap, lying on the cushion next to her. But her mind was focused on Sasuke, and his sudden change of demeanor. Ever since they'd come to the restaurant, he'd seemed tense, almost nervous. She'd noticed yesterday he'd been attentive to their surroundings, but now he seemed obsessed with looking around what little part of the restaurant they could see from their partitioned area, as if making sure no one was looking at them.

Then again, yesterday he'd been in disguise. Tonight, he was dressed in a tux - no hat, no sunglasses. Nothing to hide his features from probing eyes. Hinata remembered the spot they'd seen on television a few nights before, and had a sudden, creepy feeling that the media was probably combing New York looking for them. Perhaps that's what had him so on edge: he was out without a disguise in a city where paparazzi quite possibly lurked around every high-profile corner. He very rarely made public appearances, so Hinata knew the media would want to wring every last little tidbit they could out of him during this one, since heaven only knew when his next one would be.

The waitress returned then with their food, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts. Everything looked and smelled delicious, each item carefully and decoratively arranged on beautiful plates with classic Japanese designs. Even the chopsticks, when she picked them up, were elaborately painted with a miniature scene of a bridge arching over a creek lined with flowers.

As good as the food looked, it tasted a hundred times better. Everything Hinata put in her mouth exploded in bursts of exotic flavors in a wide variety she'd never experienced before. She and Sasuke had both been adventurous and ordered things they'd never eaten, and each item was fixed to perfection. It was, by far, the best experience she'd ever had in a restaurant, Japanese or otherwise.

Sasuke relaxed the farther into the meal they got. Between bites of food, they talked about a little bit of everything, ranging from the few family vacations they'd taken in the past, to trips they'd like to take in the future, to their favorite types of animals. They even got into a lively discussion about mythical creatures.

They had almost finished their meal when a shadow fell across the table. Hinata sensed more than saw Sasuke tense again as she looked up to see, not their waitress, but a man dressed in the crisp white uniform of a chef.

To Hinata's surprise, the red haired man turned to Sasuke and nodded, recognition glowing in his darkly rimmed green eyes. "Sasuke."

The author's dark eyes simmered with some barely restrained powerful emotion Hinata couldn't quite identify. "Gaara," Sasuke returned stiffly. Turning to Hinata, he made the introductions. "Hinata, this is the owner and head chef of the restaurant, Sabaku Gaara - my sister-in-law's brother. And this is Hyuuga Hinata, _my_ _date_ for tomorrow night's movie premiere."

Turning to Hinata, Gaara bowed politely, his bloodred bangs sweeping away from his forehead long enough for her to glimpse a tattoo on his pale forehead, done in ink as brightly crimson as his hair; the _kanji_ for love, if she wasn't mistaken. "A pleasure to meet you," he said, straightening with a ghost of a smile on his serious features.

Hinata smiled and bowed her head in response. "A pleasure to meet you, as well," she replied. "Your restaurant is incredible. This is the best experience I've ever had eating out, from the atmosphere to the food."

Gaara's intense eyes brightened slightly, and his polite smile softened into a shy but sincere one. "_Arigatou_," he said to her. "I am always pleased to hear my customers enjoy their dining experience. Particularly," he added as he met her eyes, "when they are so attractive."

Sasuke's expression went from tense to stormy in the blink of an eye. Hinata sensed the tension in the air intensify, becoming so thick it nearly choked off her breath. Suddenly their booth went from cozily comfortable to suffocatingly close. She curled her hands into fists in her lap. The obvious dislike simmering between the author and the chef confused her. Even without being introduced as such, she thought she would clearly have recognized this man as Temari's brother. Although he had red hair and green eyes instead of being blond and teal-eyed like his sister, she could see strong similarities in the shape of their chins, the tilt of their noses, the sweep of their cheekbones. Whereas Sasuke had seemed comfortable around his sister-in-law, the same feelings of goodwill clearly did _not_ extend to her brother.

And, the icy glint in Gaara's eyes stated, the feeling was clearly mutual.

"If you'll excuse us," Sasuke said coolly, moving to slide out of his seat, "Hinata and I really must be going. We're going to take in a show at the Majestic, and I'd like to get there early."

Gaara stepped back from the table to give both Hinata and Sasuke room to stand, but she felt his gaze lingering on her as she rose. It didn't disturb her; in fact, she sensed the warmth and admiration he bestowed upon her, and it made her blush. She didn't consider herself particularly attractive, so the fact she had two men as handsome as Sasuke and Gaara both feeling favorably towards her made her feel flustered, slightly off-balance.

The high heel of her shoe caught on the _tatami_ matting, and she wobbled. Gaara's hand, large and work-roughened but still gentle with its touch, closed around her elbow and steadied her. She looked up into his face, startlingly close, and blinked at the curiosity she saw in those strange green eyes of his. "Thank you," she whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Sasuke was suddenly there, on her other side, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her against him, away from Gaara, before the redhead could reply. "Good _evening_, Gaara," he said, tone sharp.

Something dark flickered briefly through Gaara's eyes, and then he tilted his head stiffly and replied, "Good evening, Sasuke. Hinata." Turning on his heel, he briskly strode away.

Their waitress approached, and Sasuke quietly requested their check. Instead of retrieving it, she smiled at them warmly and said, "Oh, there's no charge." Her eyes followed Gaara's retreating form as he slipped back into the kitchen. "Your meal was a gift - compliments of the chef."

* * *

Sasuke silently seethed as he helped Hinata back into the limousine. He'd dreaded dinner ever since he found out Jiraiya got them at a table at Gaara's restaurant, but hadn't wanted to try to get a table somewhere else on such short notice. He'd halfway been hoping tonight would be Gaara's night off. _That_ had been a wasted wish; he doubted the man ever took one.

From the moment Sasuke met the redhead at Itachi and Temari's wedding, he hadn't liked the man. Quiet and intense to the point of being downright creepy, Gaara had spent most of the reception sitting by himself at a table, nursing a single glass of wine the entire night, watching everyone else socialize around him. He'd really only spoken to Temari and Kankuro, with a brief "congratulations" to Itachi, saying nothing to Sasuke, even when introduced. Dislike had instantly flared between the two upon first sight, and avoiding him had been the name of the game for the rest of the reception.

Preferably, Sasuke would have liked to live out the rest of his life without encountering Gaara again. But his owning the most popular Japanese restaurant in New York made that impossible: especially since Sasuke himself had been the idiot who mentioned to Jiraiya he wanted to take Hinata out for Japanese before they went to the Majestic. Of course he'd had a glitch in his brain at the moment, making him forget Gaara's inescapable presence.

"That was so nice of Gaara, giving us that delicious meal," Hinata said as Izumo shut the car door behind Sasuke. "He was very intense, but I liked him."

Sasuke silently ground his teeth. He knew exactly the motives which had driven the man to pay for their meal himself, every single one meant to drive Sasuke crazy. And _then_ there was the fact Gaara had obviously felt an instant attraction to Hinata - which, from the expression on the librarian's face, she had definitely noticed. Though Hinata treated Sasuke no differently after the encounter, the entire situation still made the author want to throw back his head and scream in sheer bloody frustration.

The seething jealousy churning in his gut, threatening to make him lose the (infuriatingly free) meal he'd just consumed, surprised Sasuke. He'd felt it once before, when he'd witnessed Kiba kissing Hinata on the cheek after one of his library appearances. But what he'd felt then couldn't even hold a _torch_ to what he felt now. It was a living thing writhing inside him, pumping through his veins, knotting his nerves and drumming in his head in time with his heartbeat. The violence of the emotion frightened him. He'd not felt something so strongly in a very long time, and he fought hard to conceal it.

By the time they exited the limo at the Majestic, Sasuke had mostly regained control of his emotions. He determined to forget about Gaara and their experience at the restaurant, and just enjoy their time at the theater.

Hinata's reaction when she caught sight of the marquee helped enormously. Her eyes and mouth rounded in surprise. She actually froze for an instant as he handed her out of the limo.

"Really?" she gasped. "_The Murders in the Rue Morgue_, based on the detective novel by Edgar Allen Poe!" She lifted her awed gaze to Sasuke and slowly shook her head. "I know they've done movies, but I had no _idea_ they'd done a stage play!"

Sasuke smiled. "It's actually very recent. There's been a renewed interest in Poe and his works recently, and a very distinguished producer decided to take a select few of his more popular stories and turn them into plays as a limited engagement event. I remembered our conversation about Poe and his _The Fall of the House of Usher_ the night of my first appearance at the library, and when I found out this particular play was the feature this week, I had Jiraiya secure us tickets as soon as possible. I wanted to surprise you."

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed out a rapturous sigh. "This is _incredible_, Sasuke. Thank you."

Warmth spread through his chest, pushing away the last few tendrils of simmering jealousy from earlier. Smiling, Sasuke looked down at her and said quietly, "You're welcome."

Inside, after purchasing a program for her, Sasuke helped Hinata put on her wrap since the air conditioning kept the interior of the theater much cooler than the still-hot night outside. He was glad for his own tuxedo jacket as he showed their tickets to an usher and they followed him to their seats in the premium section, Row C, only a couple of rows back from the orchestra pit.

He found the theater very impressive, done in shades of red, cream, and gold. It was clean and well-maintained, with all the dignified and opulent elegance of a _grande dame_ from the time when being seen at the theater (and not one with a screen) was _the thing_ to do. Sasuke and Hinata's surroundings evoked a very comfortable, old-time feel that soon had them relaxing and joining in the excited, albeit respectfully quiet, buzz humming through the auditorium.

The entire play was presented in four acts, with a twenty-minute intermission between the second and third. While almost everyone else returned to the lobby during the break, Sasuke and Hinata remained in their seats and enthusiastically discussed the play until the third act began.

It was almost midnight by the time they finally left the theater, both of them highly impressed by the play and its cast. The scriptwriter had remained very true to the original material written by Poe, which especially made Hinata happy. Sasuke had noticed she liked things staying close to the source material when it came to plays and movies, which made him glad _Metronome_ had done so. He hadn't had a lot of input on _Head Shot_, leaving the bulk of it to Jiraiya; but since it was done by the same people, he had a good feeling it would be close to the book, too.

In less than twenty-four hours, Sasuke would find out if that were true. As he followed Hinata into the limo, he swallowed back a sudden attack of nerves. This foray into the New York nightlife had been for enjoyment, yes, but it had also been something of a test. They'd not been stopped by any reporters, either at the restaurant or theater, and none of their fellow patrons had seemed to recognize him. But at the _Head Shot_ premiere, he knew, that was going to change.

And in a _really_ big way.

Hinata happily talked about the play on the way back to the hotel, and Sasuke listened with half an ear as he fought down his sudden attack of nerves. He'd been fine at _Metronome_'s premiere, and Hinata hadn't been with him. Surely with her at his side, _Head Shot_ would be a hundred times easier, even if his noteriety had only grown since last time. Jiraiya had sent him an e-mail with a list of newspapers, magazines, and other media outlets intending to cover the premiere. The length of it had nearly made Sasuke choke on his coffee. That number, staggering enough on its own, didn't even include the fans and hangers-on who would be attending with only a rope and a few security people between them and him.

They made their way up to their penthouse suite, and Hinata thanked him again for the "unbelievably wonderful night" before kissing him goodnight on his cheek and floating off to her room. But Sasuke couldn't seem to make himself go any further than the window, where he looked out over the lights of the city and wished he was back home in Konoha, safe and alone in his house overlooking the sleeping town instead of in a ridiculously expensive suite high above a bright, loud city which never slept.

_You can do this._ Sasuke tore himself away from the window and ran his hand over Ninja's head, smiling wanly at the dog's worried whine as he sensed his master's inner turmoil. "Do you think I can do this, buddy?" he asked.

Ninja's tail thumped the floor twice, and he looked up with steady brown eyes filled with the quiet strength which made him such a good companion. Though a different color, Hinata's eyes seemed to hold the same emotion, and he felt himself begin to relax again at the remembrance. _She'll be right there beside me. She has confidence in me and my ability to do this._

Smiling, Sasuke tucked his hands into his tux pockets and headed for his room. _And with Hinata at my side, I can do anything - including face a screaming horde of reporters determined to wring every last little secret about my private life out of me._

It wouldn't be easy, but Sasuke wouldn't let his anxiety stop him. He would face this fear - and conquer it.

After all, he wasn't alone any more.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Gaara! I've been looking forward to the scene with him since way back when Hinata told Sasuke he'd missed his calling and should be a chef. I'm actually not really a fan of love triangles, they usually drive me _nuts_, but for some reason, the Gaara/Hinata/Sauske triangle is the only one I really like. Something about it intrigues me, with two men who are so clearly alpha males interested in the same woman. And jealous!Sasuke is such fun to write. Hmm... Anyway! The Majestic is a real theatre in New York, and yes, it is a _grande dame_ and was at one time the place to see and be seen. I did cheat a little - most of the time nowadays casual attire is completely allowed, but I figured what was the fun in going to the theatre in NY without getting all dressed up? And to the best of my knowledge, a stage play based on Poe's _Rue Morgue_ has never been done - that was also made up for the story (sorry). But I've been looking forward to tying that into their discussion way back toward the beginning of the story. And, Hinata apologized! Though Sasuke had already forgiven her, I was relieved to get that out into the air. She had been such a snob, but now she knows the truth. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you all next week - for the premiere of _Head Shot_!


	36. Premiere

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _Sachiko Heiwajima,_ _DivineGlory_, _SasukeXhinataXOC_, _Tamani_, _Danish78_, _Guest_, _WarFlower_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _Break Blade_, _LaydiiV_, _CrimsonNight41_, and _crimsonkira_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And finally, we've reached _The Chapter_: I hope you all enjoy reading about _Head Shot's_ premiere as much as I enjoyed writing about it!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXVI~***

_~Premiere~_

* * *

Hinata looked forward to spending most of the day of the premiere finishing reading Sasuke's new novel. However, at four in the afternoon, Jiraiya brought an entire regiment of fashion experts into the penthouse, the vast majority of them intended to assist her in "preparing" for the red carpet.

The leader was a four-foot-ten, chestnut-haired dynamo known as Jelly Woods. She was a designer for the elite, and she'd catered to celebrities all over the world. One of her biggest clients, she told Hinata proudly, was a large entertainment company in Japan.

"My darling," she said, referring to the head of the company, "once called me in from vacation in Hawaii to help his two biggest stars go undercover for big hush-hush roles. Amazing. Simply amazing. Just what _you_ will be when we are finished, yes?" Without waiting for a reply which Hinata was too speechless to give, Jelly pulled the librarian into a whirlwind of fabric, makeup, styling product, and jewelry.

First, Jelly and her hair specialists took Hinata's long, straight hair and pulled it up into an elaborate ponytail just behind her left ear, allowing the curls of various sizes they'd fashioned to drape over Hinata's shoulder and brush her cheek as they cascaded down to just over the curve of her left breast. Then the makeup team took over, artfully applying everything from eyeliner to lipstick in a "stunning but very natural look," to quote Jelly.

The dress came next. Hinata nearly fell off her chair when Jelly pulled it from its protective bag. It harkened back to the golden age of Hollywood, when some of the biggest names of the silver screen dazzled audiences with their gorgeous good looks and larger-than-life personas. Elaborate silver sparkles formed designs from the sweetheart neckline down the torso of the dress, spreading to hug the dress's hips. From there the gown fell in a graceful, crimson silken waterfall to brush the floor, accented by a thick silk belt which came down over Hinata's hips in a vee and ended at the hem of the dress.

It fit perfectly. Hinata stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the dressing room just off the bathroom, turning this way and that to admire the unfamiliar but beautiful woman looking back at her. For a moment she felt uneasy about the sheer amount of skin the strapless gown left bared, but Jelly hurried to produce a matching wrap which would nicely take care of the issue.

Finally came a man - the only one in the entire group assigned to her - who entered the room with an attaché case handcuffed to his wrist. Jelly produced a key, unlocked the case, and withdrew three jewelry boxes from within it.

"The finishing touch," she breathed, carrying them over to Hinata. From the first box came a beautiful ring showcasing a huge red marquise-cut gem in the center, surrounded by no fewer than a dozen ice-white diamonds. More extended down the shoulders of the ring in elaborate designs. Next came one of the most beautiful necklaces Hinata had ever seen, with delicate, swirling white gold filigree leading down to a marquise-cut diamond, with another large teardrop-shaped red gem just beneath. Last were the earrings, with more of the same gems forming a design which vaguely looked like the Eiffel Tower.

When Jelly finished, she guided Hinata back to the mirror to get the full effect. For a moment all the librarian could do was stare at her image, wondering where her usual shy self had gone. The woman in the reflection looked beautiful, confident, like a movie star of old. She was the type of person who belonged on the red carpet - who, in fact, would consider it nothing less than her due.

"You like it?" Jelly sounded anxious, her small hands clutched prayerfully in front of her as she looked up at Hinata.

"_Yes_!" The word came out in a half-sigh, half-squeak. Reaching out, she picked up her phone off the nearby counter and took a picture of her reflection, then sent it to Hanabi and Tenten. _Ready for the red carpet!_ she added before sending it.

Jelly went to the bedroom door, poked her head out, and asked something Hinata couldn't hear. Coming back into the room, she smiled at Hinata and said, "Your young man is ready, too. Oh, I can't wait for the two of you to see each other!" She bounced a little on the balls of her feet, her eyes sparkling as she followed Hinata's progress across the room to the door.

Swallowing back the sudden onset of nerves welling into her throat, Hinata stepped into the main room. Sasuke, who stood next to the window, spun to look at her, his dark eyes widening visibly as they slowly swept from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes and back, his gaze intensifying admiringly. Without looking away, he crossed the room to stand in front of her. Taking one of her hands in his, he brought it to his lips. Brushing them lightly across her knuckles, he said in a low voice, "You - are the most gorgeous woman on earth. And I am the luckiest man alive. _Thank you_ for coming to New York with me, Hinata."

Blushing deeply, her heart fluttering, Hinata replied, "Thank you for asking me. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather be with, than here, now, with you."

His fingers tightened on hers as he smiled tenderly down at her, his heart shining in his luminous black eyes. Jiraiya cleared his throat in the background, breaking the moment as he said gruffly, "You and your team have done a great job, Ms. Woods. My kids will be the most dazzling couple on the red carpet tonight."

Sasuke lowered her hand but kept hold of it as he continued to gaze down at her. "You look good in red," he said. "And those rubies look fantastic on you."

Jelly sucked in a great breath of outrage. "Those aren't rubies!" she protested. "Those are Burmese red spinel!" She sounded distinctly offended.

Sasuke glanced at her in consternation. "I thought they'd be rubies," he said, with a vague note of disapproval in his tone.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Jelly glared at Sasuke as if he had personally insulted her. "My _dear_ young man," she said sternly, "rubies only _wish_ they looked as good as Burmese spinel, which is the best quality red gemstone in the entire _world_!"

Lifting his free hand with a rueful chuckle, Sasuke shook his head. "My apologies," he said. "To you, Ms. Woods, and to the jewelry."

Jelly shook her head again and muttered under her breath, "_Rubies_, the man says. Hmph. As if I'd let the date of one such as Uchiha Sasuke show up in something so _pedestrian_." Turning smartly on her heel, she produced a business card from somewhere and held it out to Hinata. "My card," she said. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. You have been a pleasure to work with, my dear." She gave Sasuke a chilly look, wished them both a good evening, and then swept out, taking her fashion brigade with her.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You can say what you will about Jelly, but she's the best in the business." Glancing at his watch, he winced. "You two look wonderful. But if you'll excuse me, I need to hurry home and get ready myself. I'll be back in around ninety minutes to pick the two of you up in the limo, all right? Be good, kids." With a wave, he too left.

And then Hinata and Sasuke were left alone in the penthouse suite, ready for the red carpet.

_All dressed up and nowhere to go._ Hinata swallowed back the nervous giggle welling into her throat and managed a smile. "All that excitement, and then everybody just left."

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Sasuke shrugged his exquisitely tuxedo-clad shoulders. "I'm kind of glad," he said. "I was hoping for a bit of quiet before we have to face that crowd." A slight shudder visibly ran through him, and he avoided her gaze. "I remember what it was like last time, and Jiraiya said there'll probably be even more people there for this premiere. I - I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Hinata's own throat kept trying to close from nervousness, but she knew with absolute certainty Sasuke needed her to be the strong one at that moment. A feeling of fierce tenderness and protectiveness rushed through her, and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Everything will be _fine_," she said confidently, not letting even an ounce of uncertainty slip into her voice. "Everyone is going to love the movie. And, more importantly, everyone is going to love _you_."

A small, nervous smile tilted up one corner of Sasuke's mouth. "You really think so?" He sounded anxious, but hopeful.

"I do." Then, feeling bold, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You want to know why? Because that's how I feel. And once they get a glimpse of you, why should anyone else feel differently?"

* * *

Jiraiya returned within the allotted time, prompting Sasuke and Hinata to leave their comfortable and safe penthouse to venture downstairs, where Izumo and Kotetsu waited to resume their bodyguard duties.

Sasuke stood back to let Hinata into the limo first. He hurried after her when he heard her squeal, banging his head on the doorframe in his haste. Rubbing his head, Sasuke slid into his seat and saw what had prompted Hinata's reaction.

Senju Tsunade sat on the seat across from Sasuke and Hinata's, next to Jiraiya, who was grinning broadly. "Surprise!" the blonde said, spreading her hands as she smiled sheepishly. She wore a long-sleeved black dress with a slit up to her mid-thigh on her left leg, her heavy hair pulled up in a stylish, sophisticated bun at the back of her head instead of her usual twin ponytails. She also sported a tasteful necklace, bracelet, and earrings set (featuring green stones Sasuke thought _might_ be emeralds, but was afraid to say after his ruby/spinel faux pas earlier in the afternoon). He thought she looked years younger than her actual age. The excited sparkle in her amber eyes added to her sudden youthfulness.

Hinata leaned forward in her seat to squeeze Tsunade's hand. "When did you get here?" she asked, smiling broadly at her boss.

"My plane landed late last night." Tsuande glanced at Jiraiya out of the corner of her eye. "I wasn't going to come, but this old coot charmed me into it. Like he said, how many opportunities does one get in life to walk down the red carpet?"

"And on the arm of such a handsome man," Jiraiya added with a grin.

Tsunade rolled her eyes eloquently but refrained from commenting.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hinata said. She glanced out the window as the limo slowed, pulling into line behind several others waiting to drop off their passengers. Even with the tinted windows, the flash of hundreds of cameras joined with the bright lights of the Ziegfeld Theater to illuminate the interior of the car. "This is going to be an incredible night."

The two librarians caught up on news in Konoha as the limo inched its way forward. Jiraiya turned to Sasuke and, with a tilt of his head, inquired, "Are you ready for this, my boy?" Genuine concern glowed in his eyes.

Undoubtedly Jiraiya, like Sasuke, was thinking about the premiere of _Metronome_. Sasuke had managed to hold it together through the red carpet walk, but once inside, he'd headed straight to the men's room and lost the contents of his stomach. Though he did feel nervous, Sasuke felt far more in control now. "I'll be fine," he assured his agent. "Things are different this time," he added softly.

Jiraiya's eyes cut sideways to Hinata, then he nodded in agreement. "Good," he said. "But if you need me to interfere, just give me a signal. If it gets to be too much, we'll get you inside quickly."

"Thanks, Jiraiya." The car stopped again, this time at the end of the carpet, and there was no more time for discussion.

Izumo opened the door, and Sasuke drew in a deep, steadying breath before sliding out. Turning back, he held out his hand to assist Hinata, feeling the tension in his shoulders ease as soon as her small, cool fingers slid against his. Though the flashing lights and screaming crowd battered his senses, he didn't feel utterly overwhelmed like last time. Hinata's hand in the crook of his arm, her calm, quiet presence at his side, helped ground him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" His name beat the air from all around him; the surging crowd swelled along either side of the red carpet, partitioned off by swagged crimson velvet ropes, like waves on the sea. He smiled and lifted his free hand in a wave, proud to see it trembled only slightly as he and Hinata all-too-soon approached the familiar reporters from television the other night.

"Sasuke," the blonde reporter (Chiharu?) greeted him as they stopped alongside. "It's great to see you here! How are you feeling tonight?" With a wide grin for the camera, she thrust the mic toward Sasuke's face.

He fought the urge to jerk his head back and managed another smile. "Excited," he admitted. "And a little nervous, too. _Head Shot_ is one of my favorite books, so I'm really hoping everyone will like the movie."

Chiharu pulled the microphone back to herself. "This will be the first time you've seen it as well, right?" she asked.

"That's right," Sasuke confirmed. Gazing into the camera and trying not to think about how many people were sitting in front of their televisions all over the country (world?) at that very moment (including his and Hinata's families), he smiled. "It's exciting for me, though. This way I get to experience the same thing as my fans do, at the exact same time!"

Laughing throatily, Chiharu turned her sharp gaze to Hinata. "And we're all _dying_ to know, Sasuke: who is this lovely lady on your arm?"

Sasuke looked down into Hinata's pearlescent eyes, which glowed in the brilliant lights of the walkway. A sense of rightness, of completeness, like nothing he'd ever experienced before, settled over him. His heart seeming to expand to fill his chest, with his free hand he covered her hand where it rested in the crook of his elbow.

"This," he said, his voice resonating with sincerity, "is Hyuuga Hinata. I only met her recently, but it feels like I've known her all my life. She's my friend, confidante, muse, and the absolute one and only love of my life." Though indisputably the mushiest speech he'd ever made in his life, it was also the truest. Perhaps even he hadn't realized how much he loved Hinata, despite their short acquaintance, until that very moment when he announced it live on national television.

For a moment it was like someone hit the mute button on the entire world. All the noise and clamor went away. Only he and Hinata existed, caught in a timeless moment: just the two of them in their own little bubble, surrounded by a crowd of people who couldn't touch them or their happiness. He watched her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of rose pink under Jelly's expertly applied makeup. She gazed back at him, her eyes saying everything he wanted to hear, her smiling lips parting slightly. He wanted very badly to lean in and kiss them, but somehow managed to restrain himself.

It only lasted for a blink of time, though it felt much longer. Then Chiharu drew her mic back to herself and fanned her face with her free hand. "That is, I think," she said hoarsely, "the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my entire life." After that, it seemed she wasn't sure what to say, so she just stood there watching Sasuke and Hinata with a happy little smile on her face.

Her companion, who up until then had remained silent, jumped in to fill the quiet void. "Thank you so much for the interview," the dark-haired man said with a smile. "We'll let you continue on."

A round of thank-yous passed among them, and then Sasuke and Hinata resumed their walk. The pretty blush lingered on Hinata's face as she waited patiently while Sasuke paused every few steps to sign autographs.

At last, they reached the front doors and were ushered inside. Security and theater employees milled around the crowd of celebrities who had already walked the red carpet, then parted into little groups once they got inside the building.

Sasuke and Hinata moved away from the door to clear the way for Jiraiya and Tsuande, who were talking to the reporters. The author and librarian found themselves next to a tall, dark-haired man and slender honey-haired woman, the latter of whom immediately engaged them in conversation.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" she asked. Her midnight-blue sheath perfectly matched her dusky eyes, and the hand she held out to shake Sasuke's sported a tasteful sapphire and diamond ring. "I'm Tsuchigumo Hotaru, and this is my husband, Utakata." She inclined her head toward the serious-looking man hovering at her side.

The names sounded vaguely familiar to Sasuke, but it wasn't until after he'd shaken hands with the couple that it clicked. "You play Haruki and Ogata, right? I remember when I heard about the casting how amazing it was that they tapped a real-life husband and wife to play the couple from _Head Shot_."

Utakata slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders when she stepped back next to him after shaking Hinata's hand. "That's right. This is only the third time Hotaru and I have been able to work together on set, so it was exciting for us, as well." Though his long dark hair hung over one eye, his visible one shone with such warmth and affection as he looked down at Hotaru, Sasuke felt the need to look away, to give the couple a moment of privacy.

Jiraiya and Tsunade joined them, and a fresh round of introductions ensued. The three couples made small talk before filing into the massive room housing the Ziegfeld's single screen. It was the last theater of its kind in New York, and often hosted red-carpet premieres because of its history and lavish interior, done in old-time Hollywood style. Hinata's dress actually matched the red and gold color scheme, not to mention the Golden Age Hollywood theme, so well, Sasuke wondered if Jelly had designed the librarian's look that way deliberately.

It was apparent from the very start of the movie that the same painstaking care to stay true to the novel had been given to _Head Shot_ as to _Metronome_. Even though some changes had been made out of necessity, Sasuke approved of all of them. Beside him Hinata swayed forward in her seat several times, her eyes widening and her hand clutching his tightly through some of the more intense moments of the film. Eventually, he had more fun watching Hinata's reactions than the movie itself.

From near the beginning of the movie, Ogata and Haruki - a husband and wife team who were known as the king and queen of the fashion design world - secretly suspected each other of murder. Models working for them kept turning up dead. Since neither of them were with the other at the time, that made them both prime suspects, to each other and the police. As their business and their marriage began to unravel, they worked separately on finding evidence to prove the other's innocence or guilt.

Sasuke admired the way Utakata and Hotaru brought the pair to life on screen. Their natural chemistry sparkled, adding depth and meaning to each scene they were in together. And their individual scenes, where each acted so torn up at the thought the other might be a murderer, were played to perfection. It wasn't hard at all for Sasuke to believe Utakata and Hotaru _were_ Ogata and Haruki.

Several gasps rippled through the theater when the true killer was revealed. When Sasuke wrote the book, the identity of the murderer had surprised even him. He'd been so caught up in the story itself, he had inadvertently woven clues throughout the story which brought to light an entirely different person than the one he'd originally intended to make the villian. But when Haruki's quiet, shy assistant burst out of the closet and came screaming after the couple with a pair of shears in hand, both in the book and the movie, her reveal felt so _right_: the natural conclusion. Too short and plain to be a model herself, Kanae had gotten her job for the express purpose of causing the deaths of as many models as she could, before she killed the designers (the people who held her back from following her dream of being a model, at least to her twisted and insane mind), and moved on to cause terror in yet another company.

At the end of the movie, _Head Shot_ and everyone involved received a standing ovation. The stars of the film, as well as Sasuke, Jiraiya, the producer, writer, and director, were called to the stage in front of the screen to take a bow. Sasuke focused on Hinata's face in the crowd, where she stood smiling widely and clapping vigorously, her eyes glittering suspiciously in the overhead lights.

It was one of the best moments in Sasuke's entire life, and one he would always be grateful he got to share with Hinata.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Note:**_ I _loved_ writing this chapter. I spent hours researching red carpet etiquette, fashion, and locations so I could give it as much an air of authenticity as I could. And after all that prep work, writing the chapter itself was kind of like a dream. I just had _so much fun!_ Most of you probably recognized Utakata and Hotaru from filler-arc episodes in _Shippuuden_ \- I loved them so much, how could I not work them in somehow? Also, a few of you might also recognize Jelly Woods - she's not my character, but instead from the manga series _Skip Beat!_ by Yoshiki Nakamura (my second fave manga series!). She's such a dynamo, I adore her, and I couldn't resist working her in here. And Sasuke finally said those three little words - on _live international TV_, no less! How will this play out? (It's going to be a very fun, very interesting ride from here on out!) Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's chapter!

**Fact or Fiction:** I just wanted to slip in this extra little note, to share some things with you from this chapter, and the one before it, if you're curious to know which parts are real, and which are purely fiction (if not, you can skip over this part, I won't be offended!). While both the Ziegfeld and Majestic are real theaters in New York - and the former is the only single-screen theater left in the city, and is where most New York premieres occur - Gaara's restaurant doesn't actually exist. I created it myself, with bits and pieces from other Japanese restaurants I've been to. (Sorry you can't go eat there!) But the chopsticks Hinata use do exist - I own a pair with that pattern. As for the ruby/spinel incident, that's true. Burmese red spinel is one of the highest quality red gemstones in the world, and spinel has a clarity and depth of color rubies don't normally achieve. Burmese and Songea rubies are close, but the spinel is much better. And no, Tsunade wasn't wearing emeralds (good job keeping silent, Sasuke!). She was actually wearing a gemstone known as chrome (or Russian) diopside. It's mined in Siberia only 3 months out of the year (and there's rumors it's mined out now), and it's known as the Million Dollar Emerald because, like spinel and rubies, chrome diopside has a depth of color and the kind of clarity emeralds can only dream of having (emeralds, like rubies, are Type 2 gemstones, and are typically very heavily included, so sometimes their color and usually their clarity aren't that great). I encourage you to look up samples of all four natural (not lab-created) gemstones online and see the differences - it's incredible. Thanks for reading this extra little portion, and I hope it answered some of the questions I've gotten!


	37. Soar

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _mangetsu no hime_, _WarFlower_, _misao97_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _xHinaLovex_, _Danish78_, _Guest_, _NeverInUrWildestDreams_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _Hanyou- Hayami_, _Break Blade_, _CrimsonNight41_, _Kibachow_, _ZukiShi_, _TheseFourWords_, and _Tamani_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** The premiere has finally happened, but there's still several chapters left. There's one more important story arc left, one which ties into what I'll be working on next (more details about that later, I promise)... I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXVII~***

_~Soar~_

* * *

Hinata felt like her feet didn't touch the floor for the rest of the evening. Every word of Sasuke's intensely passionate red carpet speech replayed itself over and over again in her mind all through the movie, then through the meal afterwards with the cast, director, producer, and screenwriters of the movie. She vaguely tasted the food - which was good - and spoke when someone addressed her, but she always forgot the encounter as soon as it was past.

By the time they made it back to the Waldorf-Astoria, it was almost one-thirty in the morning. They wished their bodyguards goodnight, then rode the elevator up to their penthouse suite, where Ninja greeted them with a wagging tail and one of his big chew toys dangling from his jaws.

Slipping out of her high-heeled shoes, Hinata swooped down and kissed the big shepherd on top of his head. "This has been one of the greatest nights in the history of the world," she sighed. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but she felt like the night had been a pinnacle in her life which could never be reached again, let alone topped.

Sasuke moved across to the window overlooking the city, his hands in his pockets. For a moment he stared out at the view, then he turned to look at her with a hesitant smile. "So you - enjoyed yourself?" he queried.

"_Yes_!" Hinata smiled at him brilliantly, making no attempt to scale back her excitement. "Very much." Butterflies performed happy swoops and dives in her stomach, fluttering their way up to her throat. She swallowed back an uncharacteristic giggle and leaned down to pick up her shoes by their straps. "I think this very well might have been the best night of my entire life so far." She padded barefoot across the room to stand next to the author, staring down at the brightly lit city below. It still bustled, even though it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

Something brushed her free hand, and then Hinata felt Sasuke's fingers close around hers. "You know I mean what I said on the red carpet, right?"

Turning away from the city, Hinata looked up into Sasuke's serious dark eyes, which regarded her with mingled anxiety and hope. She remembered what it had been like, standing there in that private, wonderfully romantic moment with him. The crowd, and reporters, and lights and cameras had vanished, leaving the two of them in their own little world. It had been absolutely _exquisite_. "How could I ever doubt it?" she whispered. An echo of the same giddy lightheartedness she'd felt then stirred inside her, and she swayed a little closer to him. "I didn't say it then," she breathed, his warmth and scent surrounding her, "but I will now: I love you, too, absolutely and totally." It seemed surreal, loving him so strongly even though they'd only known each other a month. But at the same time, the rightness of it sang through her veins, beat with her heart, whispered through her mind. He was hers, she was his, and it almost felt like it had always been that way.

Their breaths mingled for a long moment before Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed her. She vaguely felt all the muscles in her body relax; her shoes dropped from her fingers to thump on the floor. As Sasuke's strong arms closed around her waist, Hinata trailed her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, twining her fingers in his soft black hair as he deepened the kiss.

Warmth blossomed in her core, spreading through her veins and tingling in her limbs as Sasuke slowly ran his hands in a lingering caress up her back, pausing to remove and discard the wrap from around her shoulders. His palms smoothed circles across the skin thus bared, before he moved one hand to splay between her shoulder blades. With the other he teased the hair at the nape of her neck, his thumb brushing the sensitive spot just behind her ear, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. After kissing her nearly breathless, his lips left hers to trail kisses along her jawline. Breath catching in her chest, Hinata tilted her head back as he explored the column of her neck, then around to her throat...

His lips pressed lightly against the hollow of her throat, and Hinata's pulse stuttered in reaction. She felt hot, dizzy, but at the same time like she was soaring, finding new heights of happiness she never thought she'd ever experience save for in the pages of a book. Sasuke's fingertips traced a tingling line back down her spine, coming to rest at the small of her back. As his palm flattened so he could draw her even closer against him, she sighed and pressed downward ever so slightly on his head, subtly urging his lips to travel even lower. At the same time her bosom lifted, yearning to feel the heat of his kisses.

Sasuke started to nuzzle the curling fall of her hair out of the way: but suddenly he froze, his entire body going stiff against hers. Hinata shivered as his breath blew across her chest when he whispered, "You need to go to your room."

Brought back to earth with a startling thump, Hinata blinked and stuttered, "Wh-what?" _Why_? Everything in her cried out against the thought of separating from Sasuke, though the more cautious part of her screamed its agreement.

Sasuke slowly released her and stepped back from her, leaving her feeling cold. She glimpsed his eyes then, filled with smoldering heat which promised things a thousand times better than what she'd just experienced. But she also saw regret there, and wisdom, and recognized the necessity of those two things as he went on huskily, "I want to take you to bed, my darling, and make love to you through the rest of the night and into the morning. But I promised you I would be nothing short of a perfect gentleman to you the whole time we're on this trip. And I love you too much to break that promise." His voice trembled ever-so-slightly, and she sensed the strength of the control he was obviously exerting over himself. "So, my love, you really need to go to your room. And probably lock the door."

Hinata swallowed hard and nodded once, the buzz in her mind finally settling enough to let her think. She felt flushed and shaken, but oddly enough not as if he'd just rejected her. On the contrary, she appreciated the fact he cherished her enough to protect their virtue. "All right," she whispered, afraid to speak any louder for fear of breaking the fragile spell surrounding them. "Good night, my darling Sasuke."

"Good night, my sweetest Hinata." Though still slightly unsteady, his voice was filled with warmth which wrapped around her shoulders as palpably as a blanket.

She sensed his gaze on her back as she wove her way across the room to her bedroom door. It took a Herculean act of willpower to stop herself from turning around; they'd been tempted enough this night, no point in making it worse. She slipped into her bedroom and closed the door before turning around to lock it. Then she rested her forehead against it and let out her breath on a long sigh, reliving those wonderful, blissful moments she'd just spent in Sasuke's arms. _He loves me._

_Uchiha Sasuke loves _me_._

Her dreams would certainly be sweet this night-

-If she were able to sleep at all.

* * *

A faint buzzing sound woke Hinata from a wonderful dream she was loath to let go of. For a moment she lay still under the bedclothes as the dream wisped away, puzzled as she tried to pinpoint the sound and its origin. Then she rolled her head to the right and saw the screen of her phone lit up. Reaching over, she caught a glimpse of the clock on the mantle - _almost eleven!_ \- as she picked up the mobile device. Just as her fingers touched it, it stopped buzzing.

Pushing herself upright, Hinata scooped her tangled hair off her face and yawned before checking the screen. A gasp tore from her throat when she saw all the alerts waiting for her: ten missed texts and seventeen missed calls. Dropping back against her pillows, Hinata clutched her phone against her chest, choosing to hide from her responsibility temporarily as she relived every splendid moment of the night before.

_Sasuke loves me._ A completely silly grin stretched her lips, and Hinata laughed quietly to herself. _And I love him!_

At last she dragged herself back down to earth. Checking her texts first, she shot off quick responses to Sakura and Ino, promising them details over lunch when she got home. Then she dialed the number which showed up the most among her missed calls - Tenten.

Her best friend answered on the first ring. "Hinata!" Her name exploded out of the speaker.

"Tenten, I had the most _amazing_ time last night!" Hinata swallowed down another laugh and tucked her free arm behind her head. "It was so-"

Her cousin-in-law cut her off. "Hina, have you turned on the television yet this morning?"

Frowning, Hinata instinctively glanced at the door leading to the main room, where the only television in the suite was located. "No, I just woke up. Why?"

Tenten was quiet for a long moment, then cleared her throat before answering. "You can turn on just about any channel today, and you and Sasuke are the top news story."

Hinata nearly choked. "_What_?" Shoving off her covers, she slid off her tall bed and hurried to the door, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket trying to get it open since she forgot she'd locked it. Twisting the lock, she opened it and stepped out into the main room.

Sasuke had beaten her there. He sat on the couch in front of the television, barefoot, wearing a pair of loose pants and an unbuttoned shirt. The remote dangled from his fingers, and his dark eyes looked glazed. His laptop sat open on the coffee table in front of him, its screen displaying a very popular social networking site.

Hinata stepped up quietly alongside the couch, the phone still pressed to her ear. The red-carpet interview from the night before was being replayed, with a crawl along the bottom of the screen reporting it had gone viral in under twelve hours. Her gaze flickered down to the laptop, and the hit counter.

It showed millions, and millions, and millions of hits.

She breathed an epithet which was halfway a prayer.

"I take it as you just turned on the TV?" Tenten asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Hanabi and I both think it's terribly romantic. Neji is fit to be tied. And none of us have even dared to _try_ to contact Hiashi."

Sasuke reached out to take her free hand in his, gently tugging her down onto the couch next to him. His wide eyes seemed even blacker against the bone-white of his skin. "Can you _believe_ this?" he asked quietly. "Jiraiya called me a little bit ago and told me to turn on the TV. This is - it's - it's _everywhere_. We've supposedly set a new record for the highest number of hits in the least amount of time."

"You and Sasuke have basically set off a media firestorm." Tenten sighed again, then was quiet as Neji said something in the background. "Like Neji just reminded me, several channels have mentioned you as 'the biggest thing in the world' right now." A nervous giggle shook out of her. "You're even bigger than the royal couple and babies, Hinata!"

At the moment, all Hinata wanted to do was go back to bed, crawl under the blankets, and hide until everything finally calmed down. "Oh, no." All of her good feelings from the night before had been sucked beneath a riptide of embarrassment and anxiety. "Oh, _no_."

Leaning in close to press a kiss to her temple, Sasuke whispered, "Sweetheart, I'm not sorry I told you I love you. But I am _so_ sorry for putting you in the middle of a media circus like this."

Hinata whispered back, "This doesn't change how much I love you," just as, "What's going on?" Tenten asked over the phone. "Neji wants to know: Are you starting home today, or are you going to stay in New York as you planned?"

Hinata cringed at the thought of trying to leave right then. Images of hordes of paparazzi hanging out in front of the hotel and haunting every road between here and the way out of New York City, just _waiting_ to waylay Sasuke and her, crowded her mind. She would understand if Sasuke decided they should cut their losses and get the heck out of Dodge. But she'd so looked forward to going to the Empire State Building. It was the one thing she'd _always_ wanted to do if she got to go to New York, and now she was here, she didn't want to go home without doing it.

When Hinata repeated Neji's question to Sasuke, he shook his head. "No," he told her. "I already talked to Jiraiya about it. He said it should be okay if we stay. After all, we have Izumo and Kotetsu if and when we decide to leave the hotel." Lowering his voice, he said, "And besides, you want to go to the Empire State Building. I promise, somehow, I'm going to make that happen for you before we leave."

A whisper of calm pushed back against the flood running rampant through her. Drawing in a deep breath, she nodded to Sasuke and asked Tenten, "Did you catch all of that, Tenten?" On receiving an affirmative reply, she added. "It's not like we have hired assassins gunning for us. We'll be fine."

"Tonight," Sasuke said suddenly. Looking at Hinata, he said firmly, "We'll go tonight, but late, so hopefully no one will notice. If we time it right, with luck the paparazzi should have given up - if they even know this is where we're staying - and there shouldn't be too many people there. Plus, Izumo and Kotetsu are used to dealing with media attention around their clients, if we do encounter any."

"I guess that'll be okay." Tenten still sounded a little doubtful. "I won't call you anymore today, promise, and I'll pass on the word to Neji and Hanabi. Want me to call Sakura and Ino, too?"

"Yes, please." Hinata also had some missed calls from Kiba, but she'd call him herself. He didn't let too much bother him, so she wouldn't have to deal with him freaking out on her like Sakura and Ino would. She just couldn't deal with that right now. "And I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I know what our plans are, okay?"

"Sounds good." They said goodbye and hung up. Hinata turned back to the television. Sasuke had changed the channel, to where yet another show was replaying the clip of Sasuke's declaration. The hit count on the video online was still climbing.

"I've had several calls from Kiba, too," she told Sasuke. "I really need to ring him back." The concept of breakfast flitted through her mind, but she pushed it away. There was no way she could eat anything thanks to the nerves balling up in her stomach.

_Surely, _surely_, it can't get any worse._

_Right?_

* * *

"Whe-ew." Jiraiya's drawn-out sigh gusted through the phone and into Sasuke's ear. "_This_ has been a day and a half! I don't think I ever want to live through another one like it again."

Sasuke, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen as he watched Hinata fix a late dinner, winced at how worn out the older man sounded. Guilt washed through him as he briefly thought about the quiet day they'd spent in their suite. "Okay, stupid question coming: Has it been that bad?" he asked tentatively.

"It's been _worse_ than 'that bad.'" Jiraiya sighed again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you realize what a keeper our little Hinata is. But everybody, and I do mean _everybody,_ from the early early morning news shows through the midday talk shows to the really late late night ones, want to interview the two of you, and are willing to offer truly obscene amounts of money to get it. And that's not counting the newspapers and entertainment rags. This is literally the first chance I've had since this morning to call and check on you kids to see how you're doing. And to see if you're still planning on going to the Empire State Building tonight like you'd talked about doing."

Sasuke clearly heard his agent's unspoken, _Please tell me you're not that dumb_. Drawing an unobtrusive, fortifying breath, he replied, "As a matter of fact, we are." To forestall the protest he could sense building on the other end of the line, he went on firmly, "Hina has offered to wait until the next time we're in New York to do it, but I don't think she should have to. I've talked to the guys from my brother's agency, and they're okay with it. We're not going to wear or do anything to announce, _celebrities in disguise here!_ And as Hinata says, we won't be all 'glammed up.' We'll just be ordinary tourists doing an ordinary, touristy thing. If there's even a hint that we've been made, Izumo and Kotetsu have consulted with security there, and we'll be whisked away pronto."

After a long silence, a sound suspiciously like a muffled groan came through the phone speaker. "I can tell I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it. But, _please_, just promise me you aren't planning to go on one knee and propose to her tonight."

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat. "I, ah, don't think you have to worry about that right now," he said. "I promise, we'll keep a low profile." It wasn't a hard thing to promise; Sasuke wasn't eager to be in the spotlight again any time soon, and he knew Hinata felt the exact same way.

"Good. -And there goes my phone again. We'll talk later." Jiraiya hung up without saying goodbye.

Much later, Sasuke and Hinata left the Waldorf-Astoria in the van, with Izumo driving and Kotetsu riding shotgun. Traffic at midnight in New York was still busy, but not bumper to bumper as during the day. They made good time to the Empire State Building.

After passing through security, their express passes enabled them to go straight to the top. Only a few other people rode in the elevator with them, and thankfully none of them seemed to recognize the author and librarian as the world's current hottest couple. As soon as they stepped out onto the observation deck on the 102nd floor, smooth music from a saxaphone met their ears, joined by the murmured conversations of the handful of other groups and couples already on the deck.

As their bodyguards hung back inconspicuouly, Sasuke followed Hinata across to the bank of windows lining the far wall, hands in his pockets. She withdrew a camera from her purse and began snapping photos, while he looked down at the beautiful glow of New York at night and marveled. From his previous reading, he knew on clear days one could see up to 80 miles away from the 102nd floor, and he readily believed it. The sheer number of lights below, stretching out as far as the eye could see, made the city look like a giant puzzle, or perhaps a maze. He remembered going through a corn maze once as a child with Itachi around Halloween, and he smiled at the memory as Hinata took a few more pictures, oohing and ahhing over the view.

His fingers brushed the small box in his pocket, and he felt the world go very still around him despite his public surroundings. All day the excitement of his plan had percolated inside him: the whole scheme he'd cooked up when they made plans to go to the top of the Empire State Building. The presence of that little box made his heartbeat speed up as he turned to look at Hinata.

She'd paused her picture-taking, standing still with an awed look on her face as she stared out over the city. The overhead lights glowed on her night-dark hair, pulled back in a casual ponytail at the base of her neck. She wore a dark green top and loose black pants which allowed the tattoo on her ankle to be visible, which Sasuke liked. Round multi-colored earrings dangled from her ears, winking with greens, blues, reds, and yellows every time she moved her head. But prettiest of all were her eyes, shining soft lavender in the reflected light from the window.

"Hinata?" Her name slipped off Sasuke's lips on a whisper.

"Hmm?" Hinata turned to him with a dreamy smile, her eyes brightening as she gazed up at him. "Oh, Sasuke, this is _wonderful_! Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight!"

He could get lost in those eyes... Blinking quickly, Sasuke tore his attention away from her opalescent eyes and focused instead on her face, worthy of a porcelain doll. "I have something for you," he said softly past a sudden tightness in his throat. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he brought with it the velvet box, which he held out towards her with a nervous smile.

Hinata looked down at the box. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

"It's not what you think it is," Sasuke hurried to assure her. _That's already packed away in my suitecase back at the hotel_. He wisely kept that to himself. "But regardless, it is for you. Go on, take it." _Open it, and please like it..._

Her small fingers brushed his as she took the box. Cradling it in the palm of her left hand, Hinata opened it with her right. Though Sasuke couldn't see what the box held from where he stood, he didn't need to - he'd looked at it a hundred times since he bought it two days before.

From the look on Hinata's face, she was amazed. "This is - is _beautiful_, Sasuke," she whispered. Pulling the ring out of its velvet nest, she held it between her fingers and tilted it, allowing the light to shine off the beautiful red stones forming an infinity symbol.

"It's a promise ring," Sasuke said softly. Stepping a little closer, he enclosed Hinata's hand in his and joined her in gazing down at the ring. "I know we've only known each other for about a month, but-" He drew in a deep breath and decided to go for it. "But I _meant_ what I said last night. I love you. And I know it's too soon to ask you to marry me, but - but this is my promise that someday, I will ask. And I'm really hoping, when that time does come, you'll say yes?" He'd just put everything on the line, and he prayed Hinata wouldn't shoot him down.

Hinata stared at the ring for another long moment before lifting her head to look at him, her eyes misty, the most breathtaking smile curling up her lips. "It's _perfect_," she whispered. "And Sasuke?" Ducking her head shyly, she added, "I'm really looking forward to that _someday_."

The tension coiled in Sasuke's gut relaxed, and he let out a breath of relief. He took the ring from Hinata and slid it onto the third finger of her left hand - a perfect fit, as he'd hoped. Leaning down, he shared a quick kiss with her, careful not to let himself get _too_ swept away since they were in a very public place.

Just as Sasuke congratulated himself on how well his plan had gone, Hinata groaned. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. Had she suddenly changed her mind, and was now going to throw the ring at him? (And Jiraiya wouldn't like that, considering he'd practically _begged_ Sasuke not to make another scene.)

Hinata looked down and fished her phone out of her purse, the lit screen catching Sasuke's attention as soon as it appeared. He relaxed; just another phone call, then. Much better than her breaking up with him.

She glanced at the screen, annoyance clear on her features, but then confusion took its place. "It's Tenten," she said hesitantly. "But she said she wouldn't- Please, excuse me." Turning slightly away, she lifted her phone to her ear, and said softly, "Hello? What's going on?"

Just as Sasuke started to avert his gaze to the window and the view to give her at least an illusion of privacy, all the color drained from Hinata's face and she swayed, a small cry escaping her lips. Jolting forward, he caught her against his chest, holding her close to keep her upright as he took the phone out of her lax hand. "Hello? Tenten? This is Sasuke. What's going on? Hinata nearly passed out."

Something which sounded suspiciously like a muffled sob met his question. "I'm sorry." Before he could say anything more, she went on, "Hinata needs to come home _right now_. Th-there was an incident at the hospital."

Sasuke felt his blood, which had been humming so warmly through his veins only a few moments ago, turn cold.

But Tenten wasn't done yet. In a voice thick with tears, she added, "Neji's in surgery right now - and it's bad. _Really_ bad."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ You're all going to kill me now. I know you are. Would it help if I said I'm sorry? This was actually the second of the main story arcs in this story which occurred to me (the red-carpet walk was the first, and the others just kind of fell into place after that), though ironically it fell last in the story. But before everyone freaks out _too_ much, let me just say this: I _love_ happy endings. On a happier note, Hinata said those three little words back! I was _so_ excited to get to that part. Despite the ending, I did really have fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	38. Nerve

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _CrimsonNight41_, _pheecat_, _Danish78_, _DivineGlory_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _TheUtsukushiiYume_, _Tamani_, _Guest_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _asalyne_, _LaydiiV_, _revelatum_, _xHinaLovex_, _Break Blade_, and _skipbeataddict_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really hard to write, I'm not going to lie. But I really like how it turned out, and I hope you all do, too. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXVIII~***

_~Nerve~_

* * *

Hinata couldn't seem to stop shaking. She was only vaguely aware of the ride back to the hotel: of Sasuke keeping one arm around her shoulders while he clasped one of her hands in his free one; of the ride on the elevator up to their penthouse, and his gentle touch steering her to the couch. She stared vacantly at him as he moved over to the window, talking on his phone, gesticulating wildly as he spoke quietly but rapidly into it. She wondered if he was still talking to Tenten, or if someone had called him.

Or maybe he'd called someone? Reality felt very distant at the moment.

Ninja crept up and nosed her hand, whining softly deep in his throat. Hinata absently moved to stroke his head, knowing he sensed her anxiety and was trying to comfort her in his own way. "Good boy," she murmured, but her mind was elsewhere.

She needed to get home. And she didn't want to have to drive cross-country for three days to get there. She needed to find her phone and start calling airports, find the soonest flight out of the city. St. Louis was the closest major airport, and Konoha was only a couple of hours drive from there.

There had to be _some way_. Of all times for something like this to happen, why did it have to be when she was halfway across the country? _I should be there. Tenten needs me, Hanabi needs me, and here I am in New York. What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus? Shock - it has to be shock._

Working in an emergency room could be a very high-stress job, Hinata knew, but it wasn't supposed to be _dangerous_. Closing her eyes and covering them with her hands, she let out a long, shaky breath as Tenten's explanation ran through her mind for what felt like the hundredth time.

_"The police brought in a guy, higher than a kite, who'd been involved a traffic accident. Neji was just supposed to check him over before the officers took him to jail, but somehow he got out of his cuffs, grabbed a gun, and got off three shots before the police got him under control."_ Tenten had let out another sob, sounding just a few seconds away from completely losing it. _"Two of them hit Neji. One was a through-and-through his shoulder and didn't hit anything major, but the other - it lodged so close to his heart, Hinata. So close. They're trying to get it out now."_

Resentment flared hotly along her nerves, piercing through the coldness of the shock cocooning her. Other people had been brought into the ER from the accident. Why hadn't Neji been assigned to one of _them_, instead of the man who caused the trouble in the first place? Hinata instantly felt guilty for the thought, since she knew that meant consigning some other doctor's family to the same intense fear and anger she experienced now, but still - _why_ did it have to be Neji, the man who had been like an older brother to her for her entire life? As tears stung her eyes, she lowered her clenched fists to rest on her knees. Rampant emotions churned within her, making her shake as her mind spiraled off again in a dozen different directions.

"Hinata?"

She vaguely realized Sasuke was crouched in front of her, both of his big warm hands gently enclosing hers. Blinking her eyes slowly open, she somehow managed to get control of her focus and bring it entirely to him. "What?"

"I just talked to Jiraiya." Sasuke reached up and brushed her cheek with the edge of his index finger, strength flowing from his touch, his eyes, into her. "He's going to call in every favor and use every bit of his influence to get us on a flight out of New York tonight - a direct one back to Missouri, if possible. We're going home, Hinata, and as quickly as we possibly can." Cupping her hands again, he brought them to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. "Can you pack your bags, or do you need me to do it for you? We have to be ready to go as soon as Jiraiya calls me back."

Now that something was actively being done, Hinata felt a little bit of rationality return. The strength Sasuke had somehow managed to imbue in her helped, too. Straighening her shoulders, she nodded once, jerkily, and managed, "I can do it. I'll be okay."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "All right. I'm going to go pack my stuff. If you need me, just shout, okay?"

Hinata went straight to her room on still-shaky legs, though the trembling in her hands had lessened now she had something constructive to do. Ninja followed, sitting in the doorway watching her with worried dark eyes as she hurried around the room gathering everything she'd unpacked over the past few days. She didn't bother to pack neatly, just gathered up armsful of clothing and toiletries, and threw them into her bags willy-nilly. She did, however, have the presence of mind to pad the more fragile souvenirs she'd picked up for her friends and family. No point in those going to waste, though she might wind up wanting to forget this New York trip entirely, depending on how things went with Neji.

Ten minutes after entering her room, Hinata left it, lugging her suitcases along with her. She dropped them in the entryway, then went to the open door of Sasuke's room. He was stuffing things into his own luggage with one hand, his phone held to his ear with his other. He looked up, caught sight of her in the doorway, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Jiraiya. I owe you _massively_ for this. Yeah. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Sasuke hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket as he slammed the lid of his last suitcase shut. "Jiraiya is _amazing_," he breathed. "Do you remember Utakata and Hotaru, from last night?"

Hinata nodded silently.

"They have a private plane, and they were planning to fly back to California tonight. It's a little publicity-dodging trick they've employed over the years. Anyway, they've agreed to fly us to Missouri - and this way, it's a direct flight, since the county airport can handle a Lear jet." Sasuke shook his head, letting out his breath on a long sigh. "Jiraiya will pick us up in about fifteen minutes, and we'll meet Utakata and Hotaru at LaGuardia."

Her knees went weak again. Hinata leaned against the doorframe to keep from landing on the floor. "Oh, _thank you_," she breathed. She was going home - would be there in just a few hours. And then she could go to the hospital, and sit with Tenten, and be there when whatever was going to happen, happened.

By the time she got through processing that not-so-minor miracle, Sasuke was on the phone again. "Hi, Naruto? Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry to wake you, but could you do me a favor?" He quickly explained the situation, then added, "I hate to ask this, but can you pick up me and Hinata at the airport? We'll need to go straight to the hospital from there."

Hinata checked her phone, but there were no new messages. _No news is good news, I suppose._ Tenten had said Neji would be in surgery for _hours_, but still - she'd been hoping updates would be forthcoming much sooner than that.

"Thank you, Naruto. I owe you big time." Sasuke checked his watch, then said, "We should land around four-thirty or five." A pause, then an incredulous snort. "Yes, this _morning_. All right. See you then." He hung up and tucked his phone away; then crossed the room to take Hinata into his arms, holding her close as he rested his cheek on top of her head. "Now we wait," he said.

* * *

Sasuke thought about it, like a recording on an endless loop, all through packing.

And while waiting for Jiraiya to show up.

And during the entire ride to the airport in Jiraiya's Lexus.

And through greeting Utakata and Hotaru, thanking them for their kind gesture.

And while saying goodbye to Jiraiya.

And as the four of them boarded the Lear jet.

As the pilot started taxiing the plane to the runway, Sasuke finally admitted it to himself. He was _dwelling_ on the fact he was now on a private plane. Willingly.

He was now inside something very similar to that in which his parents had died. And he'd climbed aboard without a backwards glance, despite the trembling in his limbs he fought to conceal, and his pounding heart.

Ninja whined low in his throat and rested his head on Sasuke's knee, his worried brown eyes staring up at his master soulfully. Across the plane lay Utakata and Hotaru's Australian shepherd, Kihō, curled up between her master and mistress. Her own bi-color eyes looked vaguely worried, but she stayed put.

The Lear jet raced smoothly down the runway, gaining speed as it prepared for takeoff. Sasuke felt the blood drain out of his face, and he closed his eyes to help himself resist the urge to look out the window. Despite the fact it was well into the wee small hours, the runway was brightly lit; thus he'd be able to see quite a bit if he did get a glimpse of what lay outside.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Hotaru asked quietly. Her tone was curious, but not patronizing.

"I don't honestly know if it's that, or the fact I'm actually _in_ an airplane," Sasuke said from between his clenched teeth. "This is - is my first time."

"Flying is actually safer than driving," Utakata offered. "And private jets have been proven to be safer than passenger airliners."

Sasuke swallowed hard. "I know that," he said. And he did, logically. After his parents' accident, he'd done a lot of research on the subject. Their Lear going down the way it had was the exception, rather than the rule. "But my parents: They d-died in a private plane crash."

Silence fell, landing like a rock in the middle of a peaceful pond. The shockwaves rippled out from its impact - or was that the plane having trouble taking off?

"We're airborne," Hinata said, lightly touching his hand. Sasuke hadn't even realized he'd curled it into a white-knuckled fist until Hinata's touch made it relax.

Prying open his dark eyes, Sasuke looked into Hinata's pale ones. She looked calm, albeit concerned about him. But the hand over his did not tremble, nor did her face seem troubled.

Guilt blocked Sasuke's throat. He was supposed to be the one comforting her, not the other way around. Her cousin - who was more like her brother - was even then in surgery, only a centimeter from death, and she needed Sasuke to hold her together. But here _he_ was, falling apart and relying on _her_ to be the strong one.

His parents were dead. But they'd been that way for a long time now, and it was time for him to move past it. Her cousin was still very much in danger, but (as far as they both knew) alive. It was happening _now_, the outcome still to be decided.

And he could be strong for Hinata. He _would_.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke forced his free hand to relax, and his tense expression to ease into a smile. "Flying," he began hesitantly, "isn't so bad." _As long as I don't look out the window_. Which might be hard, considering if he looked over Utakata's and Hotaru's shoulders he could see straight outside. He would just have to make sure to look at both of them directly, and not past them.

Though really, what was there to see? A whole lot of darkness, maybe a few clouds? _Still_. Better safe than sorry.

Unclicking his seatbelt, Utakata stood up and went to the back of the plane. Opening a small fridge located there, he pulled out four bottles and handed them out to his passengers and his wife. "Tea," he said. "It's a special brand I have imported directly from Japan." He settled into his chair and automatically reached for his wife's hand, at the exact same moment she reached for his. Neither of them looked at each other, but they connected instantly. It was a movement so easy and natural, it looked as if they'd been doing it for years.

It made Sasuke want the same kind of natural, easy relationship with Hinata. Would they be able to do that five years down the road? Sooner? He wanted it so badly his fingers twitched.

Instead of reaching for Hinata's hand, Sasuke screwed off the lid of his tea and took a long, cooling drink. At the same time, he cut his eyes to his watch.

Fifteen minutes down. Only two hours, forty-five minutes in the air left. He could do this.

He took Hinata's left hand in his right, and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. For her, he _would_ do this.

* * *

The drive from the airport to the hospital passed in a blur. Sasuke watched Hinata the whole time, and what he saw concerned him. The mask of control she'd mostly maintained on the plane had vanished, replaced by a pale, silent tension which stiffened her shoulders and formed fine lines around her mouth and eyes. She didn't say anything at all, even though Naruto kept up a nervous monologue the whole way.

"I'll take Ninja and the luggage to your house," Naruto told Sasuke as they reached the hospital. With a hurried thank-you, Hinata tumbled out the door and hurried toward the ER doors. Sasuke followed suit, adding a tense smile and a quick handshake before following her, knowing his friend knew where the spare key to his house was hidden.

Hanabi waited just inside the doors, Konohamaru standing quietly beside her. As soon as she saw her sister, she threw herself into Hinata's arms, clinging as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're here," she choked out. "And right when you said you'd be."

"Of course." Hinata rubbed her sister's shoulders reassuringly before stepping back. "Where's Tenten?" Sasuke heard some of her earlier calm seep back into her voice, now she was faced with her crying sister.

Wiping her hands over her cheeks, void of her usual makeup and pale as a fragile doll's, Hanabi motioned down the hall with one hand. "This way. She's still in the OR waiting room, just in case the doctor came out while Konohamaru and I were waiting for you."

"So he's _still_ in surgery?" Hinata fell into step with her sister, as Sasuke quietly joined Konohamaru in trailing along.

"Yeah. It's really delicate work, and the doc said it'd take a long time, hours and hours. The bullet's so close to his heart - I mean, _literally_ right up against it - they have to go slowly or risk losing him." Hanabi sniffled. "Well, take an even bigger risk than the one already there, that is."

Sasuke leaned in close to Konohamaru and muttered, "I'm not knocking our local hospital, or anything, but why didn't they stat flight him to St. Louis?"

Konohamaru shook his head and muttered back, "Too dangerous. Every time his heart beats it nudges against the slug. They had to operate immediately."

They rounded a corner and stepped through a doorway, and Sasuke caught sight of Hinata's cousin-in-law. She sat curled up in a seat next to the window, wearing sandals, sleep pants, and a baggy t-shirt with a famous college's logo on it - probably her husband's. It made her look fragile, small and vulnerable. Her chocolate brown hair lay in tangled disarray around her shoulders, and her pale face looked splotchy and tear-streaked. Even though he didn't know her well, he felt his heart squeeze with sympathy. He couldn't imagine what the last few hours must have been like for her.

"Tenten." Hinata hurried across the room and embraced the other woman. The two clung to each other for a long moment, then drew Hanabi into the circle as she approached. Sasuke hung back, feeling awkward and out of place. A quick glance at Konohamaru made it clear he felt he same way, but they both stayed for the women they loved.

Three other people sat in the waiting room, an older couple with a younger man who looked like their son. A doctor came out and spoke to them while Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata were still hugging, and then the trio left, relieved expressions on their faces. Sasuke watched it all, hoping Hinata and her family would soon receive such good news.

After the three women parted, they all took their seats. Hanabi and Hinata flanked Tenten, with Sasuke and Konohamaru seating themselves next to their respective girlfriends. The author sat quietly, listening as the conversation among the others flourished or lagged, trying to keep each other's hopes up.

It made him feel even more out of place, but he stayed. Hinata needed him, and as long as she did, he wouldn't leave.

The sun rose outside, sending streaks of almost unbearably bright light through the blinds over the windows and highlighting the worn, uncomfortable chairs lining the room. A nurse came in with coffee and pastries, assuring them it wouldn't be too much longer before they finally heard word on Neji's condition.

Hanabi took a few bites of her pastry before drifting into an exhausted sleep, her head resting on Konohamaru's shoulder, his arm around her. Tenten also looked like she was close to nodding off, her red-rimmed brown eyes heavy, arms wrapped around her knees, which she had curled up protectively to her chest.

For a while Sasuke thought Hinata was going to follow suit, since the waiting room was empty except for them and it had gone mostly quiet. But she surprised him by saying in a very soft voice, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked equally quietly, tilting his head toward her.

Keeping her voice lowered so she wouldn't wake her lightly-dozing relatives, she said, "In your book. I didn't get to read the rest of it, and I desperately need something else to think about before I go nuts. How does Soichiro and Sumi's story end?"

The quick spark of pleasure at the thought of Hinata's enjoying something he wrote died quickly, drenched by the sorrowful knowledge of why, exactly, he needed to tell her the ending instead of letting her read it herself. "Where did you leave off?" he asked.

"Sumi thought she'd just figured it out," Hinata said. "She was heading up to the attic again to check a hunch."

Sasuke nodded. She'd gotten close, then. "You're almost there. When she's up in the attic, she notices-"

"The chest!" Hinata blurted it out, then glanced at her sister and cousin, both of whom were still, thankfully, dozing. "With M.L.S. on it. But it wasn't her grandfather's, like she'd thought, because he has a different middle name - his starts with a K."

"That's right. It belongs to-"

"Soichiro." Hinata's eyes and mouth grew round, and she stared at Sasuke. "Her _grandfather_ killed Soichiro?"

"Yeah." Sasuke felt proud of Hinata for figuring it out. "Do you know _why_?" He waited, letting her think through the rest of the book, watching her mercurial expressions as she tried to work out the clues and piece together the puzzle the same way Sumi had.

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth, and she stared at Sasuke over it. "Soichiro," she whispered. "The reason why he and Sumi always felt so drawn to each other. It was because, because..." She trailed off, looking shocked.

Just the reaction Sasuke had been hoping for. He nodded once, slowly. "That's right. Soichiro's her father."

"Whoa," Hinata breathed. Lowering her hand, she shook her head. "I mean, I know she grew up never knowing her _real_ father, just her stepfather, and her mother never talked about her birth father, even when Sumi asked, but..." She stopped. "Did Sumi's mother know the truth?"

"No. She always believed her father had paid off Soichiro, just like he told her. She didn't know he'd actually killed Soichiro that night."

"And hid his body in a remote corner of the attic of his own house." Hinata shuddered. "That is just about the sickest thing I've ever heard. Or read."

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye, anxiety boiling in his stomach. "Do you regret reading it?" he asked softly.

Hinata turned to him, her eyes filled with admiration and love and a hundred other things which overshadowed her worry, even if only briefly. "No," she said. "I don't. It was a love story, too: this time about the love of a parent for his child." She wrinkled her nose suddenly, and Sasuke felt worried until she said, "Sumi - she seemed familiar somehow. Like I know her from somewhere. Did you base her on someone in town?"

_Oh boy._ Sasuke knew there had been a huge chance Hinata would recognize herself in the main character, but he'd been hoping she wouldn't. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy or sad she hadn't - only thought she recognized the person from somewhere else. "Ah - yes."

Her eyes lit. "Is it someone I know?"

_Intimately._ "Yes." He watched as her eyes narrowed, lips moving as she went through some sort of mental Roladex trying to find the person. At last, Sasuke couldn't stand it and told her, "Sumi was based on _you_, Hinata."

Her mouth snapped closed as her eyes widened. "_Me_?"

It figured: Hinata was so modest, it wouldn't occur to her Sasuke would base a character on her. As a matter of fact, he'd done all but _call_ her Hinata (though he'd changed her eyes just a little, to keep Sumi from being _too_ close and either embarrassing her or bringing a lawsuit down on his head). "Yes. How could I not? You've done so much to help me, and - and this is kind of my way of thanking you, I suppose."

Hinata's eyes misted. At first Sasuke was afraid he'd made her cry; then she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank _you_," she whispered. "For _everything_."

He heard all the words she didn't say, and something inside him unwound. Reaching out, he took her hand and squeezed, letting the gesture say everything he - a writer! - couldn't find the words to say.

At that moment, a doctor - dressed in blood-speckled scrubs and looking unbelievably exhausted - came into the room. Hinata nudged Tenten, who nudged Hanabi. All three women stood up and took several steps forward. Sasuke and Konohamaru both stood, ready to offer support if it was needed, but staying out of the way.

"He made it through surgery." The doctor waited while the three women sighed with relief, then held up a hand. "The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be tough. I'm not going to lie to you. The bullet broke his sternum and actually struck his heart, even though it didn't penetrate it. So he has a myocardial contusion - basically a bruised heart muscle - and that comes with its own set of complications. We had to put a chest drainage tube in, and he's on a respirator. We're hoping we won't have to go back in to implant a pacemaker temporarily to keep his heart beating in a regular rhythm. But, a centimeter more to the left and he would have been dead on impact."

"I know this is the question doctors always hate, but- Is he going to be all right?" Tenten asked, her hands gripped tightly together.

Something flickered through the doctor's eyes, but it vanished before Sasuke could identify it. "I am cautiously optimistic, yes."

Tenten nodded, then said, "Thank you, Dr. Watanabe. When can I - we - see him?"

The doctor regarded her for a long moment from beneath lowered brows. "I don't advise it, Tenten. Right now Neji looks like he's at death's door. I wouldn't want my wife to see me in the condition he's in now. It will be very - disturbing for you." His eyes flicked to include Hinata and Hanabi.

Sasuke saw Tenten's shoulders go back and her chin come up. Hinata's and Hanabi's did the same. "Neji is my husband, and I want to see him as often as I can for as long as I can. He's been like a big brother to his cousins, and I know they feel the same way. We intend to be there for him."

Dr. Watanabe sighed heavily. "My wife would say the same thing. He's in recovery right now, and will be for a while longer. But once we've got him settled in ICU, we'll see about letting you in for a few minutes at a time. You can move on up to the ICU waiting room now, if you like." Some of the tension eased out of his face, and he smiled directly at Tenten. "Neji's a fighter," he told her quietly. "And with you, Tenten,-" he widened his focus to Hinata and Hanabi, flanking Neji's wife "-and both of you, pulling for him, I have no doubt he won't give up."

The doctor slipped out of the room, leaving Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi to their hugs and tears - happy ones this time, Sasuke felt pretty sure. He waited until the little group broke up to head toward Hinata to give her a hug; but no sooner had his arms closed around her than his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He briefly considered ignoring it, but a glance at the caller ID made him answer. "Good news, Jiraiya," he said immediately, keeping one arm around her. "Hinata's cousin just made it through surgery. The next couple of days are going to be rough, but he looks to make a full recovery."

"Good, good, that's great news." Jiraiya blew out a breath, then went silent for a minute. "While I'm glad you have good news..." He hesitated.

Sasuke's gut clenched. _Oh no. What else could _possibly _have gone wrong?_

"My boy, have you turned on a television, or seen any news whatsoever this morning?" Jiraiya's tone had gone from relieved to tight, and Sasuke could just picture the look on his agent's face.

"No," Sasuke said cautiously. "None of us could bear having it rattling on in the background." Exchanging a quick, tense look with Hinata, he took a brief glance around the room, then spotted the TV in the corner. Reluctantly releasing her, he crossed the room. "Hang on." He found the button and turned it on, wrinkling his nose at the cartoon which immediately popped up. He flipped through channels, pausing when he reached a news station. The volume wasn't up very high, but he was close enough to hear every word.

"...last night at the Empire State Building," the woman on-screen was saying. The screen split, and a video of him giving Hinata the promise ring appeared: a low quality picture, as if taken by a cell phone, but clear enough to give the viewers a fairly good sight of what was going on. "Best-selling thriller novelist Uchiha Sasuke, in town for the premiere of the movie _Head Shot_, based on one of his books, took some time out last evening for a romantic visit to the famous New York landmark with his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, whom he introduced to the world on the red carpet two evenings ago."

The clip cut off right before Tenten's phone call, and Sasuke tensed. "Jiraiya, you still there?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you're watching a newscast?" A low murmer in the background sounded remarkably similar to what Sasuke was hearing on his end.

"Oh, yes." Sasuke wanted to turn off the television, but he couldn't.

The female reporter stared straight into the camera - and, Sasuke creepily felt, right into his very soul. "Only a few hours later, Uchiha and his alleged fiancée boarded a private jet, destination unknown." Her eyebrows lifted slightly, and a catty smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "Could this whirlwind romance have turned into something more? More on this story in our four o'clock hour, so stay tuned to-"

Sasuke punched the button to turn the television off with a low curse. "Whoever shot that footage was very discreet; even Izumo and Kotetsu didn't spot them. Jiraiya-"

"_Don't_ say anything." Jiraiya breathed heavily for a few moments, then blew out one long, tired-sounding sigh. A hint of hurt colored his tone. "Did you propose to her after all?"

"No." Sasuke sensed Hinata standing nearby, watching him with worried eyes, her pale face tense. He wondered how much of the newscast she'd seen and heard. From the look on her face, far too much. "I didn't, although I gave her a ring; a promise ring." He bit his lower lip and curled his free hand into a fist. "What are we going to do, Jiraiya? How are we going to handle this?"

A wrenching groan traveled over the airwaves. "There goes my office phone already. I'll just let the machine catch everything until I can draft a statement. But for now, keep your head low, and for the sake of all that's holy, _keep out of trouble_!" Jiraiya abruptly disconnected.

Sasuke winced. Oh, he was in trouble now. With difficulty, he met Hinata's gaze, aware of the others now also watching them. He didn't want to add to her worries; but he wasn't going to downplay anything, either. Taking her hands in his, he said, "Someone took a video of us at the Empire State Building last night, and the media has grabbed it and run with it, touting an engagement. Jiraiya's going to release a statement to the contrary, but," he drew a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it looks like we're even more of a sensation today than we were yesterday."

"Oh," Hinata said faintly. Her tired eyes filled with tears. "My fault. If I hadn't wanted to go so badly-"

He silenced her with a quick, light kiss. "No. If anyone's to blame, it's me, and my cursed noteriety." He drew her gently into his arms again, and repeated, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know this is the very last thing you need right now. I wouldn't blame you if you told me to get lost."

A watery sniffle sounded from the region of his mid-chest. "As if I would. I mean what I told you, too. I love you. And this," her arms came up to encircle his waist, "this is just the downside of being in love with a celebrity. At least they don't know anything about any of this."

A terrible, foreboding feeling slithered down Sasuke's spine at her words, but he swiftly suppressed it. After all, what could possibly link the two of them with a shooting at a small, mid-America county hospital?

But as hard as he tried to squelch it, the feeling persisted even as they rejoined the others of Hinata's family to explain this latest development.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ There was just _so much_ that happened in this chapter. But Sasuke got on an airplane! I'd known from the beginning he was going to have to at some point, and it all just tied in nicely to this story arc. He's still afraid of flying - one flight is _not_ going to cure him of his fear that easily - but it is _better_. It won't be such a struggle next time (if there is a next time?). And for those of you wondering, Utakata and Hotaru's dog's name, Kihō, means _bubble_ in Japanese. I thought that would be perfect, considering Utakata's signature _jutsu_ in canon. Thank you all for your patience after that cliffhanger in the last chapter (I _am_ really sorry!), I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	39. Pulse

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _TheUtsukushiiYume_, _CrimsonNight41_, _SachikoHeiwajima_, _DivineGlory_, _Danish78_, _misao97_, _ZukiShi_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Break Blade_, _Ms. Tsubasa_, _Tamani_, _anonnie_,_ kiss2lips_, _MysteriousEyez_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, and _WarFlower_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I'm not gonna lie, it's been a tough week for me. But the nice reviews I got on the last chapter really cheered me up, and made me look forward to posting this one! I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XXXIX~***

_~Pulse~_

* * *

Konoha Memorial Hospital's intensive care unit waiting room was depressingly lit by only a couple of table lamps when Hinata and the others arrived in it, the overhead lights having not yet been turned on for the day. In deference to the blanketed bundle of a middle-aged man snoring on one of the two couches, they left them off, settling in chairs as stiffly uncomfortable as those downstairs, occupying a dim corner of the room. She perched nervously on the edge of her seat for a long moment, hands clenched tightly together in her lap, her stomach roiling. Finally, she cleared her throat and said very softly, "Has anyone called Father?"

She almost instantly regretted asking the question. Tenten's already tense expression tightened further. In a voice barely above a whisper, she replied shortly, "He had some sort of 'important,'" her tone dripped bitterness, "overseas teleconference this morning and needed a good night's rest to be at his sharpest. He said to leave a message on his phone with an update." Her darkly circled brown eyes snapped with anger and frustration.

Hinata flinched and briefly closed her eyes. Konohamaru shook his head and said in a half-disbelieving tone, "Man, that's harsh, putting business ahead of family."

"Yet that's how it's always been," Hinata said, deep grief welling from her heart into her voice. Sasuke instantly laid a comforting hand on her back. "Sometimes I wonder if-" _-Father would even mourn if one of us died._ She trailed off without finishing her sentence, leaning forward slightly and covering her mouth with her steepled hands. A moment later she uttered a muffled, barely audible, "I'm sorry."

Hanabi made a small sniffling sound and turned in her seat to rest her forehead against her boyfriend's shoulder. Tenten shook her head hard. "No!" she hissed fiercely. "_You_ have nothing to apologize for, Hina. Mr. High-and-Mighty Hiashi, on the other hand-" She folded her lips tightly to keep any further thoughts on the matter inside as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

It was, Hinata reflected drearily as silence once again enveloped their little group, a terrible thing to wonder about one's own father. As if sensing the tenor of her thoughts, Sasuke's thumb moved in soothing circles between her shoulderblades. Turning her head to look at him, she remembered how he had faced and conquered his fear of flying so he could be with her; and a wave of love swelled through her heart, driving out the bitterness her father's callousness had planted there. _I love you,_ she silently mouthed to him.

The warmth in his black eyes deepened as he slid his arm around her shoulders and drew her against his side. _I love you, too,_ he mouthed back. With a quiet little sigh, she let her head rest on his shoulder. As she soaked in the silent strength and comfort he offered her through his touch, she struggled to keep her burning eyelids from sagging shut.

After about an hour - which felt more like three - a muted _chirp-chirp! chirp-chirp!_ came from the direction of the sleeping man, who slowly stirred and sat up. He looked blearily, if briefly, startled to see he had company in the waiting room. But then, after inclining his head courteously toward them, he got up and neatly folded his blankets before picking up a small toiletries kit Hinata hadn't noticed lying on the table next to the couch, and leaving, presumably to visit the men's room.

Tenten shifted restlessly on her chair. "It must be nearly time for visiting hours to start." She scrubbed her hands together nervously. "Surely, surely, Neji is up from recovery, and we'll get to see him soon."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," Hinata agreed, passionately hoping that was true. A memory uncoiled from where she'd been trying to keep it penned up: Dr. Watanabe saying Neji might have to go back into surgery to have a pacemaker temporarily implanted to regulate his heartbeat. Surely, surely, she thought in an unconscious echo of her cousin-in-law, if they'd had to do that, someone would let them know - right? She flickered a sideways glance at her, wondering if Tenten was thinking the same thing. From the tightly drawn skin around the older woman's eyes and mouth, she very probably was.

Someone halted just inside the doorway, and Hinata sensed everyone go on the alert. But it was only the middle-aged man returning. He cleared his throat before saying in a low baritone, "Thank you for letting me sleep. My name is Nakamura Shingiro. Would you mind if I turned on the overhead lights and made a pot of coffee?"

"No, not at all; please do," Tenten responded politely, though Hinata knew she hated the smell of coffee as much as she did herself. "I'm Hyuuga Tenten, and these are-" As the fluorescent lights in the ceiling came to life, sharply, stabbingly bright, she introduced the rest of the group. He acknowledged them each in turn, then went to the base cabinet and water cooler across from the couch where he'd slept and busied himself with the coffee maker. As she idly watched him, Hinata noticed a small, motel-type refrigerator built into the cabinet, as well as a mini microwave oven on the opposite end of the countertop from the coffee maker.

Hinata had to admit, though, as the slightly skunky, nose-prickling odor of brewing coffee wisped past her nostrils, she was almost getting used to it. She still shuddered at the thought of actually tasting the noxious brew; but since discovering during their New York trip that Sasuke worshipped at the altar of java, she'd been working on learning to tolerate the smell. Unable to resist, she stole a look at him; and just as she expected, his elegantly shaped nostrils were quivering ever so slightly.

Leaning in close enough for her breath to stir the raven wing of hair hanging over his ear, she whispered, "Why don't you go ahead and get you a cup when it's done?"

His hair tickled her nose as he turned his head toward her to whisper back, "That's okay, I'll wait until you go back to see Neji. I'm getting enough caffeine from the aroma to keep me going."

Hinata swallowed back a giggle, feeling it would be inappropriate if she did. She caught a look from Hanabi - sort of a _Who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-my-sister?_ look - and the urge to giggle increased, abruptly morphing into an impulse toward tears. _It's got to be because I'm so exhausted,_ she thought, lifting one hand to brush across her burning eyes._ I wish somebody would come out and let us know something._

As if in answer to that wish, the electronic lock on the doors into the ICU disengaged and the two leaves parted, one swinging inward as the other swung out. An average-looking nurse with straight brown hair and gentle brown eyes passed through them and crossed the hall to pause in the waiting room door. Next to Hinata, Tenten sat tensely forward on the edge of her chair, her eyes locking onto the nurse's. Before either woman could speak, though, Mr. Nakamura spoke up. "'Morning, Matsuri, you're early." A shade of anxiety crept into his tone. "Everything as it should be?"

"Everything's fine, Mr. Nakamura, you'll get to see your wife at the usual time," the nurse said soothingly. "I actually came to get Mrs. Hyuuga. Dr. Hyuuga is up from recovery, and you can see him for a few minutes now. If you'll come with me?"

Tenten shot to her feet and quickly closed the distance between them. As she went, she asked, "His cousins will be able to see him, too, won't they? He's like their big brother."

Matsuri smiled in Hinata and Hanabi's direction. "Certainly, though not for long. In about fifteen minutes, use the intercom," she indicated a panel set in the wall next to the ICU doors, "and someone will buzz you through."

"Thank you," Hinata said, and automatically glanced at her watch. _Fifteen minutes,_ she thought, half in anticipation, half in dread as the doors into the unit closed behind Tenten and the nurse. _Fifteen minutes. I can be strong for them. I _have_ to be strong for them._

Mr. Nakamura finished stirring creamer and sweetener into his coffee, then turned his attention in their direction with a look of mild curiosity on his face. "So, her husband's a doctor?" he queried. "What is it, his heart?" He shook his head. "Goes to show, you never can tell. My Sara is barely into her fifties, and this is her third."

For a moment Hinata selfishly wished they had the waiting room to themselves; she really didn't feel like going into the particulars with a perfect stranger. "In a manner of speaking," she said vaguely. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife. I hope she's recovering well from this latest?"

As she hoped, her gentle redirection worked. In fact, it worked almost too well; it was more like twenty minutes before Hinata had a chance to excuse herself and go back to see Neji. Since her closest experience of an ICU came courtesy of TV shows and movies, she wasn't quite sure what to expect once she used the intercom and was buzzed through. She swept a quick look around as she approached the nurse's station in the center of the space. To her surprise, she saw the dramas had basically gotten it right. Glass-doored rooms lined three sides of the area, some with curtains drawn across them, others not. A handful of computer screens at the nurse's station quietly monitored patients' vital signs, while others were dark, as the staff went about their duties with quiet, focused efficiency.

But what the dramas couldn't prepare her for was the atmosphere of actually being _in_ an ICU: for the chill knowledge that within these walls people fought for their lives - and sometimes lost. _But not Neji!_ she thought fiercely, sending a half ordering, half pleading prayer heavenward. _And not just because he and Tenten are just starting their lives together. He's barely begun his career as a doctor; there's a lot of good for him to do in this world._

Matsuri came towards her with a reassuring smile. "Dr. Hyuuga is in room 306," she said, gently steering Hinata in that direction. "Please try to remember when you see him for the first time that he's doing very well. And just because he doesn't react to you doesn't mean he's unaware of you." She reached to slide open the door and pull the privacy curtain out of the way.

Hinata took a deep breath, thinking, _In other words, don't go to pieces when you see him._ She nodded her understanding and stepped through into the dimly lit interior of the room. Matsuri slid the door closed behind her.

Her first impression was of the astringent, chemical smell pervading the air, and of soft beeping, whooshing, humming sounds. Even as she concentrated on keeping her nose from wrinkling in response, her eyes sought to where a strained-looking Tenten stood holding Neji's hand next to what at first struck her as an overwhelming mass of _stuff_ surrounding and coming from the bed in the center of the room: monitors, an IV tree, bags, wires, tubing of various sizes. Hinata took a couple of steps closer, trying to discern the form of her cousin amid the tangle of equipment. Her gaze landed on a pale, still, half-sheeted form-

-And her knees wobbled under her as, for the briefest of moments, she saw not her cousin, but Sasuke lying there.

After that instant of heart-stopping horror, Hinata came to herself and realized she was gripping the bedrail so hard it was a wonder she didn't leave dents in it. At the same moment, she felt Tenten's free arm circle her shoulders, heard her quiet whisper of, "Are you okay, Hina?"

"Yes," she lied in an equally quiet whisper, feeling a sudden sharp pulse of pain over one eye. She blinked rapidly, taking in the bandages wrapping Neji's left shoulder, the stains of iodine, looking even more garish on his pale skin, past the edges of the thick dressing covering the center of his chest. "It's just - seeing him like this - all because of some random craziness-"

"It wasn't random." Tenten's whisper went suddenly as hard as the muscles in the arm she had around Hinata's shoulders. "The crazy s.o.b. was trying to kill Neji, because Neji wouldn't admit him to keep him out of jail." Hinata whipped her head around to stare at her cousin's wife, who went on without taking her tear-filled eyes from Neji's slack face, "So instead of facing simple DWI charges, he's now going to spend serious time behind bars for attempted murder. I hope he rots and dies there."

Hinata vaguely realized she was gripping the railing again as shock swirled dizzyingly through her mind. Believing this the result of bad luck - of Neji simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time - had been bad enough; to know someone had _deliberately_ tried to kill him-! It was almost more than she could handle.

"I'm sorry, Hina - I shouldn't have thrown it at you like that," she dimly heard Tenten say through the buzzing in her ears. "We just have to totally believe that Neji is going to be all right."

Forcing herself to let go of the railing, Hinata willed steadiness into her voice as she put an arm around Tenten's waist and said, "Yes, he will be," adding silently to herself, _He _has_ to be._

* * *

The coffee was surprisingly decent, considering. After Mr. Nakamura went into the ICU to visit his wife, Sasuke indulged in a second cup. He debated whether or not to have a third, but decided that would be greedy. Instead, he discarded his styrofoam cup and, taking out his cell phone, turned to where Hinata's sister and her boyfriend sat.

"I, ah, really need to call my brother before Hinata comes back out," he said, diffidently gesturing to the far end of the small waiting room.

Hanabi and Konohamaru both nodded. "Hinata really likes your family a lot," Hanabi offered with a wistful little smile. "She said your niece especially is a little sweetheart."

Sasuke awkwardly returned her smile. "Thanks, Hanabi, that means a lot to me. I'll - just be over here." Moving to stand in front of the room's sole window, he hit the autodial on his phone.

Itachi's deep, amused chuckle filled his ear in place of a hello when he picked up on the second ring. "Wow, little brother, you don't do things by halves, do you?" he said. "You've gone from being practically a hermit to a media sensation in what? A couple of days?"

"Uh, yeah, about that-" Sasuke rubbed his mildly aching forehead. "Hinata and I aren't actually engaged yet."

"I know," Itachi replied in his easygoing way. And when Sasuke could do nothing but stutter for a moment into the phone, "Temari and Karura spotted right away that you didn't go down on one knee. So they knew it couldn't be a proposal. Temari figures you gave Hinata a promise ring."

"Yeah. Jiraiya is preparing a statement to release to the press as soon as possible, which will hopefully squelch the whole proposal/secret marriage thing."

"It might kill a little of the buzz, but people tend to believe what they want to believe," Itachi replied pragmatically. "Slipping out of New York the way you did in the wee small hours was a good idea, though; it gets you and Hinata out of the immediate media eye. A few of the more determined paparazzi might come sniffing around Konoha, so take your time traveling home."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "How did you-? Oh, Izumo and Kotetsu must've reported in already this morning."

"They have, and they were quite impressed by your decision - said it took even them by surprise."

Sasuke muttered a mild epithet. "I don't think I even told them why we were heading home, or how, we were in such a hurry, just that we were going. And I never thought of anyone being crazy enough to follow us here. Actually," he drew a deep breath, "we're already back in Konoha." He quickly outlined for his brother the reason for their sudden departure from New York.

A long silence followed his explanation. Then, Itachi said in shocked tone, "You _flew_? In a _private jet_?"

"It was the fastest way to get Hinata to where she needed to be." Sasuke rolled his shoulders uncomfortably at the memory. He repeated the epithet. "At least no one should think to look for us here at the hospital."

The brothers continued to talk for a few more minutes, until Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that a little over fifteen minutes had passed. "Sorry, 'Tachi," he said, "but Hinata should be back from seeing her cousin any minute now." He paused for a second, thinking there was a time fairly recently when he would rather have choked than utter his next words. "My love to you, and Temari, and Karura."

He heard the smile in Itachi's voice as he replied, "Our love to you, and Hinata, too. Tell her we'll be keeping her and her family in our thoughts and prayers."

"Thanks, I will. I'll keep you posted. 'Bye for now."

He'd timed it well. Just as he put his phone back in his pocket, Hinata came back into the waiting room. As he hurriedly crossed to her and took one of her hands in his, Hanabi and Konohamaru stood, each giving her an anxious look.

"How-" Hanabi's voice broke, and she had to start over again. "How is he?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, little sister," Hinata replied, looking white and strained. "It is - very - hard - to see Neji as he is right now." Her fingers tightened on Sasuke's. "If you decide not to go back, no one - certainly neither Tenten nor I - will think the less of you."

Hanabi's chin quivered for a moment, and Sasuke thoroughly expected her to take Hinata up on her offer. But then the younger woman drew a deep breath and her chin firmed again as it came up ever so slightly. "I know I've never been as close to Neji - or Tenten, either - as you, big sister, but I still love him as my slightly stick-in-the-mud big brother." The sisters exchanged watery smiles. "I want them both to know I'm here for them. So I'll go in."

Hinata drew her hand from Sasuke's so she could hug her younger sister. Konohamaru also gave his girlfriend a supportive hug before she left the waiting room to cross the hall and use the intercom to buzz for admittance to the ICU.

Once she was gone, Hinata turned to Sasuke, her beautiful pearlescent eyes filling with tears. He immediately folded her into a close embrace, his cheek coming to rest on top of her midnight dark hair. Feeling the way her slender body trembled with suppressed sobs, he queried softly, "That bad?"

"Even worse," she said into his chest. "Oh, Sasuke-" Her hands clenched around fistfuls of his shirt over his shoulder blades. He sensed rather than saw Konohamaru turn away to give them some privacy, and felt an increased respect at the younger man's sensitivity. Moving by instinct rather than conscious design, Sasuke gently swayed from side to side as he murmured soothingly to Hinata. After several minutes she gradually began to relax in his arms, her irregular breathing smoothing into a more natural rhythm, her hands unclenching to rest flat against his back. A moment later, she slowly drew away from him, whispering, "I could stay in your arms forever, but thank you, love. I'm better now."

They had barely settled into their chairs again, when Sasuke heard a faint _ding_ from the elevator down the hall from the waiting room. He automatically glanced up when a double set of footsteps approached the door. An instant later Naruto entered the room, his father following closely behind him. Both men carried large bags in either hand, from which mouthwatering fragrances wafted.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted them in an unusually hushed voice. "We didn't know if you'd had a chance to eat breakfast yet, so we brought some to you." He hefted the bags he carried.

"And lunch as well," Minato added equally quietly, echoing his son's gesture.

Sasuke stood at the same time Konohamaru did, and went to relieve the two men of their burdens, Hinata following close behind. In the flurry of hugs and thanks that followed, Naruto murmured to Sasuke, "We brought your car down, too. It's parked straight out from the main entrance, four spots down on the left."

"That's great," Sasuke murmured back, accepting his keys from the other man. "You and your family are awesome. I can't thank you enough for all this, and for coming to pick us up at the airport at such an unholy hour. You're a true friend, Naruto."

The blond shrugged and grinned in the way that usually set Sasuke's teeth on edge, but now gave him kind of a warm feeling. "Aw, it's nothing. We wanted to do something to help. So," he turned the subject, "how's Neji doing?"

They talked quietly for a few minutes, until Minato said, "We need to go, son, so these people can eat." Then, addressing the group in general, "Tell Tenten and Neji we're pulling for them. If there's anything else we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Once father and son had gone, Sasuke gazed after them thoughtfully for a long moment, reflecting on the amazing, unexpected kindness of people.

* * *

Once Naruto and Minato left, Hinata turned to Sasuke, who appeared to be in a very deep study, and laid a hand lightly on his arm to gain his attention. When he startled slightly and looked a question down at her, she said, "Originally, the plan was for me to go home for a quick nap, and then come back to sit with Neji so Tenten can go home long enough to change clothes and grab a bite to eat plus some rest. But I'm going to go back into the ICU again to see if I can't persuade her to come out and eat something now."

Sasuke's look turned to one of concern. "Wouldn't you like to have a cup of tea first?" he asked. "Naruto remembered that you and Tenten don't drink coffee, so he brought a thermos for you."

Hinata's eyes stung, making her blink rapidly. Even though she no longer harbored the least bit of a crush on Naruto, his remembering such a small thing about herself and her best friend brought a feeling of warmth to her heart. "I'll wait," she said, "but thanks. We at least had a little something on Utakata and Hotaru's jet; she hasn't had anything since dinner last night. I promise I'll be fine."

Ten minutes after Hinata, by dint of much persuasion, convinced Tenten to go out to the waiting room and get something to eat (Hanabi needed much less persuasion), the door to Neji's room slid open. She turned in the chair someone had brought in, expecting to see Tenten or Matsuri. Instead she saw her friend Sakura quietly entering, the pink of her uniform top, printed with blue and yellow teddy bears, just a few shades off the color of her hair.

"Hi," she said just above a whisper, her apple green gaze going straight to Neji's still form. "I'm just getting off duty, and wanted to come down to see how Neji and the rest of you are doing."

"We're - hanging in there. Matsuri, Neji's nurse, says he's doing very well, considering," Hinata replied. "Have you seen Tenten? Is she actually eating?"

"She was just getting herself something when I left the waiting room to come in here." Sakura lightly touched Hinata's shoulder. "Everybody on staff I've talked to are shocked and horrified by what happened. But we're all positive Neji will be just fine. We're not going to lose one of our own. If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" She leaned down long enough to give Hinata a quick but intense hug.

"Thanks, Sakura. And thank you for coming by to check on us." Hinata hugged her friend back. Not until the other woman had gone did she realize Sakura hadn't once gushed about her romance with Sasuke, or asked to see her ring. _Hmm_, she thought affectionately. _Maybe Sakura does have a tactful bone in her body._

Silence wrapped itself around Hinata again, underscored rather than broken by the soft _shsh_ing of the respirator; the subdued humming of the blood pressure cuff as it pressurized periodically; the hushed sounds filtering in from outside the room. She gratefully noted that the beeper on the heart monitor had been muted since her earlier visit, though the steadily pulsing green line still tended to catch and hold her attention. Whenever it occasionally seemed to skip a beat - or two - her breath caught until the peaks and valleys of her cousin's heartbeat resumed a smoother rhythm.

When Tenten returned a short time later, Hinata stood and gave her a searching look. Though lines of strain still bracketed her chocolate brown eyes and normally smiling mouth, some color had come back into her cheeks. "You know," she ventured to say, "if you were to go home and get some rest-"

"No." Tenten cut her off firmly, but gently. "I feel much better since having something to eat, while you look like you're about to go down face first on the bed next to Neji." Her lips twitched in a weak smile. "And if anybody gets to do that, it's going to be me. No, seriously," she sobered again, "after Hanabi's meltdown, Sasuke looks like he's about hit his limit of how much Hyuuga angst he can take. You need to get him out of here."

Hinata gasped, trying to grasp her former roommate's words. "Hanabi _what_? And Sasuke-?"

"Don't get me wrong," Tenten hastened to add, "Hanabi did a great job of holding it together while she was in here. She just kinda lost it once we got to the waiting room. Konohamaru's taken her back to the house and is going to stay with her for a while, until she calms down. Sasuke," she hesitated as if choosing her words carefully, "isn't sulking, or anything like that. It's just that he seems to be drawing into some kind of protective shell. Plus he's waiting for you before he eats - which I think is really sweet."

"My poor darling," Hinata murmured, her eyes burning with more than tiredness. "He's still not all that comfortable being around people in general, and emotional ones like Hanabi even less than that. And he's had a lot to deal with the past several hours. I haven't had a chance to tell you he'd never flown before, since his parents were killed in a private jet crash. But he did it for me."

The corners of Tenten's mouth turned up in a soft smile as she glanced down at Hinata's left hand. "Hard as that must have been for him, I'm not surprised he did it," she said. "Now, though, you need to take care of yourself and your guy. Go on and eat something, and then go home and get some rest. I'll see you again around two."

Guilt pricked Hinata's heart when she saw Sasuke sitting alone in the waiting room, elbows resting on his knees with his hands dangling limply between them, a blank, sealed-off expression on his face. She hurriedly crossed the intervening space to touch him lightly on the shoulder and speak his name.

His dull black eyes brightened as soon as he focused on her, and a small, tired smile touched his lips. He looked about as worn down as she felt. "You should have gone ahead and eaten, love," she chided him gently, brushing his cheek with her fingertips.

He shook his head. "Not without you, love," he replied firmly. His gaze searched her face. Catching her hand in his, he added as he stood, "Though you're looking awfully pale. Your bloodsugar has to be down around your toenails. C'mon. Can't you smell the cinnamon? Kushina sent some of her cinnamon twists, which will go great with the tea Naruto brought." He guided her to the cabinet where several white styrofoam containers and a tall thermos were set out.

Truth be told, with the way her head throbbed and her stomach rolled, only the thought of tea appealed to Hinata. But she forced down one of the melt-in-your-mouth pastries and drank two cups of tea. Within half an hour, she and Sasuke exited the hospital into the breath-clogging, muggy heat of an August morning in Missouri. The main entrace faced east, making her slit her eyes nearly shut against the brilliant glare of the sun. She stifled a moan, not wanting him to know how much pain she was in. Settling into the buttery leather passenger seat of Sasuke's sleek sportscar, she nestled her head back onto the headrest and let her eyes fully close.

As if sensing her need for quiet, Sasuke didn't speak until he was helping her out of his car at her condo. "When do you need to be back at the ICU?" he asked then.

"Around two o'clock," Hinata replied.

"I'll pick you up about one thirty, then," he said. And when she started to protest, "No, I'll pick you up and take you. Please, let me do this for you, 'Nata."

At the top of the steps, once she'd unlocked the door, Sasuke put his arms around her and held her close for a long moment; not with any heat of passion, but with an infinite tenderness. He brushed his lips across her aching forehead, and whispered, "I love you, sweetheart. Get some rest."

"Love you, too, my darling Sasuke. You get some rest, too." She dropped a kiss on his somewhat prickly chin. They slowly pulled apart, Hinata's heart aching over the necessity of their parting, and she went inside after waving goodbye to Sasuke.

The first thing she did after slipping out of her lightweight sandals was to go to the kitchen and take a couple of over-the-counter migraine formula caplets; not in any real belief that they would head off the incipient misery already gripping her head, but in the hope they would take the edge off enough to get her through the rest of her day. Next she went to her room, where she cast a longing look at her bed, but forced herself to pass it by. If she dared to lie down on it, she feared she wouldn't be able to get back up again for anything.

A warm shower revived her a bit. After pulling on a clean pair of gauchos and a purple tee, she felt marginally human again. Once more resolutely turning her back on her bed, Hinata set the alarm on her cell, and went to lie down on the couch in the living room - a place where she figured she could get some rest without becoming so comfortable she died to the world. Cushioning her head on one throw pillow, she arranged another over her forehead and part of the way across her eyes, using one forearm to keep it in place, and rested her other hand, lightly clasping her cell, on her diaphragm. With a deep sigh, she allowed her heavy lids to sag shut. Breathing evenly, she focused on pushing aside, at least temporarily, the stabbing pains tormenting one side of her head, to put on hold her continuing anger and worry and grief over Neji's condition. Gradually the pills she'd taken did as much as they could; her tumultuous thoughts quieted; and she drifted into a light doze.

An indeterminate time later, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched penetrated her hazy, less than half conscious mind. Protesting fiercely, her eyes slitted open a crack to register an indistinct presence looming over her. Three things happened more or less simultaneously: Hinata uttered a short, gasping scream; her heartrate slammed into panic mode; and more by instinct than conscious decision, she hurled herself to her feet. Her head spun and throbbed viciously in response as the living room dipped and swayed around her. _What-?! Who-?!_

Two large hands settled on her shoulders, steadying her. Through the pounding in her ears, which felt stuffed with cotton, she heard a familiar voice say soothingly, "It's okay, Miss Hinata, you're safe. I'm sorry we startled you, but everything's all right."

"I-Ir-ruka?" she stammered. "Wh-what are you doing-" she suddenly registered the presence of her father, standing next to the couch and regarding her with a grim expression, "-what is _he_ doing in my condo?"

Before the super could reply, Hiashi said in a cold, harsh tone, "Hinata! Cease these theatrics immediately. Iruka, you may go now."

Momentarily ignoring Hiashi, Hinata stepped away from Iruka and half-turned toward him. Feeling betrayed, she said, "_You_ let him in? But why-?"

Iruka looked dismayed. "Your father said he was concerned about you and wanted to check to see if you were all right. Did I do wrong by letting him in, Miss Hinata?"

"Yes," she said more baldly than she would have otherwise, still badly rattled by the shock. She went on with all the steadiness she could muster, given the storm she sensed building behind her, "I don't blame you, Iruka; he can be - very convincing, and I never told you otherwise. But I'm telling you now: My father is not to be allowed into my condo unless specifically admitted by my sister or myself."

"Yes, ma'am." Iruka nodded once decisively. "Do you want me to stay now?"

"Thank you, but no. He won't hurt me." _Well, not physically, anyway._ Hinata had no doubt she was in for a full flaying from her father's barbed tongue. After a moment's hesitation, the super nodded again and left her alone with her parent. She took a deep breath, trying to fortify herself against what was to come, and turned to face a furious Hiashi.

She'd barely completed her turn when the storm broke. "Your behavior is absolutely beyond unacceptable, Hinata!" Rather than thundering, Hiashi's low voice slashed at her with ice-edged precision. "You just humiliated me in front of that man, on top of further disrespecting me by getting yourself engaged to that Uchiha whelp," he snatched up her left wrist, rotating it so the beautiful Cuamba garnets in her promise ring glowed like living embers, "without so much as a word to me, let alone a by-your-leave!"

Without consciously deciding to do so, Hinata twisted her wrist the way Tenten had taught her and pulled it free from her father's cruel grip. "Sasuke is not a 'whelp;' he's a good man, a gentle, considerate man. And we're not engaged," she murmured, looking down at the graceful infinity symbol. "It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring."

"Which amounts to the same thing," Hiashi shot back at her. "I should know: I gave your mother one." He glared at her, trying to beat her down with his ice-white gaze. "Not only have you ruined your reputation _and_ your life by going off to New York with that Uchiha, you've had a reprehensible effect on Hanabi. If I'd known what a negative effect you were going to have on her, I would never have allowed your sister to move in with you. It is nothing short of appalling, the way you have influenced her in such a short time into outright rebellion against my intentions for her. I cannot begin to adequately express what an abysmal disappointment you are to me, and-"

Hinata's cell phone vibrated in her hand as it delicately chimed at the same time. Her head pulsing with a full-blown migraine, her stomach roiling, and her nerves quivering, she stared down at it for a moment, struggling to remember what to do with it.

"What is that annoying sound?" Hiashi, interrupted mid-tirade, snapped. "For heaven's sake, Hinata, turn it off!"

_Oh. Right._ Lifting the device, she deactivated the alarm. A random thought occurred to her and, without considering what a _non sequitur_ it was, she blurted it out. "How did you even know I was home, Father? I thought you were in an important meeting."

"Hanabi told me, of course, when she called to leave a hysterical update about your cousin on my phone." He went back on the attack. "And what is that abomination on your ankle? Did you get that while in New York?"

"What?" Hinata stared blankly at him for a moment before glancing down at herself. Only then did she realize that, as she'd gotten accustomed to doing while on her and Sasuke's trip, she wore gauchos instead of one of her usual flowing, ankle-hiding skirts, leaving her tattoo fully exposed. An impulse to tuck her ankle behind her other leg died a swift death as with a distant, unreal-feeling calm, she replied, "You mean my tattoo? No, I actually got it several years ago, after Tenten and I first moved into the condo. Now if you'll excuse me, Father, I have to finish getting ready to go back to the hospital to relieve Tenten for a while. You can let yourself out."

Hiashi actually gaped at her for a moment, before sucking in a deep breath, his face going livid. "You think you can just brush me off, missy? I'm not even _half_ done with the things I have to say to you, and you _will_ listen to me while I'm talking to-"

The doorbell rang. Without a word to her father, Hinata went to answer it, wondering if Iruka had come back to see if she were all right. Instead of the building's super, though, when she opened the door she found Sasuke standing on the other side. His smile faded as his black gaze moved past her, obviously recognizing her father. His expression darkened slightly in response to heaven only knew what look he got from Hiashi.

_"You-"_ she heard her father utter through clenched teeth, and decided she could comb her hair in the car; she'd already had more than she could take. Snatching up her purse as she jammed her feet into her comfortable wedged sandals, she said under her breath to Sasuke, "Let's get out of here." Catching his hand in hers, she urgently tugged him around and hurried him down the steps.

"Hinata?" he queried halfway to his car. "What's going on?"

She shook her head once, sharply, which proved to be a mistake. Dizziness assaulted her, and she nearly missed a step, only Sasuke's quick reflexes and firm grip saving her from a tumble. "Please, just get me out of here," she begged him in an undertone as he supported her down the remaining steps. At the bottom, she dimly registered Kakashi standing away from the front of her father's limo, a concerned expression on the visible half of his face. She managed only the barest of negative nods at him before allowing Sasuke to usher her into the passenger seat of his sports car. As her love went around to get in on the driver's side, she was dimly aware of Hiashi standing at the top of the steps glaring down at her, his face set in a look of cold, unforgiving fury.

She gasped and shuddered at the enormity of what she'd just done; but some shred of pride kept her from covering her face with her hands until they were well out of the parking lot. She'd just well and truly burned her bridges with her father; and even though she knew it was largely due to his unyielding and hostile attitude, she couldn't help but grieve over the brokenness of her family.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I know a lot of you have been rooting for a reconciliation of sorts between Hinata and Hiashi, and this kind of just blew that. But I've known from the start of the story how all this was going to work out, and though I did briefly consider making it work, I decided against it. Though that didn't work out, I promise I'm going to try to make up for it in other ways through the rest of the story! On a lighter note, I love Mr. Nakamura. We don't see him much, but he's such a sweetie, and I enjoyed his little part in this chapter. I also enjoyed Sakura's appearance - I think of her working either in the maternity or children's wing, either one, and I thought I'd leave it up to you all to decide which one you like her to be working in. Now for the bad news: only 5 chapters left. I'm sorry! But I have a lot planned, and I really hope you'll like it. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	40. Flash

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Guest_, _ridwah_, _Tsuchigumo_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Danish78_, _xHinaLovex_, _DivineGlory_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _Dbzgirl1011_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _sasuhina gal_, _ZukiShi_, and _DUH BOMB_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** My favorite parts of this chapter are the glimpse into Hinata's childhood, and the end. I like the whole chapter, but those two are the parts I liked writing most. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XL~***

_~Flash~_

* * *

The way Hinata sat curled up on her side of the car on the way to the hospital, her slender body occasionally trembling with barely repressed sobs, made Sasuke want to turn around so he could punch Hyuuga Hiashi's lights out. Instead, when not up- or downshifting, he kept his right hand on her left shoulder, fingers gently massaging the knot of tension he found there. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head slightly. "Not - not right now," she answered so softly he almost didn't hear her. "But thank you."

Sasuke chewed on the end of his tongue to keep from saying something which probably wouldn't help the situation; something like how, in his opinion, her father was a complete and unmitigated _jerk_. He'd heard the tail end of the argument as he was coming up the stairs to her condo, and the look on the man's face as Hinata left made a dangerous sort of shiver go up Sasuke's spine.

It was the look of a man who typically got his way - and _hated_ it when he didn't. Which, clearly, was what had just happened when Sasuke showed up.

He gave her another quick look out of the corner of his eye. She looked beyond pale and exhausted. Sasuke wished he could just take her back home, kick her father (literally) out of her condo, then put her to bed and guard her so she could sleep however long she needed. But he knew how much her cousin and his wife meant to her, so he parked the car just a few spaces down from where Naruto and Minato had left it earlier, and escorted her inside.

The ICU waiting room was, surprisingly, still empty when they halted next to the intercom. Either Mr. Nakamura was still in with his wife, or he'd gone to get something to eat. Hinata hesitated for a moment before stepping closer to Sasuke and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you for bringing me," she whispered. He folded her close against him, sensing she was in deep pain, but unable to do anything about it.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he couldn't forebear asking. "You're even whiter than you were when we left a while ago. Maybe I could sit with Neji, and you could go home with Tenten and rest while she does."

"That's sweet of you, and I thank you, but I'll be okay." She slowly drew away from him. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave."

"No need." Sasuke tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I'm staying right here until Tenten gets back and I can take you home. I've got your mother's translation in my pocket; I'll read it while you're in with Neji."

Hinata's forehead puckered slightly. "You don't have to sit out here all that time. It's not the most comfortable place to be."

"Shsh. I want to. And I won't be any more uncomfortable than you." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Trust me, I'll be so lost in your mother's book, I won't even realize where I am."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then." Hinata's fingers slipped from his as she turned to press the call button on the intercom. After she identified herself she was admitted into the ICU.

Sasuke entered the waiting room and immediately went to check out the coffee pot. Barely a cupful covered the bottom of the carafe, and it smelled old. Dumping the dregs into the sink, he quickly rinsed out the glass container and soon had a fresh pot brewing. He inhaled deeply, savoring the invigorating aroma. Despite his dragging tiredness, he hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour; he was still too wired from all that had happened, which was one of the reasons he'd shown up at Hinata's condo a little early.

That thought triggered a memory of her father standing at the head of the stairs glaring down at them as they left. The short hairs on his neck bristled again, every protective instinct he possessed stirring into fresh life. There had been something verging on the crazed about the look of frozen fury he'd directed at them; something bordering on outright hatred. Sasuke frowned at the brown-black stream of liquid rapidly filling the coffee pot. He had never been what could be described as close to his own father, but even though he knew he'd disappointed his paternal parent by not being more like Itachi, Fugaku had never blasted him with the cold contempt Hyuuga Hiashi displayed toward his elder daughter.

"Sasuke?" A soft, uncertain voice penetrated his dark thoughts. He looked around to see Tenten standing a few feet away from him, the expression on her tired face hesitant. Only then did he realize his own was twisted into a scowl, which he immediately smoothed out.

"Sorry, Tenten. I just had my first encounter with Hinata's father, and it did not go well," he said. "How's Neji?"

The worry with which she'd been regarding him faded, replaced by a brief, wry grimace. "Hiashi tends to have a negative impact on people he's not doing business with," she said dryly. "And Neji's doing about the same. They're keeping him really sedated this first day because of the amount of pain he'd be in if he were awake. But his vitals are all holding steady. I just wanted to thank you for running Hinata back and forth from home to here and back again - not to mention what you did in getting her home from New York so quickly." Stepping closer, she gave him a brief one-armed hug.

Even though he liked Tenten well enough, Sasuke automatically stiffened slightly. True, he'd noticed earlier that the female Hyuuga felt no discomfort in displaying their close affection for one another; he just hadn't expected to be included in it by anyone other than Hinata. Although she instantly stepped back away from him, he appreciated that she didn't make a big deal of his awkward reaction. She just gave him a faint, understanding smile and said, "I'll see you in a few hours, then. Thanks again."

"Rest well, Tenten," he replied. "Be careful."

Alone again, he poured a cup of coffee for himself and settled into the chair he'd previously occupied. After several sips of the strong, fortifying brew, he reached into one of the many pockets of his khaki cargos and pulled out the book Hinata had given him. He hadn't had a chance to read it before now, though he knew Hinata really wanted him to do so. Now he had plenty of time, so he opened it to the first page and dove in.

Hinata's mother's handwriting was very neat and easy to read. It didn't take him long to get engrossed in the story, and the rest of the world around him disappeared. Sasuke, who had spent his childhood listening to his own mother bring the old stories of the Uchiha's Japanese roots to life, had no problems imagining this one. It was a breathtaking story, full of intrigue and danger, romance and heartbreak. And while he could have shrugged it off as being a very good work of fiction, but just a made-up story nonetheless, he couldn't.

Because he recognized the Uchiha with whom Hyuuga Harumi had a child. Seiji had given his life to save his master's during an assassination attempt - and Sasuke had a matching set of personalized _sai_ displayed on the wall of his living room, a posthumous gift from the emperor to Seiji's grieving family, to prove it. Seiji had existed, and apparently Harumi had, as well. Mikoto had never told Sasuke any stories about Seiji falling in love or having a child, but he thought it likely his mother wouldn't have had any way of knowing such a thing. Clearly the rest of Seiji's family didn't know about the child, only a select few of Harumi's. And to protect herself and her child, she wouldn't have allowed word to get out to the Uchiha, or anyone else.

At the end of the book, Sasuke very carefully closed the cover and ran his hand across the supple leather. Such a fantastic story those pages held, beneath their ordinary-looking covers.

Sasuke remembered a conversation he and Hinata had had back towards the beginning of their acquaintance, when she made a little joke about her ancestors and his being some sort of eternal enemies. He'd laughed it off, knowing how astronomical the chances were of their families ever really forming a connection. But in his hands he held the evidence of such a connection, and not one either of them had expected.

His mind raced ahead, images bursting through in time with his beating heart. With his supernatural novel finished (or, at least, as good as), he needed to turn his mind toward his next project. (And Sasuke was confident both Jiraiya and his fans would be _begging_ him for another book.) The old trope about authors writing what they knew drifted through his mind, and though Sasuke usually rolled his eyes and refrained from comment, this time he wondered.

What if he _did_ write about something he knew this time? What if Sasuke took the stories from both his mother and Hinata's, and made them into a novel? With Hinata's permission, he could not only bring their ancestors' incredible story to light, he could also memorialize both their mothers.

It was _perfect_.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. Not that long ago, he'd considered giving up his writing. He'd considered retiring and never putting pen to paper (or his fingers on a keyboard, as it were) again. But then Hinata had come into his life, and rekindled his creative side. And he realized, with a sort of breathless awe, if he _had_ stopped writing, he might never have met her.

And, if he'd never met Hinata, she would never have given him this book, this gift of an idea that would bring honor to both of their mothers, so tragically lost - and both of their families.

He was, momentarily, overwhelmed by the enormity and rightness of it all. _I can't wait to tell her!_

* * *

Hinata decided she hated hospitals. With a _passion_.

Bright lights, swishing machines, dripping liquids, hushed voices, and the _smells_ all hit like a punch to Hinata's gut. She eased down into the seat next to Neji's bed, her eyes skittishly moving toward and away from him. He looked _wrong_, so unlike himself - so still and pale and weak. No wonder poor Tenten had looked like she'd just seen a whole legion of the undead. Neji wasn't a particularly excitable person, but there had always been a quality about him which made him seem so vibrantly _alive_. Seeing him like this, so close to death's door...

It was a hard pill to swallow.

_I should have been here._ Hinata curled into herself and stared at Neji's face. She knew, logically, even if she _hadn't_ been in New York when Neji was shot, she couldn't have done anything to prevent it. But, if she'd been home, she could have come to the hospital sooner. She could have been here for Tenten and Hanabi, as well as Neji, unconscious of her presence (or lack thereof) though he remained. In a way she felt like she'd abandoned her family, and it was not a feeling she liked. It made her feel too uncomfortably like her father. (Even though she knew he did it by choice, and she hadn't. That knowledge, however, did not make her feel any better.)

Her migraine pulsed sickeningly behind her right eye and temple, but Hinata refused to give in to the pain. Tenten had questioned her a little sharply on her pallor, but she'd put it down to the confrontation with her father. She refused let on how miserable she really felt, knowing Tenten would insist she go back home; and she couldn't do that. She hadn't been here before, but heaven help her, she _would_ be here now, whatever the cost to herself.

Just as Neji had always been there for her when they were children, well up into their teens. She remembered in particular one time when she was fifteen and he sixteen, and he missed a martial arts competition at school to take care of her when she had a mutant cold. He had brought her soup and tea, medicine and tissues, read books to her and turned on all her favorite funny movies to try to help her feel better.

She had never had a chance to repay him for that, though she had thanked him a hundred times. Now she could _finally_ make it up to him, and Hinata refused to let her own weakness make her bow out. She would see this through to the end - whatever it might be.

The hours passed slowly. Hinata, despite her best intentions, fell into a kind of shallow doze, napping without completely closing her eyes. The sound of the machines helping her cousin cling to life acted as a sort of macabre lullaby, helping her drift in the outer reaches of sleep as she listened and prayed for some positive break in the monotony. Her headache worsened, intensifying in spikes of pain as pointed as the green line ones on the heart monitor and sending nausea swirling through her mostly empty stomach. But still she persisted, clinging with all her strength to the belief that her cousin would live. To ensure that, she would reach down into the depths of his psyche with her own life force and _shake_ him back into living if she had to do so. She refused to acknowledge the possibility of any other outcome.

Hinata jolted back to awareness an indeterminate time later at the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder. Squinting through the sickening pain in her head, she stared up into Tenten's half-accusing, half-worried brown eyes. "You _do_ have a migraine, don't you?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Yes." Hinata saw no point in denying the truth now that she'd accomplished her purpose. She noted with a distant sense of relief that her best friend looked appreciably better than she had earlier. She now wore jeans and a tee instead of the loose sleep pants and top she'd originally worn, and her chestnut hair, still damp, was neatly put up into its usual twin buns. She also had some color in her cheeks she'd lacked before.

Standing up, Hinata sent one last gaze toward her cousin, allowing her eyes to give him the hug she wished she could give him in person. She turned back around to take her leave of Tenten, and only then did the continuing look of deep worry on her face penetrate the fog of pain clogging her mind. Apprehension stirred sluggishly within her already unsettled stomach. "What is it?" she whispered in sudden dread. "Did Father actually follow us to the hospital? Did he and Sasuke get into it?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Tenten cast an anxious look at her seemingly-out-of-it husband, then put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and guided her closer to the door. "It's- There's a crowd of newspeople camped out around the main entrance to the hospital. They didn't give me a second look as I came in, they're obviously waiting for someone to come out: You and Sasuke being the likely targets."

The world briefly spun around Hinata as horror rocketed through every cell of her body. She swayed, and fought to stay on her feet and conscious. "What?" The word came out as an aspirated whisper. "How?"

"We don't know, but someone somewhere noticed that the doctor involved in the shooting here has the same family name as you, and put the pieces together. I am so sorry, Hina. Sasuke thought maybe the two of you could wait them out, but with you feeling so awful..."

Hinata thought about sitting in the ICU waiting room for several more hours, and nearly cringed. But thinking about running the gamut of the hovering paparazzi was even worse. She drew in a careful breath, and put her shoulders back.

"That might be the best plan," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. "But whatever we decide to do, don't waste any energy worrying about us. Just concentrate on Neji, okay?"

Tenten gave her a searching look before drawing her in for a quick hug. "All right. You take care, though, whichever way you decide to go."

"We will. But really, though," Hinata smiled weakly as she took hold of the door handle, "what's the worst that can happen? We wind up as the lead story on the morning editions again? I'm almost getting used to that."

With that, she left Neji's room. After saying a soft, "Good night," to the staff at the nurses' station, she slowly made her way to the exit, and into the waiting room.

Sasuke was already on his feet when she came out of the double doors to the ICU, his eyes seeking hers with anxious intensity. "Tenten told you?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Yes." The word came out on a long sigh. Hinata put a hand to the doorframe and fought to keep her knees from wobbling underneath her.

In three long strides, he crossed the space between them and gently took hold of her arms just below her shoulders. "'Nata? What's wrong?" His dark eyes looked probingly down into hers. "It's more than knowing they're out there waiting for us, isn't it? What is it?"

"I - have a migraine," she confessed in a small voice. It hurt too badly to keep looking up at him; against her will, her head drooped under another crushing surge of pain. "I'm - sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart." Sasuke's arms carefully enfolded her as he stepped closer to her. "We need to get you home. You have pain medicine there you can take, right? But how, with those vultures camped out at the entrance..." His voice trailed off, and even through her pulsing misery, she felt him thinking. Finally, he said hesitantly, "I could go get the car, bring it up to the entrance, and get you in as quickly as possible. Do you think you could do that?"

A shudder of dread went through Hinata. Gathering all her wavering strength, she said, "Tenten told me about your idea to try to wait them out. I - I'm okay with doing that."

Sasuke cradled her a little closer. "I'm not. That's another five or six hours you'd be stuck here, suffering I can't even imagine what kind of pain. In fact, I probably should take you down to the ER to get some help now. Do you want to do that?"

An even stronger shudder shook her at the thought of going to the scene of Neji's shooting. "No!" she rejected the idea quickly. Trying to sound brave and in control, she added, "After all, it's only pain. It won't kill me; I - just won't enjoy living very much for the time being."

Sasuke breathed a choked-sounding chuckle into her hair. "Oh, my sweetest love, you really are something else. How about a compromise?" With one hand, he smoothed a soothing circle between her shoulder blades. "If I remember correctly, the ER entrance is at the front of the building, just down from the main entrance. If we wait until full dark, and the vultures are still circling, maybe we can slip out that way, and make it to the car behind their backs, so to speak. That's a couple of hours away. Can you make it that long?"

"As long as I'm with you, I can because I have to." She forced herself to pull away slightly so she could look up at him, and saw the look of indecision lingering on his face. "I really don't feel like running even an abbreviated version of the gauntlet. I think that might truly be more than my head and my stomach could handle."

He lifted a hand to smooth her hair back from her face. "All right then, we'll go with Plan C."

Hinata allowed him to guide her to the second couch. Once they were seated, she nestled in the circle of his arm while resting her pounding head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she wished she'd thought to turn off the overheads before they sat down, but was loath to part from Sasuke long enough for him to do it. Instead she settled in to continue to endure what she had to endure, sometimes not just minute to minute, but heartbeat to heartbeat. From time to time, whimpers would rise up to press against her lips; but she fought them back.

The seconds crawled past with agonizing slowness. The migraine progressed to the point where white-hot lines of pain zinged across the right side of her head, making her want to double over when two or more of them intersected. At some point, she dimly realized Mr. Nakamura had returned to the waiting room when she head a muted conversation between him and Sasuke. The fluorescent lights went off, replaced by the much dimmer glow of one of the table lamps. She unconsciously sighed at the relief from the harsh, hurtful glare.

Finally, though, Sasuke dropped a couple of feather-light kisses on top of her head, and whispered, "Night's fallen, 'Nata. Are you ready to try to get out of here?"

"Mm-hm." She couldn't keep from wincing as she straightened and then let Sasuke help her to her feet, where she swayed unsteadily. This time a faint whimper did escape her despite her best efforts to restrain it.

Sasuke put a strong, supportive arm around her. "We'll take it as slow as you need us to go," he promised, and suited his actions to his words. At what felt like a snail's pace, they left the nearly-darkened waiting room to traverse the more brightly lit hall to the elevator. On the downward trip, the motion almost made Hinata heave, but she fought it back. Once they reached the ground floor, she barely noticed when he detoured them away from the main entrance and skirted the waiting area for the emergency room. He steered them to a halt just to one side of the automatic doors, and peered out through the glass wall towards the main entrance to their left.

She felt his arm tighten around her shoulders. "Still there," he reported. "Hopefully even if someone looks this way, they'll just think we're ordinary people leaving after visiting the ER. But if they do make us, I'm going to pick you up and make a run for it, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed faintly as he tucked her even closer against his side while pulling his keys out of his pocket with his other hand. Then they were in motion again, exiting the hospital into the security light-pierced, suffocatingly humid darkness of the night.

At first it seemed as though they were going to make it to the car unscathed. But halfway there a shout of, "There they are!" shattered the night. Sasuke muttered a curse and, true to his earlier words, gathered Hinata up into his arms. His strides lengthened until he was practically running, the jolting sending waves of intense pain and nausea roiling through her. She put her arms around his neck and grimly hung on.

And then eye-searingly bright lights honed in on them, as rapidly approaching footsteps and voices chased after them. "Sasuke, is it true you and Hinata got married last night in New York?"

"Hinata, did you have to cut off your honeymoon because a member of your family was seriously injured here?"

"Sasuke-" "Hinata-" "Hinata-" "Sasuke-" "Hinata-Sasuke-Sasuke-Hinata..." The voices began to blend together in a kind of demonic chant which made her want to slap her hands over her ears and scream at them all to shut up and go away! Hinata shrank into Sasuke's protective embrace as he curled himself around her and charged ahead of the descending horde of reporters like a football player headed for a tournament-winning touchdown. She tried to bite back her sobs, choke back her tears, as they ran for his car, but her fear clamped a cold fist around her throat and squeezed off her breath.

Time seemed to stretch into nightmarish slow motion. Just as at least two dozen reporters and camera people reached them, they made it to his car. Sasuke hastily bundled her into the passenger seat and locked the doors long enough for him to shove his way around to the driver's door, his face set into granite lines of cold, hard fury. He didn't say a word as he unlocked his door, slid inside, and then locked it again as he slammed it shut. Hinata watched silently as he jammed his key into the ignition and gunned the engine as it rumbled to life.

Hinata dimly noted that the parking space in front of them was blessedly vacant. "Get out of the way!" she heard Sasuke mutter under his breath as he put his car in gear, alternating the gas, the brake, and the clutch until the reporters scattered enough for him to drive away. He tore out of the parking lot, going a little faster than he probably should have been. She clung to the edges of her seat, her heart pounding double-time in her throat and her head, her stomach churning and tumbling over itself until she thought she might be sick all over his sleek black leather upholstery. "Hinata, are you all right?" He shot her an anxious look, and added, "You need to put your seat belt on."

She numbly fumbled with the contraption, getting it fastened around her as she mumbled, "You, too." She watched as he one-handedly clicked it into place before shifting to a higher gear. "Th-thank you for getting us out of there so quickly."

"You're welcome. How are you holding up?" He reached his right hand out to touch her very gently on her left arm, which was tightly clamped across her diaphragm.

Her right hand shook very badly as she lifted it to swipe at her wet cheeks. "I - don't know. Not well," she replied, her voice barely audible even to herself. Against her will, she curled forward in her seat and cradled her head in her hands, shielding her eyes from the blasts of light emanating from the streetlights, alternating with bands of darkness. "I need to go _home_."

"I'll get you there as quickly as I can," he promised. As she struggled against the mindless agony threatening to engulf her, she felt the car accelerate sharply. What seemed like a pain-filled, nausea-wracked eternity later, she realized they'd come to a stop just before Sasuke gently touched her shoulder and said in a low voice, "'Nata? We're here at your condo."

"Oh, thank you," she breathed fervently. While he came around to her car door, she feebly rummaged in her purse for her keys, managing to drop them on the floorboard of Sasuke's car. Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to bend forward to pick them up, something mysteriously and frustratingly preventing her-

"Shsh, you're still wearing your seatbelt. Let me release it for you." Sasuke reached around her to do just that, then scooped her keys up into his hand. A second later his arms closed around her again, this time so he could pick her up in them.

"I can walk," she tried to protest faintly, but he only held her closer to his broad chest.

"Shsh," he said again. "I'll put you down when I unlock the door. But I'm not letting you climb these stairs on your own." Once at the top, though, as she waited for him to open the door, she heard him give a soft grunt of surprise. "It's already unlocked."

A weak laugh spurted out of Hinata, tinged with more than a little bitterness. "Father probably didn't think it worth the effort to even turn the doorknob lock when he left." Passing through the portal Sasuke held open for her, she reluctantly flipped on the foyer light, flinching at the instant stab of pain it cost her. Behind her she heard him mutter something under his breath, the only clear word of which was, "jerk," and found herself agreeing with that assessment.

"Where do you keep your pain pills?" he asked as she wove an unsteady path towards the kitchen.

"In here." Crossing to the stove, she turned on the light under the microwave and pointed to the cabinet between it and the refrigerator. "Tramadol with-" she struggled to remember the other word "-with acetaminophin. They're orange." And truly wonderful when she got a sick headache like this. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she felt like she was going to die.

She sensed Sasuke standing close behind her. "You probably shouldn't take them on an empty stomach. What do you want to take them with?"

The said portion of Hinata's anatomy gave a threatening lurch, even though she knew he was right. "Hot tea and a slice of toast," she said, then covered her lips with the fingers of one hand. She wobbled a quarter turn, and had to catch her balance with her other hand on the edge of the stove.

Warm, gentle hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Tell you what," Sasuke said. "Why don't you go get your pjs on, while I fix the tea and toast for you. Okay?"

Coming to the conclusion that getting to a bathroom was a _very_ good idea, she murmured her agreement and headed in that direction. She retained just enough presence of mind to close both bedroom and bathroom doors quietly behind her before a round of gut-wrenching dry heaves consumed her. Feeling as though her head was going to explode from the pressure, she leaned weakly over the commode, her mouth burning with the bitterness of bile, the only thing in her stomach to come up. As soon as she was able, she pushed uncertainly to her feet, washed her face, rinsed her mouth, and put on her sleepwear. By now barely able to see past the blinding flashes of light in her right eye, she somehow made her way back to the kitchen, where Sasuke was just setting a mug of tea to steep.

"What do you want on your toast?" he asked softly as she collapsed into a chair at the table. "I found honey in a cabinet, and apple butter in the fridge."

"Honey, please. Same for my tea. Did you find the butter bell next to the toaster and breadkeeper?" She rested her forehead in her cupped palms and closed her eyes.

"Yes, though I didn't know what it was at first. Neat idea." The fragrance of steaming tea reached her nostrils as a soft _click_ let her know Sasuke had just set the mug in front of her. From across the kitchen, the scent of toasting bread came to her. Her stomach twisted again, but she made herself take very slow sips, willing them to settle the tempest in her midriff. By the time he brought her her toast, she was able to take tiny nibbles of it and swallow the pills he put into her hand. Then all she could do was wait for them to take effect.

After a while, as a drugged haze began to form between her and her pain, she felt Sasuke's arms gently encircle her, and he lifted her from her chair. Hinata wanted to protest, to insist she was perfectly capable of walking, but his arms around her felt so secure, so warm and loving and protective. So she rested her head on his strong shoulder, her aching forehead pressed against the curve of his neck, and let him carry her through the condo to her room.

She let out a relieved sigh as her familiar bed - with its soft mattress, light-as-air pillows, and comfortable duvet surrounded her. "_Thank you_," she breathed, reaching out one unsteady hand to grasp the front of Sasuke's shirt.

She felt something light brush across her forehead, as gentle as a butterfly's wing, before his warm hand squeezed hers and gently disengaged it. "Sleep, sweetheart," he whispered. "Sleep now, and you'll feel much better in the morning."

He was right, she knew. He was _always_ right, drat the man. "All right," she tried to say, but she thought it came out sounding more like "Eight." She heard him chuckle before he squeezed her hand again and rested it next to her hip on the bed. His soft footsteps retreated across the room toward the door.

She opened her eyes, then, remembering something else she wanted to say. "Sa'ke," she said, garbling his name. But he turned and looked at her, his dark eyes warm, expression concerned. Smiling sleepily at him, she said clearly, "I love you."

His responding, "I love you, too," wrapped her in a warm blanket which supported her all the way down into deep, dreamless, restoring sleep.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_A tough chapter to write, in many ways. But it turned out just the way I wanted, so I'm happy. Poor Hinata, though, with that migraine. They're awful, and having to deal with everything just made it all the worse - but she's a fighter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	41. Awakening

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _khaleeisofthewolves_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _DUH BOMB_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Danish78_, _Michiyo-chama3_, _DivineGlory_, _OriSweatshirt_, _HitoshiKirako_, _anonnie_, _pheecat_, _Guest_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, and _Eurkin_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I love this chapter. _So much._ I hope you all enjoy it, too, and thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Chapter XLI~***

_~Awakening~_

* * *

Music played somewhere: A happy, upbeat song, fairly familiar, though Sasuke's sleep-fogged mind couldn't quite put a finger on it. He cracked open his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

_Ah, right._ After putting Hinata to bed the night before, Sasuke had cleaned the kitchen, then stretched out on her couch for the night, not liking the thought of leaving her alone. He'd not expected to sleep much at all, but meant to get up early, leave her a note, and slip out before she woke up and had a heart attack on discovering him still in her condo, let alone crashed out on her couch like he had. But warm sunlight poured through the windows behind the couch, and that infuriating song still played somewhere close by.

Sasuke finally figured out it was a phone ringing, and sprang off the couch to track it down. Just as he took his first step toward where the music came from, it stopped. _Rats!_ Almost immediately, though, it started playing again. He followed the sound to the entryway of Hinata's condo, where he noticed the flashing screen of her phone just inside the top of her purse, which sat on top of the credenza against one wall. Since it lay right there in full view, he felt only a little guilty as he slipped his hand inside, picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

_Tenten_. Sasuke made a split-second choice. Obviously Hinata, still fast asleep in her bedroom, behind the closed door between him and her, hadn't heard her phone. Tenten calling so urgently meant either really good news or really bad news. If the former, he'd wake her up and give her the phone. If the latter... Well, he'd try to come up with a good way to soften the blow. At least she wouldn't be alone when she got the word.

He pushed the button to accept the call. "Hello?" He tried not to think about how awkward it was, him answering Hinata's phone.

Silence crackled through the line for a long moment. Then, hesitantly, "Sasuke, is that you?" Tenten queried. She sounded merely confused, rather than shocked or angry. He let out a silent sigh of relief. He had a strong feeling Neji would have reacted in a totally different way.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair and looked around for a clock to see exactly how long he'd slept. "Once Hinata's pain pills kicked in and she went to bed, I didn't really feel comfortable just leaving her alone. I - ah - I slept on the couch, just in case she needed something in the middle of the night." Though, apparently, he'd been sleeping like the dead and probably wouldn't have known if a tornado had ripped right through the building. It had been a long time since he'd had such a good night's sleep. And now, since he was a little more awake and aware, he realized he felt well-rested and ready to go.

"I see." Tenten cleared her throat before humming for a second. Sasuke closed his eyes against the awkwardness of the whole thing. "Thank you for taking care of Hinata. Sometimes she gets awfully sick when she has a really bad migraine. I'm glad you were there to be with her if that happened. It was very sweet of you."

"No problem." Sasuke padded barefoot across the living room and poked his head into the kitchen, shocked to see it was almost ten o'clock. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ slept that late before in his life. "How's your husband?"

"That's why I'm calling, to let Hinata know what Dr. Watanabe said this morning." Tenten's voice took on a joyous note. "He said Neji is doing so well, they're going to let him wake up today, and start sitting him up in bed. By tomorrow, he'll probably be walking a little bit."

Privately, Sasuke thought that sounded like it would be awfully painful for Neji; but aloud he said sincerely, "That's great news, Tenten! Do you want me to wake Hinata so you can tell her yourself?"

"No, no. Since she had such a bad headache last night, if she's still sleeping now, she needs the rest. Just - just tell her when she finally wakes up that it looks like Neji is going to be okay." Tenten let out a little laugh that sounded halfway like a sob, and somewhat delirious either way.

"Of course." Sasuke moved back into the sitting room. "That's really good news. I'm really happy for you all."

"Thanks, Sasuke. For everything." There was a distinct smile in Tenten's voice, and he was glad to hear it. Though he hadn't known her long, he considered her a normally cheerful person; seeing her so emotionally wrung out at the hospital yesterday made him feel sad for her.

"No problem." They hung up. Sasuke went to set Hinata's phone next to her purse on the credenza. Now he had to make his decision: should he wake her and tell her the good news, or wait until she woke up on her own and do it then?

He turned and went back into the living room, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw Hinata standing at the end of the short hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her sleep-tousled hair fell in uncombed, classic bed-head disarray around her face, framing her pale, delicate china-doll features. She looked _adorable_, in a fresh-from-the-bedroom sort of way. Sasuke experienced a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms, kiss her until she was breathless, take her home, and make her his forevermore.

...Yeah, he _really_ should have high-tailed it out of her apartment _several_ hours ago.

Hinata dropped her hands as she turned toward the kitchen, then stopped and spun toward him. She blinked owlishly at him for a moment, then exclaimed in surprise, "You _are_ still here!"

_Yes. Yes, I am._ Instead of voicing that rather flippant response, Sasuke managed a strangled smile. "I wanted to be here in case you needed something in the middle of the night."

"I - um - thank you." Hinata's cheeks blossomed with bright pink, and she reached up to tug her fingers through her long, tangled hair. "I-I appreciate it." Her pale eyes darted around the room nervously. "I thought I heard my phone ringing, and then you talking. I thought I was just dreaming, but-?" Her voice trailed off on an inquisitive note.

Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets and managed another smile. "I woke up to your phone ringing. I hope you don't mind, but I answered it because it was Tenten."

Hinata's hands flew to her cheeks, her eyes going wide in apprenhension. "What- What did she say?"

Sasuke repeated what Tenten had told him, ending with, "It looks like your cousin is truly going to be all right."

"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Hinata flew across the space separating the two of them and grabbed him in a hug, pressing her body against his in her exuberance.

Sasuke's arms automatically rose to embrace her. A sudden awareness of how thin was the fabric of her nightclothes shot through him, igniting an intense surge of desire. Fiercely squelching his body's instantaneous reaction, he thought, _Oh, yeah, I _so_ shouldn't be here!_ After a too-long (for him), agonizing moment, he gently extricated himself, saying, "The pills and the sleep must have done their jobs. You're feeling better?"

She smiled up at him brilliantly. "I don't even feel hungover like usual, since you gave me the news about Neji. Oh, I'm so happy, I could just - just _burst_!"

He smiled back at his totally clueless love. "Why don't you get ready to go to the hospital while I start breakfast."

"Okay." She started to turn back toward the hallway, then paused and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any coffee yet. I do have some breakfast blends of tea, though, that are thoroughly caffeinated. C'mon," she bustled ahead of him into the kitchen, "I'll show you where the tins are, and you can choose. In fact, I'll start a pot steeping now, so you can get a head start." She busied herself doing just that, after indicating a cabinet to him. "The tins are there. The strongest probably are the Scottish breakast blend, and the Java blend."

He let out his breath on a silent sigh. He knew he should make his excuses and leave. He should go home, see to Ninja, change out of his sleep-rumpled clothes.

That was the _smart_ thing to do.

But Sasuke did the exact opposite. Coming up behind Hinata, he circled her waist with his arms and then nuzzled his nose through her tousled hair until he could press a kiss to the nape of her neck. He inhaled her unique scent - vanilla, lilac, and something vaguely fruity - and, just for a moment, allowed her to fill his senses to the brim.

For the first time in his entire life, Sasuke felt like he was truly, wonderfully, absolutely _home._

* * *

Hinata sensed Sasuke come up behind her, but she didn't realize how close he was until his arms wound around her waist. She tensed instinctively, surprised, as his solid chest pressed tightly against her back and his hands splayed on her stomach. She opened her mouth - to say what, exactly, she wasn't sure - but froze completely when she felt him nestle his nose into her hair.

And then all the tension drained right out of her when his lips touched her nape. If not for Sasuke's arms around her, she might very well have landed right on the floor.

"I love you so much." Sasuke's voice was husky, so raw and openly honest Hinata had a feeling she was seeing far deeper into his true self than anyone else had ever had the privelege to do. "I know I said I'd wait, and I fully intended to, but after this with Neji-"

"Yes!" The word escaped Hinata on a breath, strong and confident. He hadn't spoken the actual words aloud, but he didn't need to. She _knew_, because she'd heard them in her heart, and she knew it was right.

Sasuke's chin came to rest on the top of her head. "How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked. He didn't sound annoyed or disappointed that she'd stopped him before he could get the words out, merely curious that she was so obviously on the same wavelength.

Closing her eyes, Hinata set down the tea pot she held, and settled her hands over Sasuke's. The cool band of her garnet infinity-symbol promise ring felt solid around her left ring finger. Excitement blossomed in her as she realized she'd have to move it to her right ring finger really soon. "I don't know," she replied honestly. She didn't have any words to describe how she knew. She just _had_. "But I knew it, and I knew exactly what I wanted to say. Hearing the entire proposal wouldn't have made me feel any differently. I still would have said _yes_."

"Good." Sasuke's gentle exhale ruffled the hair atop of her head, making her shiver a little. "I have your engagement ring already, you know. I bought it online in New York, at the same time as I got your promise ring." He tapped the side of it lightly with the edge of his thumb.

The New York trip felt like forever ago, but in truth they were barely home from it. Hinata found it a little shocking, how strong her feelings were, how quickly they'd grown. But at some point, without her even realizing it, she discovered she really did want to spend the rest of her life at Sasuke's side. The idea of his being so famous, of running the risk of the media finding them and hounding them to death about anything and everything, did scare her a little bit. But they would handle it the same way they'd handled their recent encounters - _together_.

"Your ring's still at the house, in my luggage. I'll get it to you really soon." Sasuke moved one hand from her waist to her jaw to guide her head to the side enough so he could reach her lips with his.

For a moment Hinata floated in total happiness, lost in Sasuke and his kiss. But the whistling of the teakettle eventually popped her little happy bubble. She squeaked and squirmed out of her fiancé's arms so she could lift it off the stove, and pour part of the boiling water into the tea pot to warm it. "Ah, sorry." And she didn't even have the infuser ready.

"If you want, I'll go get your ring right now." Sasuke sounded excited in a way Hinata had not heard him before.

"As much as I'd love to see the ring, I'd much rather you stayed for breakfast." Hinata emptied the water out of the pot, dropped in the infuser, and poured fresh hot water over it. She set the timer on the microwave. "Besides, I-" She stopped, feeling as though a pail of ice water had just been dumped over her.

_Father._

His image reared up from her memory as she remembered his reaction to her promise ring. How would he react to an _engagement_ ring? It would be even less favorable, she had no doubts about that. She unconsciously shivered.

Sasuke must have sensed her sudden change in mood, because he rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her bare arms as he asked softly, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to regain some of the excitement she'd felt before. "My - my father," she whispered. "He's _not_ going to be happy with our engagement."

"I know he's not happy about your going to New York with me. Or seeing me. Or-" He hesitated, as if wondering how much he should say. Then, as if deciding he might as well come on out with it, he continued, "Or about a lot of decisions you've made about _your_ life. Do you remember what Neji said at the dinner party, after I said I didn't want to be the cause of a rift between you and your father?"

"Yes." A faint _frisson_ of pain pulsed behind Hinata's right eye, and her stomach tightened against the slightest feeling of nausea: sensations she'd experienced so often in her life when dealing with her father. She took a shaky breath as she faced the reality of what she'd been. Even though she flinched inwardly from admitting it, she said softly, "I've spent most of my life being a coward, trying to please Father, not so much to win his approval; on some level I've always known it to be a futile pursuit. I just wanted to avoid his censure, though I never succeeded in that, either. Neji told me once when we were still barely more than children that I'd do far better to be respectful, of course, but to live my life the way _I_ wanted. Because nothing I did would ever be enough for him, never be right in his eyes. But I never had the courage to do that - until I met you, Sasuke."

She met his black eyes, so full of love, and sympathy, and support, as she blinked away incipient tears, seeing the truth of it now more than ever before. Yes, it had been at Hiashi's instigation that Hanabi moved in with her. But she'd grown unexpectedly close to Hanabi since then, because the old defensive walls they'd been forced to maintain around their father eroded away once they were both outside the immediate sphere of his influence. Hanabi was now not just her sister; she was Hinata's friend, too.

And Sasuke- Hinata laid a tender hand alongside his definitely bristly jaw. "You've helped me open up my heart, my love, to gain confidence in myself and my abilities. I'll never be able to please my father, but now I know that's not due to any lack in me. Dissatisfaction with those who should be closest to him has always been his choice."

As she finally accepted the way things were, she noticed how the sun shining through the window seemed brighter than before, the birds singing in the bushes louder. Everything seemed so different. Letting out a breath, she opened her free hand, releasing her old insecurities and hurts and anger into the air, allowing them to become nothingness.

"Hinata." Sasuke softly drew her to him. "My most beautiful, precious Hinata. You're the one who set _me_ free. You had the courage to confront the cantankerous recluse in his lair; to draw me out of my solitude. I can never thank you enough for giving me a _life,_ not just an existence." He bent his head towards hers, tipping it a little to one side as his lips approached hers-

The doorbell rang.

Hinata and Sasuke both froze, their lips only millimeters apart. She couldn't help the flash of fear that shot through her, as she wondered if it was her father. _Surely not-! _They exchanged a look, and she saw he was clearly wondering the same thing.

When they went to peer through the peephole in the front door, however, they discovered something nearly as bad: The media.

"Go back to your room and get dressed," Sasuke said in a low voice once they'd withdrawn into the sitting room again. "I'll take care of them, tell them you're recovering from a severe migraine, but that your cousin is going to be fine." She started to protest, but he gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "For anything else, I'll just use Temari's line of, 'No comment,' and refer them to Jiraiya. No arguments, love. I saw that wince earlier. I don't think either one of us wants your headache to fire up again."

Hinata reluctantly acquiesced. Listening to Sasuke's firm, confident voice drifting through the crack she'd left in her door, she marveled at how far they both had come, and determined that, from this moment on, she would hold on to the promise of her future with him and really _live._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ It surprised me as much as it did Hinata when Sasuke popped this question while I was writing this chapter, but it felt so _right_. Life is short, fragile, and precious, and after seeing just how true that was, it made sense that he wouldn't want to waste any time. And Hinata had another breakthrough about her Father! I've been slowly working and building my way up to that moment the whole story, and it was such a relief to be able to write that part and release Hinata from that burden. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	42. Breather

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DUH BOMB_, _Catastrophically-Me_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Tamani_, _Danish78_, _Eurkin_, _pheecat_, _DivineGlory_, _Michiyo-chama3_, _Kibachow_, _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_, _Ze_, and _LaydiiV_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** ...And then there were three (chapters left). Still some exciting things to come, though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~Chapter XLII~***

_~Breather~_

* * *

After several days, Neji was moved from the ICU to a regular hospital room, and insisted that he didn't need someone sitting with him 24/7. During that time Hinata helped Hanabi move back into the condo. The younger sister kept asking questions about New York, and the elder kept her sibling entertained by descriptions of shops, the lights of Broadway, and the amazing food at the restaurants she and Sasuke had visited, especially Gaara's.

Hinata marveled at how much happier her relationship with Hanabi was now. They'd managed to form a friendship, laughing and talking freely instead of tiptoeing around each other, afraid of offending or infuriating. It was fascinating watching her sister mature into a strong, confident woman who could speak what she really thought, instead of whatever funny thing popped into her mind to deflect others from her true thoughts.

They'd had a good influence on each other. Hinata felt extremely glad that, in the end, things had worked out the way they had. Hanabi would soon be leaving for college, and to have this time with her before she left would always be special to Hinata.

After they'd gotten Hanabi's things put away, the two women collapsed on the couch and smiled at each other, feeling tired but accomplished.

"So," Hanabi began casually, flipping a stray strand of hair off her cheek, "I noticed Sasuke hasn't been coming with you to the hospital as much. What's up?"

"He wanted to make some last-minute changes to his new book, then go over the whole thing one final time before it gets sent to his agent," Hinata replied. She tugged a pillow behind her side, snuggled up against it and propped her elbow on the armrest, then her cheek on her fist. "Now that Neji's off the critical list and well on his way to recovering, he said he needed to get that done. He's on a really tight schedule, since his next book is supposed to appear in stores in early December. Hopefully not many rewrites will need to be done, but then there're the galleys to go over."

Hanabi whistled. "Whoa, that's a tight crunch. I can't imagine working on such a schedule." Tilting her head, she eyed her sister and asked, with a somewhat wicked smile, "So, sis, did he tell you anything about it? Can you share any tidbits?"

"I actually read it." Hinata laughed at the shocked look on Hanabi's face, and the way her sister had to scramble to keep from dropping the open bottle of water she'd been holding. "It's actually very good. But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until it releases to find out anything specific about it."

"Figures." Hanabi huffed and rolled her eyes, carefully setting her bottle on the side table before she made a mess. "My own and only sister has a _huge_ in with a bestselling author, and she won't even share an itsy-bitsy spoiler. Shameful." She shook her head, but the teasing smile brightening her eyes lightened the impact of her words.

"Trust me, Hanabi. It's worth the wait." Hinata realized she was rubbing her thumb along the bottom of the band of her promise ring, and quickly stopped before Hanabi could notice. "What about Konohamaru? What's he up to today?"

"Packing for college, of course. I know I need to get started, but I'm too tired right now." She puffed out a breath of air and rolled her head to rest against the back of the couch. "He's going to ride his motorcycle out there, and I'm going to drive my car. So most of his stuff is actually going to wind up in my trunk, which isn't all that big. Is it okay if I leave some of my things here, at least for now? I'll probably pick up more when I come back for visits, but at least for now, I'm going to have to leave a lot of big things here." She bit her lower lip.

"Sure, no problem. I've got plenty of room." Hinata motioned around the room, once again amazed at how easily her and Hanabi's things had mingled without her even noticing.

"And if you find another roommate, just let me know and I'll pay for a storage building or something." Hanabi covered her yawn and shook her head. "Sheesh, sorry. Don't know why I'm so tired."

"You've been working hard today. I think we both have a right to yawn as loud and long as we want." Hinata sighed and picked at a loose thread on her gauchos. "Plus there's all the time you've spent spelling Tenten and me at the hospital."

Hanabi lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "It's turned out to be kind of a good thing, in a way. I've never been quite as close to Neji - or Tenten - as you, but I think that's changed for the better after this last week or so." Hanabi stared down at the chipped black polish on her nails and sighed. "I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Me, too," Hinata agreed quietly. Neji had been the only male in their family who'd encouraged them. He'd helped them with their homework, and listened to their fears, though mostly hers. He possessed a very caring, nurturing heart, and it hadn't surprised either sister when he went into the medical profession. He made a very good doctor, both to help with physical ailments and emotional ones.

"I wonder if he'll want to go back to work in the emergency room." Hanabi stared up at the ceiling with an unfathomable expression on her face. "If it'd been me, I don't know if I'd be able to do it."

"It's not usually so dangerous," Hinata pointed out. "But I'm like you. I don't think I'd be able to go back to being an ER doctor if that had happened to me." If Neji didn't work there, she wondered if he'd switch to the pediatric ward. She knew her cousin had a soft spot for kids, and was always able to coax a smile out of them. He would be good working with children, she knew, especially since he'd considered it while getting his degree. But the ever-changing scenarios and demands of an ER job had lured him into pursuing one there.

"I'm going to miss you."

Hinata shook herself out of her thoughts at Hanabi's sudden quiet, vulnerable admission. Blinking back sudden tears, she whispered, "I'll miss you too, little sister." And she really would.

Sitting up straight suddenly, Hanabi pulled her legs up and turned on the couch so she was facing Hinata. "We'll keep in touch," she said firmly. "E-mails, texts, calls, Skyping - we'll do it all, as often as possible. Agreed, big sister?" She held out her hand, pinkie pointed up, a humorous glint in her eyes at the childish motion.

Feeling suddenly like a kid again - and rather enjoying it - Hinata mirrored her sister's position and then hooked her finger around Hanabi's before replying, "Agreed, little sister."

And, together, they chorused, "Pinkie promise!"

* * *

Sasuke sat staring at his computer screen, feeling a strong sense of _déjà vu_ sweep over him. The blinking cursor sat next to the bold _The End_ at the end of his newest book, and for a moment, he felt fear tighten his throat and knot his gut.

Jiraiya was in his office, sitting in front of his computer, waiting for this book. But Sasuke felt himself start to choke, unable to make himself open up an e-mail and send the file. _I can't do this._

What if Jiraiya hated this one, too? Sasuke was out of time; he couldn't feasibly write another book in time for it to release in December. Besides, if this supernatural novel was rejected, he wasn't sure he'd be _able_ to write something else. This was his only possible replacement for _Checkmate_, in which he could now see the flaws thanks to talking it over with Hinata.

But what if he viewed this newest novel with the same eyes he'd used originally for _Checkmate_? What if it was just as bad, and he just too blind to see it?

_But Hinata liked it_. Sasuke's eyes slid from his screen to the little velvet jewelry box sitting next to the keyboard. The red and white diamonds in the engagement ring sparkled and flared in the glow of the screen, waiting to grace the hand of the person for whom it had been purchased.

He would plan something romantic for her, give it to her then. For now, he kept the ring with him, remembering how she'd said yes.

Which made him remember the way she'd lit up when she talked about Sasuke's new book. She had complimented him on the complexity of the plot, how real the characters felt, and how everything had flowed together to create the perfect ending. She was, perhaps, his biggest critic - something he'd halfway resented, at first, but he could now appreciate. She was honest with him, as proven by her views on _Checkmate_. He could trust her.

He _would_ trust her.

After creating a zip file of the book, Sasuke opened an e-mail, added the file, then hit send before he could change his mind. Then he reared back in his chair, closed his eyes, and waited.

It only took a couple of minutes before his phone buzzed. Lifting it to his ear even as he answered it, he said, "It's there?"

"It's here," Jiraiya confirmed. "I'm really excited to read it, you know."

Sasuke puffed out a laugh he didn't really mean. "Don't get your hopes up too high - remember what happened last time." He was putting a lot of effort into not getting his own hopes up, just in case everything came crashing down on him again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. Everyone's allowed to write a dud. You just waited till later in your career to write yours. And look at it this way: it's now out of the way! You can just focus on writing your usual good quality stories now." The phone clicked as Jiraiya undoubtedly shifted position. Sasuke could picture the white-haired man sitting in his desk chair, his eyes glued to his screen as he said, "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go read your newest hit. I'll get back to you soon, yeah?"

"Before you go, I think you need to know I asked Hinata to marry me. And she said yes." Sasuke knew his agent needed to know first, just in case the press somehow got hold of the information and put it out there. He didn't know how Jiraiya would want to handle it, but however it went, he knew his agent would do the right thing.

Dead silence stretched across the line for a long minute before Jiraiya laughed, long and hard. "A wedding!" Several thumps, like drumbeats, pulsed across the line, and Sasuke realized Jiraiya was pounding on the top of his desk, like applause. "You didn't waste any time, did you, kid?"

"No." Sasuke looked at the ring again. "I've wasted a lot of time in my life, Jiraiya, but she's shown me I don't want to waste anymore."

"Good. Hinata's a wonderful woman, and I would have drawn and quartered you if you let her get away." Jiraiya hesitated. Sasuke could tell the other man was _dying_ to get to the book, but not willing to get off the line before he fully addressed the current situation. "Are you wanting to address this publicly, or...?"

"You know I don't." Sasuke still didn't like to do _anything_ publicly, but it was an unfortunate byproduct of his chosen profession. "But do you think we _should_, before the press accidentally gets hold of it and runs wild? Particularly since they already seem to think we eloped in New York, despite all denials to the contrary?"

"Hmm, that does rather complicate things, doesn't it?" Jiraiya sighed, sounding agitated. "Just keep a low profile for now. The number of calls begging me for a comment have dropped off a bit, so hopefully the media's moving on to greener topics, at least for now. A few sharks are probably still wandering around, so be careful. Just don't do anything to draw attention, and you'll be fine. How's Hinata's cousin?"

"He's been moved out of the ICU, and is still in quite a bit of pain, and will be for a while, but he's well on the way to making a full recovery." The look of joy on Hinata's face when Sasuke passed on the good news still lingered in his mind, even a week later, and he felt glad he'd been able to tell her.

"I'm really glad to hear that, for Hinata and her family's sake." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "As for the other, you know what you want best, kid. If you want to make this public soon, just let me know, and we'll figure something out. If you don't - well, you're pretty good at keeping the media at bay. I'm sure you'll do fine, no matter what."

Sasuke knew what Jiraiya was thinking, because the same idea had occurred to him not that long ago. He hadn't done it for a publicity stunt, but if news of his engagement came out not long before his new book was due to release, it would be a good way to draw attention to his material. But he didn't want Hinata to think he'd only proposed for that reason...

He must have said something aloud, because Jiraiya sighed. "You know she's not like that, Sasuke," the agent told him a bit sternly. "She knows you better than that. Every time you look at her, how you feel is painted on your face for any idiot to see. She knows you love her, and _that's_ why you proposed. The media circus is always there, and she'll understand it's just something that happened, not something you planned deliberately."

Jiraiya was right, but Sasuke still felt uneasy. He loved Hinata far too much to risk losing her to the unavoidable hazards of his fame. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I'll let you go now, so you can read the book. Call me soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, kid. As soon as I finish it." The distant tone of Jiraiya's voice made it clear he was already reading, and it was proven when he didn't even say goodbye before hanging up.

Setting his phone aside, Sasuke picked up the ring box and spun his chair to face Ninja, lying on his bed in the corner. The big shepherd lifted his head, ears pricked, when his master faced him, and he stared at the box and tilted his head as if to ask, _Is that for me?_

"No, Ninja, this is not for you. It's for Hinata. Do you think she'll like it?" Sasuke tilted the box so the overhead lights flashed off the diamonds, sending sparks of light dancing across his vision.

Getting up off his bed, Ninja trotted over to sniff the ring. Then he sat down and thumped his tail, offering a doggie grin as his affirmative answer. _Yep, she'll like it, boss,_ his expression seemed to say.

Sasuke lifted his free hand and scratched behind Ninja's ears. "Good boy," he sighed. "Now I just have to figure out the best time and way to give it to her. She knows it's coming, but I still want to make it special."

Ninja's tail thumped the floor some more, and he stared up at Sasuke attentively. The human knew the dog had no idea what he was saying, but the shepherd was smart, so who was to say he didn't at least get the gist of it? "I'm not a candlelight and roses kind of guy, Ninja. I don't know what to do." _At least the hard part is over with. I've already proposed._ Even though he hadn't really _meant_ to at that particular moment...

He just wished he could have waited to make a _planned_ proposal. It seemed like something Hinata would like. Maybe a fancy restaurant (with an owner Sasuke _didn't_ know personally and _wasn't_ related to, by marriage or otherwise), a bottle of wine, an intimate booth at the back of the dining room...

Hinata deserved the best, after all. But would she like such a public setting? She was a private person, too - not as much as he, since she didn't isolate herself the same way Sasuke had done. But giving her the ring would undoubtedly draw _some_ attention, and Hinata would probably hate it.

So something private, then. Maybe dinner, at his house or hers. And maybe she'd like to have her family there, too...?

Sasuke frowned. That meant he'd have to wait until Neji got out of the hospital, and who knew how much longer that would take.

_It's not like you're not already _engaged, Sasuke told himself silently. He tilted the ring again, and the red diamonds gave off a crimson fire worthy of that on the Uchiha clan crest. _You're just going to give her the ring. Make it all official. It doesn't _need_ to be a big deal._

_But it _does_ need to be special_, he argued with himself. _Hinata deserves nothing less._

Shutting the lid on the ring box, Sasuke turned back to his computer, saved his work, shut it down, then put the thumb drive with his new book into the safe on the wall. After that he went upstairs to try to get some sleep, though he knew his rampant thoughts would keep him awake for a very, very long time.

And so they did.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I _loved_ writing the scene with Hinata and Hanabi. One of the things I've enjoyed most about this story is growing their relationship from just distant sisters into friends, and letting them loosen up around each other. And poor Sasuke - don't overthink it! He's going to drive himself nuts if he's not careful (or I'll drive him nuts, whichever comes first, really). As the title suggests, this is a bit of a breather chapter before I get into the last couple of chapters, and of course the epilogue. _Really_ looking forward to sharing those last few threads to tie up with all of you! An extra little mention: for all of my American readers, I hope you all have a fun and safe Independence Day (and for everyone, a fun and safe Saturday)! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!

**Q &amp; A:** A common question I've seen asked and want to answer is _why_ the press seem so interested in Sasuke, since he's not technically a celebrity. The answer is this: He's a fascinating person because of his tragic background (parents dying early in his life), and how he's come back from that to write so many successful books at such a relatively young age (his first book - a bestseller! - was published when he was still in his teens, and his popularity's only gone up from there). He's a hugely popular author - but not that many people know that much about him, which makes him so mysterious. Now that he's made a public appearance (and declared his love for someone on live TV), the press are doing what they do best - taking a hot subject and trying to milk as much coverage and, let's face it, _money_ as they can get out of it. A lot of that attention has died down in this chapter, and I promise the press won't have too many more mentions for the rest of the story. Thank you all so much for the question, and I hope I explained my reasoning well!


	43. Renewed

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DUH BOMB_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Danish78_, _RikuDai_, _mangetsu no hime_, _Tamani_, _SasukeXhinataXOC_, and _Break Blade_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed the story!

**Author's Note:** And then there were two... Been looking forward to sharing this chapter with you all, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

***~Chapter XLIII~***

_~Renewed~_

* * *

A headache needled behind Hinata's eyes, but she refused to give in. As she and Hanabi rushed about the kitchen, getting everything ready, she kept one ear tuned toward the front door. The knocks would soon start, and she hoped to have everything mostly ready by the time that happened.

Neji had come home from the hospital the week before, and was now feeling well enough for his cousins to throw him a "get well soon" party at their condo. The table was set for six, since Hinata had invited Sasuke and Hanabi, Konohamaru. The party had another purpose as well; it was a farewell for Hanabi and Konohamaru, who would be leaving for the East Coast and college in just a few days.

As Hinata opened the oven door to check the Dutch apple pie baking there, she thought back to her recent encounters with Sasuke. He'd already sent his newest book to Jiraiya, who had loved it and even now was setting things in motion to get it ready to hit bookshelves in mid-December. Hinata expected to see more of Sasuke after he got the book ready, but to her surprise, she saw _less_ of him. They'd talked on the phone a few times, but he always seemed distracted, nervous, distant.

Was he regretting asking her to marry him? Hinata's eyes drifted to her promise ring, which gleamed burning red in the sunlight coming through the kitchen window. She'd thought about asking him, but had always chickened out before the words passed her lips.

On the other hand, Sasuke sounded almost enthusiastic when Hinata called to invite him to the joint party at her and Hanabi's condo. There had been a definite smile in his voice when he said he'd come, and he even volunteered to bring the fresh spinach salad she'd enjoyed so much during the dinner when he'd asked her to go with him to New York.

Hanabi slid a glance in Hinata's direction from her spot at the sink, where she washed fresh veggies for the platter they were putting together as a centerpiece for the table. "What's eating you, sis?" she asked. "You've been jumpy all day. The party's going to go fine, you know. It's really not even that much of a big deal - it's more just a family gathering than anything else."

"That's not what's bothering me," Hinata said honestly. Everything had gone smoothly when the same six people had gathered at Neji and Tenten's, so she knew everyone would get along well this time, too. At Hanabi's doubtful look, Hinata insisted, "Honest! It's really not."

"Then what _is_? You've been creeping around like a ghost for the past week and a half, looking worried and mopey and like someone shot your dog. _What_ is going on?" Hanabi put down her knife and propped her fists on her hips. "I can't go off to college and leave you like this, big sis. I'm too worried about you. I-"

"Sasuke asked me to marry him." The words tumbled out of her mouth without permission. Hinata promptly slapped her hand over her mouth in mortification, feeling her cheeks flush hotly. _Oh, why did I have to blurt that out? What if Sasuke's changed his mind?_

Hanabi's face lit up like Konoha's town square at Christmastime. "Really?!" She squealed and bounced across the kitchen, snatching up her sister's left hand to look for the ring. When she saw Hinata's promise ring still adorning her finger, she looked up with puzzled eyes. "Where's the engagement ring?"

"That's just it." Hinata slumped back against the fridge and bowed her head, pulling her hand out of Hanabi's. "Sasuke kind of proposed on the spur of the moment, the same day Neji woke up. But he hasn't said anything since then, and he hasn't given me the ring, and-" She felt her lower lip quiver slightly, but she drew in a deep breath and forged onwards bravely. "And now I'm afraid he's changed his mind. What-" she took a deep, shaky breath "-what if he was only caught up in the glamorousness of the moment in New York, and then the whole, intense, life-is-so-short situation with Neji on top of that, and is now finding he just got - got carried away? What if he's come to his senses and realized he really doesn't love me?"

Hanabi regarded her for a long moment, her fists on her hips. "Hyuuga Hinata," she said firmly, "don't you _dare_ go back into your insecure mouse mode. If I'm sure of anything, I'm sure Sasuke loves you and hasn't changed his mind about wanting to marry you. He's probably trying to come up with some extra-romantic way to give you your ring since, like you said, his proposal was kind of impromptu."

Though she wanted to, Hinata couldn't muster a smile for Hanabi's reaction. "That's probably it," she said. The comment was more an effort to soothe her sister than give herself any hope (she'd already been down that road countless times and had run out of energy long ago). "He _has_ been busy recently. So have I, for that matter. We haven't had time to talk that much, let alone see each other."

"There," Hanabi said with a satisfied nod. "He's probably just waiting to give you the ring until he can come up with something really special, like you deserve. Not to knock Sasuke's proposal or anything, but Konohamaru's was far more romantic." Her eyes bulged suddenly, and she slapped her hand over her mouth with a horrified look.

Jarred out of her miserable contemplation, Hinata felt her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Konohamaru _proposed_?" she asked. This time it was her turn to grab Hanabi's hand and look for a ring, then be surprised when she encountered a bare finger.

Pulling her hand back, Hanabi sighed through her fingers. "I didn't mean to say that," she muttered. "We were going to wait until the dinner. _Promise_ me you won't let it slip?"

Shoving aside her own unhappiness, Hinata smiled widely and pulled Hanabi into a hug. "I'll _try_," she hedged. "But seriously, when did this happen? And where is _your_ ring?"

Snagging the silver chain around her neck, Hanabi tugged on it until a ring slipped free from beneath her blouse. "He proposed three days ago," she admitted. "He was going to wait, but then the whole thing happened with Neji, and..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Life is uncertain," Hinata said, reading the words on her sister's face. "And he wants you both to live it to the fullest." It was a thought she'd had herself, and she wasn't surprised Konohamaru had thought of it, too.

"Exactly." Hanabi let out a long breath and pulled her necklace off, dangling it in front of her sister so Hinata could see the pretty pearl ring, different from the usual but certainly well-suited to Hanabi. "We're planning the wedding next summer, during break, so we can come home to get married. Then we'll find an apartment or something close to our colleges so we can finish up our educations."

Part of Hinata wanted to point out how young Hanabi and Konohamaru were, but she just couldn't. From the moment she'd first seen them together, she knew the two were right for each other, and anything _could_ happen. They still intended to pursue their educations, which would have been her only protest, so Hinata smiled widely and drew Hanabi into another excited hug. "I am _so_ happy for you, little sister," she said honestly.

"Thanks, Hinata." After pulling free, Hanabi slid the chain back over her head and tucked her ring safely under her orchid top. "I always figured you'd be long married by the time I got engaged," she said as she went back to the sink. "But I _am_ glad to hear you got engaged before me, as it should be."

Considering Hinata had given serious consideration to becoming an old maid, she didn't figure she should say anything on the subject. And then there was the fact the status of her engagement was in question, since Sasuke hadn't really said anything more about it, let alone given her the ring. It didn't exactly make a promising scenario.

Hinata had just pulled the pie from the oven when the first knock sounded on the door. She hurried to set the pie on the cooling rack she'd placed on the counter, but Hanabi dropped the last handful of baby carrots onto the platter and called, "I'll get it!" even as she breezed out of the kitchen.

A few moments later she came back, Neji and Tenten right behind her. The former settled on a chair with a mostly-concealed flinch of pain, and the latter hurried to help her cousins-in-law get things ready for the forthcoming meal. Two more consecutive knocks on the door, only a few minutes apart, heralded Konohamaru's and Sasuke's arrivals.

Hinata felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Sasuke when she opened the door to him. He wore the khaki cargos she'd grown used to seeing him in and a plain black t-shirt, the wings of his equally black hair framing his face - even more handsome than she remembered. Hinata opened her mouth to say something - anything! - but couldn't seem to get her throat to work.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke spoke without preamble, and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, hand settling comfortably on her shoulder as he did so. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

Suddenly she felt like her own gauchos and dark purple tunic top were fitting far too tightly, stifling her. "I, ah - thank you," she squeaked. Then, remembering her manners, she stepped abruptly back from beneath his hand and made a nervous gesture with her left hand. "Please, come in."

Sasuke stepped past her into the entry hall, and she closed the door behind him as he slipped off his shoes. "Here," he said, handing over a bowl full of the baby spinach salad he'd promised to bring, which he'd been holding, previously unnoticed, in his free hand. "It smells _great_ in here."

"Thank you." Hinata trailed him to the dining room and set the salad bowl in place on the table as Sasuke reached into one of the many pockets of his pants and produced the accompanying bottle of dressing.

"I can see from the parking lot I'm the last one here." Sasuke tucked his hands in his pockets and watched as Hinata nervously fussed over the place settings, tweaking a knife straight here, or giving a glass a slight turn there. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You're not late," Hinata protested. It had been, after all, three minutes until four when he knocked on the door. He wasn't as early as everyone else, granted, but neither was he late.

"Jiraiya called as I was going out the door." Sasuke blew out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "He's expediting the process of _everything_ to get the new book published. I start working on the galleys for _Darkness Descending_ early next week."

"So soon?" The question escaped Hinata's lips before the full scope of what Sasuke had just said sank in. "Oh! You found a title!" Snapping straight from where she'd been leaning over Hanabi's place setting to straighten one of the trivets on the table, she clapped her hands in excitement. "That's great!"

Sasuke shrugged, looking a little embarrassed at her enthusiasm. "It just came to me the other night as I was falling asleep. I texted it to Jiraiya, and he agreed the title was perfect. It's the longest I've ever gone without titling one of my projects, and I have to admit, I was getting worried about coming up with one at all, let alone on time."

Hanabi breezed into the room just then, carrying the vegetable tray she'd been busy assembling. "Time to eat!" she declared. "Come on, you two, stop being lazy. Come help me carry things!"

Hinata shot an apologetic glance at Sasuke, who shrugged and smiled. Then they followed Hanabi into the kitchen, his hand briefly, warmly, intimately brushing hers right before they came into view of the others.

Blinking, Hinata turned to look at him as she wondered, _Does that mean you still love me? Still want to marry me?_

She took the bowl of sesame seed corn Tenten handed her and followed Sasuke back into the dining room. Looking at his broad back, she wondered for the hundredth time, _If you do, then where's my ring?_

* * *

The ring was burning a hole through his pocket and into his skin. If Sasuke didn't find a time to give it to Hinata soon, he was going to have a permanent imprint on his leg.

Really, he thought as he carried a platter into the dining room, it was his own fault. He'd been the one who decided to wait for "that special time" to give Hinata her engagement ring. But then things had happened, and they hadn't even really had time to talk on the phone, let alone see each other face to face.

Hanabi would be leaving soon for college, and Sasuke knew Hinata would want to show her sister the ring. Since galleys were starting for his newest book, there likely wouldn't be another time to give it to her before her sister left.

It was now or never. But with all these people and Hinata hosting the event, would Sasuke have a chance to spirit her away to give her the ring in private? He didn't want to do it in front of everyone else - it just didn't seem right. It would be like he was showing off or something, and he didn't mean it that way.

Konohamaru came in right behind Sasuke carrying a big bowl of hot rolls. Then came Hanabi, Tenten, and Hinata, carrying the meat platter, a pitcher of lemonade, and a tray of ice-filled glasses respectively. Neji trailed behind, looking disgruntled that the only thing he'd been allowed to carry was a stack of napkins.

Sasuke thought the man looked remarkably good, considering he was still recovering from two gunshot wounds and surgery, besides. Only a hint of tightness around his eyes and the corners of his mouth indicated he was in any pain at all.

Everyone sorted themselves out around the table, seating themselves next to their respective partners. Sasuke saw a flash of Hinata's garnet promise ring out of the corner of his eye. It made him feel even worse, knowing she was anticipating getting her engagement ring, and he hadn't given it to her yet.

Surely there would be a point _somewhere_ during the day where he could give it to her in private.

After the serving dishes had been passed around and people started to eat, their conversation settled on the New York trip. Neji and Tenten, especially, hadn't had a chance to hear many stories, and eventually Sasuke was able to relax as he and Hinata shared fun details about the trip.

"I've got a _ton_ of pictures," Hinata added after taking a sip of her drink. "I've organized them into a slideshow, so I'll show them all to you after we eat." She smiled excitedly, and Sasuke was relieved to see a spark of true excitement in her pale eyes. "There were just so many things to see, so I only photographed about half the things I wanted to, but I'm definitely planning to go back in the future, so I'll get more then."

Hinata's use of the singular _I_, instead of the plural _we_ to indicate Sasuke, too, struck his heart like a spear. Perhaps she didn't mean anything by it, and he was blowing it all out of proportion, but he knew in that moment he'd unintentionally hurt her by keeping her engagement ring to himself all this time.

He gripped the edge of his chair with his left hand to prevent himself from grabbing her right then and there and dragging her out of the room for some privacy. Tenten was giving him weird looks already, and Sasuke knew his face must be giving away at least some of his struggle. He attempted to smooth out his expression, but doubted the effectiveness of his efforts.

"Next time I'm in New York," Hinata was saying when Sasuke tuned back in to the conversation, "I want to go to the Museum of Natural History. I got to go to the Field Museum in Chicago when Father went there for his business trip, but the one in New York is even bigger! I've heard so many good things about it, so I want to go and see it for myself." She smiled and sighed dreamily. "I'm just glad we got to go to the top of the Empire State Building this time. I've wanted to do that forever, and it was even more amazing than I'd dreamed." Hinata cut her eyes sideways and smiled at Sasuke, her face alight with the memories of their visit. Thanakfully the good memories seemed have stuck with her, and the bad ones had dimmed.

As the last few bites of the meal were being consumed, Konohamaru and Hanabi exchanged a significant look. "Before we leave the table," the former began with a nervous smile, "Hanabi and I have an announcement to make."

The ring in Sasuke's pocket seemed to burn a little hotter, and he felt his stomach churn anxiously.

Reaching under the neckline of her top, Hanabi pulled out a ring dangling on a silver chain. After pulling it over her head, she held it up so the light reflected off the pretty pearl.

"We're engaged," Konohamaru said with a wide grin.

"We're planning to get married next summer, during break from college," Hanabi added. She took the ring off the chain and allowed her fiancé to slide it home onto her left ring finger. "While we're there for the fall and winter semesters, we'll both take rooms on our respective campuses, then look around for an apartment to get for the rest of our schooling."

Clearly, they'd been planning this for a while. At first he'd thought Konohamaru and Hanabi were too young to think about marriage, but their plan made it clear they both had good, responsible heads on their shoulders. The fact they'd talked things over and come up with such a solid plan indicated they were definitely old enough and responsible enough to make it work.

While Tenten and Hinata exclaimed over the ring, Neji and Sasuke congratulated the groom. Konohamaru grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed at the attention but excited by its cause.

As Sasuke and Neji were talking to Konohamaru, the women managed to pick up dishes and escape into the kitchen, still excitedly talking about flowers, and catering, and guest lists, and a million other things having to do with weddings. Sasuke stared after Hinata, frustrated that he'd missed his chance to waylay his own fiancée. But there would be others, hopefully...

The women reappeared to get some more dishes, which gave Sasuke the opening he wanted. Tenten took her husband's uninjured arm and guided him, protesting, into the living room. Konohamaru winked at Hanabi and then followed, undoubtedly to help keep Neji occupied. Sasuke wavered, feeling torn in two directions.

Hanabi picked up the mostly-empty vegetable tray and headed for the kitchen just as Konohamaru, Neji, and Tenten vanished into the sitting room, leaving Sasuke and Hinata by themselves in the dining room. _Perfect!_

Reaching out, Sasuke snagged Hinata's hand as she reached for the pitcher of lemonade. She gasped as he pulled her after him into the hall, then toward the front door. "Sasuke!" she hissed under her breath, casting a glance over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Opening the front door, Sasuke pulled her out onto the landing and shut the wooden barrier firmly behind him. Now that they were alone (he looked over the railing, just to make sure, and was relieved to see no one hanging around), he reached into his pocket and pulled out Hinata's engagement ring. "I'm giving you this," he said. "I should have done it before now, and I'm sorry I haven't. But I've been looking for a chance all day to give it to you, and I finally decided to make one myself since another one didn't present itself."

Hinata blinked up at him, looking startled by his admittedly jumbled explanation. Then she looked at her ring, and her entire expression shifted from confusion to delight. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" She cupped his hand between hers before he had a chance to get it on her finger. "Sasuke, this is _incredible_."

The half-carat round brilliant cut red diamond solitaire in the center of the ring caught the sunlight and flashed, sending crimson sparks dancing everywhere. The white diamonds marching down the shoulders, forming an additional fourth of a carat, gleamed like small round chips of ice. The moment he'd seen it, he'd been able to picture it on Hinata's hand. He'd intended to keep it longer and propose later, perhaps in the spring, but he was glad he hadn't waited. Now felt _right_.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke gently extricated his hands, then captured her left one and slid the ring home on the base of her left ring finger, after removing the promise ring. "As soon as I saw it, I knew it was the right one for you."

"The colors - they're from your clan crest," Hinata said, smiling down at the ring. "It _is_ absolutely perfect." She turned her hand, watching the ring flash and spark as it played with the sunlight. "Beautiful."

_Yes, you are_. Clearing his throat, Sasuke mirrored her earlier position by taking her left hand in both of his. "I know we got off to a rough start, but I think I've known for a while that you're the one for me. Our journey hasn't necessarily been easy, but I wouldn't trade a single minute of it for anything."

A wry smile kicked up the corner of Hinata's shapely mouth. "Not even when I was such a snob and called your books a 'sorry excuse for literature'?"

Allowing a teasing smile to curl his own lips, Sasuke rolled his eyes with mock thoughtfulness and said, "Well, _maybe_ that."

She chuckled self-consciously. "I was never so glad to be proven wrong," she said softly. "You know that, right?"

Looking down into Hinata's earnest face, her beautiful eyes, and her breathtaking smile, Sasuke knew that and so, so much more. He truly looked forward to sharing the rest of his life with this woman, no matter how long or short a time they were given. "I love you." Swooping down, he kissed her, tasting her response as she met him halfway.

As soon as he finished the galleys of his new book, he had a wedding to plan.

He could hardly wait.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Only two more chapters after this one, including the epilogue. _Gah,_ I can't believe it's almost over! This is one of my longest stories to date, and I had such a good time writing it, and sharing it with all of you. But fortunately this isn't the end yet! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!

**Q &amp; A:** I've had a few people ask me about what my next project will be, since I usually just jump straight into it after I finish the previous. I am planning on doing that again this time, yes. I'm cutting it a tad close (I'm actually still working on it, since I've been so busy lately), but I'm not planning on letting that delay my posting. I'll give you all a better idea of timeline (I might take a week off between the epilogue of this one and the first chapter of the next, depending on what's going on, then keep up with the same schedule of posting one chapter a week on Fridays) when I post the epilogue of _Entanglements_. As for its subject matter... I don't want to give too much away yet (I'll give bigger clues with the timeline post at the end of this story), so for now I'll just say it's in the same universe as _Entanglements_. Other than that, sorry, you'll just have to wait until the big reveal at the end of the epilogue! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again next week!


	44. Radiant

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DUH BOMB_, _DivineGlory_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Eurkin_, _Tamani_, _Danish 78_, _Ze_, _SasukeXhinataXOC_, _mangetsu no hime_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _Michiyo-chama3_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** And then there was one. It's hard to believe there's only the epilogue after this! But I love this chapter, and have been looking forward to sharing it with you all. I hope you all like it, too!

* * *

***~Chapter XLIV~***

_~Radiant~_

* * *

The Uchiha estate had never looked better.

As the bright colors of spring spread across his lawn and the surrounding woods, Sasuke admired the tasteful man-made wedding decorations which had been easily woven into the natural ones already there. The white runner spread down the emerald-green grass provided a great contrast, and the pastel colors of the fabric swagged along the rows of seats on either side perfectly fit the spring theme. The trellis arching over where he and Hinata would say their vows was covered in ivy and real roses from the flower shop in town, owned by one of Hinata's best friends.

Hands tucked in his pockets, Sasuke mused he'd never seen the estate so full of people before. Jiraiya had flown in from New York for the occasion, and Utakata and Hotaru had even accepted the invitation Hinata sent them in thanks for flying her and Sasuke back to Missouri last August. Now, with April flowers blooming and the spring sky glowing a gorgeous, cloud-free cerulean, he figured the day couldn't get any better.

Even Itachi, Temari, and Karura had flown in for the big day. Sasuke had yet to see his sister-in-law without month-old Fugaku cradled in her arms as she rushed about, seeing to last-minute wedding details. It made Sasuke glad he hadn't been around for the planning of her and Itachi's wedding - if she was like that _now_, when helping with a wedding not her own, Sasuke figured she must have been a _real_ bridezilla before her wedding.

Somewhere upstairs, Tenten, Hanabi, Ino, and Sakura had sequestered themselves with Hinata, banning Sasuke from a good-sized portion of his own house. Thankfully, the author had already changed into his tux; his groomsmen were allowed upstairs to the extra bedrooms to change into their own. Only the groom himself had been banished from "frou-frou alley," as Naruto had so colorfully christened the space.

Through the open window to the left, Sasuke heard the hum of conversation grow louder as several more wedding guests arrived. He and Hinata had agreed to keep the list small and exclusive, with the press being kept out of it as much as possible, but even at that the number of people filling the lawn was intimidating.

And yet, with all those people, Sasuke noticed one who was conspicuous in his absence. Hinata had tried multiple times to make contact with her father about their engagement and the wedding, hoping to spark some sort of healing of the rift between them. Hiashi adamantly refused to take any of her phone calls; neither did he respond to any of her email or snail mail attempts.

Despite even that, Sasuke knew Hinata held onto a faint hope Hiashi would come, even if only for a few minutes. For her sake, Sasuke hoped so, but at the same time, he harbored a secret preference for him not to show. The man did not like his future son-in-law, and to be honest, the feeling was mutual.

"Almost time." Naruto's words proceeded his friendly slap to the shoulder by a mere nanosecond. "You ready for this, man?"

"Yes." Sasuke didn't even have to think about his response; he'd waited all winter to marry Hinata. They wanted an outdoor wedding, so they'd had to wait until spring. Once spring arrived, however, they had to wait until April so Hanabi would be home from college on spring break to be one of her sister's bridesmaids. While Sasuke hadn't wanted to wait so long, he had given in without much fuss because Hinata was completely worth the wait. He wanted this day to be nothing short of perfection for her, and had done everything within his power to make sure it was.

He was just glad the things outside his control - like the weather - had cooperated. Sasuke had heard the horror stories of Neji and Tenten's wedding, and was guiltily glad the same thing had not happened to his and Hinata's.

Though, come to think of it, he didn't have a gazebo anywhere on his property, so even if a tree _had_ fallen, it would have been far enough away from the part of the grounds set aside for the ceremony it wouldn't have made a difference. If one had fallen toward the front of the house, it would have been a different story, but thankfully it was a non-issue anyway.

Naruto glanced at his watch, then outside. "It's time for us to get into our places. Sakura's already reminded me nine times what my duties as your best man are supposed to be, so I don't think I'll forget. But if I do, apologies in advance, all right?"

"You won't forget." And, if the blond _did_ happen to do so, Sasuke would only kill him a _little_ bit. Deciding to keep that particular fact to himself, he followed Naruto outside, where they met up with Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Itachi. Then the five men went to the end of the aisle and arranged themselves in their proper places.

Off to the side, the string quartet Sasuke had hired played mellow music to set the mood, though the buzz of conversation made it clear few were paying attention. However, when the music stopped for a moment before changing to _Pachelbel's Canon_, the guests quickly went silent and turned to watch the processional.

Karura looked adorable in her white dress, and she importantly marched down the aisle as she scattered handfuls of flower petals carefully in her wake. Temari followed, carrying Fugaku and his little pillow with two plastic rings glued on. Sasuke and Hinata's real rings were safely with Hanabi and Naruto, respectively.

The bridesmaids dresses all matched in style, though the colors differed from person to person. Sakura's pink, Ino's yellow, Tenten's blue, and Hanabi's lavender matched the pastel colors of spring, and whimsically, their own personalities.

Sasuke could barely spare any of them a glance, though. His attention remained riveted on the head of the aisle, waiting for his bride to appear. When she did, he felt all the air in his chest leave on a long, sighing whoosh.

Hinata's A-line wedding gown held just the barest brush of lavender, perfectly matching her eyes. A wreath of flowers matching the shades of her bridesmaids' gowns, and the flowers in her bouquet, cleverly attached to the veil hanging down her back. Crystal-studded sandals peeked out from beneath the hem of her dress with every step she took, and pearls rested proudly along her collarbones and dangled from her ears.

But it was her face which drew Sasuke's attention the most. She fairly glowed, her expertly-applied makeup the perfect complement to her natural beauty. He was glad she'd chosen not to wear a lot; she would still have been beautiful either way, but Sasuke preferred her this way. Her eyes never wavered from his during her journey down the aisle, the pace of which felt excruciatingly slow to Sasuke, but he figured was the norm for this sort of thing. She only glanced at Neji when he placed his cousin's hand in Sasuke's. Hinata's cousin, he distantly noted, wore only a mild look of _don't screw up_ instead of his usual _hurt her and I'll kill you_ one.

And then Hinata's hands were securely in Sasuke's, and the rest of the world vanished entirely.

* * *

Hinata had a feeling she would be glad, later, that she and Sasuke had chosen to have their wedding recorded. Bits and pieces stood out clearly in her mind: their vows, when they'd exchanged rings, their first kiss as husband and wife, their first dance; but the rest was a blur of smiling faces and streaming colors. They were vague impressions on her mind rather than solid memories, and she dimly realized she should be sad about that.

But she was too deliriously happy being Uchiha Hinata to give the matter more than a passing consideration.

Though the ceremony itself had been at Sasuke's house, the reception was at the same place Neji and Tenten's had been. They'd both agreed it was better that way, so when they wanted to leave, they could. It was easier to do so at the park than it would have been if the reception had been held in Sasuke's own house.

As Sasuke drove them through the dark but comfortably familiar streets of Konoha, Hinata leaned her head back against the headrest and watched Sasuke. The dash lights highlighted his strong jaw, the slope of his nose, his chiseled cheekbones, the arch of his brows. He was perhaps more handsome in that moment than the entirety of their acquaintance thus far, and Hinata couldn't stop looking at him.

Eventually, though, she had to look away when they got home and pulled into the garage. Hinata had been spending a lot of time at Sasuke's house recently, getting ready for the wedding and moving her things over. But for some reason, coming here now, as his wife, felt completely different.

A thousand times better.

Sasuke helped Hinata (and the train of her gown) out of the car, then unlocked and opened the house door before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her inside, where he promptly kicked the door shut behind him. Naruto had graciously agreed to take care of Ninja while the couple were honeymooning, and had already taken the big black dog to his house.

They were, _at last_, alone.

Hinata rested her head, free of flower crown and veil, against Sasuke's shoulder, content to let him carry her through the house, up the stairs, and to the bedroom. A kind of nervous, excited fluttering erupted in her stomach, and she swallowed back the sudden urge to giggle. She almost felt like she was in a dream - a good dream, a wonderful dream from which she never wanted to awaken.

As she lazily kicked off her shoes somewhere along the staircase, something occurred to her. "You still haven't told me where we're going to honeymoon," Hinata told him. He'd dropped vague hints, but resolutely refused to come straight out and tell her. And his hints, infuriatingly, didn't build a big enough picture for her to figure it out.

"I know," Sasuke replied with a crooked smile. "You'll find out tomorrow, when we get to the airport."

She remembered their trip back in August, and the way he'd stiffened when they'd boarded Utakata and Hotaru's Lear jet. She didn't sense nearly the same level of discomfort this time when he spoke of their flying, though she did see a hint of unease in his eyes. He would probably always be uncomfortable flying, but at least he'd faced and conquered his outright fear.

He'd told her to make sure her passport was up to date, which clued her in they were going somewhere out of the country. But Hinata knew they lived on a big planet, and leaving out the continental U.S. didn't really help narrow down the field much. For all she knew, he could have a wacked out sense of humor and be taking her to Siberia, where they'd honeymoon in a nice, cozy igloo. (Did they have igloos in Siberia? She wasn't sure, but she _did_ know she didn't want to find out.)

They reached the doorway to the master bedroom, and Sasuke stopped abruptly. Hinata lifted her head from his shoulder to look at what had halted him in his tracks, then groaned.

Candles flickered about the room, releasing a heady, fragrant mix of flowers and spices. Hinata thought they were real at first, but then realized they were battery powered and held no real flame. She wondered how long they'd been on, but the thought was quickly swept away when she noticed the floor. And the bed.

Mostly the bed.

What looked like a million red and white rose petals carpeted the floor, completely hiding the hardwood floor and plush rug. More were scattered over the bedsheets, which had been neatly folded back, ready to welcome the newlywed couple. In the corner of the room, the stereo played softly, setting the mood with slow, romantic music.

Hinata once again had to swallow back the urge to giggle. She didn't protest as Sasuke leaned down to set her on her feet, and they stood side by side staring at the spectacle before them in shared consternation.

"What in the world...?" Sasuke shook his head, looking torn between amusement and bemusement as he regarded the sudden change in decór his bedroom had undergone.

Taking a step forward onto the carpet of rose petals, which tickled her bare feet, Hinata caught sight of the silky black _thing_ hanging on the closet door and covered her face. "I think," she said with a groan, "I know who's responsible."

Sasuke stepped up next to her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him blush. "Hm," he said, clearing his throat. Snagging a piece of paper she hadn't previously seen taped to the hanger, he cleared his throat and read, "'Dear Newlyweds, Enjoy this, our gift to you. Have fun.'" His expression convulsed slightly, strangely, and he finished in a somewhat strangled voice, "'Yours, Itachi and Temari.'" He closed his eyes as if in pain and growled, "I'm going to kill them."

Still blushing and refusing to look directly at the slinky piece of lingerie _clearly_ intended for her, Hinata slipped her arm around Sasuke's and rested her head on his arm. "I don't know," she said hesitantly. "It _was_ nice of them. In a weird sort of way."

Shaking his head, Sasuke tossed the note aside and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "This has got to have been Temari's idea," he said. "I refuse to believe my levelheaded, serious brother had _anything_ to do with this nonsense." He was silent for a moment; then the corner of his mouth kicked up in a little smile. Opening his eyes, he fastened his gaze on hers and added, "Though I wouldn't be opposed to your taking that with us," indicating the lingerie with a tilt of his head.

Covering her face with her hands, Hinata shook her head and tried to fight back her embarrassment. She shouldn't be, she knew - this was her _husband_, after all. But something about this ridiculous situation (which might be a funny story later - _much_ later) made her blush. "In your dreams," she muttered.

Grasping her hands, Sasuke pulled them away from her face and smiled down at her, an unfathomably wonderful expression on his face. Warmth kindled in his dark eyes, setting her blood alight in a way which made their encounter in New York seem icy in comparison. "A place I've always wanted to visit with you," he murmured.

Then his arms went around her, his lips descended upon hers, and the rest of the world disappeared completely for the next few wonderful, unforgettable hours.

***~To Be Concluded~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ahh, finally the wedding! I've been looking forward to this the _whole fic_. I love weddings, I really do. And the ending of this chapter - heehee, that was so fun to write! I've always thought Temari would have a wicked sense of humor, and I can see her wanting to tease her shy brother- and sister-in-law with something like this. It was so fun to write! I hope to see you again next week for the epilogue (and the accompanying announcement of my new project), thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter!


	45. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Danish78_, _HopeoftheForgotten_, _Sachiko Heiwajima_, _Kumi_, _DivineGlory_, _mzeyang18_, _WarFlower_, _misao97_, _DUH BOMB_, _Michiyo-chama3_, and _Tamani_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** I really can't believe this is the end. But here we are regardless, and I hope you enjoy this epilogue.

* * *

***~Epilogue~***

* * *

In the end, there was really no question about it. Japan was the only _perfect_ spot for the couple to honeymoon.

From their hotel in Tokyo, Sasuke and Hinata were able to catch trains to historically rich places like Kyoto and Nikko. They saw the famous "hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil" monkeys; stepped into the 17th century in the Edo Wonderland theme park; and visited numerous shrines and temples. They had the opportunity to watch traditional Japanese theater performances, plus samurai and ninja demonstrations. They got dozens of photos of Sasuke dressed as a samurai and Hinata as a geisha, for their own memories as well as for the people back home.

They saw Mt. Fuji from a distance and close up, experienced the Yamanakako _onsen_ at the fifth station on the mountain itself, and even inhaled the sulfurous atmosphere of another famous _onsen_. They enjoyed the historical Kyoto, mentioned several times in Hinata's ancestor's diary, multiple times, from both in the city and above. They shopped and dined and generally enjoyed the sights and sounds in the country of their ancestors.

But what was most breathtaking was when they saw the palace. Getting inside was out of the question, of course, but even standing at a distance and seeing the seat of power in Japan made gooseflesh ripple across Hinata's arms. She knew none of her ancestors had served the royal family _in_ Tokyo, since the seat of power moved after the last of her kin had left the service, but it made her imagine what it must have been like to move down those quiet, richly decorated halls in the old seat of power.

Visiting Japan gave her a hint of what had fascinated her mother so much. Even with all the Western influences, Hinata still sensed the heart of the country, the part of her ancestors' homeland which had inspired them to serve so flawlessly and loyally the families devoted to ruling Japan. In some of the places they visited, if she closed her eyes, she could _feel_ what her however-many-great-times-removed aunts, or grandmothers, or cousins must have experienced, smelled, heard, tasted.

Hinata noticed Sasuke wasn't untouched by the experience, either. Though they enjoyed the more personal aspects of their honeymoon to the fullest, he sometimes stopped in the middle of what they were doing to scribble some notes. At times she woke in the middle of the night to find him hunched over his laptop, frantically typing before the images in his head wisped away to nothing. She did not begrudge him the time; on the contrary, watching him work fascinated her. All during the trip, she was privy to the process Sasuke went through to develop and plot his books, and she never bored of watching him.

By the time they finally left Japan two weeks later, Hinata felt closer to her ancestors - and to her husband - than she ever had before. For her, the trip had brought her mother back to her, in a way, by reawakening Hoshi's passions in her daughter. She hoped she and Sasuke would come back many times in the future, because being in Japan had brought them closer together than she ever thought was possible.

* * *

When Sasuke came up with the idea of taking Hinata to Japan for their honeymoon, he'd been forced to do a great deal of research. He dug through the things his mother had collected over the years, poring over timelines and records and other dusty papers to find out the places most significant to his family. Then he did even more research into the Hyuuga clan, finding out what places in the country were most significant to her.

With the results of those exhaustive searches in hand, Sasuke began planning their itenerary. It wasn't long before he realized they would have to spend _two_ weeks in Japan instead of one, but he didn't mind, and neither did she. Spending so long in the country of their ancestors brought them closer together as a couple, not to mention helped him better flesh out his next book (to be dedicated to both their mothers) and give him fodder for several more.

Though Sasuke enjoyed all aspects of the trip, his favorite was being able to dress as a samurai at Edo Wonderland. In the regalia his ancestors had worn for so many generations, holding a katana in hand and housing other weapons over various parts of his body, he felt _connected_ to his clan. He felt _proud_ to be an Uchiha, to have forebears who had served so honorably. Sasuke felt like he was ready to battle the enemy, to save his country, his family, and the woman he loved. Standing there, wearing his samurai gear, Sasuke finally felt like he was worthy of the Uchiha name.

This new understanding of his clan and ancestors enabled him to write his characters with an intimate knowledge he'd never had before. These were _real_ people he was writing about, not just characters out of his imagination. Sasuke was able to crawl into their heads and see everything through their eyes in a way he'd never been able to do with the ones he'd created himself.

At times, though, he felt guilty. He and Hinata were on their _honeymoon_, and while Sasuke made sure never to neglect her wants or needs, he had a feeling he withdrew into writing mode far more often than was technically acceptable. But the ideas were constantly coming, bombarding him from all sides at all times of the day and night, and he was afraid to let any of them slip by. Anything which fell through the cracks could be a crucial piece of the puzzle he would need later, and he couldn't let it vanish.

But, to his surprise, Hinata didn't seem to mind. When Sasuke would finally emerge from his desperate writing haze, he would find her sitting on a bench, or a chair, or the bed, watching him, a smile on her face, fascination in her eyes. He knew she'd been sitting there for hours, patiently waiting for him to finish so they could do something else. And as they did so, he shared his ideas and observations with her, further strengthening his understanding and, overall, his book by her own additions and insights.

They became a flawless team, and when _Halls of Intrigue_ was published thirteen months after they returned to Konoha from their honeymoon, both of their names were on the cover. And, inside, a dedication which they both felt was perfect for their families and their own story:

_Dedicated to:_

_Hoshi and Mikoto, our mothers and friends._

_And to the other Hoshi and Mikoto, our twins._

_The Uchiha and Hyuuga legacies live on in you._

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This was sappy, I know. So sappy. But - I like it. I've had that ending dedication in my head for so long, it really did give me chills to write it at last. (And then, yes, I might have cried. Just a little.) _Entanglements_ has been one of the most challenging fics I have tackled to date, but I so enjoyed writing it and sharing it with all of you. Sasuke and Hinata's journey was not an easy one, but it was an interesting one to explore, and I'm so glad so many of you have liked it. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope to see you all again for future endeavors!

**Author's Announcement:** And now for the announcement I've been promising you all! My next project is in the _Entanglements_ universe - but is neither a prequel nor a sequel. It's something I've never done before, but am very excited about: it's a concurrent. _Solo Tu (Only You)_ starts out partway through the timeline of _Entanglements_ and includes several things I so wanted to include in this story, but couldn't for one reason or another. In _Solo Tu_, you'll see the conversation between Hinata and Neji promised back during the wedding reception, and the conversation between Neji and Konohamaru while Sasuke was looking at books during the dinner at Neji and Tenten's, plus other things I hinted at but just couldn't fit in here. It's been a long time since I wrote a multi-chapter story focused on NejiTen, my OTP, and when they started begging me to write _their_ story in _Entanglements_-verse, I knew I'd found my next project. I'm very excited to share it all with you, and I hope to see you next Friday for the first chapter! Until then, thank you so much for reading _Entanglements_, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
